


A Song Of Spring And Autumn or: A Personal Account Of The Wedding Of Bolin And Opal Beifong

by OurImpavidHeroine



Series: The Abdication of Hou-Ting LIV or: How Wu Learned to Stop Being Foolish and Love the Detective [8]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 89,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurImpavidHeroine/pseuds/OurImpavidHeroine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years (and two children) after the fall of Zaofu and the partial destruction of Republic City, Bolin and Opal finally get married. Wu is, as always, very happy to set it all down properly on paper for your edification. </p><p>(Never fear! Of course there is gossip! This is Wu's diary, not some sort of dismally dull historical tome!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which A Marriage Proposal (Of A Sort) Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dinner table argument leads to a long-awaited setting of a date. Also: packing is accomplished sans bloodshed.

Republic City (en route to Zaofu)  
Early Summer, Snake Month, 19th Day, 184 AG

Hello my darling Progeny! It is your great-grandfather here. I’ve just started a new diary; the old books have been filled with too many words by half. I do go on, don’t I? I haven’t written in nearly a year - things get away from me, I suppose, I get busy and my diary drops down to the bottom of my list of things to do. It’s a shame, really, but while you might not think that being a husband and father to three children is more time consuming than being a King, you would be wrong. (Yes, I am aware that my own great-grandfather Kuei was far more diligent than I in keeping up a diary. His diaries were also fairly boring, however. I should hope I could never be accused of _that_.)

Leaving my own dereliction of diary duties behind, I did think that Bolin and Opal’s wedding was a good place to get fresh, clean pages so here we are. Isn’t the outer cover lovely? I asked Mako to pick up a new diary for me the last time he went to his favorite bookstore and he chose this one with the little sparrowkeets all over it. Mind you, all of his pocket notebooks are plain (he does use different colors for different categories, very organized indeed is your great-grandfather) so I was expecting much of the same but here it is, fuchsia with little birds all over it. I was so surprised and so very delighted that I kissed him all over his lovely face. He blushed when I did, pleased that I was pleased. Oh, he does delight me, Mako, he really does. I have loved him since I was sixteen years old, Progeny, and I don’t care who knows it. I have never wanted anyone else but him. He is an excellent husband, even if he does sneak cigarettes in the backyard and put his feet on my coffee table. He is an even better father to our three children: that is to say ten year old Naoki, five year old Yaozhi and three year old Meili.

Well my goodness, I could fill this entire book about my love for Mako and my beautiful children but I shall restrain myself. Let me just say to you, Progeny, that no matter what you read or hear about me after I am dead and gone, never ever doubt that I loved my family with everything in me. Also, whichever one of my beautiful children was your own grandparent, well, if they are still alive, please go and give them a kiss from the past from their father, who loves them very much indeed.

So! I will move on to the wedding itself. Hold on to your hat, Progeny. It’s quite a ride.

Bolin and Opal and Wei had come for dinner about four months ago. As you must know from my previous diaries, Bolin and Opal and their two children live on the other side of our neighborhood (we’re north of the Spirit Portal) and Wei lives in his own flat very close to us indeed. Wei is a pro-bender here in Republic City and lives alone; he often stops by unannounced for dinner. LoLo never minds, he always cooks enough for at least twenty people and he just throws another plate onto the table no matter who shows up. LoLo is a gem of the highest caliber, where we would all be without LoLo running the house I have no idea nor do I wish to have any idea either. Also, we might have to eat my cooking, which would be tragic. Possibly poisonous. I have _tried_ to cook, Progeny, but alas! I always fail. (I can, however, change a diaper and have become quite proficient at bandaging small scrapes and things, so I am not wholly incompetent, I am very pleased to note.)

Lin of course was here as well, as Lin usually is. She is retired now, you see, and spends more time here than she does in her own flat. I do not mind at all; I am very fond of Lin. Why just this morning I called her a harridan and she called me an overindulged brat. This is how we express our affection for each other. (She does not call Mako names, however. She tried it a few times out of affection but hurt his feelings dreadfully. Mako does not take teasing well from anyone but me. I can get away with it because he knows very well I am completely and utterly and hopelessly infatuated with him; when other people tease him he takes it very seriously indeed. As he takes most things. Lin sticks to patting him on the shoulder.)

So there we all were, Bolin and Opal and the boys (seven year old San and four year old Norbu) and Wei and us and LoLo and Lin and naturally Qi (we have an extremely large dining room table just for these sorts of evenings) and Wei was carrying forth about some sort of unusual knockout in the game he had played two nights before (forgive me, Progeny, but I do not follow the sport, I am deeply sorry to say but it bores me to tears so at the time I was not listening but rather thinking about a letter I needed to write) when Opal suddenly made a terrible gagging noise and jumped up and ran to the nearest lavatory.

Well. That was unexpected, and naturally LoLo was concerned with the quality of his dinner, but Bolin blurted out that Opal was pregnant again, two months along. They had not yet announced it although I venture to say that vomiting up LoLo’s most excellent Black Pepper Crab would be announcement enough for anyone. When poor Opal came back - looking rather pale - we all congratulated her. Everything would have been fine, I think - LoLo offered to give her some of the blander veggie dumplings he makes for little Bu, who is an extremely picky eater, and she gratefully accepted - except that Wei jokingly asked when she and Bolin were finally going to tie the knot, as it were.

Now Progeny, if you must know, we’ve all wondered why it is that Bolin and Opal have never gotten married. After all, Mako and I did the deed, and of course Korra and Asami had an absolutely ravishing wedding down south (even if I did have too much champagne and oh, I do not like to remember that particular hangover) and Wing and Nuo had the most splendid nuptials that Zaofu could offer and even Jinora and Kai did one of those lovely airbender commitment ceremonies (Tenzin was overcome and could hardly finish the ceremony, poor man, it was very touching). But nothing for Opal and Bolin. Now my theory is that it is down to Su nagging on Opal to do it and Opal, in true Beifong fashion, refusing point blank to do what’s expected of her (Lin agrees with me, as it happens) but who knows. In any case, Wei made his remark and Opal told him, rather sharply, to mind his own business, and dinner would have gone on as usual except that Bolin put his chopsticks down with a very determined smack.

“Why not?” Bolin asked. We all turned to stare at him. All of us but Mako, who simply continued to eat as if nothing at all was going on. “Why won’t you marry me, Opal?”

“I don’t think this is the time, sweetie,” said Opal, with a tight little smile. “We can talk about it later.”

Bolin scowled, a look so at odds with his usual cheerful expression that I was slightly taken aback. “I don’t want to talk about it later. I want to talk about it right now. Why won’t you marry me? I’ve asked you enough times.”

Everyone shifted a bit uncomfortably. Well, everyone except for Lin, who looked thrilled at the very idea of a domestic fight (harridan indeed!) and Mako, who simply continued to eat as if nothing was wrong.

“Bolin, I’d prefer not to discuss it at dinner,” Opal said.

“Well, I’d prefer to… _do_ …discuss it at dinner,” Bolin said, raising his voice. “Although I don’t really want to discuss it at all. I just want you to marry me. I don’t care, we don’t have to have a big wedding, we can just do something small. But I want to be married. We’ve been together for almost thirteen years, Opal. I love you. I want to get married.”

“Mom won’t like it if you do something small,” threw in Wei. Bless the man, I am as fond of him as I am of most of the Beifongs but I can assure you that tact is not his middle name.

“Why don’t you just zip it, Wei!” said Opal, with a glare.

“This isn’t about your mother, Opal. This is about me. Me and you. And the boys. And the new baby. And I think you are making it about your mother and it’s not fair and I'm tired of it!” Bolin slammed his hand down on the table. Norbu burst into tears.

“Well! Look what you did! You made Bu cry!” shouted Opal, and LoLo quietly reached around Wei and took Norbu into his arms, sitting him in his lap and rubbing his back.

“No, Opal!” shouted Bolin, and he pointed a finger right at her. “You are making ME cry! And I am sick and tired of crying and feeling bad about it! If you decide that I’m more important to you than having to tell your mother that you are going to get married and letting her be right that we should have gotten married years ago then you let me know!” And with that _he_ burst into tears and stomped away from the table, out our back door and into the garden.

Everyone was silent, except for poor little Bu, crying into LoLo’s chest.

“Well I don’t know what is wrong with him tonight,” said Opal, her bottom lip trembling. “He never shouts.”

Mako - who had continued eating this entire time, unlike the rest of us, very deliberately put down his chopsticks and looked Opal in the eyes. “Opal,” he said, calmly, “I’ve always thought you were the best thing to ever happen to my brother. I have since the beginning of your relationship. You take care of him and make him happy and for that you have my love and gratitude. However, you are doing the wrong thing here. When does Bolin ever ask you for anything? For that matter, when does he ask _anyone_ for anything for himself? Bolin does nothing but give, give and give. The thing is…he’s right. About the whole wedding thing. It’s not because you don’t want to marry him. It’s because you’re thinking about your mother and your relationship with her and you are putting Bolin’s wants and needs at the back of the line because of it. You’re taking advantage of his good nature in order to score points with your mother and I wish you’d stop, because you’re really hurting him.”

Poor Opal's mouth dropped open before _she_ burst into tears and ran out of the room to fling herself back into the lavatory, sobbing. 

We all sat there, looking at each other across the table. I gave Mako an especially dirty look, which he refused to acknowledge. I do love your great-grandfather very much, Progeny; however, it cannot be denied that he has a truly unwanted gift for making other people cry.

"Well then," said LoLo rather helplessly, still rubbing poor little Bu's back.

“Better than a mover,” said Lin, with great satisfaction, and she dug back into her crab with a happy smile on her face.

(Naturally I agreed with this assessment. It’s just that I’m too well bred to actually say so. Well, too well bred to say so _publicly_ , of course.)

Very long story very short Opal agreed to marry Bolin. They were going to just do it here in Republic City but Su was having absolutely none of that and thus the reason why our entire house was in a turmoil getting ready to make our way down to Zaofu on the airship. Mako was going to stand up with Bolin and Naoki was going to be a flower girl with Wing and Nuo’s five-year-old twins Orchid and Iris and let me assure you, Naoki is taking the whole thing very seriously. We have had flower petals scattered across every surface of this house and I finally had to tell her that if she tore up any more of the landscaping I would make her put it all back in with her bare hands. She stuck to paper petals after that, which, might I add, Zhi obligingly cut out and Meili covered in glitter for her. My house looks like some sort of demented twinkling Spirit World. In case you do not already know this, Progeny, glitter is simply impossible to clean. Poor Mako headed off to work last week without realizing he had sat down on some of it and had pink glitter all over his very delectable derriere the entire day. Apparently his co-workers have taken to calling him Detective Sparkly, which he was not pleased about in the slightest.

(I did try very hard not to laugh, Progeny. I failed, but I did _try_.)

Naturally we all needed new clothes. Mako never even tries to argue with me about it any longer, he is a very obliging husband indeed and simply goes and gets measured and lets me pick out formal wear for him. He does wear a suit beautifully, you see. Naoki was getting a dress from Opal so I didn’t need to worry about her; Zhi cares not a whit for clothes and puts on whatever I give him without complaint so long as he can move in it. (He does not get this from his father or me.) Meili is very fond of pretty dresses and thanks to those dazzling eyes of hers I can dress her up in blue and she looks like an absolute vision. LoLo was delighted to get a new suit - he is a sharp dresser anyhow - and I did tell Qi that Qi could not wear a uniform to a wedding, so Qi ordered a new suit as well. The last time Qi ordered a new suit a few years back it had a purple lace waistcoat and Progeny, I must tell you, I nearly shriveled up and died of envy on the spot. I could never carry off a purple lace waistcoat no matter how much I might want to. (Hint: I do want to.) It’s so unfair.

The issue, of course, was Lin. She has the rather severe tunic and trousers she bought for Varrick and Zhu Li’s wedding ten years ago; she trots it out to every formal occasion. I shudder, Progeny, I really do. For one thing, it was off the rack and for another, it does absolutely nothing for her. It is dark and uniformish. I dislike it _intensely_. I finally got her to agree to go with me and have a new dress made and in return she made me promise to go somewhere undisclosed for an afternoon.

I should have known that the woman would betray me. She took me to an oculist, Progeny! Without my permission! And worse, I walked out with a pair of spectacles! Oh Progeny, it is terribly vain of me, I know, but I am desolate about the spectacles. They make me look twelve years old and make my ears stick out even worse than they usually do. I cried an entire ocean’s worth of inconsolable tears. I did not want to wear them but both Mako and Lin insisted and LoLo tattles on me if I don’t wear them at home when Mako is at work. It is true, Progeny, that the constant headaches that I was having are gone now. I will allow that I obviously needed them. I did take ones with simple gold oval rims - none of these dark geometric shapes that seem to be the thing right now - and everyone assures me they look fine but I hate them. I do.

Mako tells me that they are terrifically arousing - he says when he sees them _on_ me he thinks about taking them _off_ of me and that leads to thinking about taking everything else off of me as well and also to earlobe bites which, I must confess, are my one weakness, one bite on my earlobe and I am absolute putty in the man’s hands but I think he’s just saying that to make me feel better.

I bought myself three new suits to soothe my injured feelings. None of them had purple lace waistcoats, alas!

I still have the airship Asami gave me all those years ago. It’s small, but is more than enough for all of us. The plan was that our entire household would go down two days before the wedding; the day before the wedding Naoki and Mako would stay in Zaofu for the wedding rehearsal and I would take Zhi and Meili by train to Gaoling. It is a quick journey from Zaofu and I do try to visit Chun, my mother’s dearest friend, whenever I can. She simply adores the children and she quite showers me with maternal kisses, of which I can never get enough. I do love Lin to pieces, you must understand; however, she is extremely stingy with kisses. In fact, she has never once given me anything remotely resembling a kiss, much to my genuine sorrow. (I have, however, frequently caught her bestowing clandestine kisses upon the children, especially Meili. Well, even the coldest heart would kiss Meili, she is an eminently kissable child and no I do not just say that because I am her adoring father.) Wei called us last night and asked if he could catch a ride with us. I offered to take Yumi as well but she is coming with Asami and Korra.

I did try to be useful packing our bags but when I couldn’t make up my mind as to which cologne I should put into which bag Mako started pinching the bridge of his nose the way he does when he’d like to smack someone (me, this time) and his sighs got louder and longer in duration until he finally lost his composure and told me, and I do quote, to “Get the hell out of here, Wu, and don’t come back for at least three hours,” so Qi and I took the children to the park and for ice cream and by the time we returned all Hou-Ting bags were packed. My goodness that man is so useful! Far more useful than I am, certainly. I do wish he’d stop bringing up the time I packed our bags and my bottle of bath oil broke and permeated his favorite shirt and he had to wear it smelling like a jasmine bomb to a dinner in Ba Sing Se, though, because for one thing that was six years ago and let it go already, my goodness, and for another it was most certainly an accident and in any case he was surrounded by admirers who were sniffing him the entire evening which was more than could be said for me since I was out a very lovely bottle of bath oil! 

Ah yes, about the whole Hou-Ting thing. I feel I should explain, Progeny. So as you might be aware (and if not, what are history books teaching in the future!) I am a member of the Hou-Ting dynasty. It’s our family name and of such grand and glorious importance (ahem) that the actual Earth Monarch would simply take on the name Hou-Ting when ruling. (I refer you to my great-aunt whose given name was Guang but who was simply known as Hou-Ting, the old termagant.) There are many titles that go along with it, which take ages to write and say and include things like glorious and exalted and really really fabulous. (I might have made the last one up.) Of course you know that I have abdicated; therefore I am no longer referred to as His Majesty, which is reserved for the monarch. Instead I have reverted back to His Highness, which is what you call a prince or princess, and even though I have abdicated I am still that, that’s just a royal blood thing. His Royal Highness Prince Wu of the Exalted House of Hou-Ting is my official title; I just go by Wu Hou-Ting however, because otherwise it never does fit properly on engraved invitations, let me assure you.

Now, in the grand old Earth Kingdom tradition only nobility have last names. Thus the Beifongs are the Beifongs and the Hou-Tings are the Hou-Tings and the Satos are United Republic of Nations upstarts (sorry, Asami). When you marry into another noble family you and your spouse both take on the more elevated name. It’s how it is done. You cannot get more elevated than Hou-Ting, so Mako is officially known as Prince Consort Mako Hou-Ting, which he claims to be very embarrassed about. (Between you and me and history, Progeny, I also think is he quite pleased. Bless his little street urchin heart. Also, you have no idea what it does for our sex life when I order him around in the bedroom by referring to him as my consort. Let’s just say it works out well for both of us and leave it at that.) I have officially adopted the children so they are also little Hou-Tings. So yes, the children are Princesses and a Prince. Zhi, however, is the Crown Prince (may Raava help us all). Per dynastic law the ruling Hou-Ting cannot be a bender; this shunts Naoki (even though she is the oldest) quite firmly out of the ruling picture and since we do expect Meili to start waterbending any day now (her biological grandmother, father and two of her aunts are waterbenders and besides, Korra herself said it was a matter of time, and Korra would certainly know) that means Zhi is the only one eligible to rule.

Why Great-Grandfather, you might be saying, there is no more Earth Kingdom, so what difference does it make? Well, I have no idea how things will stand when you are reading this, Progeny, but Ba Sing Se refused to drop the whole Earth Kingdom thing and at this particular point in time recognizes itself as a city-state. I am considered the King there still, despite my abdication, and Zhi is their Crown Prince. They even have a new Grand Secretariat, Xu Bai, who replaced Gun when he retired. (She is much less cockroachy than Gun ever was but is extremely pompous and rather tiresome.) The very much decreased Earth Kingdom has acknowledged her as a steward for the throne which they keep expecting me (and/or Zhi) to sit on again.  Honestly, it is very bothersome and I wish they would just give it up but they won’t. It is, as they say, quite a pain in my royal behind, what with people still calling me Your Majesty and bowing to me and attempting to get me to visit Ba Sing Se under the most trying of circumstances.

By the way it also makes no difference that the children are adopted and not mine by blood; per ancient Earth Kingdom laws and Hou-Ting dynastic rules an adoption actually overrides blood. Insofar as the Royalists - as they ever so charmingly refer to themselves - are concerned, Zhi is my heir. (In point of fact, my paternal grandfather detested his actual wife and refused to sleep with her; my father was the son of his most beloved concubine, who started out her royal life as what I must assume was a very personable kitchen maid. My great-aunt officially adopted my father - her nephew - as her heir; thus she did not have to either marry or have offspring herself. Good thing, too, because who would have had her except under duress? Terrible woman. She was extraordinarily fond of reminding me that my grandmother was a peasant. My goodness I loathed that woman. My great-aunt, not my grandmother, I mean. I never met my grandmother.)

Now I’ve gone on and on about my royal status - which is not, contrary to popular belief, a subject I best like discussing - and I’ve lost the thread of where I was. Ah yes. Going to Zaofu on the airship.

So!

The first taxi came and took LoLo, Lin, Zhi and San. (Opal and Bolin and little Bu went down last week; San has been staying with us.) Also, the luggage. So much luggage. I don’t know what to say, I personally feel that one can never have too much in the way of luggage. (It should not surprise you, Progeny, to know that Mako strenuously disagrees.) Mako, Qi, the girls and I were following in the second taxi; we were to pick up Wei on the way. 

Mako and I did a final check of the house (whenever we leave anywhere Mako must do a very thorough job of checking to make sure all lights are doused and all windows locked and so on; I was mostly making sure I hadn’t forgotten to pack anything) and when we were both satisfied that all was well we went outside to find Meili sitting on Qi’s hip and Naoki turning cartwheels in excitement. It’s a sign that she’s very excited indeed when she shoots flame out of her hands and feet as she spins about. Mind you, she’s not allowed any of that nonsense inside the house. I leave it to you to guess how many times we’ve had to extinguish the drapes.

"Darling, get that out of your system now, because you can't do that at the airfield," I said. "All we'd need is for you to hit a stray pocket of gas." (I must say, I am certainly far more blasé about various people shooting flame around me than I used to be. Nowadays I hardly even look up from whatever I am doing. So long as I do not smell anything burning I just carry on.) 

We all piled into the taxi while Mako locked the front door. The taxi driver was giving Naoki a bit of a look; did he think we’d allow her to bend in the car? Honestly. Qi returned the driver’s scowl in force. Qi hates it when anyone else drives and most certainly isn’t shy about showing it. 

Mako gave the directions to the driver and we swung by to pick up Wei. Wei only had one bag. Mako felt it _entirely_ necessary to comment on this. Well. If he comments again I will bring up the subject of his glitter-encrusted uniform and see how he likes that. Those trousers are a fine example of why one can never pack too much. One never knows when one is going to sit on a pile of pink glitter one’s child has left laying around! It is best to pack and prepare for anything! Suppose you only had one pair of trousers! Then where would you be, I ask you?

By the time we got the the airfield the bags had already been loaded, the engines were started and LoLo and Lin were already aboard. San and Zhi were standing at the bottom of the gangplank and Zhi's mouth was already moving before we even got the taxi's door open.

"...and I promise I swear I won't get in the way or talk too much but oh please, Daddy, can I please?"

"Zhi, start over. I didn't catch half of what you were saying," Mako said as he leaned over to pay the driver.

Zhi took a very deep breath. "The Captain says that I can come and ride with her in the cockpit! Please Daddy, oh please say I can! I promise I will be good, I won't touch anything, I won't even ask any questions!"

"Don't make promises you can't keep," I said, smiling down at him. The child lives and breathes questions. Why why why why why; Zhi’s eternal refrain.

"Oh Papa, please please please!" He was practically dancing in circles. San was standing next to him calmly eating an apple. I didn't even ask if San wanted to go into the cockpit. If Zhi was going, San was going. Inseparable, the two of them.

I held up one finger. "Did the Captain give her permission?"

"Yes!"

"You know that whatever the Captain says goes. That means if the Captain tells you to do something - I don't care what it is, even if the Captain tells you that you need to leave - you will do so immediately and without trying to talk your way out of it. Do I make myself exceptionally clear?"

"Yes, Papa! I promise! Cross my heart! I won't say ANYTHING!"

Naoki snorted her opinion on that. I had to agree with her, really.

I looked at Mako and raised an eyebrow. He raised his own eyebrow back and I turned to Zhi. "Let's you and I go together and make sure that the Captain knows what she is in for. If she says it is acceptable with her then you may stay in the cockpit IF you follow the rules. IF, Zhi. IF."

Zhi threw his arms around me and then dragged me up the gangplank behind him, mouth going a mile a minute. San followed along behind, chewing away on his apple. Into the cockpit we went. The captain is a very able pilot named Orino; she retired a few years ago from the United Republic’s Navy and flies me about when I need her. I pay her (and her crew of choice) well and tell her when and where to take me; otherwise I stay out of her hair completely and let her run her own ship and everyone is very happy with this arrangement. I find this to be a very good way to handle most things. I really wasn’t sure about inflicting Zhi on her but after some conversation she agreed to have him there if he stayed out of the way. (No question that San would stay out of the way; he’s a very well-mannered and good-natured child, the best of both of his parents, really.) I reiterated that she was to give him the heave-ho for any reason whatsoever with my wholehearted approval and support and then left to find Mako. I did find LoLo and Lin sitting in the dining area already a good half a bottle down of some very nice wine; they were playing footsie under the table, so I left them to it. Qi and Wei were nowhere to be seen. Mako and the girls were up on the observation deck, however. When I arrived Mako was very firmly reminding (one might say hollering at, if one was using the common vernacular) Naoki to step back from the railing.

"I did tell the captain that she was to immediately dismiss him if he irritated her in any way," I told him as I walked over to stand next to him. "We should probably poke our heads in every once in awhile, though."

He grunted an agreement. Oh, but it does get brisk up there, I always forget. I never do remember to bring a warmer jacket and it’s a pity, really, as I do love to sit outside. I rubbed my hands up and down my arms.

"Cold?" Mako rubbed his hands over my arms as well.

"A little."

He shouted over at our daughters. "You girls cold? Meili?" Meili shook her head. "Okay, but if she gets cold I want you to go back inside. And remember, no bending, Butterfly."

"Daddy, I _know_!" Naoki said indignantly.

Mako fetched a blanket out of a storage box nearby and settled himself down into one of the deck chairs. He gestured at me and I happily snuggled right down onto him. He covered me up with the blanket, which was just delicious. "Better?"

"Mmmmhmmm," I said and sighed. "My own private furnace."

He wrapped his arms around me. One thing I will say for the darling man, he loves a good snuggle as much as I do. He’s always glad to cuddle, our Mako. "Chief's already dipped into the wine," he said.

I snuggled deeper into his arms. "I know, I saw. Can you blame her? Su's worked herself into a frenzy over this wedding. Lin's ready to decapitate her. Su wasn't like this with Wing and Nuo's wedding, or at least that's what Lin says. I suppose it's different when it's your only daughter."

Mako snorted. "Different when your daughter's already had two kids and is pregnant again and has kept you waiting for ten years. Although it does kind of surprise me that Su Beifong, of all people, cares about something as conventional as a wedding."

"Oh, those Beifongs are contrary, they don't like living up to anyone’s expectations of them." I laughed a little. "Think of the expectations you trampled by being the first one from our generation to get married and have children. Weren't you supposed to remain stoically alone, pining after Korra, immersed in your work?"

He hugged me close and rested his cheek on my head. "It's all your fault."

"Well, you know, royalty, we're used to getting our way. Is it my fault I picked the handsomest man in all of Republic City to marry me?"

"Is it my fault I picked the richest one to marry me?"

"I knew it! You only married me for my money!" I love it when he plays with me like this. I looked up at him and he smirked down at me.

"I had to up my game! I started with Asami. Lots of wealth there. Next was Korra, and she’s not only the Avatar but also the daughter of a world leader. Who else is wealthier than Asami as well as in line to be a world leader? If I was going to upgrade it was either you or Iroh."

"Iroh! I forgot about Iroh. Maybe I should have married Iroh, he's quite handsome, after all, and royalty to boot. Not to mention those devastating dimples. Those dimples! One simply can't discount that raspy voice, either."

"Hey!" He shook me, giving me a mock indignant look. “I’m a much better catch than Iroh!”

"You're certainly better built," I said, and gave his crotch a satisfied little pat. It _is s_ atisfactory, Progeny, thank you very kindly.

"How the hell do you know that?" he demanded, starting to glare for real. He pushed me up so that he could look me in the face.

"Oh, it was at the birthday party I threw for LoLo last year. He was there, remember? Apparently they don’t lock the lavatory doors in the Fire Nation or on those big Navy ships because I walked right in on him," I replied. "Impressive, to be sure, but you still come out the clear winner."  I gave his crotch a little appreciative squeeze under the blanket.

"I _better_ be the winner," he said, and yanked me back down before shoving me back up again. “Wait a minute! Did you just stand there and stare at him?”

“Don’t be daft, Mako. I made a very nice apology and backed out. My goodness, give me a little credit. Royalty does not _gape_. Naturally I _peeked_. I’m sure I can be forgiven for _that_. You would have peeked too, don’t even try to tell me otherwise.”

"And you didn't mention this earlier because...?"

"Everyone knows I am the spirit of discretion," I replied in a lofty tone. I felt rather than heard his low rumble of laughter. 

“And I’m the winner, you say?” His mouth was getting very close to my earlobe.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Naoki. She and Meili were staring down at us. Progeny Proximity Alert! Mako’s mouth quickly moved away from me. Children really can kill the mood, bless their dear little poorly-timed hearts. If we had been alone I would have certainly made sure that man knew who the winner was. Alas! We were not alone.

"Oh, I was just telling Daddy about winning things, it'd take too long to explain," I said. "Meili, are you cold?" At her nod I held open the blanket and she crawled in, Naoki following.

"Hey! Who's feeling sorry for Daddy? You're all heavy, I'm getting squashed!" Mako said, and the three of us giggled. Mako adjusted us all until we were settled comfortably on him, one arm around me and one arm around Naoki.

"Warm Daddy," said Meili, and he kissed the top of her little curly head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title to this piece is taken from a lovely poem about marriage and relationships over the passing of time. I was struck by the mention of spring and autumn; in the Avatar universe the vast majority of earthbenders are born in spring, and airbenders in autumn. It immediately made me think of Bolin and Opal.
> 
> A Song of Spring and Autumn  
> by Francis Turner Palgrave
> 
> IN the season of white wild roses  
> We two went hand in hand:  
> But now in the ruddy autumn  
> Together already we stand. 
> 
> O pale pearl-necklace that wandered  
> O'er the white-thorn's tangled head!  
> The white-thorn is turned to russet,  
> The pearls to purple and red! 
> 
> On the topmost orchard branches  
> It then was crimson and snow,  
> Where now the gold-red apples  
> Burn on the turf below. 
> 
> And between the trees the children  
> In and out run hand in hand;  
> And, with smiles that answer their smiling,  
> We two together stand.


	2. In Which We Arrive In Zaofu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are arrivals, reunions and dinner is served. A certain testy Matriarch is well-handled.

Zaofu  
Early Summer, Snake Month, 19th Day, 184 AG

By the time we arrived in Zaofu Lin had thoroughly fortified herself with wine (I don’t wish to use the word _tipsy_ , Progeny, so I won’t, but nevertheless you get the idea), the Captain looked shell-shocked (Zhi can do that to a person, especially if you aren't used to him) and Naoki was bouncing up and down, pointing out the window.

"Look! Look! There's another airship! Oh, Papa, look, Blueberry too, that means Uncle Huan and Ikki are here already! Where's Asami's airship?"

"They must be a bit behind us, darling. I’m sure they are on the way." I managed to catch San before he put his hands on the window. "Go and wash up before we land, San, I don't even want know what is on those hands but I know they're sticky."

"Aw, Uncle Wu! I want to watch out the window!"

"Go on now, if you're quick you won't miss anything. And use soap! Lots of soap!" I shouted after him as he made a mad scramble for the nearest sink. How do children get so grubby? I was most certainly never allowed to get grubby. (That’s not a specious statement, Progeny; Earth Kingdom princes were allowed nothing that involved grime. I am not sure how this applies to Fire Nation princes. I must ask Iroh someday.)

Lin was peering out the window with some trepidation. "Does anyone see my sister?"

"We could always put you in a suitcase, pretend you're part of the luggage, you could avoid her that way," said LoLo, and she aimed her elbow at his chest. He neatly sidestepped it and laughed.

"You laugh now, but a stressed Su is a terrifying Su. You are going to want to trust me on this one." Lin looked glum.

"Auntie Nuo," said Meili, pointing right at the distant figure of Nuo, waving.

The Captain steered us in, the airship quickly anchored with cables. The gangplank lowered and Naoki and San exploded down it, followed by Zhi. Mako swung Meili up on his hip. I naturally made my way immediately to Nuo and enveloped her in my arms.

"Nuo, my lovely! I'm so glad to see you!"

She returned my hug, slight belly bump notwithstanding, rocking back and forth in my arms. "Oh, Wu. Just the person I've been wanting to see all week!"

 

Now, I will tell you something right here and now, Progeny: I love Nuo with all my heart. I’m not _in_ love with her - I don’t care for women that way anyhow, and while I appreciate that there are some people who can be in love with more than one person at a time it’s always been Mako for me - but I love Nuo with everything in me. I miss her desperately. I know she loves Wing and she’s very happy in Zaofu but I very selfishly wish she was still with me. It is selfish! I know it is! Besides, I now have a very prestigious firm in Republic City that handles all of my of public relations and secretarial sorts of needs, recommended to me by Asami. I have no complaints at all, I pay them well and I most certainly get what I am paying for. It’s not the same, though. Nuo was always part of my family, from the first day she showed up at my door in the palace, clip clipping along in her heels, clipboard in hands, her chin tilted up in that way that lets you know she means business. She feels like a sister to me and I know she feels the same about me, especially since her family cut her off for marrying Wing. (You may thank Baatar Junior for that; not everyone feels positively about the Beifong family after all of he and Kuvira’s antics, fair or no.) I write to her at least twice a week and she writes to me as well. Long letters, full of gossip and our feelings and what is going on in our lives. I try to visit Zaofu as often as I can. (Between you and me, Progeny, I could quite happily settle down in Zaofu. Mako loves Republic City, however, and I love Mako, so in Republic City we stay.)

I can see Yumi whenever I want and I do see her quite frequently, Naoki trains with her and in any case, even though she is not raising Meili (and isn’t at all the maternal type anyhow) we’ve never been secretive about the fact that she’s Meili’s birth mother.

I never see Huan any more and I can’t even write about it, Progeny, I miss him so terribly it makes me want to weep. I know he is happy and he writes to me all about his travels with Ikki and always sends oddly delightful things to the children but I’m sad I don’t get to see him more often.

There, you see? I am utterly selfish. Nuo has Wing and her own little flower garden of beautiful little girls (and another on the way, we’ll see if this one is a boy, although Nuo tells me Wing is rather hoping for another girl, he says he adores being surrounded by women, and I for one believe it) and Huan is doing what he always dreamed of, getting to travel and see the world with someone who understands him and can help him through it and I should be happy for them and I am. I am! I promise that I am. But sometimes I miss it when it was just the four of us, sitting in my rooms at the Palace late at night while Yumi absently twirled her fans in her fingers and told stories and Huan drew us fanciful pictures and Nuo bossed us all around and we loved it, of course.

 

Nuo’s twin girls, Orchid and Iris, are five now. They aren’t identical, thank goodness. It makes it easier to figure out which one is which. Orchid has those pale green Beifong eyes for one thing, and Iris has her mother’s extraordinarily dark eyes. Both of them are earthbenders, however, and already learning to bend metal. They were with Nuo and immediately ran for their uncle, grabbing at Wei and chattering away. Wei played dumb and called them by the wrong names (Weed Killer and Skunk Cabbage, if I recall correctly) which meant a lot of vexed shrieking (Iris) and hysterical giggling (Orchid). This somehow led to Wei staggering around the docking area with all of the children (sans Meili, kept safely on Mako’s hip) hanging off of him, bellowing at the top of his lungs. Well. Things are never really quiet when Wei arrives _anywhere_. 

Lin slunk down the gangplank, looking around furtively. "Where's my sister?" she asked Nuo, in hushed tones.

"At the compound. I am to let her know the moment you arrive, however," Nuo replied. Lin winced. "Of course it's such a pity that the moment I turned my back I lost track of you," Nuo continued. "Naturally I will look for you; however, I'm quite sure I wouldn't think to look for you in your mother’s old cottage on the far side of the compound since it's completely deserted at the moment except for the refreshments someone just happened to leave there." She tapped her head. "Silly pregnancy brain."

"You are a queen amongst women, Nuo Beifong," said LoLo, and he took her hand in his to kiss it. Nuo ducked her head and actually simpered a bit, which is an expression not normally found on Nuo’s face. Not that I could blame her, LoLo really is a charming old rogue. It’s the one-sided dimple. I myself am fond of dimples as well, Progeny. It’s just as well your great-grandfather doesn’t have any or else I’d never be able to withstand him in the slightest. As it is I find it extremely difficult.

Nuo dimpled her own two little dimples right back at LoLo. "Whoosh whoosh," she said, and waved them away. LoLo grabbed Lin’s hand and they took off towards the tram at a rapid pace.

Wei had managed to dislodge all of the children hanging off of him and came up to kiss Nuo on her cheek affectionately. “How’s our better third?”

She hugged him. “Your mother is being…trying. Let’s say trying, shall we?”

"Is she all that bad?" I asked.

"She is entering Cockroach territory," Nuo replied, and now it was my turn to wince.

"Oh dear," I said, tucking her arm into mine. "Well, here I am, so tell me all about it." Wei tucked her other arm into his - Wei adores Nuo, simply adores her - and we escorted her between us up the path to the waiting tram.

There was some sort of mix-up with the children - Mako did a headcount and came up one short, which invariably meant that Zhi had disappeared again, you could chain that child up and he’d still manage to mysteriously spirit himself elsewhere. After some increasingly irritable shouting on Mako’s part did not remedy the situation, Nuo turned and called out, “Yaozhi Hou-Ting, you come right here this very instant!” and naturally Zhi immediately returned. (One simply does not ignore a summons from Nuo. Even kings do not. Ask me how I know.) Apparently he had wandered off to look at a propeller on the Beifong family’s own airship; Mako threatened to hold his hand the entire way to the compound if he left Mako’s side again, which caused an immediate explosion of derisive laughter from Naoki (I believe the word “dork” was also uttered), an irate response from Zhi (including a poorly-aimed kick at his sister) and ended with a thin-lipped Mako handing Meili over to Qi and firmly escorting our two eldest progeny towards the waiting tram with a no-nonsense hand to the back of each of their necks.

Naturally I did not worry my well-coiffed little head over our bags; Nuo always has these sorts of things handled. Oh, my Nuo!

My goodness a pack of children can make a great deal of noise on a tram. (I include Wei in this category; at one point he had San atop his shoulders and was making, as he termed them, badgermole noises. I must assure you that whatever hideous noise it was Wei was making, badgermoles most certainly do _not_ make that noise.) Iris and Orchid were chattering non-stop at Naoki, Zhi pointed out everything we passed and gave his own personal commentary on it, San was complaining that he was hungry _again_ and Meili was still perched on Qi’s lap. Qi looked pained. Qi is less than fond of public transportation and is not very thrilled with excessive childish shrieking. Although really, Qi spends enough time with Wei that the sound of bellowing cannot be too uncommon an occurrence.

(Mako is under the impression that Qi and Wei are “carrying on” as he terms it; however, I do not believe so. I personally think that they would be very well suited for each other - Qi is extremely steady and trustworthy and yes, very bright indeed under that nonchalant exterior and Spirits know Wei could use a little steadying and Wei manages to get Qi to actually loosen up and smile once in awhile. Qi has had little enough fun in Qi’s life. However, it’s not for me to say. I do mean that, Progeny; I am most certainly not above a little matchmaking on the side but in this particular instance even I acknowledge that it is best for me to keep my substantial royal proboscis right out of it.)

Nuo allowed herself to look a little weary. Allowed is the correct term; Nuo rarely permits any kind of expression on her public face that does not convey utter professionalism. This comes from her days as a Lower Ring girl in a hoity-toity Middle Ring boarding school. She knows she may trust me, however. I put my arm around her and she rested her head on my shoulder.

“That bad, my darling?” I asked.

“I’ll be glad when it’s over,” she said. “You know I like Su. But.” She sighed.

“Yes, well. I do know from a fractious Beifong woman myself.” Speaking of which, I wondered where Lin and LoLo had gone off to. A different car on the tram, I assumed. Far away from the noise. I envied them.

Nuo only sighed again at this. “However, I do have some good news for you.” Here I was given the patented Nuo Beifong Dimple Treatment. They really are delicious dimples, two little half-moon curves underneath the bottom corners of her mouth. So far all of her girls had inherited them, which pleased her husband to no end, I know. You would never know it to look at Nuo - she is very short and very plump and very pretty with the dimples and the dark eyes and the long black hair and all - but she is probably the most capably ruthless person I know. Looks really can be deceiving, Progeny. You should always keep this in mind. I know I always do.

“Tell me,” I said, and smiled down at her. "I'm simply dying to know. I may perish on the spot if you keep me in suspense. However would you explain that away, my darling?"

That got a little laugh from her, as I had hoped it would. “We’re having Opal’s Last Night party at the compound tonight. The Graceful Serenity Spa is bringing everything we need right to us. I assume you’ll be with us and not going to Bolin’s?” She raised her head off of my shoulder to smile at me.

“Why Nuo Beifong! I never turn down a good facial, as you well know.” I kissed her temple. “Where is Bolin’s gang going?”

“I have no idea whatsoever. Wing is in charge. I have told him he is responsible for making sure his father gets home in one piece. As you might recall during Wing’s Last Night party Baatar got so drunk he fell into a fountain and took poor Huan in with him.”

“It’s not a real Beifong party unless someone falls into a fountain or sleeps with someone completely inappropriate,” said Wei, throwing himself into the seat across from us and grinning. “Poor old Dad usually manages to be the one in the fountain.”

“Well, we all know who is the one sleeping with someone completely inappropriate,” shot back Nuo, and Wei clasped his hands dramatically to his heart.

“You wound me,” he said, and shot her that cocky Beifong grin.

“I doubt it,” she said, and rolled her eyes at him before turning back to me. “We’re expecting Korra and Asami and Yumi at any given minute and Ikki and Huan already arrived yesterday. Jinora and Kai should be here sometime in the early evening, I believe. Everyone else is coming the day of the wedding itself. I finally convinced Su that it really was not necessary for us to try and host everyone at the compound, so the overflow is going to hotels downtown.”

“Darling, would it be better if our noisy brood went to a hotel? Say the word, you know I’ll do it.”

She clutched at my arm. “Wu Hou-Ting, if you leave me alone with Su and Opal shouting at each other across the courtyard I will never forgive you. _Never_.”

Oh dear. She used my full name. It was worse than I thought.

By the time the tram arrived at the Beifong compound and we were all dislodged out of it Nuo had put her Nuo Face back on, the children were clamoring for lunch and Mako looked like he wished he was wherever Lin and LoLo had disappeared to. Su and Opal and little Bu were waiting for us.

“Mommy!” shouted San, and nearly trampled Zhi in his haste to reach his mother. Opal wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. She’s about six months pregnant now (as opposed to Nuo’s two months) and waddles just a bit. (Not that I would mention this. I am not a complete idiot. Also, Opal could hurt me if she were so inclined, and based on prior experience with a pregnant Opal, it takes very little effort indeed to incline her.) Meili wriggled down from Qi’s arms and hugged Bu.

“Hello, children!” said Su, with a genuine smile. Our three are very fond of Su and Baatar; they call them Granny and Grampy, just like both Wing and Opal’s children do. And no, before you ask, Lin is Lin. She is not Granny or Grandma or Nana or anything else. She is Lin to all of us except for Mako (who still calls her Chief, and seeing as she’s been retired for a few years now, that most likely will never change) and Qi (who just refers to her as Her/She the same way Qi refers to Mako as Him/He). Now Progeny, you must know that she really is, for all intents and purposes, the closest thing to a grandmother my children have, but we all have our little foibles, and one of Lin’s is not being referred to as Grandma.

Su bestowed hugs and kisses on all available children before turning her gimlet gaze around the station. “Where is my sister?” she demanded, eyes narrowing. Wei took a discreet few steps back and pretended to be examining his shoe.

Nuo glanced around, looking confused. “I…well, I’m quite certain that she got off the airship. Isn’t that right, Wu?”

“Of course.”

“I…oh dear. I believe she got on the tram. But…isn’t she behind us?” Suddenly she swayed slightly, leaning onto Mako for support (Mako nearly startled but managed to hold it together, automatically giving her an arm) while one hand went protectively over her belly. “I…I know I saw her…” Her face screwed up in puzzlement and she looked distressed. “Oh, Mom. I am so sorry. I just don’t know what happened. It’s my fault. I should have made sure she was behind us.” She took her hand from her belly and put her fingers to her forehead, eyes filling up with tears.

Su hastened over to put her arm around Nuo’s shoulder. “Never mind, sweetie. I should have gone down there to meet her myself. I remember how the first trimester was, and here you’ve taken on all this wedding planning and responsibility for me. Don’t worry about it. I’m sure she’s here somewhere. Why don’t you go in and get a drink of water and something to eat?”

Nuo fluttered. “Oh, I’m fine, really. I can go and look for her.”

“Nonsense,” Su said. “You’ll go in right now and put your feet up. Wei can go and fetch Wing. He’s over in the main hall discussing something with the florist, Wei.” She pointed her finger in that direction and Wei immediately complied, jogging off, turning around to flash Nuo a quick thumbs up and a grin behind his mother’s back. “Mako, you’ll escort her inside, won’t you?”

“Sure thing.”

“Granny, I’m _hungry_ ,” said San, and the rest of the children (except Bu, who was never hungry) chimed in.

“Well, we can't have that! Let’s go to Chef and find you all something to eat, shall we?” Su gathered them all together like turtleduck chicks and hustled them towards the main kitchen.

Mako looked down at Nuo. “Damn, you’re good.”

She dimpled back up at him. “Yes. Yes, I am.”

Opal was shaking her head. “I’m not worthy, Nuo. I’m just not worthy. You are an inspiration to us all.” She grinned and then grimaced. “Ooooh. My back is killing me. Your hard-headed niece is using my spine as a yangqin.” Opal is convinced the baby is a girl.

Nuo nudged Mako. “Here, take your sister-in-law inside, she’s the one who needs to sit down, not me. I’ll show Wu and Qi what rooms you are staying in.”

Mako offered Opal his arm and she took it gratefully. “Where’s Bolin?” he asked as he slowed his steps to accommodate her.

Opal sighed. “Mom yelled at him earlier. He’s hiding out with Dad somewhere. Huan walked into the dining room this morning, Mom said something about it being nice of him to join the rest of the family on time for once and he just sort of melted backwards out of the room and I haven’t seen him since. I have no idea where Ikki is either.” She waddled - beg pardon, walked with a slightly ungainly gait - alongside Mako as he took her carefully across the courtyard that lay between the tram station and the main house.

“Oh dear,” I said, looking at Nuo. She rolled her eyes.

“I did tell you.”

“Can we get her drunk tonight?”

Nuo thought this over for a moment. “That’s not a bad idea. Although I warn you, she’s a sloppy drunk. One of those I Love You So Much kinds.”

“I’ll take sloppy drunk affection over sniping any day,” I said, and Nuo nodded. I looked over at Qi, who was still standing there at the station, silent. “Coming, Qi?”

“Is it too late to go back home?” Qi muttered, following behind Nuo and me. Nuo had put us up in the guest wing of the main house; Mako and I had a room, Lin and LoLo had a room, and the children had a room of their own across the hall. Nuo gave a small single room to Qi. That’s how Qi prefers it. Wei was going to be staying in his old room; Huan and Ikki were in Huan’s old room. I was assuming that Korra and Asami and Yumi would be near us as well. I wasn’t sure about Jinora and Kai. Jinora was standing up with Opal, so she was coming earlier than the rest of her family, who were going to be staying in one of the hotels, I assumed. Opal and Bolin and the children were down the hall from us.

The next hour or so was a flurry of a light lunch being served as well as bags arriving and various clothes being sent out to be pressed. Wing arrived - with two-year-old Rose tied to his back with a brightly-colored sling - to fetch his wife, who really did look like she needed a nap, despite her protests to the contrary. Mako went out in search of Bolin and Baatar; Su had hired three enterprising young Zaofu citizens to keep an eye on the children during the week (brilliant idea, I must remember it) and after a scramble through our bags I provided bathing suits and the children were trundled off by their temporary caretakers to the pool. I had just taken off my shoes and my jacket and cravat and had sat down on the bed with this very same diary when there was a scratch at my door.

“Come in,” I called, and the door opened up just enough to let Huan squeeze in. “Oh, Huan!” I said, and leapt up off the bed. It had been ages since I had seen him, Progeny. Ages. Too long. He was very brown from the sun and smiling at me and he threw his arms around me. Huan hugs are very rare and therefore always to be cherished.

“My mother has lost her mind,” he whispered into my ear, and I laughed. He lay on the bed next to me and told me all about where he and Ikki had been - with the Swampbenders, of all things - and showed me his latest tattoo. It was beautiful, a tattoo of the spirit vine tree his grandmother had been buried under. I don’t think I would ever tattoo myself, Progeny, but Huan’s tattoos are gorgeous things. I very much admire them. And let me say this: I would not trade my husband or my children for anything at all, and Spirits know I would certainly not relish sleeping on the ground in a tent the way Huan and Ikki sometimes do, but I will say that the idea of being free to do whatever I pleased whenever I was pleased to do it is fairly appealing to me. Well, never mind; I am no more suited to Huan’s life than he is to mine, I suppose. Certainly I could travel if I wanted to and I would just as certainly stay in luxury hotels and be very happy. When it comes right down to it I would be horrified to even step foot into a swamp, never mind actually living in it. Oh, I suppose what it is really about is that I feel like I don’t get enough of Mako’s time lately. He’s busy, I’m busy, there are the children and so on and so forth. I would like to just steal him away for myself and go someplace where there are no distractions, just the two of us. I’d like to have him pay attention to me and me only. There. I said it. Well, I did say I was selfish, Progeny. I mentioned all of this to Huan and he lay there quietly and thought about it, the way he does.

“I don’t mind when Ikki pays attention to other people. She had a boyfriend there for awhile, she was gone for a couple of weeks. She always comes back, though.”

I felt my eyebrows creep up. “Ikki has a boyfriend?”

Huan shrugged. “Not any more.”

I pushed myself up into a sitting position, suspicious. “Huan, does Ikki know how you feel about her?” I know how Huan feels about Ikki. He’s told me. Ikki is one of the few people he holds dear. That being said, there’s attraction there as well. Huan doesn’t always feel things the same way that the rest of us do, but he feels, certainly. He feels a great deal.

Huan shrugged again. “I don’t care if she has a boyfriend. Or girlfriend. You know I don’t care about that kind of thing.”

“Right, I know you don’t, but that’s not what I was asking. Have you actually told her how you feel? That you are attracted to her, I mean.” He pulled a piece of meteorite out of his pocket and started to fidget with it. That was a no, then. “Huan, you should tell her. She should know.”

He frowned. “I don’t know.”

“What don’t you know?”

“She might go away if I tell her. Maybe she doesn’t want me to say.”

I thought about this for a moment. “Well, it could go either way, I suppose. But that’s the risk you take. I took that risk with Mako, you know. _Someone_ has to say it first.”

“She can say it first. Then she won’t leave for good.”

I could see by the bullish look on his face that as far as Huan was concerned, that was the end of the conversation. I made a mental note to keep a close eye on Miss Ikki and how she behaved around Huan during the wedding, and then changed the subject. “Are you going to Bolin’s Last Night party?”

Huan shook his head. “I don’t like drinking and getting pulled into fountains.”

“Why not come with us?”

“I don’t like how the different smells from all those spa things fight with each other. I think I’ll just stay where it is quiet. And smells right. But Ikki wants to go.”

It was at that point that Mako returned, reporting that he had tracked down his brother and that we were all being summoned for a meal. “The children are coming,” he warned Huan, and Huan took his leave. It isn’t that Huan dislikes children - he does like them - but the utter chaos of various Hou-Ting and Beifong cousins in one place is a little much for anyone, never mind hypersensitive Huan. He left just in time, too, the noise level rose exponentially as our brood arrived, wet and hungry. Mako and I spent the next fifteen minutes applying towels, hairbrushes and dry clothes before rounding them up towards the dining room.

We got to the dining room to find that Korra, Asami and Yumi had arrived, and Jinora and Kai - along with Rohan, apparently - were reported by Korra to be about a half hour out on Lefty. The dining room table had been set for all of us and we all managed to find seats around it. In the ensuing madness of everyone getting situated Lin and LoLo snuck in, Lin sitting on the other side of Meili from me. “Did she ask after me?” she leaned over to say in my ear, and right at that moment Su caught sight of her and changed direction, making a straight line for our end of the large c-shaped table.

“Well, if it isn’t my long lost sister. So glad you could take the time to join us, after all.” Su was clearly displeased. Oh dear. Lin tried to hide behind me. I don’t know what she was thinking, her shoulders are at least twice the size of mine. Mako might have done the trick but I certainly wasn’t one to provide any cover.

“Shit,” muttered Lin, and then she took my youngest child onto her lap. “Su,” she said warily.

“Where have you been?” Su demanded, hands on her hips.

“Here…there…you know…” Lin attempted to look vague. She failed. What she really looked like was a woman in her sixties being scolded by her younger sister whilst trying to use a three year old as a human shield. Honestly.

I was about to speak up, but Mako beat me to it. “Dinner looks nice.” He attempted what I am sure he thought was a placating smile.

Now, Progeny, I must tell you something, as much as it pains me to divulge it. Your great-grandfather is not nearly as charming nor as witty as he thinks he is. Distressing, yet true. I do love the man beyond all reason; nevertheless, the only actual charm he possesses is with his very natural good looks. In short, Progeny, your great-grandfather is a very handsome man indeed, and when he strikes a masculine pose - the brooding look, the chiseled sweep of his jaw, the firm planes of his body, so on and so forth - I have witnessed both men and women being struck dumb. I myself have been struck dumb by his looks in certain circumstances and I can assure you, it takes a great deal to strike _me_ dumb. He is quite astoundingly good-looking. Even just thinking about it makes me need to fan myself a bit.

That being said, the usual stunned reaction Mako gets due to his looks falls completely flat the moment he actually ups and says something, however. Although Mako is an extremely intelligent, sensitive and very loving man, when it comes to most social interactions he tends to be:

A)blunt

B)oblivious

C)single-minded

D)downright rude and even, dare I say it, surly in certain circumstances.

However - and this is where it gets tricky - Mako does not necessarily see himself this way. Mako erroneously assumes that when people stare at him with stars in their eyes it is because of his (so-called) charming and extraordinarily witty personality as opposed to him looking like human perfection on earth. Because of this he has a regrettable tendency to open his mouth and, as they say, let it all hang out. I very much wish he would not. I cannot tell you how many times I have had to soothe things over after he drops one of his verbal bombs and then walks away, wholly unaware of the carnage he is leaving behind. Bless the dearest, dearest man.

This was one of those times. I am quite certain he thought he would diffuse the situation by making a complimentary comment about the dinner. He was wrong. Oh so very wrong.

Su whipped around to turn her ire upon him. “And why wouldn’t it be nice? Are you trying to say that I’d have a bad dinner served at my table?”

Mako blinked. I could tell by the look on his face that he was trying to figure out what had gone wrong. Oh dear.

It was at this point that Chef appeared. Chef is Su and Baatar’s personal purveyor of very fine cuisine. I have no idea what his actual name is as I have never heard it uttered in my presence. Chef is simply Chef. He is a former pirate (very exciting indeed!) and extremely accomplished in the kitchen. He and I are old friends from my days spent in Zaofu recovering from my stabbing ten years ago.

“Well, there he is!” said Chef, smiling down at me and clapping me on the shoulder (which nearly took me off my seat, Chef is a very burly man). “Always good to see you, Prince Wu. You look like the nearest breeze could take you away, though. What are they feeding you up there in Republic City?”

LoLo’s head turned very slowly and he stared at Chef. Oh dear. Chef knew full well who LoLo was, this not being LoLo’s first time visiting Zaofu. I believe there was some sort of nautical provocation happening over my head, LoLo being a former member of the United Republic of Nations' Navy and therefore not one to necessarily endorse the piratical lifestyle. In any case, you cannot blame my lack of physique on LoLo. The fact of the matter is that no matter what I eat, I stay just as slender (someone uncharitable might say just as scrawny) as I ever was. I am who I am, and certainly no one has ever been struck dumb by my manly beauty! That being said, LoLo has always taken especial care to feed both me and little Bu, another one who seems to get by on tea and air, just like me. In fact, LoLo has been known to cook up Bu’s favorite dishes and have Qi run them over to Bolin and Opal’s house, just to tempt Bu into eating more than two or three bites of his dinner. LoLo started sucking on his teeth, which is never a good sign. LoLo is normally the most genial of fellows, but he takes any criticism of his cooking very seriously indeed.

Chef cleared off back towards the kitchen with a smug little smile while LoLo muttered something extremely uncomplimentary about pirates. (I sincerely hope Naoki did not hear him as she hoards overheard profanity like a frog squirrel hoards ground nuts. Not that she most likely hasn’t heard it all. From Lin, I mean. Lin could peel the proverbial paint off of the walls.)

“Susi, for the life of me, I can’t remember, was it those stuffed mushrooms you were having the caterer do? Or was it the scallion dumplings?” There was Baatar, looking bewildered, shoving his glasses up his nose. “I think I told them the dumplings?”

“I told you I wanted the crab cakes.” Su frowned and gave her husband an extremely exasperated look.

“Oh. Oh no. Well, perhaps I should call them and make sure. I might have said the mushrooms. Or perhaps the dumplings. Or was it the wrapped fig things? Oh Susi, this is what happens when you leave it to me to do it, I always end up disappointing you.” Baatar looked like something small that had been kicked a few times. It was masterful.

“Never mind, sweetie, I will call them right now and clear it up,” Su said, and spun on her heel, spinning back to point the Beifong Finger Of Death at her sister. “Don’t go anywhere. I need to talk to you.” With that she left the dining room at a rapid pace.

Baatar looked down at his sister-in-law and smiled, the same gentle smile as Huan's. “Eat fast. I’m not sure how long it will take her to find out that I actually did order the crab cakes.” He patted Lin’s shoulder and meandered back over to his own seat near the head of the table.

(These are the things that happy marriages are made of, Progeny. Finding the proper way to handle your spouse. Pay attention. Take notes.)

I looked around my little corner of the table. LoLo was still glowering at his plate and Lin was pouring Meili a glass of water from the pitcher on the table. Qi was ignoring us all (a very sensible approach that Qi often takes), Mako was telling Zhi to eat his vegetables and Naoki hadn't let anything get in the way of consuming her own dinner. Just like her father, that child.

“Papa, are the grown ups going out tonight?” Naoki asked when I caught her eye.

“Yes, for the Last Night party. It’s a tradition when people get married.”

“Can I go?” She attempted to look winsome and adorable. It worked about as well on her face as it worked on her father’s face; that is to say, not at all. There is nothing particularly winsome or adorable about people who can set your hair alight, let me promise you.

“No,” said Mako. “Adults only.”

Naoki glared. “That’s what you always say.”

“Must be true, then.”

“Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaddy!”

“Granny says we are going to have a kid sleepover in the atelier!” Zhi looked excited at this.

“Really?” I said. News to me.

“Sorry, she told me, I forgot to mention it,” Mako said with his mouth full. I gave him a pointed look and he quickly swallowed before he continued. I realize that table manners were not at all an issue when he was a child - hardly so! - but really, I do attempt to have at least _some_ decorum at the table for the sake of our children's own deportment. “Su’s set it up so all the kids can sleep outside in the atelier, she’s having tents and stuff. She’s got those kids she’s hired overseeing it. I heard they've got some fun surprises in store.” He grinned down at Zhi.

“Meili, as well?” I asked, a little doubtfully. Meili is only three, I was not quite sure how she’d take to sleeping outside in a tent, half the compound away from us.

“Don’t worry, Papa, she’s going to sleep in the tent with me. Isn’t that right, Fishy?” Naoki grinned at her sister.

“Sleepin’ with Naoki,” said Meili, and she beamed right back. As far as Meili is concerned, Naoki hangs the moon. She just idolizes Naoki.

“Well, I suppose it is fine, but if she gets frightened you’ll bring her back to our room, won’t you?” This last was addressed to Naoki.

“I will, Papa. But she won’t get scared. It will be me and her. It’ll be a sister tent, right, Fishy?” Naoki winked at her and Meili clapped her hands joyously.

“And Bu? Bu in our tent?” Meili looked over to where her cousin sat next to his mother, picking at his food despondently.

“Sure, Bu can sleep in our tent too if he wants to. We’re always happy to have Bu, right?” Ah, there was my generous Butterfly. Naoki has a great big heart under that fiery exterior. She really is a great deal like her father. I wasn't sure how Opal was going to feel about Bu spending the night outside, though. He's not in the best of health and Opal rarely lets him out of her sight. 

“I knew it. That child is not going to eat a thing here,” frowned LoLo, staring at Bu. “Maybe I can get into the kitchen, throw together some of those veggie dumplings he likes.” 

I hardly thought this was a wise idea - I do not think that Chef would appreciate nor condone LoLo in his domain - but I was not about to say so. LoLo is a big boy and can handle himself.

Wing made his way over to us, holding a piece of paper and a pen. “Okay, doing a headcount for the Last Night parties. So who’s going to Bolin’s? Mako, LoLo, Qi, yes?” At their respective nods, he went on. “Add to that me, Dad, Wei, Korra, Yumi and, I am assuming, Kai, although I will double check with him when he gets here. Mako, Opal says you are in charge of getting Bolin home at a fairly reasonable hour and in fairly reasonable shape.”

Mako nodded. “Done and done.”

Lin pursed her lips. “I don’t know which one I want to go to.”

“Oh, come with us, Lin,” I coaxed. “You can get a relaxing massage.”

“And why the hell would I want to do that?” she asked. “I’m perfectly relaxed.”

Mako made a slight choking noise which he immediately turned into a faux-cough.

“Come on, now. You’ll get pampered. Everyone likes being pampered,” I wheedled. “You can drink champagne and get a facial.”

Lin grunted. “Let some strange person slather weird smelling shit all over my face while my sister snipes at me. I don’t know if there is enough champagne in the world for that.”

I shot LoLo a look.

“Oh, I don’t know, Old Girl. Might be nice to have a sweet-smelling woman in my bed.” LoLo flashed his dimple and waggled his eyebrows. Frankly, even I got a little fluttery when he did that. There was no way Lin was going to resist him. Unlike Mako, LoLo actually does possess quite a great deal of silver-tongued charm. 

“Hmph,” said Lin, with a glare at LoLo. “Fine. Put me down for Opal’s. Under protest, though! Under protest!”

“I’m marking it right here, Aunt Lin. _Under protest._ ” Wing showed her the paper with a grin, which got him a swat for his trouble. “So Wu and Aunt Lin for Opal’s. Add to that Mom, Nuo and Opal, of course. Asami and Ikki are going and probably Jinora, too. So. Right. Opal’s Last Night attendees will be meeting after the children are all settled. The spa is being set up in the indoor pool area in the atelier. Bathrobes will be provided.”

“I have to wear a damn bathrobe?” We all ignored Lin.

Wing continued. “All of Bolin’s Last Night attendees will be meeting at the tram at eight. Any questions? No? Right, then. See some of you at eight, then. The rest of you enjoy your pampering. Even if it is under protest.” He bowed with a small flourish and made his way back to his wife.

“Bathrobe. Why not put my hair up in curlers while I’m at it,” muttered Lin with a terribly sulky expression.

“Lin has pretty hair,” said Meili, and she reached up to pat Lin’s unruly hair. Lin’s expression immediately softened, like it always does towards Meili.

“You are the one with the pretty hair, Baby.” Lin ran her own hand down Meili’s curls. “Our little girl doesn’t need curlers, does she?” Meili hugged her, and Lin kissed her on her cheek, finally sliding her back into her chair. “Eat your dinner. You have a fun night ahead of you. I wish I was going camping!”

“I bet there will be arachnids!” Zhi was enthusiastic. Lately he is on some sort of bug kick. He collects them in jars and studies them. Don’t ask me, Progeny. The only kind of bugs I like are the ones that are firmly outside and out of sight. (Perhaps _like_ is too much of a stretch. Perhaps _barely tolerate_ is a more apt description, all things invertebrate considered.) He has a notebook - thoughtfully provided by Mako - where he is keeping his notes about them. Oh yes, it’s all scientific fun and games until a spider wasp accidentally gets loose in the house and his sister ignites an armchair trying to chase it back outside. I was not best pleased over that particular incident, let me assure you. Mako got a call at work from LoLo and came home to smoldering furniture, Zhi crying over the loss of his prize specimen, Naoki crying because she had set things on fire and I had shouted at her, me crying because I was having a delayed reaction to half my living room being charred and Meili crying because the rest of us were crying. Mako stood there for a moment staring at all of us weeping and then threw us all into the car and took us to one of the traveling carnival circuses that happened to be visiting Republic City at that time for dinner (that was served on sticks!) and a show. Your great-grandfather may not always have the wittiest remarks near to hand, Progeny, but I have said it before and I will say it again, he is a most excellent husband and father. I do love him so.

Right as we were finishing dinner Jinora and Kai - along with Rohan - arrived. Ikki jumped up with a glad cry and ran to all three of them, hugging and kissing and exclaiming on how tall Rohan was getting. Su got distracted with making sure they were fed and Lin made a hasty exit. Mako and I gathered our brood and provided them with pajamas (all three), Pabu (stuffed; Meili), and toothbrushes (despite Zhi's protests that campers did not need to brush their teeth with toothbrushes but could use peeled sticks, that child, I swear, what goes through his head I will never know). Su was providing sleeping bags and pillows. It really was a grand idea, the children were very excited indeed. Mako and I walked them out to the atelier, where there were several colorful tents set up as well as what looked to be a fire pit. Naoki was so thrilled with the entire proposition she walked the entire way from our rooms on her hands. 

Rohan was obviously the first to arrive and was standing awkwardly alone in his wingsuit. I do feel for him; at thirteen he's too young for our generation but mostly too old for the next one. He's pretty much by himself out there on the Island now that both Ikki and Meelo are gone. Jinora and Kai are both masters and fairly busy with their duties, I don't know that anyone has much time for him out there. He visibly brightened when he saw us coming. A few months back he stowed away on one of the ferries to the mainland; he wandered around the City all day until he managed to get himself to our house. Qi found him huddled in the garage, trying to keep out of the rain. Qi brought him inside; LoLo fed him and Mako immediately called a frantic Pema out on the Island to let her know we had him. Mako convinced his parents to let him stay with us for a few days. I'm not sure what all he said to Tenzin about it but Rohan comes over to our place on a fairly frequent basis now. Last week Mako took him down the coast - just the two of them - and showed him how to use the surfboard I bought Mako back on our honeymoon. What did I tell you, Progeny, about Mako's great big heart? It's one of the reasons I love him as much as I do. Rohan greeted us all and promptly offered to show Naoki a certain airbending move that he'd been working on that he thought she might be able to use with her own bending. I reminded them to keep far back from anything flammable.

As Wing and Bolin arrived with all of the younger Beifong brood (all but little Rose; she was determined too small to be camping and was going to be watched by one of the caretakers while her parents were out) we said our good nights and I reiterated to Naoki that she was to bring Meili back to Mako and me if she got scared and wanted us. (Bolin said the same thing to her about Bu and gave explicit instructions to the caretakers in case Bu started to feel unwell.) I kissed Mako as well for good measure, told him to have fun and stay out of fountains, and made my way over to the pool area for an evening of what I hoped would be champagne and loveliness. 


	3. In Which Some Of Us Get Pampered And Opal Goes First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the wedding guests go for a spa night, which includes champagne, a confession, unexpected waterbenders and the inevitable connubial reaction to the scent of jasmine.

Zaofu  
Early Summer, Snake Month, 19th Day, 184 AG

I thought about Norbu as I walked towards the pool area. It is true that he worries us all a great deal. He’s always been very thin and frail; the normal childhood illnesses that pass through the rest of the children like wildfire always linger with him. He often has trouble breathing, too. He wheezes and gasps for air, his lips turning blue sometimes with the effort of it. Opal and Bolin had taken him to healers in both Republic City and Zaofu without much in the way of results. I put out inquiries of my own and finally managed to track down a waterbender healer from the Northern Water Tribe that specializes in lung problems and brought her down to Republic City to see him. She did some work on him that seemed to help his symptoms and she gave us the recipe for a compound that eases his breathing when he starts to wheeze. It doesn’t help that he normally only picks at his food, either. (LoLo really does take special care of him and is the only one out of all of us who can usually coax him into eating.) He couldn’t be more different than his brother. San is such a vigorous boy, happy and funny and full of life. There’s not a mean bone in his sturdy little body but he expends a lot of energy and poor little Bu wants nothing more than to keep up with his big brother whom he clearly adores. It breaks my heart to see Bu with the other children, struggling for breath while they are playing. It’s why we so often have San at our place - what’s one more energetic child in that house, I ask you? San is always welcome. He and Zhi are so close anyhow, Zhi’s always happy to have San over. It’s a terrible situation, though. Norbu is a lovely child and doesn’t deserve this. Neither do his parents.

Meili does love her cousin and is perfectly happy to play quietly with him and her dolls. Naoki never cared much for dolls - in fact, the few that she had she’d play with for a few minutes and then leave abandoned in the most distressing of ways, Mako and I feared for any future grandchildren we might have - and Zhi has never cared much for toys at all, much preferring to study things or experiment on them. (Raava help us all.) Meili, on the other hand, has an entire flock of dolls and plush toys (her latest adoption is a very disreputable doll with a missing arm that she found forgotten in the park last week but insisted on bringing home to be cleaned and cared for, I think LoLo might have boiled it in order to assure proper sanitation) and they all have their own beds and she very happily feeds them and bathes them and puts them to sleep. She also holds tea parties. Which Mako obligingly attends, might I add. He is a very welcome guest as he takes them very seriously indeed and also brings his favorite fruit and cream tarts to share, a paternal combination that always garners him invitations, properly presented by Meili clad in her dress-up box’s finest. (Since Asami generously gives Meili some of her old clothes and things you can be assured that Meili is quite the dressiest tea party thrower in town.)

As I approached the pool area I saw a woman standing near the building, looking a bit lost. It took me a moment to place her; she was tall, with long silvery hair, dressed in Water Tribe clothing. It was Kya, Tenzin’s older sister. I had met her very briefly a few times at various family weddings and such.

“It’s Kya, yes?” I asked. She turned to look at me, frowning for a moment before recognizing me and returning my smile.

“Ah! Right, you’re Mako’s Wu! Hello! I’m not sure if I am in the right area.”

I must confess that I rather liked being referred to as _Mako_ _’s Wu_ , Progeny. I gestured at the building in front of us. “Let me make a wild guess. You’re looking for Opal’s Last Night party?”

“Exactly. You know, I’ve only been to Zaofu once before, I have no idea where I’m going. I saw Bolin inside the main house and he told me to walk and I’d find it. How hard could it be to find a building with a pool inside, right?”

“You almost made it, the door is just right around the corner,” I said, and offered her my arm. She took it. “I don’t think they were expecting you tonight.”

“No, I know they weren’t, but Bumi and I made better time than we expected. Calm seas the entire way up.” She grinned suddenly. “Trust Bumi to make it in time for a drinking party.” Her warm laughter filled the doorway as I escorted Kya into the solarium. The Beifong’s indoor recreation area is lovely. I’ve always thought so, and I should know. I spent a great deal of time in here when I was recovering from my stabbing. There is the swimming pool, of course, but also a gymnasium as well as a beautiful solarium whose walls and ceiling are panels of glass held up with flourishes of steel. Heated tiles underfoot as well. Baatar is a genius, and I mean that in the most literal sense of the word. I have very fond memories of laying in one of the very comfortable deck chairs in the solarium, wrapped in a blanket, reading and napping the day away. I’ve always been grateful to Su and Baatar for taking such good care of me back then. They could have just left me in Ba Sing Se with the Cockroach!

Su was already inside the solarium, dressed in a pale green robe, and she turned as soon as she heard Kya’s laughter. “Kya! You’re early!” Kya got a hug and a smile. “We weren’t expecting you yet.”

“Do you want me to leave?” Kya chuckled and, hand to Raava, took her forefinger and flicked the Matriarch of the Metal Clan upside her extremely stylish head. Su swatted her back in a move that I had seen her sister do on any number of occasions.

“Opal, sweetie, look who’s here!” At her mother’s call, Opal made her way out of the changing room in a bathrobe that strained across her belly. Opal’s face lit up in the first real smile I’d seen from her since we’d arrived.

“Kya!”

“Well, look at you!” exclaimed Kya, and she immediately put both hands to Opal’s belly. “Oh, good and strong, hmmm? Feels like this one is a kicker, for sure.”

“You have no idea. Neither San nor Bu kicked like this one does.” With the robe on you could see what Opal had of her mastery tattoos. This pregnancy was a surprise; a welcome surprise, mind you, both Bolin and Opal were happy about it. However, it did mean that the rest of her tattoos and the master ceremony itself would have to be put off for a little while. Her arms and legs were, for the most part, finished, but her hands and feet still needed to be done. According to Bolin they’d only managed a few inches of the arrow on the base of her spine before Opal realized she was pregnant. She still had all of her hair.

Asami came out of the changing room in a robe as well. How Asami can manage to look stylish in every single thing she wears is a source of great envy on my part. I pay my tailor quite a great deal of money to look as good as I do, but Asami could pull off a burlap sack. I have personally seen that woman in a pair of stained coveralls with engine oil on her face and her hair in a quick knot on the back of her head and she still looked good. It’s simply unfair. She looked captivating in a robe with no makeup on and her hair braided back like a girl’s. I really must lodge a formal complaint. With whom I should file said report I have no idea whatsoever, but _honestly_.

“Am I supposed to wear underwear under this Spirits-damned thing?” shouted a voice from out of the changing room. Ah. So Lin was here already.

“Oh, do whatever the hell you want,” shouted back Su, face creased up with annoyance. “You always do,” she muttered darkly, glowering for all she was worth in Lin's general direction. Asami quickly got herself out of the line of fire and went to greet Kya with a hug.

“…and anyway, I don’t think it was so much about the vegetation as it was about the water currents - Aunt Kya!” As Ikki entered the pool area she took one look at her aunt and threw herself across the room to hug her, Jinora close on her heels.

“Oh, my two favorite nieces in the entire world!” exclaimed Kya, hugging them both. “I’m so glad to see you!”

“I’ve missed you,” said Jinora in her quiet way, her face radiating happiness. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

I grabbed a glass of champagne off the table full of treats and made my way into the changing room to find Lin and Nuo. Nuo looked tired; Lin looked irritable. Well, to be fair, Lin usually looks irritable, regardless of her actual mood. However, it was obvious she was not, as they say, in her happy place at that particular juncture in time. “I don’t like this robe,” she complained, pinching at it with her fingers. “I hate this kind of slithery material. Give me a decent robe like the one I have at home.”

Progeny, I must tell you that Lin’s robe - if you could even use the word _robe_ to describe it - is older than I am and practically colorless with so many washings. It is a _disgrace_. I would never allow Mako to wear such a thing, I _assure_ you. She point blank refuses to even consider another one. I keep hoping that it will meet with some sort of domestic tragedy that would mean its very welcome (to me, anyhow) demise but no luck as of yet. (I once asked LoLo if he could give said domestic tragedy a little nudge, as it were, but he told me that he valued his life far too highly for anything of the sort. Pity.)

“Oh for the love of Raava, you fractious old thing, just wear it and be done with it.” I flipped her collar where it had twisted up in the back and smoothed it down.

“Well, aren’t you just the grabby one! I ought to knock you into next week!” She glared at me.

There was no one to see but Nuo, so I leaned forward and kissed Lin’s scarred cheek. “Come now, don’t be tiresome. We’re supposed to have an evening of relaxation and enjoyment. You know how to do that, yes?”

“Not like you do. Spoiled, that’s all you are.”

Now Progeny, I suppose you are thinking that Lin is a terrible, mean woman. She’s not, as it happens. She has a heart as big as your great-grandfather’s, and she is a very kind person under all of that crusty exterior. It’s all talk, you know. Sometimes Lin reminds me of a toddler; clumsy and unsure with her emotions and so she ends up overreacting when what she really needs is a stiff drink and a hug. Not that she would ever admit to the hug part. (It goes without saying, I do hope, that I do not give my children alcohol!) I do try to supply her with alcohol and hugs whenever possible. I believe it is why we get along as well as we do. “Lin, my virago without peer, I brought this champagne just for you. Drink it.”

“I don’t want it.” Now she was just being sulky. I shrugged and put the glass to my own lips and she snatched it away from me and downed it in one unceremonious swallow. “Hmph,” she said.

I tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, just like I would do for Naoki. “I will change and be right out. Go and say hello to Kya.”

“Kya’s here?” Lin brightened a little.

“She is. Now go on.” I gave her a little push; she swatted at me and stomped out the door.

I looked at Nuo. She smiled at me, dimples in full force. “You handle her very well, Your Majesty.”

Nuo is the only person in the world who can get away with calling me that. Well. Mako, too, but he does it in an _entirely_ different context. Prince Consort Mako Hou-Ting _indeed_.

“I learned from the best,” I said, and that got a laugh. I blew her a kiss and a wink, but it was not with my usual flourish, I must admit. A sigh escaped me before I could catch it. I chose a likely robe from those hanging there and began to unbutton my jacket.

Nuo sat watching me for a few moments as I undressed. “So. What’s wrong with you tonight? And don’t you dare tell me nothing’s wrong, I know you better than you know yourself. You’re off. Did you and Mako have a fight or something?”

Well damn Nuo and her perceptive ways, anyhow. I shook my head. “No, nothing like that. I’m just tired, that’s all.”

Her eyes narrowed. “You’re just full of it, is what you are. Come on, tell me.”

I considered telling her, but at that moment Jinora and Ikki and Kya joined us to get changed. I dropped it and Nuo did as well, although she sent me several dark looks that I pretended to ignore. Kya complimented Ikki on her hair (it really was very modern and flattering; a bob that barely grazed her earlobes and angled down her cheekbones, Huan did it for her), re-acquainted herself with Nuo (whom she had met very briefly at Nuo’s wedding to Wing) and asked Jinora for all the good gossip about what was happening out at the Island. As the five of us were leaving, Huan sidled in.

“I thought you weren’t coming,” said Ikki, raising her eyebrow.

Huan merely shrugged.

“Get a robe and join us then,” said Nuo. He gave the still as yet unclaimed robes a suspicious look but then suddenly leaned over to Kya and smiled down at her hair, of all things. She smiled back at him.

“I wear them everywhere, you know.” Her hand went up to a comb she had in her hair. Tiny silver snowflakes were scattered across it. I should have known it was Huan’s work; it had the delicacy of touch he used when he was making jewelry, a far cry from the raw boldness he used with his larger pieces. I had one of his pieces in my backyard; two exquisitely detailed copper and steel koi set into a larger metal piece. The koi were so well done they looked like they were moving when the sunlight hit them. He gave it to me for my birthday last year. It incorporates his more meticulous work with the strength of his sculptures. I love it. Deeply. I wept buckets when he gave it to me.

The staff of the Graceful Serenity Spa had set everything up for us already in the solarium. There were several massage tables and deck chairs that had been converted for the use of facials and such. The same table I had procured Lin’s champagne from had nibbles of all sorts on it (including the faux-forgotten crab cakes) as well as champagne and aloe water. Well, we did have two pregnant ladies with us. I, however, was not pregnant, so you can be sure I immediately took my own champagne flute. Lin had already sat down in one of the deck chairs, still sulking. She can be quite fearsome when she is sulking, you must trust me on this, Progeny. She looks as if she would just as happily squash someone with a large boulder. Seeing as she actually _could_ squash someone with a large boulder, it really is quite the intimidating look. She needed more champagne, _clearly._

We were all milling about and chatting (and sampling the nibbles Su had had catered, it must be said) when a very large and devastatingly handsome young Water Tribe man came into the room, dressed in the same uniform as the rest of the Graceful Serenity Spa staff. Everyone but Kya and Huan (who had joined us in a robe that was too short for him, exposing his shins and wrists, he was far too busy frowning at his sleeves and trying futilely to yank them down to pay any attention to the rest of us) immediately stopped what they were doing to ogle him. My gracious me, Progeny. My goodness _gracious_ me. I had a dumpling rising halfway to my mouth and it just hung there, suspended in midair. And you must know, Progeny, that it is a rare thing that can keep a good dumpling from _my_ consumption.

A stately matron - clearly the proprietress of the spa - bowed to us. “This is Sitiak. He is a healer from the Northern Water Tribe. He’s new to our spa and specializes in massage. Would any of our gracious patrons care to be massaged this evening?”

Would we? Oh, _please._

Opal moved with surprising alacrity for a woman in her sixth month of pregnancy. “Bride first,” she sang out and gave what I would certainly term an uncalled for elbow nudge at Ikki to move her out of her way.

“My robe doesn’t fit right,” complained Huan, but none of us were paying the least bit of attention to him.

Sitiak bowed at Opal. “Madame,” he purred, in a very deep voice indeed. “May I assist you to the table? If you would take off your robe?” The temperature in the room went up a few notches. Opal looked slightly stunned. Asami fanned herself with a napkin that had previously held an hors-d'oeuvre. “I will adjust the table to suit you. I have a special massage I use for pregnant women, I hope it will be to your satisfaction.”

“Uh huh,” said Opal, staring at his well-muscled arms as he adjusted the table.

“I don’t like this robe,” Huan said. His mother flapped her hand at him without looking.

“Go take another one, then,” she said, and he sighed, loudly.

Nuo was standing next to my elbow. “I need a piece of that,” she breathed, and narrowed her eyes at the masseuse.

“Take a number, get in line,” I murmured back.

“You’d deprive a pregnant woman of a much needed special massage?”

“All’s fair in love and war, my darling,” I replied, and popped the dumpling into her mouth.

“All the robes are the same,” said Huan. He sounded quite petulant. I have no idea how he looked. I was not looking at _him_ , you understand.

“Oh for the love of Raava, Huan!” said his mother, whipping her head around to pierce him with an excellent example of what Mako and I (privately, mind you) refer to as _The Beifong Evil Eye_. Huan immediately moved behind Ikki.

“Don’t _like_ it,” he muttered rebelliously, but he dropped the subject. Opal took her robe off and the masseuse gently and carefully lifted her to the table onto her stomach, covering her with what looked to be very soft and very large towels.

“Are you comfortable, Madame?”

“Uh huh,” said Opal. Uh huh, _indeed_.

“The goal of massage with an expectant mother is a calm relaxation of the muscles and a general alignment of her chi and the chi of the baby. To that end I will use special oils as well as waterhealing techniques. You should not experience any discomfort at all. Please do let me know if that happens.”

“Uh huuuuuuuh,” said Opal, face muffled into a pillow.

“Oh, interesting. I wouldn’t think to use the oils at the same time,” said Kya. The masseuse glanced at her and she waved him off. “Sorry. Waterhealer myself, didn’t at all mean to interrupt.”

He smiled at her. “Perhaps you would like to observe?”

“If you don’t mind?”

“Not at all, Madame…?”

“Kya.”

The masseuse blinked and then bowed at Kya, unleashing a gorgeous smile. Completely wasted on Kya, more’s the pity. Jinora made a little gasping noise next to me and Ikki squeaked. “I am honored, Healer Kya. Your reputation precedes you.” He smoothed oil all over his hands and started in on Opal’s shoulders.

“I’m going next,” declared Nuo. “Don’t any of the rest of you even think about trying to get in front of me. I am fully capable of resorting to violence. Now get out of my way, Wu, I need a crab cake.”

I got out of her way, Progeny. As did we all. When Nuo uses that tone, Vaatu itself would run for the hills.

The spa proprietress brought in the rest of the staff and we all settled in. Ikki, Jinora and Su went to go steam themselves in the steam room first, but Huan and Lin and I went to go soak in the hot tub. Asami was getting a mani-pedi done. Nuo was sitting next to the snack table, keeping her eye on the massage situation (not to mention taking advantage of the finger foods). She was most certainly _not_ jesting about going next at the massage table. After a quick consultation with me the staff member who was overseeing the hot tub added a jasmine infusion to the water. Mako does love the smell of jasmine, you see. Both Lin and Huan sniffed at it suspiciously.

“What the fuck is that smell?” Lin made a face. I sighed, removing my spectacles and putting them carefully atop my robe, slung over one of the chairs.

“It’s jasmine. Mind my spectacles, please. I put them over here.”

“Why does it have to be so smelly?” That was Huan.

I glared, squinting a bit, trying to bring him back into focus. “Because it _does_.”

“That’s not really an answer,” he said. “It’s not very specific.”

“Is this going to make me smell like one of those society matrons you hang out with? Because I’d rather smell like a dead elephant rat than one of those old bitches,” Lin whined.

I was beginning to wish I had told Lin to go with Bolin and that Huan had stayed in his room.

“Get in or don’t,” I snapped. I am quite sure I can be forgiven, Progeny. All I wanted was a relaxing soak. I asked the attendant for another glass of champagne because I was _clearly_ going to be needing it.

“It’s too hot,” observed Huan, squinching up his face as he dipped a toe in. “I don’t like it when it is too hot.”

“What’s wrong with just plain water?” said Lin, scowling down at it. “Soap and water. Non-fancy soap. Just, you know, soap soap.”

“Either get in and shut up or get out,” I shouted, quite at the end of my patience. Where was the damn champagne?

“Well, no need to get your shorts in a twist, Wu,” sniffed Lin, staring at me. “I was just _saying_. Apparently a body isn’t allowed an opinion today.”

Huan frowned unhappily, looking at his feet. “But I don’t want to get out. I came tonight just so I could see you,” he said. I felt like a complete and _utter_ ass. Oh Progeny, I know better than to shout at Huan. Shame on me.

“I’m sorry, Huan. I was rude and it was uncalled for. The water will cool down soon. Or perhaps you can just sit nearby and keep me company?”

Lin put her hand to Huan’s shoulder. “Come on, favorite nephew. If I can be brave, you can be brave. Let’s sit in the smelly hot water with Wu.”

Huan risked a glance up at her. “Am I really your favorite nephew or do you just say it to make me get in the water?”

Lin smiled at him; one of her rare smiles, the kind that wasn’t sardonic or pinched. “You really are. Even if you don’t get into the water.”

Huan returned the smile with one of his own rare grins, the kind that showed his teeth and made him look startlingly like his mother. “I’m not usually anyone’s favorite.”

“Well, you’re my favorite. And Wu’s too, I wager.”

“Also true,” I said. Huan stared into the hot tub, pleased. He piled all of his hair more firmly upon his head and re-secured it with his silver hairsticks before slowly, very slowly, inch by inch, lowering himself into the water, his eyes blinking rapidly. “You really can stay out if you’d rather,” I said, but he shook his head grimly.

“I want to smell like a society matron,” he said, and that got a bark of laughter out of Lin, who was already immersed in the water up to her chin. The attendant brought champagne for Lin and me and aloe water for Huan (he doesn’t like the bubbles in the champagne) and we sat for awhile in silence. Warm, relaxing, jasmine-scented silence.

“So. You want to tell me why the fuck you are so jumpy tonight?” asked Lin, her eyes closed. She took a gulp of her champagne. Lin is not now nor will ever be a _sipper_. She is a _gulper_.

“I am not _jumpy_ ,” I said.

“You are,” added Huan, in what I do feel was a very unhelpful manner.

“Hmph,” I said, and sipped my champagne. (Royalty does not _gulp_ , Progeny. I do hope you keep this in mind.)

“Spit it out before I knock it out of you,” said Lin, and she opened up her eyes to impale me with one of her more noxious looks. Really. The effrontery of the woman sometimes.

“Well. If you _must_ know-”

“I must.”

“Are you going to persist in interrupting me?” I glared right back at her, which was a completely wasted effort on my part as her eyes had closed again.

“Maybe.” At my silence she opened her eyes again. “Just tell me.”

“It’s about visiting Chun tomorrow.”

Lin continued to stare at me. “And why is that? You love visiting her. She makes a big damn fuss over you, makes you all your favorite food, pampers you like a little baby. She probably smells like this damn bath. Why are you jumpy about that? You love that kind of shit. What’s going on?”

I took another sip of champagne to give myself some time to think. I really didn’t want to tell her. Not because I didn’t trust Lin, per se, but because I didn’t want her to turn around and tell Mako.

“It’s her oldest daughter. Well. Not _her_ so much, but her husband. She got married last year, you remember, I took the children with me to the wedding? Anyhow, I had a note waiting here for me from Chun letting me know that her daughter and her son-in-law were going to be there tomorrow as well.”

“And…?” Lin was sitting up straight now, champagne glass put firmly down onto the tiles over the lip of the hot tub. “What is it about the son-in-law? Is he bothering you in some way?” She frowned. “Let me guess, whatever this is, you haven’t mentioned it to Mako.”

I looked towards Huan for support. No support there, he was just looking into his aloe water, swirling it and the ice into circles within his glass. I sighed. “He’s a Royalist.”

Lin’s mouth thinned. “Chun’s son-in-law is a Royalist.” She did not look happy. “What kind of Royalist? Like Mako’s grandmother kind or the kind that might do something that would cause me to come out of retirement?”

I didn’t answer. This was exactly why I should have kept my mouth shut. I can never keep my mouth shut, Progeny. Never. It’s part of the reason I used to speak nonsense so much when I was younger. Better to spew silliness than to let something important slip. (Also, generally speaking, no one feels the need to assassinate foolish teenagers. After all, they only tried to kill me _after_ I actually started getting involved in politics.) I sighed and tipped my head back to rest on the edge of the hot tub.

“Scale of one to ten, Wu. Right now. Answer me.” Lin was not, as she so dearly likes to put it, fucking around. I knew that voice. That was her Cop Voice. Mako has one as well.

I waved one hand in the air. “I’m not sure.” At her look, I went on. “No really, Lin, I’m not certain. I do know he is a Royalist, however. It’s not like he does anything to disguise it.”

“Has he brought it up with you?”

I nodded. “Just in passing. No threats or anything, but he brings it up with me as if we were old friends, as if it were something I’d welcome discussing, even though I have made it entirely clear - publicly clear, even - that I have no interest in the throne. He’s certainly trying to get some sort of response out of me. Not that I’ve given him one, mind.”

Lin was silent, thinking. “I don’t think you should go.”

“I’m going. I’ve already told Chun I am coming.”

“Coming with Zhi,” she said, her fingers drumming an angry beat on the edge of the hot tub. “If they can’t have you then he’ll be the one they want. He’s got no means of protecting himself, Wu. If it were the Butterfly I wouldn’t worry as much, she’d just as soon set anyone bothering her on fire. You and I both know she’d do it, too. But Zhi? And the baby? Maybe I should come with you.”

“Too obvious. I don’t want to give them any impression at all that they are getting to me. Besides, your sister wouldn’t like it if you disappeared tomorrow,” I said.

Lin’s hand flew out in the patented Beifong wave of dismissal. “She’d get over it. Hell, if she knew there was going to be a Royalist there she’d probably put me on the train herself.”

“Send Qi,” offered Huan, and we both turned to look at him. “Qi knows how to fight. Wei said so. No one would think anything if Qi went with Wu. Qi goes everywhere with Wu anyhow.”

“Good point,” said Lin thoughtfully. “I’m pretty sure Qi could handle anything basic that went down. Still would like to send a bender, though.” She looked at Huan, who shook his head.

“Not me. You know I can’t. If you want a bender that no one will know is a bender, send Rohan. He’s young so no one will really look at him and no tattoos yet. Put him in clothes and not a wingsuit. No one will know. Rohan won’t be aggressive in a fight but he can protect you. He is a very good airbender already, too. Ikki says he only has three more tenets to master before he earns his tattoos.”

“Huh,” said Lin. “That’s a damn good idea, Huan.”

“My grandmother was a police chief,” he said, which surprised her into another laugh. The corners of Huan’s mouth curled up in amusement. I don’t know why people think Huan has no sense of humor, Progeny, I really just do not. Huan has a very singular sense of humor and exercises a great deal of dry wit. People dismiss him too easily.

I nodded slowly. “I’ll ask him to come along for company. He doesn’t need to know what’s going on. Nuo will find him something to wear if I ask her.” I sighed. “I’ll tell Qi, though. Qi should know. You know I’d trust Qi with the children.”

Lin steepled her fingers together, thinking. “Yes. Tell Qi, of course.” She looked me in the eyes. “And what about your husband? I know you haven’t told Mako. He’d never let you or the children out of his sight if he knew.”

“Exactly.”

She shook her head at me. “This one time, Wu. I’m not happy about it, but this one time. After the wedding is over we tell Mako.” She raised a finger to cut off a protest I wasn’t actually going to make. “He needs to know.”

I sighed again. “I know.” My throat started to ache in that way it always does when the tears are coming. “Damn those Royalists anyhow. I wish they’d just leave us alone. All I wanted was to have a lovely vacation with my family. And Mako…it’s been too long since I’ve had him to myself, and I thought that if we were in Zaofu…we could...well. Never mind.” The water surged a little as Lin moved next to me and put her arm around my shoulders.

“We’ll figure it out,” she said. “Just don’t keep secrets from me, all right? I can’t help you if you keep secrets from me.”

“I thought you were supposed to be retired,” I said, my voice shakier than I wanted it to be.

“Not when it comes to you and the children,” she said gruffly, and thumped me gently on the head with her free hand before using it to pull me into a hug, tight and hard. “Don’t be an ass, Wu. I’ll never be retired when it comes to you and the children. You damn well know it so don’t make me have to say it again.”

“Don’t anyone say anything,” Huan whispered loudly, “But my aunt is actually hugging someone.” That got him a deluge of water in the face for his trouble.

 

By the time we’d finished our soak and gone back into the main room, Opal was sprawled limply into one of the deck chairs, sound asleep and snoring thunderously. Truly, it was an awe-inspiring sound. Airbender thing, or so I am given to understand. Huan says Ikki sounds like she could bring a mountain down. I have no idea at all how Bolin - or Huan, for that matter - sleep through it. I am extremely happy to report for posterity that Mako does _not_ snore, Progeny. That being said, however, he does often talk in his sleep. Nonsense murmurings usually, quiet for the most part. He rarely wakes me with it. His nightmares, of course, are another story. He’s woken up LoLo and Lin downstairs with those screams, more than once. His childhood memories are not chiefly happy ones, I fear.

Su was being worked on by a different masseuse; Nuo was (happily, I must assume) getting special treatment from the delectable Sitiak. Ikki and Jinora were laying next to each other, facial masks on, and Asami and Kya were chatting quietly over in one corner as Kya had her nails done and Asami was swathed in what I later found out was a seaweed wrap. Huan wandered over to peer down at Ikki. She had cucumbers over her eyes.

“I know that’s you, Huan. I can hear your breathing,” Ikki said, trying not to move her mouth. He reached a curious finger towards her face. “Don’t touch it!” she said, and he snatched his finger back guiltily and backed away to get another glass of aloe water.

Lin laid back on one of the chairs. “Well, is someone going to put that shit on my face or not?” One of the attendants scurried over, Lin shooting her a look that used to bring criminals to their knees. Oh dear. I’d get the attendant’s name before we left and make sure she got a good tip from me later. Between Lin and Mako you can be sure I was frequently liberal with tips. Bless their curmudgeonly little hearts.

Sitiak finished with Nuo and carefully helped her to a free deck chair. “I’ll be back to see you next week,” said Nuo, looking, I must say, completely blissed out. I think she might have even drooled a little. Not that I was going to point that out, mind you. I do have _some_ sense in this head of mine.

“It would be a good thing, Madame Beifong. You are carrying a great deal of tension in your lower back. It will only worsen as your pregnancy progresses if we do not address it.” He bowed to her gravely.

“Oh, we’ll address it all right,” said Nuo, and she yawned and pointed. “Take Wu next. He’s all stressed out about something or the other. Oooooh, I’m all tingly.” Her eyelids drooped. “Huan. Make yourself useful and bring me a crab cake before I fall asleep.”

Sitiak turned towards me. “You must be Wu? If you’d disrobe we can get started.” He gestured towards the massage table, and then bent over to re-adjust it for someone that did not have a baby bump. I took off my robe and spectacles and crawled (rather ungracefully, it must be said) onto the massage table.

Now Progeny, you will laugh at me, but I was terribly nervous. Not about getting a massage; I’ve had those before, they are lovely. But I’d never had a masseuse quite so… _bounteous_ …before. My goodness he was handsome, and very large. Truth be told, I’ve only ever had your great-grandfather touching me in any kind of intimate way. You must know I am not complaining of this! But Sitiak’s hands were large, soft and both firm and gentle at the same time. I was more than a little fluttery. Not that he was being anything other than professional, you must understand! But even still. My goodness. I read too many romances, that’s the truth of it, Progeny, and my imagination has always been far too vivid for my own good. I had to pull myself together. Think of my great-aunt shouting at me. Or soiled diapers. Or the taste of my own cooking. Anything unpleasant to settle myself down.

He really was very good. He oiled me up (oh dear, I am blushing even to write it) and kneaded at muscles I didn’t even know I had. After he’d done that for a very long time and I was hardly able to even move, never mind anything else, he used water to bring my chi back into alignment. I don’t know. I am afraid I don’t know much about chi. I know some; you cannot live in a house with three firebenders and not learn something about the manipulation of chi. That’s what firebending is all about. All I know is that I felt relaxed and good and then he did something or the other which, to my everlasting horror, made me burst into tears.

Next thing I knew there was a green-faced woman looming over me angrily. “What the fuck did you do to him? Wu! Did he hurt you? Where does it hurt?”

“Please, calm yourself, Madame. Tears can happen sometimes. It is very natural response to a lessening of stress. A release, as it were. When the muscles unlock and the chi re-aligns itself, it is not uncommon at all. I assure you, your son is fine. You are not in any pain, are you?” This last was addressed to me.

“No,” I said, wishing I had a handkerchief. The snot was starting to run down my lip. Sitiak saw my dilemma and very discreetly provided me with one. It took me a moment to register that he assumed I was Lin’s son.

Kya came over, gently waving her just painted fingernails to and fro. “Lin, he’s telling the truth. It happens all the time when doing healings. In Wu’s case it’s a good thing, it means whatever he’s been carrying inside got itself loose. I can see it in his aura, as a matter of fact. He’s fine. Come on, sit on back down. He’s fine.”

Lin gave poor Sitiak a look that might have killed a lesser man. “He’s not my son.”

“Son-in-law,” clarified Su from her own position on the massage table next to me. That earned her a vicious look from Lin. Su raised her eyebrows in a challenge back at Lin and the both of them stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Lin made an exasperated noise and dropped her gaze first to look back down at me fiercely.

“You’re okay?” she asked.

I nodded. “This isn’t the first time it’s happened to me. I’m okay. I promise.” I swiped at my eyes.

“Hmph,” she said suspiciously and hovered for a moment, reassuring herself that I was well. I gave her a rather watery smile and she snorted and went back to her chair. Note to self: tip for Sitiak. For more than one reason. I squinted over to catch Huan in the act of lifting his fingers to try and touch the facial mask he’d finally agreed to try. Ikki was sitting cross-legged between his legs on the deck chair and she reached out to entwine her fingers with his.

“Ah-ah-ah,” she said, and squeezed his hands. “I know it feels strange, but let it be until it’s done. Hold my hands instead.” 

I wanted to watch further - I'm still not convinced that Ikki is as indifferent to Huan as he seems to think - but without my spectacles I couldn't see very clearly and in any case, my own massage wasn't finished yet. “Are you ready to continue?” Sitiak asked. I nodded, and closed my eyes again.

 

After a few hours we all drifted back to our various rooms, with smooth skin and loose muscles and such. Even Huan looked happy, he kept touching his face, eyes wide. Opal was still gracing us all with her snoring and refused to wake up properly; Sitiak ended up carrying her to her room down the hall from us. (Easily carried her! My goodness! Those arms!) Both Su and Lin followed him inside the room to maneuver Opal into bed. I bid everyone a good night and went into my own room, yawning prodigiously. There was no sign yet of Bolin’s Last Night partygoers. Well. I wasn’t going to worry about it. Mako said he’d have Bolin back in good time and in one piece, and your great-grandfather is one to keep his word, Progeny. I changed into my pajamas, brushed my teeth and climbed into bed gratefully. I felt wonderful and fragile, all at the same time. I fell asleep very quickly.

 

The next thing I knew, there were arms around me and a large and very warm body pressed against my back. “You smell good,” Mako said, and he nuzzled my neck. “Mmmmm. Soft.”

I smiled, and snuggled back into him. Jasmine. It has never failed me yet. “Have a good time?”

“Mmmmmmm,” he said, hands tightening around me. He started to kiss my neck. I laughed a little.

“I _see_. Are you drunk?”

“Little bit,” he said, and went for my earlobe. My hips bucked up, as they always do.

“Did you get your brother home?”

“Yep,” he said, and went for the other earlobe. “Mmmmmmm, so good.”

“Did everybody else get home?”

“Wing got his father home and we dragged Kai home as well. Can’t speak for the rest of them. Don’t care.” Hands were undoing the buttons on my pajama top. Oh, clever Mako with his nimble fingers. He could still manage buttons in the dark from behind while slightly drunk. Resourceful man, my Mako.

“What if Naoki brings Meili back?” I asked, and he tugged my top off, pulling me back to his chest once he’d tossed it away. Ah. He wasn’t wearing anything at all. I was not objecting, mind. 

“Already checked. They’re all sound asleep out there.” Of _course_ he checked on them before he came back to our room. This was Mako we were talking about. His hands were all over my torso - the scars on his left hand slightly rough against my skin - and my breathing quickened. He stroked his cheek against mine, humming his pleasure. I wanted him with a desperation I hadn’t felt in I don’t know how long, and I reached down to fumble at the drawstring on my pajama bottoms. I wrenched at them, shoving them down so quickly that my legs entangled themselves and I grunted in frustration, thrashing and kicking. Alas! I am never suave about this sort of thing. His hands gripped at me to still me; once I’d stopped moving he eased them down to untangle me, pulling the bottoms off and away. One hand slid up to encircle my hip and the other reached up to slowly trace down my neck to my shoulders. He pressed down on the relaxed muscles there. “You feel different. Good different.”

“I had a really good massage done. By an extremely handsome waterbender, might I add. My goodness. The arms on that man!”

He hissed out a breath before rolling me over to my back, mouthing my collarbone, biting down and sucking. Marking me. “No,” he said into my skin, his hands tightening around me. “ _Mine._ ” I closed my eyes as a little whimper escaped me. “Mine,” he repeated into my ear and took my earlobe into his teeth.

“Always,” I breathed, and then his mouth was on mine.


	4. In Which We Greet The Morning In Varying States Of Sobriety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have breakfast the next morning. Distractions abound and someone loses his pants.

Zaofu  
Early Summer, Snake Month, 20th Day, 184 AG

When I woke up the next morning, Mako was still sleeping. Now I would never say this to him, Progeny, but he looks about ten years old when he sleeps. His hair goes in every direction, he curls that divine body of his up into the fetal position, his face relaxes and he drools just the slightest little bit. He looks very peaceful. I love to watch him sleep. I am not so amicable to share a bed with - I take up far too much space, steal all the covers and am very restless, according to Mako. He doesn’t seem to mind too much, thankfully. At least I don’t snore like an airbender!

(To be fair, I will add that I myself have also been known to drool while sleeping. There. Our deepest secrets revealed. We both drool when we sleep. Damp pillows are not very romantic, alas!)

I found my pajama bottoms on the floor next to the bed and slipped them back on to do my morning waterbender forms. In and through the forms I moved; slowing down my breath and clearing my head. I can’t say as they do all that much to augment my (rather meager) physique, but they do at least keep me supple, and after nearly ten years of doing them I simply can’t imagine not starting my day off without them. When I finished I looked back to the bed to see Mako propped up on his pillows, hands behind his head, watching me. He smiled at me - a rather wicked smile, might I add, and one that not very many people are privy to, Mako’s public face is normally either impassive or irritable, take your pick - and swung one hand down to pat the bed next him. His grin widened.

“I’m going to go take a shower,” I said.

He shot those perilous eyebrows up and down, the grin never leaving his face, and patted the bed again. Shameful! He knows what that does to me!

“Stop that,” I said. “I don’t have time. I have places to be today. I am very busy and important.”

He purposefully moved so that the sheet slid down his body and patted the bed yet once again. This was very unfair of him, Progeny.

“No! Besides, the children will be coming back at any moment, surely.”

His eyes went straight to a certain part of my anatomy that was, by this time, _strongly_ disagreeing with my assertion that I was going to be leaving the room. He twitched the covers back and, hand to Raava, posed himself to his best advantage. His best advantage is _devastating_. He damn well knows it, too. I threw up one hand to dramatically point at him (a move I have picked up over the years from Lin) and I gave him my sternest look. “I’m not looking at you, so you can just stop! I am going to shower and get dressed and get some breakfast because the children and I need to be on that train to Gaoling and I simply cannot afford to roll around the bed for an hour satisfying your libidinous urgings!” I did attempt a very determined and unruffled exit to the bathroom but I am sorry to have to report that it went south when I accidentally stumbled over one of Mako’s shoes that he had abandoned in the middle of the floor the night before. That man! I shed my pants and got into the shower and congratulated myself on my steadfast resolve.

My resolve was shattered by the shower door being flung open and my husband stepping in, however. I let out a little shriek and he picked me right up off the floor and pinned me back up against the shower wall.

“Fine,” I said. “Do your worst. But don’t take all day about it.”

His only reply was to chuckle and bite my earlobe. _Disgraceful_ man.

As it happens, the children were getting some sort of camping breakfast at the fire pit in the atelier. According to Opal - who looked much refreshed this morning, clearly the massage did her some good - there were going to be pancakes made over open flame. Naoki would be _thrilled_. She will most likely try to do it herself in the backyard when we get home, if I know my eldest. Well. So long as she doesn’t set any of my landscaping on fire or destroy any of LoLo’s cooking equipment. Really, it’s amazing how your standards drop with the advent of parenthood. Ten years ago if you had asked me if I would acquiesce to a child starting a bonfire on my property I would have been aghast at the mere idea. These days I simply tell Naoki not to immolate anything irreplaceable and go back to whatever it was I was in the middle of doing.

Mako had just opened up his newspaper and pulled his pen out and I was pouring us tea when Lin stomped into the Beifong’s formal dining room, rage radiating from every pore. Oh dear. She was clearly on a tear.  She glared at Mako over his paper until he glanced up at her.

“Where the fuck is LoLo?” she demanded.

Mako raised one eyebrow. He blinked.

“Well?”

Mako shrugged. “How do I know? I wasn’t in charge of LoLo. I was only in charge of Bolin.”

Bolin grinned happily from his seat on the other side of Opal, waving a bun in the air. “Hey! And here I am! We had some fun last night, didn’t we? Wow! Those dancing girls!” He clapped a hand across his mouth and looked at Opal, speaking through his hand. “Er. Not that there were. Dancing girls. I mean.” He removed his hand and gave her a nervous grin. She merely sighed and tucked into her breakfast.

“What happens on your Last Night stays on your Last Night, Bolin. We’ve talked about this already. Now pass me the hoisin sauce.”

“LoLo didn’t come home last night,” said Lin, crossing her arms and scowling so fiercely at at Mako that I had to fight off the impulse to move my chair away from her.

Mako just shrugged again. “I’m sure he’ll show up eventually. Zaofu’s not that big a city, after all.” He took up his tea cup, drank from it, and put his nose back into his newspaper. Conversation finished, insofar as Mako was concerned.

Lin’s eyes narrowed and she looked around the room. Jinora and Kai were sitting together; Kai looked slightly worse for wear, but nothing too alarming. Well, Mako had brought Kai home as well as Bolin last night, and if I know your great-grandfather, Progeny, he kept a close eye on Kai as well as Bolin.

“Dancing girls, was it?” Jinora turned to look at Kai, who was suddenly very interested in his jook.

“We also played darts,” said Kai, his mouth full. Jinora was clearly unimpressed.

"See if I ever play darts with a half-drunk airbender again," muttered Mako behind his paper.

Sitting around a bar watching dancing girls and drinking and throwing sharp objects at the wall is not my idea of a good time, Progeny. Dancing girls! Honestly! Whose brilliant plan was that, I would like to know? I would have done something completely different, I assure you. And no, I do _not_ mean dancing boys, thank you very kindly. I certainly preferred our spa date. I smelled better at the end of the night, too. Hmph. (Not to mention I was still thinking about that waterbender masseuse's hands this morning. Gracious. Not that I was going to discuss it in front of your great-grandfather, mind you. I'd wait until I saw Nuo, naturally.)

“I had a drink that the bartender called the Kyoshi Stomp!” exclaimed Bolin. “They served it to me in a big huge cup that looked like a bare foot! With a straw! And two little fans stuck inside! But I don’t remember finishing it.”

“That’s because Wei finished it for you,” said Mako, still immersed in the financial section. How he can read the paper while simultaneously keeping track of whatever else is going on in the room about him is beyond me, Progeny, but he's been doing it for the nigh on thirteen years that I've known him.

“It was the only drink I had,” confessed Bolin, and he wrapped his arms around Opal. “I saved the little fans for you, sweetie.” Opal rewarded him with a smile and a kiss.

Lin was ignoring us all as she fumed, foot tapping on the floor, glaring at everything she laid eyes on. Did she think she would find LoLo hidden under the sideboard, I ask you? The only other people in the room with us at that moment were Yumi and Kya, who were sitting together, chatting over their breakfast. Yumi’s baby sister is a waterhealer and studied for a time with both Kya and her mother but I don’t believe that Yumi had actually met Kya herself before now. Suddenly Lin straightened up and turned that glare towards Kya. “Where’s Bumi?” she asked suspiciously. “Kya! Where’s your brother?”

Kya pulled herself away from her conversation. “Don’t ask me,” she said. “I’m not his mother.”

Lin let fly a stream of profanity that would have sent Naoki into a transport of delight and caused several ladies (and one gentleman) I know to swoon. The mouth on that woman! I shudder to think where she learned it all, Progeny, I truly do.

“Wow,” Bolin whispered in what I believe he considers a quiet murmur but which was actually (and usually unfortunately) quite loud indeed, “I can’t imagine anyone really doing that. Putting your di-”

“Not now, sweetie,” interrupted Opal, popping a slice of melon into his mouth.

Mako rattled his newspaper in a very obvious manner. This is Mako-speak for _you are interrupting my peaceful morning with your nonsense_. Mako does not like his mornings interrupted. Mako is not, generally speaking, at his best in the morning. (Although you would not know it based on his earlier performance in the shower. Not that it mattered what time it was. The man can be mostly somnolent and still manage to engage himself in all of _that_.)

“He’s off somewhere with Bumi, I just know it,” snarled Lin. “I will kick Bumi’s ass into next week. I should have known this was going to happen!”

I did not feel this was an appropriate time to point out that I am quite certain LoLo could get himself into plenty of trouble without Bumi. Mako, on the other hand, clearly felt that there was no time like the present to give his unasked for opinion. Either that or he had a death wish. You may choose. “Pretty sure LoLo can get drunk and do something stupid on his own,” Mako said without lowering his flimsy shield of newsprint.

Lin stared with such a look at his newspaper that I am frankly astonished it did not burst into flames on the very spot.

It was at this point that Qi strolled in. Qi had stayed out later than Mako, I know, but I very much doubt there were any hangovers involved. Qi never has been much of a drinker. Lin whipped around and pointed at Qi.

“Where the fuck is LoLo?” she demanded. Qi stopped and looked at her, quickly assessing the situation.

“Dunno,” Qi said very slowly and soothingly, like one might speak to an enraged hog monkey. “When I came home with Wei he was still out with that Bumi fella.”

“I knew it,” shouted Lin. “What time was that?”

“About two in the mornin’, I reckon,” said Qi, edging slowly away from her.

“Where’s Wei?” asked Bolin, craning his neck to look behind Qi and out the doors.

Qi snorted. “In bed, I guess. He ain’t gonna be up anytime soon.” Qi motioned drinking. “He can really pack it away, can’t he?”

Opal rolled her eyes. “Why do you think we did this last night instead of the night before the wedding?” The tone of her voice spoke volumes of how she felt about what we liked to refer to as _Wei_ _’s Little Shenanigans -_ most of which involved unsuitable men, copious amounts of alcohol and mentions in the gossip columns of the morning papers. Ah, Wei. Well, evidently his mother grew out of her own little shenanigans eventually, so there is hope for him yet.

“Just gonna get some breakfast now,” Qi said, and eased past Lin to fairly bolt over towards me. I poured another cup of tea and slid it over. Qi takes tea black, just as I do.

“Qi, do you think I could impose upon you to join the children and me on our trip to Gaoling today?” I asked, as casually as I could. Qi drained half the cup of tea and nodded.

“Sure thing, Boss. Whatever you want. Not like I got anythin’ to do here anyhow.”

“Excellent. The outgoing train leaves at 9:30.”

Qi thought for a moment. “This a fancy place?”

“Well, Chun is fairly formal, yes.”

“My old suit okay? I brought it extra just in case.”

“Oh, that would do very well, Qi. Excellent forethought on your part. As I have _always_ said, one can never _really_ pack too much.”

Mako scoffed behind his paper but otherwise ignored me.

Qi nodded. “9:30. I’ll be there. Better go pull myself together, then.” Qi grabbed at a bun and, giving Lin a wide berth, headed back out the door. Lin threw herself into Qi’s vacated chair, still fuming. I poured her some tea as well.

Mako hadn’t looked up from his paper. “So why do you want Qi to go with you?”

“Hmmm? Well, you know, help me out with the children, that sort of thing.”

Mako lowered the paper and stared at me suspiciously. “Bullshit.”

Damn his detective mind anyhow! “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”

“I’m pretty sure you do.”

“Oh just read your fucking paper, Mako,” grated out Lin, the tea evidently not improving her mood. Pity, that.

Mako looked at Lin. Then he looked back at me. “What the hell is going on?”

Now Progeny, I want you to know that I do not, as a general rule, advocate lying to your spouse. Especially if your spouse is a police detective by profession. Do not mistake me; sometimes small lies are necessary, like when your husband purchases himself a shirt in a truly unflattering and hideous shade of what I would liken to urine-colored yellow and you tell him that unfortunately it was ruined by the laundry service when, in all actuality, you yourself did away with it. These little lies are the things by which a happy marriage survives. (It was a ghastly shirt, please believe me when I tell you. It offended my eyes, my dignity and my sense of style. It had to go.) That being said, it is never a good idea to lie about the important things. It is not that I am not a very accomplished and clever liar; on the contrary, I am a very good liar indeed. If you had grown up in the palace at Ba Sing Se (which you are _not_ , Progeny, and you should thank your lucky stars you are not) you would have been as well. It was quite literally a matter of survival. Despite my finesse for subterfuge my husband, if properly paying attention, can sniff out a lie with dogged determination. At this moment in time he was giving me his Detective Mako look, and I could tell there was no point in my trying to disassemble. At moments like this I hope for some sort of distraction; if one fails to present itself I usually go on to create one myself. I hope I will not be seen as a braggart when I tell you that I am extraordinarily good at creating distractions, Progeny. It is a gift. It is not everyone who has ridden a badgermole under Republic City, after all. I remain particularly proud of that stroke of genius, even if Mako looks extremely pained whenever anyone brings it up. Not all of us can bend lightning into large metal behemoths, you know. One must work with what one has.

Luckily I did not have to create a distraction myself, because it was at that exact moment in time that a horrible caterwauling was heard outside of the dining room. Everyone inside stopped eating to stare.

“Oh no,” said Kya, and she started to laugh as Bumi and LoLo staggered in through the open doorway. Singing. Or what passed for singing, I suppose. If this is what entertainment night sounds like on a Navy ship then I am glad I never joined up. And Mako says that _I_ can’t sing.

I did not catch all of the lyrics but the verse they were singing as they entered involved a woman and what was clearly the not inconsiderable charms of her snake-like hips. Apparently the narrator of the song had experienced said snake-like hips on a very close and personal basis, if you follow me. Goodness me, what a _filthy_ song. Jinora’s eyes popped out and even Kai had the grace to look a little embarrassed. Yumi, on the other hand, laughed so hard that she started to snort with it. Well, it would not surprise me if Yumi was familiar with the song, what with being the daughter of a ship’s captain and all. In fact, knowing Yumi she has probably enjoyed the delights of a few harbor-residing women with snake-like hips herself.

Lin launched herself out of her seat and, hands on her hips, confronted LoLo. Poor LoLo looked more than a little worse for wear; his normally neat hair was loose out of its usual knot on the back of his head and his clothes were in disarray. Also, he and Bumi smelled like a brewery. I could smell it from where Mako and I were sitting.

“Where the fuck have you been?” Lin got right up in his face. Frankly, anyone with any sort of intelligence would make for the nearest exit if given a look like that. I know I certainly would. Goodness. Mako, on the other hand, put down his paper and rested his chin on his fist, grinning slightly. I didn’t think it was very prudent of him to assume the same expression as he does when he watches a pro-bending match, but far be it from me to stop him. At least he wasn’t staring with his mouth wide open like his brother was doing.

LoLo reeled back for a moment at Lin’s face suddenly appearing right next to his before focusing back in on Lin, beaming for all he was worth. “Well!” he said happily. “Look who’s here! Most beautiful woman inna world. Love of m’life. Did I tell you that, Commander?” He reached out a hand and genially groped at Lin's buttocks.

The entire room caught its collective breath. Lin's eyes bulged out most alarmingly.

Bumi ignored Lin's snarling countenance to throw his arm around LoLo. “You did, Ship’s Cook Lozan.” He leaned towards Lin. “He told me so, Lin. Love of his life.” Bumi sniffled. “Now, thassa a boooooo-” he got lost a bit in the word, “-oooootiful thing. Love. True love. Lin Beifong. I remember you when you were a baby.” He patted Lin on the top of her head. “Little Linnie!”

Mako and I exchanged incredulous looks. I have seen many things in my life, Progeny, many improbable and inconceivable things, but I must confess that I never thought I would see someone ruffle Lin Beifong's hair. _Spirits._ Lin's hand drifted up to touch the top of her head. She was rendered temporarily speechless by this insult to her person.

Kya was trying to master herself, without much success. “Bumi! Don't pat poor Lin on her head! Go to bed, you are _so_ drunk."

“Hey, sis! Long time no see!” Bumi boggled at Kya, who just threw back her head and laughed even harder.

“She’s like a komodo rhino in bed, too,” announced LoLo genially to the room. He then made some sort of bellowing noise that I must assume was meant to approximate a komodo rhino. And possibly Lin. At this point poor Mako couldn’t hold it back any longer and he too started to laugh, which earned him such a look from Lin that I am frankly surprised he did not perish on the spot. He made a valiant attempt to sober himself back up. I managed to keep my face straight, but I’ve had extensive training with that kind of thing, Progeny. I assure you I was howling with laughter on the inside.  _Komodo rhino._ Raava help us all. Lin would disembowel him.

“Hey! There’s little Opal!” shouted Bumi, and he tottered up to her. “The little bride herself.” He leaned down to stare at her protruding belly, a befuddled look on his face. “Guess Bolin didn’t wait for for the wedding night, though, huh?”

“Uh…” said Bolin, staring between Bumi and Opal with some obvious confusion. “I haven’t been waiting for a long time now?” He looked around the room for confirmation. Mako made a choking noise next to me and tried to hide his face behind his newspaper again. Kai started laughing, despite Jinora’s glare.

“Oh for the love of Raava,” gritted out Opal. “Ignore him, Bolin. Can’t you see he’s barely standing?”

Bumi tried to straighten up to prove her wrong but it only served to send him into a leisurely topple towards the table. “The floor’s moving,” he said, and added in a tone of nearly aristocratic astonishment, “My word.”

“Oh, Bumi,” said Kya, shaking her head. She was grinning, though. “You are so going to regret this later.”

“This isn’t going to end well,” Mako said, giving up any pretense of trying to read his paper to observe Bumi slowly sliding down. “I’m not picking him up if he falls over.”

“Mako!” Bumi said, waving. The table was, at this point, the only thing keeping him upright. If you could call it upright. It was more of a sort of perpendicular wobble. He thrust his head towards Bolin and jerked a thumb in Mako’s general direction. “Great guy, that Mako. For a firebender. Once had a firebender burn my all my ball hair off, though. Gotta watch ‘em closely, firebenders. Sneaky ball-burnin’ bastards.” He pointed a shaky finger at me. “Watch yer balls, boy!”

Progeny, I did try to keep my composure, I truly did, but the look of pure outrage on Mako’s face at the very idea that he would somehow singe my decidedly non-hirsute testicular region would have been enough to set anyone off, I am quite certain. Well, in any case, it set _me_ off.

“Honestly, Bumi,” said Opal, giving him a very fine example of the _Beifong Evil Eye_ look. I believe those Beifong women have it bred right into them. In fact, I caught little Iris shooting the exact same look at Zhi yesterday. Not that he didn’t deserve it, I’m sure. “Go sleep it off. You’re embarrassing yourself.”

Bumi leaned towards Opal and opened his mouth to say something else but what issued forth from his mouth was a belch of such magnitude that the tips of her hair stirred. She gasped and reeled back with her hands thrust out in front of her, repelled. “Airbending!” Bumi whooped, looking extremely pleased with himself.

Kai put his head down on the table, practically vibrating with his helpless laughter. Jinora gave him a shove. It didn’t help.

“Oh, good one!” said Bolin with open delight, poking Opal’s shoulder to make sure she got the joke. “Get it, Opal? _Get it?_ Airbending?”

“Oh, I got it,” said Opal, voice icy. “I got it all right.” She leaned forward and smacked Bumi one upside the head. “Disgusting,” she shouted.

LoLo, meanwhile, was trying to take Lin into his arms. “Best woman inna world. Love ya. I do.”

“I should kick your teeth out,” snapped Lin. “Don’t you dare tell me you love me when you’re drunk!”

LoLo stepped back, shoving his hair back. “I can prove it. Prove it. I can.” He hiked up his tunic and fumbled with the button on his trousers.

“What the fuck are you doing?” shouted Lin, grabbing at his hands. “What’s _wrong_ with you! Stop that!” LoLo danced away from her. Pretty nimbly for a drunk man with a bad knee in his fifties, I’d like to add.

“Just gonna show you,” he said, beaming at her.

Ikki and Huan walked into the dining room just as LoLo dropped his pants.

“And a good morning to you all, too,” said Ikki, surveying the room and raising her eyebrows, grinning. “Are we all taking our pants down this fine day?”

“No,” said Huan, shaking his head. “No. Everyone needs their pants at breakfast.” He tried to back up into the hallway but ended up slamming right into his mother.

“Ooof! Huan! Watch where you’re going! I’m-” Su cut herself off as she stared at LoLo, who had bent over to show his very bare backside to Lin. “What in the name of Raava’s light is going on in my dining room?” She put her hands on her hips and shot forth the _Beifong Evil Eye_ at all and sundry.

“Gotcher name tattooed on his ass, Linnie!” shouted Bumi happily. “With some flowers!” He pointed at LoLo.

“I can’t,” Mako managed, and the tears started to pour out of his eyes. Even I couldn’t hold back at this point, Progeny. I at least tried to muffle mine behind my hand. Your great-grandfather wasn’t even trying to muffle it.

Bolin grinned and wolf-whistled at LoLo. Opal smacked him on the arm as well. “Don’t encourage him, Bolin!”

Lin glared at LoLo’s hindquarters, covered with a large swathe of bandages. “I don’t see anything,” she said.

Bumi staggered over, grabbed at the bandages, and yanked them off with a loud ripping noise. LoLo let out with a yelp.

“Ow! Hey!” LoLo put his hand back to the tender area, but Lin knocked it away. Sure enough, on the right cheek of LoLo’s posterior was Lin’s name, inked in black, surrounded by colorful leaves and flowers. It was actually well done, I must say. My compliments to the artist.

“You…you…” It was all Lin could manage. She just pointed at it. Huan walked over and crouched down to peer at it closely.

“That’s not bad,” he said. LoLo tried - and failed - to look over his own shoulder at it. “They missed a little spot on one of the leaves, though. I can fix it for you later, if you want.”

“This is my kind of breakfast,” said Ikki with a grin. She snagged a bun off of the sideboard and went to sit next to her sister. “And you thought we were weird,” she said to Kai, who was still laughing. Huan went and sat next to her.

“Oh Spirits,” said Jinora faintly. “This is what I get for not sleeping in when I had the chance.”

“And miss this? That’d be a tragedy,” said Ikki, handing Huan a moon peach. “Best Zaofu breakfast _ever_.”

“I beg to differ,” said Su, hands on her hips, staring down at LoLo’s derriere. “I do normally try to enforce dress codes at meals, you know.” She craned her head around to peer at LoLo’s front and nodded appreciatively. “Huh. I had no idea he was quite all that, Lin. Explains a lot about why you've been in a better mood these past few years.” She simply shrugged at Lin when Lin shot her a scathing look. “What? You are!”

“Pull your pants back up,” hissed Lin, slapping LoLo on his non-inked cheek. “Not everyone in this damn compound needs to see your crag and boulders!”

“Too late now,” sang out Ikki. She was clearly enjoying the moment to its fullest, happily drinking from her sister’s abandoned tea cup.

LoLo’s bottom lip quivered a little as he stood up, his tunic sliding down to cover his…er…crag and boulders. “You don’t like it,” he said sadly.

“Well.” Lin crossed her arms. “I didn’t say I didn’t like it. I just told you to put your pants back on.”

“Got it just for you,” he said, reaching over to cup her cheek in his hand. “Best girl inna world.”

“Hmph,” said Lin.

“Never got any other girl’s name tattooed on me. Imma sailor. Been married twice. Still never did.”

“Got a point there,” said Yumi. She grinned. I know for a fact that Yumi, in her misspent youth, got a girl’s name tattooed on her arm. She covered it up with a tattoo of a ocean wave when said girl broke her heart a year later.

“No one ever got tattooed for me before,” said Lin. She tried to look stern. “Stupid thing to do anyhow.”

LoLo’s face brightened. “You like it.”

“I never said that!”

“You do. You like it. I can tell. Can’t fool me, old girl.” He nudged her with his elbow and waggled his eyebrows at her. “Yeah, you like it.”

“Hmph,” Lin said. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

“Thass romantic,” said Bumi, and he sniffled. “My brother never got a tattoo for little Linnie.”

Lin ignored him to focus on LoLo. “You’re an old fool, you know that? Damn old fool. Too old to get a woman’s name tattooed on your ass.”

LoLo grinned at her, his single dimple creasing his cheek. “Never too old for that.” He put his arms around her. She let him, even though she scoffed at him and pretended to be annoyed.

“Idiot,” she said. “You better cover it back up before it gets infected. Serve you right if it did.”

“Come on,” said Kya, standing up. “I can do a little healing on it, he won’t even need the bandages. Pull his pants up, Lin, and let’s take him back to your room.” Lin bent down and hauled up his trousers, buttoning them. She slung his arm up and over her shoulder, Kya taking his other arm over her own shoulder. “Yumi, do you think you could bring my brother along?” Kya asked, and Yumi winked at her.

“Will do,” she said. “Up and at ‘em, sailor,” she barked, and Bumi saluted automatically. Yumi walked around the table and put her hand between Bumi’s shoulder blades. “Let’s move it, now.” She half-escorted/half-shoved him out while Bumi asked her if she had any tattoos.

Mako wiped at his eyes with his napkin. “Unbelievable,” he said, still laughing. "Komodo rhino. I still can't believe he said that. She's going to kill him."

I saw my chance, and I took it. “Spirits! Is that the time! I need to fetch Meili and Zhi or else we’ll never catch that train.” I jumped up from my seat and practically flew out the door.

“I know you’re up to something,” Mako shouted after me, but I just kept going. One must always take advantage of properly timed distractions, Progeny. Take note. _Especially_ if you marry a police detective.


	5. In Which We Take A Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children are bathed and a train is caught. A singularly intimate conversation is had.

Zaofu (en route to Gaoling)  
Early Summer, Snake Month, 20th Day, 184 AG

I did, as it happens, go and look for my two youngest. I found Nuo herding all of the children back to our various rooms. She handed me over a bundle with a suit for Rohan. (As if there were any question that she would.) I told Rohan that I’d spoken to his sister the night before and that if he’d like to come with us he was very welcome. He looked so grateful to be included that I felt rather guilty for asking him for my own reasons instead of just for the pleasure of his company. He really is a nice boy, Rohan. Much preferable to his brother, if you ask me. I resolved right then and there to ask his parents if he could fly home on the airship with us. Of course he could go home via air bison, but it might be nice for him to have a change of scenery for once. I told him to go and change into his suit and let Jinora know he’d decided to come with us and he scampered off.

I threw all three of my children into a communal shower - my gracious, camping is a filthy sort of enterprise, isn’t it? - and managed to avoid most of the soap and water flying about. I quickly braided up Naoki’s still damp hair before helping Meili get dressed. As I mentioned, Naoki is going to be a flower girl, so she was staying with her father in Zaofu for the wedding rehearsal. I’d packed a nice suit for Zhi and after chasing him down, brushed his hair, despite his vociferous complaints. No such complaints from Meili; she is perfectly content to have me do pretty things with her hair. You must know, Progeny, that I had never touched a woman’s hair before Naoki came to live with us. I had no idea whatsoever what was expected of me! I appealed to Asami, and bless her generous heart, she made arrangements to have a hairdresser teach me the basics of braiding and such. It turns out I am quite the dab hand at it. Well. I am not going to have any of my children leaving my home looking like ragamuffins, thank you very much, and that includes their hair. At least Meili’s curls are not a dilemma for me; my hair also curls, despite every pomade known to man and many despairing looks in the mirror. I know how to make curls behave themselves.

Forty-five minutes later and we were all presentable; Zhi and I in nice suits and Meili in a very lovely little lacy dress in cobalt blue that almost exactly matched her eyes. I’d pulled her curls to the side and back from her face with a bow. She looked good enough to nibble. Naoki helped her dress her doll to match as well. (Meili has my old battered Pabu plush doll that Bolin sent me all those years ago that she sleeps with every night; however, she customarily takes a dolly with her wherever she goes as company. For this trip she had brought along an exquisite doll that had been specially made to look just like her, a gift from Korra and Asami on her third birthday. Meili had named her Korrasami - said just like that, all in one word - and is very fond of her indeed.) Rohan was waiting for us in the hallway, looking delighted to be in a suit. He shyly asked me if he looked all right and I told him he looked very smart indeed. And so he did! Naturally I understand why the airbenders wear those odd looking wingsuits; I know they are meant to keep them safely in the air and that they are quite the testament to Asami’s engineering brilliance. But they really aren’t very aesthetically appealing, I must say. I do prefer a nice suit.

Mako came strolling up (conveniently absenting himself from assisting me with the familial ablutions, might I note), ready to walk us down to the tram that would take us to the outgoing train. He looked surprised to see Rohan with us; he gave me a sharp look over it, let me tell you. “You’re going to tell me what’s going on when you get back,” he muttered into my ear as he took my arm in his. “Don’t think you’re going to get out of it.” Tra-la-la-la, Progeny. I’ll worry about telling Mako later.

Qi was sprawled on a bench next to the tram station waiting for us. Looking very put together as well, might I add. Hair combed back crisply and the suit in question is the one with the purple lace waistcoat. Well! What have I said about Qi’s waistcoats! They are always just this side of outrageous, but Qi makes them work quite splendidly. It is a knack Qi has. 

Mako and Qi did that complicated sort of acknowledgment ritual that they do where they jerk their chins up at each other and then look away. (I have never quite mastered the knack of this. I suspect that if I tried I would look like someone was tugging my hair from behind. Ah well.) They don’t really converse with each other, Mako and Qi. I do not mean that they fight; Qi is not one to fight with anyone (Alas! If the same could only be said for Mako! Your great-grandfather could fight with a park bench if he was in one of his moods!) and I believe there is a mutual respect between the two of them. I know they hide out in my backyard smoking together some nights. I loathe smoking, Progeny. It smells terrible and is a squalid little habit. I pretend that I do not know that they do this, however, because it is really the only time that the two of them spend together. I don’t know why this is. Mako does not dislike Qi; if anything, he is actually quite impressed that Qi managed to stay out of the clutches of the various triads growing up (something Mako tells me is not an easy thing for street children to do). I know that Qi respects Mako’s work as a detective and thinks that Mako is a very good father. Well. If there is anything I have learned in my nearly thirty years it is that not everything needs my meddlesome attention. Qi and Mako’s relationship firmly falls into the Mind Your Own Business, Wu category. I try to leave it be.

I believe I may have mentioned in earlier diaries that Qi has an odd voice - it is quite hoarse, rather scratchy and very soft. Qi cannot really shout. Qi says that it has always been that way, as long as Qi remembers. The waterhealer that I brought into town for Norbu examined Qi’s throat (she asked, and Qi agreed) and said that Qi’s voice box had obviously been damaged when Qi was small. Whether it was by injury or some kind of sickness, the healer could not say, and Qi doesn’t know. I think that is part of the reason why Qi is as quiet as Qi is. Oh, don’t mistake me, Qi is quite comfortable with us at home and certainly is not shy about expressing an opinion! Qi can be quite outspoken on occasion! However, I think the damaged voice is partly why Qi is usually silent around strangers or people Qi doesn’t know very well.

Qi is quite lithe in build, although, unlike me, there is actual muscle involved. (Alas! I do lack anything impressive at all in the physique department - no matter what I eat, I simply cannot put on any weight, if LoLo cannot fatten me up then no one can.) Three times a week Qi picks up Naoki from school and drives her to Yumi’s dojo for training and has ended up training as well. Yumi says that Qi is very fast, extremely silent and quite deadly, both with knives as well as fans. (Apparently Qi took to fighting with fans Kyoshi-style like a turtleduck to water.) Qi has quite the collection of wickedly slender knives which are usually secreted about Qi’s person. Yumi once told me that when it comes to knives it is not just about your skills; not that good skills are not important, of course, but all the skill in the world is no good at all unless you are willing to use it. Qi is not one to show off but is most certainly fierce enough to use those skills if necessary. I have no doubt at all that if any of the children were threatened in any way Qi would immediately react. Which is why I asked Qi to come along, of course.

I do not wish to contemplate what Qi might do if I were threatened. I think Qi has mostly outgrown Qi’s youthful crush on me - it was something I was aware of, of course, but I put it down to my showing up and saving Qi from the streets. Well, it was rather showy of me, it must be confessed. Nevertheless, that is not to say that Qi does not feel a fierce loyalty to me. As I feel towards Qi. I will own up that I remain secretly very glad that Qi has never taken up any of Asami’s genuine offers of employment as a test driver for her new Satomobiles. It is quite selfish of me; Qi would do very well with Asami and certainly it would mean advancement for Qi. (It is not a matter of pay. I pay well. I firmly believe in paying well for everything, and Spirits know I have the yuan to do it with.) There is not much advancement in driving me about Republic City! Qi simply politely refuses Asami every time she brings it up. Naturally I told Qi that Qi needed to make that choice! Qi is part of the family now, we would never kick Qi out of the rooms above the garage, that is Qi’s home as long as Qi wants it, regardless of who Qi’s employer is. The last time Asami asked and Qi refused and I tried to reiterate to Qi that I would not mind if Qi went to work for her, Qi looked me straight in the eyes and said, “Don’t say it again, Boss. I ain’t leaving you, and that’s that.”

I shall not say it again.

Qi wasn’t the only one waiting. Asami was there as well. She had a meeting today in Omashu, I knew. Mako’s cousin Meng-Meng had been there for a week or so, some sort of negotiations with one of the mine owners. It turns out that Meng-Meng is every bit as canny and sharp with numbers as Mako; Mako found out about it when his family first came to Republic City and he went out of his way to make sure Meng-Meng was able to get caught up with her basic schooling and even helped her study for her entrance exams for Republic City University. She did very well there indeed, graduating with honors. She works for Asami now, doing all sorts of complicated financial business. This is a very good thing; Asami is one of the most brilliant people I know and what she doesn’t know about engineering most likely isn’t worth knowing. However, she is simply hopeless when it comes to all of the financial parts of her business. There was an entire whirlwind of changes when Meng-Meng came to her directly after her university graduation and Asami was very grateful to hand it all over to someone she knows and trusts. Future Industries today is not only one of the most innovative companies around but is also one of the most profitable, and Meng-Meng managed it all without having to cut any corners or dismiss any employees. Chow and LiLing are incredibly proud of Meng-Meng, and we are as well. And you should see her, Progeny! She came to me when she graduated, told me she needed to look older and more professional. So we cut her hair into an extremely smart bob and got her an entirely new wardrobe, modern and stylish. Oh, she is something to behold. Hard to believe she’s the same girl who used to sit on my bed with her hair in rag curls and giggle over steamy romances with me.

Meili went straight to Asami and sat down next to her, handing over her doll for kisses. Asami smiled down at her and greeted her, dutifully kissing the doll as well. Asami and Korra don’t have any children as of yet. I know it isn’t because they don’t like children; Korra clearly adores them and Asami always seems to enjoy my children when she comes over. In fact, last month she took Meili with her to get a manicure and oh my goodness, Meili came home with fancy fingernails and stars in her eyes. It was really lovely of Asami to do, Meili was just over the moon. I think their childless state is more because Asami is very busy with work and Korra travels frequently, as opposed to any strong objections to being mothers. I can only imagine how it must be to be the Avatar, always at the world’s beck and call. Of course Avatar Aang had children; but it is my understanding that his wife stayed home with them. Naturally Asami could afford the very best of nannies, but I know that I myself would never want my children raised by a nanny. I was raised by them and they were a poor replacement for loving parents.

Speaking of parents, it was time for me to go over the rules with Zhi. This is a necessary precaution, let me assure you, Progeny. I turned to him and waited until he gave me his attention. “Now. Zhi. Rules for the train. You must always be within sight of either Qi or myself, unless we give you specific permission otherwise. By in our sight I do mean exactly that; you being able to see us when we cannot see you does _not_ count.”

Zhi frowned. “Well, okay, Papa, but what if -”

“No buts, Zhi. No exceptions. Within my or Qi’s line of sight unless given specific permission.” You must be extremely specific with Zhi. That child will find a loophole where you would swear loopholes did not exist. He is simply exhausting with it. Su tells me it is a sign of brilliance, but really, I might trade in a little brilliance for a child that did not require chasing down every thirty seconds!

“Well, Papa, what if I have to use the toilet?” He looked triumphant. “Then there is a door in the way and you and Qi can’t see me!”

“Reckon that falls into the whole specific permission thing,” said Qi, giving him one of Qi’s side-eye looks. Qi has had plenty of experience dealing with Zhi’s argumentative ways.

“Yes, exactly as Qi says,” I said firmly. “Now - Zhi! Don’t interrupt!” His mouth had already started to open again. “Zhi, if you are thinking of ways to argue with me then you are not _listening_ to me. If you will not listen to me then I will leave you here to be babysat with little Rose.” Zhi’s mouth dropped open in horror. Naoki snickered, which was not at all helpful, let me assure you. I sent her a suppressive look. “Now, rule number two. You are in no way, shape or form to disturb any of the people who work on the train. That means no questions, no comments, no attempting to get their attention. They are working people and the train does not belong to us. Insofar as you are concerned, they are invisible to you. Do I make myself entirely clear? Do not push me on this one, Yaozhi. I will be very angry indeed if you bother anyone who is working.”

Zhi thrust out his lower lip in a pout and kicked at the dirt. “I _understand_ , Papa. I’m not a dummy!”

“That’s the problem,” muttered Mako from my other side.

“And with that said, rule number three is that you do not touch anything that is marked emergency or stop or what-have-you. I do not care to have the entire train stopped because you wish to know what a particular button or lever does. I know you are curious, Zhi, but the train cannot stop simply because you want to know what happens. Do you understand everything I have said?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he said, arms crossed and chin thrust out in a fine example of what was shaping up to be a very proper sulk. Just like his father! Just exactly like his father!

“Excellent. Then repeat the rules back to me.”

Zhi sighed, very put upon. “Only go where Papa or Qi can see me unless they say differently. Don’t bother anyone working on the train. Don’t touch anything marked emergency.” He looked up to glare at me, brows furrowed in a magnificent scowl. “It’s not fair! How come you don’t give Meili rules?”

“Because Meili’s nice and not a little twit like you,” answered Naoki, which led to a bellow of rage from her brother and a swift kick to her shin. This resulted in a quick jab to Zhi’s belly before Mako’s hands shot out and held the two of them apart.

“Papa! Papa! She called me a little twit!” howled Zhi, trying to get around Mako’s restraining hand.

“ _That is quite enough_ ,” I said in my most quelling tone, the one where I channel my great-aunt. As always, it proved most efficacious. The children immediately stopped trying to savage each other and dropped their heads silently. I gave the both of them my most severe look. “I will _not_ have my children brawling in public. Naoki, you apologize this instant for calling your brother names.”

“Sorry,” she muttered sullenly, not looking at him.

“I _beg_ your pardon,” I uttered with an inordinate amount of frost in my voice and she swallowed and addressed Zhi to his face.

“I’m sorry for calling you a little twit,” she said, tone much improved.

I waited. I cleared my throat.

“Apology accepted,” replied Zhi. Fairly insincerely, it must be said, but I do feel some allowances must be made for five year olds who have been called little twits by their older sisters.

I bent down to address Zhi to his face. “Zhi, the reason I give you rules is because you do not always show the best sense when it comes to satisfying your curiosity. I know you are curious, and it is not in itself a bad thing. However, when it comes to your safety as well as the safety of others, then I need to make sure that everyone is protected. If you get up to something on the train it could cause a lot of trouble and inconvenience at the very least and the train does not belong to us. It belongs to everyone, and people need to get where they are going on time and without any trouble. Would it be fair for people to be late - to miss their other connections, for example - just because you pulled a lever to see what would happen?”

Zhi thought about this for a moment, and then slowly shook his head.

“Exactly. It would not be fair. My darling, I know you do not _mean_ to cause trouble, but until you can think before you act then I have to give you rules to follow to help you out. I know you don’t like it, but there it is. You are a very good boy, Zhi, and not at _all_ a little twit. I am very proud of how smart you are, I just need to make sure that everyone stays safe. It’s my job as your Papa.” He threw his arms around me and I hugged him back. “You are my very best boy, darling,” I whispered into his ear. “I love you very very much.” He hugged me a little harder before pulling himself away. “Now here comes the tram! Everyone say goodbye!” I hugged Mako. “We’ll be back on the train that arrives this evening,” I said, and he kissed me.

“Take care of them,” he said to Qi, and Qi nodded.

“Always do,” Qi said, and we boarded the tram, both Zhi and Meili waving wildly at their sister, who waved back. Rohan sat next to me, eyes wide.

“I’ve never been on a train before,” he said. I smiled at him.

“Well, this is only the Zaofu tram. It will take us to the end of the valley, and we’ll catch the real train there. Ours will head south and Asami will go north to Omashu. Are you bringing Meng-Meng back down with you?” This last was addressed to Asami, who nodded.

“I just need to be there to shake hands, sign the paperwork, that kind of thing. She’s done all of the negotiations already.” Asami smiled. “She’s a sand shark, believe me. I don’t know how she does it.”

I laughed. “I married Mako, remember? I’m pretty sure I know how she does it. He’s like a sand shark himself when it comes to money.” This is true, Progeny. Your great-grandfather is, as the kids like to say, a real whizzbang when it comes to money. Everything legal, of course. It makes me wonder what on earth he would have been like if he had stayed with the Triple Threat Triad and wasn’t concerned with the legality of things, though. I think Mako would have made an astonishingly good crime lord. I’m certainly glad he left the profession, do not mistake me! Nevertheless, he would have been someone to have been reckoned with. There is a ruthless side to Mako that he keeps well-checked, for the most part. It’s there, though. And since this diary will be put away until after I am dead and gone and do not care any longer, let me tell you something, Progeny: I love your great-grandfather. I love his kindness, his sense of justice and fairness, his deep devotion to his family and his work. But I also love that dark side of him. As he, in turn, loves the dark side of me. And if you think a boy raised in the treachery and well-bred viciousness of the palace in Ba Sing Se does not have a dark side, well, think again. My great-aunt remains one of the most ruthless and cruel people I have ever had the misfortune to know. I learned her lessons well.

The southbound train was waiting for us as the tram pulled up to the station, so we threw a quick goodbye to Asami and boarded. I had reserved us a spacious compartment in the first class carriage, naturally. Royalty does not travel coach, Progeny. That is simply how it is. We settled in, but all three of the children were trying to look out the window at the same time, which was causing a bit of a scuffle and some irritable feelings. It was Qi who suggested they go to the observation car so that they could look out the windows there to their hearts’ content; after securing Zhi’s solemn promise to not leave Rohan’s sight (with rules two and three still applying) we let them go. (I gave Rohan some yuan and instructed him to buy a snack if anyone got hungry. I do assume they will have something vegetarian that he might eat.) Meili decided at the last minute to leave her Korrasami dolly with instructions to Qi to look after her, and Qi promised to do so with a very straight face. After the children trundled out - both Zhi and Meili holding on to a very excited Rohan’s hands - Qi took up the doll and examined her, smoothing her hair down.

“Always wanted a doll like this,” Qi said.

“Did you?” I said, a bit surprised. Qi smiled, but it was a rather wistful smile.

“You remember that toy store that was downtown? Before it got destroyed? Ayako’s Toys?”

I nodded. “Oh, of course, next to the perfumery. They had the most wonderful display window. I loved it!”

“Yeah, that’s the one. Well, couldn’t go lookin’ durin’ the daytime - cops didn’t like the riff-raff like me there, bothered all the fine fancy citizens. They didn’t want to see us. Out of sight out of mind, you know.”

I winced. I knew. I was one of those fine fancy citizens myself, once upon a time. I never gave a thought to street children at all, once upon a time. They simply didn’t exist for me.

Qi’s fingers continued stroking the doll, straightening up her dress. “But at night, well, so long as we weren’t makin’ trouble, the cops pretty much let us be. So I’d go there at night. They’d turn down some of the lights, of course, but you could still see in the windows. And there was this doll there for the longest time. She was so pretty, she had brown eyes that opened and closed like this one and long black hair, all done up with flowers and things and she had beautiful clothes and even a tiny little fan in her hand. I wanted her so bad it was like I could almost feel her in my arms. I used to imagine she was mine.” Qi huffed out a bit of a laugh, voice getting even grittier. “Like what I woulda done with her on the streets I don’t know, but little kids, they don’t think that way do they? I even had a name for her. I would have called her Sayuri. Well. She had lily flowers on her robes, little pink and yellow ones, so that’s where the name came from. Lily flower. I had all these games in my head, me and Sayuri, we’d have tea parties and wear fancy clothes and be the best of friends, live in a fancy big house, have a mama that loved us. I didn’t really have no friends, not really. Other street kids, they kept away from me mostly, my voice sounded funny, I think, and I wasn’t real friendly anyhow. But one night, I went there, and she was gone. Sold, maybe, or maybe they just changed what was in the window, I dunno. But it felt like someone had killed me, you know? I just sat in front of that big window and I cried and cried and cried. Never felt so lonely in my whole life. Picked myself up after and told myself, that’s what you get for lovin’ something that ain’t yours, Qi, so best not to do it again.”

My eyes were full of tears. “Oh, Qi. How dreadful. I am so very sorry.” I was, too. My childhood was not a very nice one, but I know very well that I never lived the way Mako lived, or Qi. I have much to be grateful for and I do know it.

Qi met my eyes, a few unshed tears in Qi’s own dear hazel ones. “Well, you know. It turned out okay, in the long run. I came to work for you, didn’t I?” Qi snuffled a bit; I silently handed over a clean handkerchief and when Qi went to return it I waved it away.

“No, just keep it.” Qi folded it very carefully and tucked it away into a pocket of that purple lace waistcoat before gently laying down Meili’s doll in the next seat. Qi took a deep breath and met my eyes.

“Why you really want me to come today? I know it’s not because of the kids. I know you can handle them on your own. Why am I really here?” Qi’s look was very direct. When I didn’t answer right away Qi leaned forward. “Look. I’m only good for some things. You want someone to drive you somewhere? That’s me. You need someone to do a quick and quiet killin’ in a dark alley? That’s me too, and I’d do it for you or any of those kids, you know I would.” Qi’s tone was fierce. “Don’t you ever question it. Because I would. But where we’re goin’ today, all this fancy stuff? This ain’t my area, and you know it. I can’t sit in some fancy lady’s house and drink tea with my damn finger stickin’ out. I don’t even like goin’ to these places, you know that too. So why you ask me? I tell myself, Qi, he’s thinkin’ there might be somethin’ bad, somethin’ dangerous for him and the kids, so he’s got you comin’ along. And then you ask that boy, Rohan, and I think, so he wants a bender along, but it can’t be his husband, and it can’t be _her_.” _Her_ meaning Lin, of course. “So I says to myself, the Boss, he don’t want to show his hand, so that’s why he’s askin’ me. So fine. I’m here, and I’m armed, you know I am. So you gonna tell me what you’re takin’ me into today?”

I shook my head and tried to explain, stumbling over my words a bit. “Qi, I wouldn’t knowingly put anyone into danger -”

Qi cut me off, taking up both of my hands, something that shocked me so greatly I froze in place. Qi rarely touches people, and I don’t know that Qi has ever touched my hands that way. “Wu, don’t fuck with me. You tell me what’s goin’ on. Because if somethin’ happens to you or those kids, it’s not only that it’d kill me. I’d have to answer to _him_ , and you and me both know he ain’t rational when it comes to you or the kids. He can’t keep his cool. I don’t want him losin’ his temper and comin’ after me, you hear what I am sayin’? And he would. He’d be sorry later, but he would.”

I didn’t know what to say, Progeny. Qi had never called me by my name before. _Never._ I was Mister for a few weeks before it settled down into Boss, and Boss it has stayed. To hear my name from Qi’s lips was so intimate that it gave me quite a turn, I do assure you. I didn’t quite know what to do with myself. I nodded though, and left my hands where they were. “Give me a moment,” I said, and Qi waited patiently. As Qi always does.

“I suppose you know who the Dai Li were,” I began, slowly. At Qi’s nod I continued. “Well, we could talk for a week and still be covering the Dai Li, so let’s just make this as brief as possible. The Dai Li were a group of specially trained earthbenders that were loyal beyond everything else to the Earth Kingdom crown. Now, that’s really a simplification, of course - there were factions within factions, and, depending on the monarch, they oftentimes also existed as a sort of secret police, and in the case of my great-grandfather Kuei they even plotted against him - but never mind all of that. The point is that when I stepped down from the monarchy there were certain members of the Dai Li who not only remained loyal to me but are very loyal to the children as well. I am in contact with them.” I took a deep breath. “I am guessing you have also heard about the Royalists?” Qi nodded again, still leaning in and holding on to my hands. “Well. For the most part, they mostly consist of what is left of the nobles, people who benefited directly from having a monarchy and a system of nobility in place. Most of them are quite harmless - very noisy, mind you, but that’s all it is, lots of noise. They’d like me back on the throne, but outside of exposing me to many tedious dinner parties and writing extremely wordy letters to the editor of the Ba Sing Se Sentinel, that’s as far as it goes. However, some of them are very much in earnest. My dissolution of the monarchy quite neatly eliminated the nobility for the most part, and while some of them are happy just to sit on their piles of money and wave around their old titles there are others who are quite desperate to put things back to what they were before my great-aunt died. Most of those sorts of Royalists - and as far as my sources have been able to discern, they are a relatively small group - are coming to realize that my mind is quite made up. I am _not_ going back to the throne. I will _not_ be gathering what was once the Earth Kingdom back together by force and ruling over it again. Therefore, they have three choices: to either somehow force me into taking up the monarchy again, to put one of my children in my place instead, or to start an entirely new dynasty and put someone who is not a Hou-Ting on the throne.”

“By children you mean Zhi, yeah?” Qi finally sat back, letting go of my hands very gently. I found I was unaccountably sorry to lose Qi’s hands in mine.

“Yes. Naoki is a bender, and Meili most likely will be, so it must be Zhi. That overrides birth order per dynastic law. Gender has never mattered, of course.”

“So they’d try to put Zhi on the throne.”

“Yes. It would not be the first time a child was put on the throne, not by a long shot. In fact, Kuei’s father was assassinated when he was two years old in order to put him on the throne. I am fairly certain my great-aunt had my father killed as well. Gun, her Grand Secretariat as well as mine, told me he has always been sure his death was no accident.”

Qi stared at me. “You sayin’ they’d kill you in order to take Zhi and put him on the throne?”

“Yes.” I shrugged. “It’s what I would do. The other option would be to somehow coerce me into taking the throne myself - perhaps by threatening the children or Mako. However, I’ve been quite adamant that I don’t want it, and if it were me, I’d bypass me entirely and go after Zhi. He’s young enough to be biddable and would be easily molded into the kind of king they wanted. They’d certainly kill Mako and Naoki as well. Meili they might let alone as a spare heir, but not if she becomes a bender.”

Qi continued to stare. “So why we goin’ today?”

“Chun - the woman we are going to visit, my mother’s oldest and dearest friend - is a Royalist. The very harmless kind. I think she only wants me on the throne because of her love for my mother, not because she really cares about the dynasty at all. However, last year her daughter married someone who is very much a Royalist, and, if my sources can be believed, one of the dangerous kinds. I found out yesterday that he is going to be there today. I want to find out exactly how dangerous he is.”

Qi sat back in disbelief. “You’re takin’ Zhi to this fella? Are you crazy?”

I shook my head. “No. Not at all. There is simply no way he would do anything in the open like that. It’s not…” I waved my hands a bit in the air, “…it’s not how it’s done. This is the nobility we are talking about, not one of the Triads. We will do a little sort of dance with words with each other, verbally spar in the politest possible manner, over tea. It’s the game, you see. It’s how people like me were raised to be. And Qi?”

“Yeah?”

“I am very very good at this game. Very good indeed. I brought you and Rohan along for Lin’s peace of mind - yes, she knows, I told her last night. But I can assure you, I will find out exactly what I need to find out today.”

Qi was silent for a few moments. “But you’re gonna tell _him_ when we get back, right? I can’t keep it secret from him. He’d have my ass if I did, and I have to tell you, I don’t want that man on my ass.”

“I give you my word, Qi. I will tell Mako, and I will be sure to tell him that you knew nothing about it.”

“Okay. I don’t like it, mind. I’m putting in my formal word here. I don’t like it and I don’t think we should be goin’. But I trust you. You just…do me a favor, okay? You think it’s goin’ south, you think I need to get Zhi and the baby outta there, you signal me somehow.”

“Yes. I promise.” I thought for a moment. “If I use my great-aunt’s given name, that means I need you to get the children out. If I don’t refer to her as Hou-Ting, I mean, or the Queen or what-have-you. It was Guang. Her given name was Guang. If you hear me use that name, you get the children out. Are we agreed?”

Qi nodded. “Guang. You can count on me.”

“I know. That’s why you are here.” I sighed. “Something else, too. That name? If you go to any branch of the National Republic Bank - even the ones in Zaofu and Ba Sing Se - and give them my name - Wu Hou-Ting - and that password - Guang - they will give you, no questions asked, a great deal of yuan and an address. If anything should ever happen to me, if the children are ever in danger, I want you to take the money and go to that address. The person there will ask you your name - Qi - and once you give them that name, they will ask you a personal question. I can’t tell you what the question is - it’s not secure for you to know the question and the answer ahead of time - but I can assure you, you will most certainly know the answer to the question. They will then escort you to another address where you and the children will be safe.” I reached over to grip Qi’s hands in turn. “Promise me, Qi. Promise me. There are so very few people in the world I would trust with my children and you are one of them. Promise me you’ll do it.”

Qi was staring at me. “You’re scarin’ me a little.”

“Please, Qi. Please. Promise me you will.”

“You know I will. You know I’d do anythin’ for you. _Anythin_ _’._ I’ll do it. Whatever you ask, I’ll do it.”

I let go of Qi’s hands and sat back. “I doubt it will ever come to that. But just in case.” I laughed, and it was a bitter laugh. “The lessons I learned, growing up at the palace. Always, _always,_ have backup plans in place. Trust no one. Everyone is your enemy.” I looked out the window. “I had so wanted to be done with all of that.”

Qi took a breath to say something, I believe, but at that moment the door to our compartment opened and the children tumbled in, laughing and waving bags of sweet buns at us, and whatever Qi was going to say was lost.


	6. In Which We Have Tea And Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea is had with friends and those not so friendly; an unpleasant conversation follows in the garden.

Gaoling  
Early Summer, Snake Month, 20th Day, 184 AG

I had expected Chun’s driver to pick us up at Gaoling’s train station but was pleased to see her brother-in-law, Hyeon Jin, there instead. Hyeon Jin is the husband of my old friend Yun. During my time as King when I was getting ready to abdicate, Yun was there representing the city of Gaoling. We got off to a rough start - all my fault, mind you, even though Yun has tried to claim some responsibility for being stiff-necked - but he became one of my greatest supporters. A few years ago Yun had been elected president of what used to be the Earth Kingdom provenance of Deng but is now the nation of Deng, of course.

“Hyeon Jin!” I said with a smile. “What a wonderful surprise!” I introduced him to Rohan and Qi (he already knows the children, of course) and we made our way to his car.

“It’s so good to see you and the children,” he said with a smile of his own. “No Mako and Naoki?”

“Ah, they are still in Zaofu, they are both in the wedding, today is the rehearsal.”

“Oh, of course, of course. Up you go, Princess Meili,” he said as he lifted her into the backseat. He leaned towards me and spoke very quietly. “When Yun heard Tsai was going to be here he immediately insisted we come. You got the message about it, I hope?”

I nodded. “I did.” I turned my attention back to Zhi. “Into the car now, Zhi. No! You may not bring that insect into Hyeon Jin’s car! Put it down this very instant!” Really! When will this phase involving invertebrates end? Please let it be a phase. Please. I don’t think my nerves can handle much more of it.

Hyeon Jin drove us through Gaoling until we reached Chun’s home. My mother’s childhood home in Gaoling was sold when she died; my grandparents were both gone by then and I suppose it didn’t occur to anyone in Ba Sing Se that I might like to keep it. The proceeds from the sale were put into my personal accounts; my great-aunt was a despicable person, but insofar as I (or Mako) can tell she never did anything untoward with any of my inheritance from my mother. (My inheritance from my mother was considerable. Very considerable _indeed_.) Hou-Ting handed all of it over to an accounting and investment firm after my mother died and made sure my father was unable to touch it. Mako says the firm handling my assets was very conservative with them; they didn’t lose any of the money or properties that were mine, even if they did not invest in ways that would make me a great deal more money. I’m still not sure why my mother’s home was sold. They didn't sell any of the other properties that were hers. Well, no matter. The home is gone and everyone involved but myself is gone as well. One more answer that I won’t get.

Chun herself was waiting for us outside the front door of her spacious home, hands clasped together, a very lovely smile on her face. If she were following protocol she should have been waiting inside to greet us instead of in the front of her home like a shopkeeper, but Chun is always so genuinely happy to see the children that she never puts on a front about it. Zhi was out of the car before Hyeon Jin had even managed to put the brake on, throwing himself at her.

“Granny Chun! Granny Chun!”

Chun laughed and wrapped her arms around him. She’s a very elegant woman, Chun; never a hair out of place, gentle and graceful. “Now here is my own boy! Why, Yaozhi! I declare you’ve gotten even taller since I last saw you!” She kissed both of his cheeks, and then smiled down at Meili. Her eyes softened. “And here is our girl. Hello, Meili, my love.” Meili was wrapped into a hug as well. According to her brother Chun had wept when she heard that we had named Meili for my mother. I know she genuinely loves all three of the children; that being said, I do think there is a tender part of her heart that belongs to Meili because of her name. I knew she and my mother were close; however, I did not understand how close until Chun gave me a packet of their saved letters to read after Meili was born. After reading them it was painfully clear to me that my mother and Chun were more than just friends; it is no wonder that the two of them were so devastated when my mother was married off to my father. Just one more reason for me to abolish the monarchy and the nobility and all of their antiquated ideas about arranged marriages! As a son I cannot say that I am sorry my mother married my father - I would not be here if she had not, of course! But as a man who married for love, I feel such pity for my mother. And for Chun, as well. Her own marriage was not a happy one either. She had two daughters with her husband before he died; she has never remarried and from what she has said I believe she is far happier that way. Her older daughter, Willow, is the one who married Tsai the Royalist last year. Her younger daughter, Katsura, is just seventeen this year and is still at home, of course. I like Katsura a great deal. I’ve never been all that fond of Willow and the feeling is mutual, I assure you.

“Chun, I’ve brought a guest I’d like to introduce to you,” I began, and she tsked at me.

“Wu, I remember your Qi, of course. Did you think I would forget?” She smiled at Qi. “I am quite enamored of that magnificent purple waistcoat, Qi.”

That actually got a smile out of Qi. “Thanks, Lady Chun.”

“I didn’t mean Qi, I will have you know,” I said, wagging my finger at her. “I meant my other guest. Chun, this is Rohan. He is Tenzin’s youngest son. Rohan, this is Lady Chun, my mother’s oldest friend.”

Rohan bowed very politely. “It is my pleasure to meet you, Lady Chun.” His voice cracked slightly in the middle of the sentence and he flushed a bit.

“Welcome to my home, young Rohan,” she said, and bowed back. “It is not every day that one gets a visiting airbender!”

“I’m not a very good one yet,” said Rohan, shyly. He tried to smooth down his suit jacket.

“Nonsense,” said Chun, and she smiled. “I’m sure you are a very good one indeed.”

“Rohan’s really good,” said Zhi. “Granny Chun, do you have any jars?”

She blinked. “Jars, dear?”

“I saw a good beetle at the train station but Papa wouldn’t let me take it in the car.”

Chun shuddered. “I should say _not_. Well. Beetles, is it? I suppose we must have some jars in the kitchen. I tell you what, let’s have some tea first and then we can ask about jars. Agreed?”

“Okay!” said Zhi, and at her gesture he took Rohan’s hand. “C’mon, Rohan, I can show you around!” He, Rohan and Meili walked inside. I held my arm out to Chun and she took it.

“Wu, that child is too much,” she said with a laugh.

“You don’t need to tell me,” I said. We were all escorted into Chun’s beautiful sitting room. I’ve always loved it. It is bright and airy, done in yellows and creams, delicate without being fussy about it. Chun has style. It is my understanding that my mother had very little; Chun tells me that my mother always had a braid unraveling or a sash undone or tea down the front of her robes. Progeny, I must confess to you that it makes me love my mother even more. Oh, if only I could have met her!

Yun was there with Katsura and I introduced Rohan again. Poor Rohan! He was really getting a taste for old Earth Kingdom manners today, wasn’t he! He really did handle it with aplomb, however, which is especially notable due to his age. Rohan is only thirteen, after all, although he’ll be fourteen come autumn. Katsura made appropriate oohs and aahs over Meili’s doll and came to tell me all about her latest composition. Katsura is a musician, and a very gifted one, indeed. She plays several instruments and has been composing since she was fourteen. I myself took up the yangqin a few years back and I do well with it (much to Mako’s eternal surprise, I think). However, I am not in the same class as Katsura at all and I am not ashamed to say so.

We had all sat down and Chun had rung for tea before Willow and Tsai made their entrance. Meili was perched on Yun’s lap - Meili does appreciate a good lap to sit in, and Yun’s is particularly large and very welcoming - and I had Zhi on the love seat right next to me. (Safer for all and sundry that way.) Katsura was kind enough to sit with Rohan and was even managing to draw him out in conversation a bit. Qi sat at the end of one of the sofas, the children and I in sight.

The first thing Tsai did was come to me and give an extremely elaborate bow. “Your Majesty,” he said. I sighed inwardly.

“Papa’s not a Majesty, just a Highness,” corrected Zhi, slight frown on his face, channeling my own lovely pedantic Mako. There are some things you may count on in this world, Progeny; the sun will always rise in the east, babies will be born, and Mako will be sure to correct you if you are wrong.

Willow looked very slowly about the room. “Haven’t you hired a nanny yet? Or is that the…person…over there?” She gestured at Qi. Qi looked right through her as if she had not even spoken.

I idly thought of the ways I could set her on fire if only I were a bender. “I don’t have a nanny, Willow, and Qi is my driver. As you well know. This, however, is Rohan.” I nodded at Rohan. “He’s Tenzin’s youngest.” No need to specify which Tenzin I meant. “Rohan, this is Chun’s daughter Willow and her husband, Tsai.” Rohan stood and bowed.

“Come Willow, Tsai, take a seat. The tea is on its way.” Chun shot Willow a look.

“Perhaps I could sit next to your father, Your Highness,” Tsai said to Zhi, who shot him a scowl that would have done Mako proud.

“No,” Zhi said succinctly. Normally I would have taken him to task over speaking that way to an adult when we were guests in someone’s home, but I let it slide. Tsai looked momentarily taken aback.

“Just take an empty seat,” said Chun, with the tiniest edge to her voice. Tsai sat down next to Rohan and Willow sat on the other side of her mother.

“So Mako’s brother is finally getting married, eh?” said Hyeon Jin, a man who could manage small talk in any situation. If you think that is an easy task, Progeny, I’d like you to try it sometime.

“And to the Beifong girl, yes? I’ve never met her, although I have met her mother a few times,” said Yun. 

“Auntie Opal is going to have a baby,” announced Zhi. “Is the tea ready yet?”

I gave him a look, one of my eyebrows shooting up.

“Sorry,” he said, shoulders slumping. Yun laughed and leaned over to pat his knee.

“Hungry, are you? When she was a child I remember your grandmother liked tea cakes with pink frosting. Once, as I recall, she ate so many she got sick with them.”

“Oh goodness, imagine you remembering that,” smiled Chun. “That was at my ninth birthday party! It’s true, though, Meili always did love those iced buns.”

“I like those buns,” said Zhi with a very hopeful look. “We had some on the train but they weren’t as good as yours, Granny Chun.”

Chun beamed at him. “Well, when we go to the kitchen to look for jars you may tell my cook. She’d like to hear it, I know.” She leaned forward to tap me with her fan. “Wu, Katsura has a favor to ask you.” She nodded at Katsura, who sat up straighter.

“Oh?” I smiled at her in encouragement.

“Well…I have an audition later this summer. For the Republic City Conservatory of Music,” Katsura said.

“Do you! That’s marvelous!” It _was_ marvelous. I have no idea how it will be in your time, Progeny, but in mine it was a very good school indeed. “You will stay with us, naturally.” I gave Chun a look and she nodded at me, smiling. Well, I couldn’t blame her for feeling a bit anxious. I’d feel the same if one of my children was headed off to a big foreign city.

“Oh, I don’t want to cause any trouble. I could stay at the Four Elements…” Katsura looked to her mother.

I waved this away. “Don’t be silly, Katsura, that’s what we have a guest room for. You’re family! You let me know when and Qi here will pick you up and bring you home. Train or airship?”

Before she could answer, Willow interrupted. “What’s wrong with the school in Ba Sing Se?” She frowned at her sister.

“Nothing’s wrong with it. It’s just they have a more conservative approach and I’m more interested in what’s being taught in Republic City.”

“I know Juro personally.” Juro was the director of the school and a tremendously gifted musician in his own right. “He certainly does have a more modern approach to music.”

“You know him?” Katsura leaned towards me eagerly.

“Just because something is modern doesn’t make it better. Don’t you agree, Your Majesty?” Ah, there was Tsai. I was wondering when he was going to contribute to the conversation. I use the word contribute lightly, Progeny, believe me.

“I think most approaches have merit. I personally enjoy embracing many different methods,” I said, giving my blandest smile. Come now. Surely he could do better than this.

Chun’s maid brought in the tea service, and the next few minutes were spent in pouring tea and distributing cakes and such. Chun had somehow managed to get word to her cook (when she managed, I have no idea, she had never left my sight!) and Rohan had a plethora of vegetarian treats to choose from. I brought Meili back onto the love seat that Zhi and I were sharing; her eyes were starting to look a little glassy. She is in that awkward toddler phase where sometimes she needs a nap and sometimes she does not, but today had already been tiring what with the trip on the train and all. She nibbled at a bun half-heartedly, not even giving her usual polite offering of food to her dolly.

Rohan had overcome some of his natural reticence to discuss trains with Katsura and Hyeon Jin. He really was enthusiastic about them and it seemed that Hyeon Jin knew at least a little something about them. Well, more than me, certainly, although that is not saying much. I am not in the least mechanically minded. In fact, whenever Asami discusses some of her newest innovations with Mako over dinner I usually end up thinking about something else.

Conversation at tea, for the most part, remained polite. Tsai tried a few sallies but they were not even worth repeating, Progeny, so I won’t. They were very easily deflected. After tea was over Chun stood up and told Zhi they would make their way to the kitchen to compliment the cook on her iced buns and search for jars. She took Katsura and Rohan with her as well. She would have taken Meili; however, Meili had fallen fast asleep on the love seat next to me, dolly clutched close to her chest. I rearranged her to be more comfortable and smoothed her hair back from her face.

“Will we disturb her?” asked Hyeon Jin, looking over at her tenderly.

“No, she’s sound asleep.” I smiled down at her. “We’ve probably lost her for a good hour, at the very least.”

“Can’t your servant take her out?” asked Willow.

“I don’t have any servants,” I replied, keeping my temper with an effort. I am not one to lose my temper very often, but Willow can do it to me every time. I have known her for about eight years now, and I have disliked her from the first moment I met her. She is spoiled and unpleasant. How she managed to come from the same family as Chun and Katsura and Yun I shall never know. I suppose she must take after her not-so-dearly departed father.

“I mean him,” she said, pointing at Qi. “Or her. Or it. Whatever.”

Qi’s head turned very slowly to stare at her.

“Willow,” said Yun, sharply. “These are your mother’s guests.”

Willow rolled her eyes and tossed her head. “His Majesty and the children are her guests. Not the help.”

“That’s enough,” said Yun. He was starting to get a look on his face that I remembered in great detail from when we were working together to dismantle the monarchy all those years ago. It did not bode well for Willow.

“Well really, Uncle Yun,” she said. “Although I suppose when you are the king you can get away with anything. Including marrying into the peasantry.”

I am not at all a man inclined to violence, Progeny, but at that moment I wanted nothing more than to slap her. I reminded myself that she was not worth it and took a mental breath and started to count to ten instead. I had only made it to four when Tsai jumped right in.

“It is a bit of puzzle, though, Your Majesty. Certainly there is precedence for having a commoner as a concubine; one needs only to look as far back as your own grandfather to see that. But monarchs are usually expected to marry into the nobility.”

“Well,” I said, and I smiled at him. I do not believe it was a pleasant smile, Progeny, and Tsai flinched back ever so slightly. “It’s a good thing that I am not a monarch then, isn’t it?”

“Your Majesty jests,” said Tsai.

“Do I? Illuminate me. Exactly what, pray tell, am I being jolly about this afternoon?”

Tsai leaned towards me. “Your Majesty, please. Surely you must see that it is not in your best interest - or the interests of the prince and the princesses - to carry on the way that you do.”

Qi shifted just the slightest bit, Qi’s hand moving to lightly touch the opposite wrist.

“Carrying on, am I? Oh, please do continue.” I sat back and crossed my legs, giving Tsai my blandest smile. Hyeon Jin reached out a restraining hand towards Willow.

“Come now, Wu is a guest in this home. Chun will return soon and I know she had hoped to take Wu and the children for a stroll in the garden.” He smiled at me, trying his best to defuse the situation. Ever the diplomatic first husband was Hyeon Jin.

“I do enjoy Chun’s garden, I must say,” I answered. “In fact, perhaps I will take Qi here for a look. Qi has never been to Chun’s home before, and Qi does so enjoy gardens.” This was an utter lie, of course; insofar as Qi is concerned, a garden is something to walk through on the way to the car.

“Love gardens,” said Qi, smiling right back at me.

I turned to Hyeon Jin. “Could I prevail upon you and Yun to keep an eye on Meili? I doubt she’ll wake but if she does she might be a bit frightened if she were here alone or with _strangers_.” I made sure that Willow understood whom I meant by a stranger. By the quick glance at her husband and subsequent narrowing of her eyes, the arrow struck true.

“Of course, my boy. Of course.” Hyeon Jin smiled and as I stood, came to take my place on the love seat. “When Chun gets back I’ll send her there after you, shall I?”

“Thank you,” I said. Yun was giving me quite a look. Well, Hyeon Jin was a diplomat, and a very kind man. Subterfuge was not really his area. Yun, on the other hand, understood very well what I was about. He gave me the barest of nods, which I returned in kind. I motioned with my hand towards the gardens and Qi stood up, following me outside.

“It really is a lovely garden,” I said to Qi, who shrugged.

“Whatever you say.” We walked down one of the paths for a bit before stopping at a small pavilion. “We waitin’ here for that little man?”

“We are indeed, Qi. We are indeed. Give him a few moments, I am sure he’ll be coming along. Bringing Willow too, if we are especially lucky.”

Qi grunted out a reply to that and sat down on one of the benches in the pavilion.

“What was that thing you did earlier? With your hand and your wrist?” I did my best approximation with my own hands. Qi looked up at me before re-doing the movement; Qi’s left hand moved away from the opposite wrist and a knife appeared in Qi’s left palm by what appeared to be magic. Qi tugged up the cuff of Qi’s shirt and I could see some leather there.

“Wrist sheath,” Qi said.

“Oh, that’s clever, Qi! So that’s why you don’t have tight cuffs on your shirts, isn’t it? I’ve always wondered if you had a personal aversion to cuff links or something. I just assumed it was your own little fashion statement.”

That got me a grin. “Fashion statement, sure thing, Boss.” Qi held the knife up so I could see it better. “Used to have a wrist sheath I threw together myself, but _she_ gave me this one. It works a lot better, it’s easier to get to, don’t take up so much room on my arm.”

I blinked. “Lin gave it to you?”

Qi shrugged. “Gave it to me a year or so back. Said it was the same design she’d seen some of them Equalists use back in the day. She had it made for me. Told me if I was gonna do it I’d best not to be slicing myself open with some sort of half-assed version I made myself.” Qi palmed the knife and slid it back into the sheath before nodding towards the house. “Your boy there is comin’ up the path.”

I sat myself down and waited. Sure enough, Tsai came down the path fairly furtively, followed by a clearly incensed Willow. Who was _not_ being furtive, may I add. I’m not sure she has it in her, to be honest.

“Your Majesty!” Tsai said when he spotted me, quickening his pace. “I must speak to you!” I waited. He came up the few steps into the pavilion itself and repeated himself. “I must speak to you!”

I raised my most imperious eyebrow at him. He flushed and immediately bowed deeply. “My apologies, Your Majesty, please excuse my impetuosity.”

I said nothing. I waited. He was most certainly _not_ excused. If you wish to refer to me as _Your Majesty_ then you will treat me with the protocol I deserve. Accosting me in a private moment is not protocol. Speaking to me without the proper obeisance is not protocol either. If I were my great-aunt one of the Dai Li would have forced him into a kowtow with one of their rock fists. If she were in a good mood, mind. If she was having one of her cranky days, he would have just been tossed into prison, no questions asked. Her days were mostly cranky ones, in case you were wondering, Progeny.

He took a deep breath. “Your Majesty, I am here as a representative of a coalition of concerned members of the nobility who very much desire your attention on a particularly sensitive matter of state.”

Well, I had to give him credit for being able to spout a great deal of nonsense. I wondered how long it had taken him to write and memorize that little opening line. I did not favor him with any response, however. This seemed to discomfit him a bit. He rocked back slightly on his heels for a moment before taking a deep breath and continuing.

“I believe Your Majesty may be unaware of the support that exists for him to return to his rightful place upon the throne of the Earth Kingdom.”

Oh dear. He had most certainly showed his hand far too soon. He wasn’t very good at this. Pity. I continued to say nothing. This obviously was not the response he was looking for.

Now I will tell you something, Progeny. It is a very true thing that when I am nervous, I tend to babble. Unfortunate - extraordinarily unfortunate - but true. However, if there is anything I have learned in these years of living with Mako, it is that silence can be extremely effective. Mako has this trick where his face goes utterly blank and he looks completely disinterested. Most people interpret this to mean that he is not, indeed, interested in whatever they are saying. (And sometimes it can actually mean that; after a half hour of listening to Zhi pontificate about insects anyone would get that look, really.) However, I have learned that sometimes that look means Mako is desperately trying to figure out the best thing to say and failing miserably. (At this point he normally either throws his hands into the air, runs away or says something truly lamentable. He has been known, on occasion, to do all three things simultaneously.) I know that when he was still my bodyguard and giving that look to me that it would just devastate me. I would start babbling even more than usual and he would get even more stone-faced and nothing at all would get accomplished except that I would go and cry into my bath and he would go out and punch things. My goodness, how many bad feelings we could have avoided back then if we had only just gone to bed with each other! Ah well. Hindsight and all of that.

I gave my very best Mako with a little of my great-aunt thrown in for good measure. To whit: I silently looked down my nose at Tsai for a few moments before turning my gaze elsewhere.

“Oh, why are you even bothering, Tsai. Wu thinks he’s too good for you. Too good for everyone. Perfect, _perfect_ Wu.” The venom with which Willow said this surprised me. Willow and I have never been fond of each other but this went far past dislike.

“Willow, I am sure His Majesty-” Tsai began, but his wife cut him off.

“His Majesty! What a joke. When was he ever a king, anyhow? He ran off as soon as he could, just to fuck that commoner. And those children! Trash off the street! And you want them to rule the Earth Kingdom?” Willow’s face had gone an ugly mottled red.

“Willow!” I could see by Tsai’s face that he was genuinely shocked by her words. “That is His Majesty and the Princesses and the Crown Prince you are speaking of!”

“ _Fuck_ His Majesty,” she sneered at me. “It’s just like you’ve said. No one needs anything from him. He’s just a liability at this point.”

Tsai went pale and started to sputter, his eyes bulging. “Your Majesty! I…I beg you, please…”

Qi was staring at Willow. I’d never seen that particular expression on Qi’s face before. It was a little frightening, Progeny. Qi is normally the calmest of people; I can count on the fingers of one hand the times I have seen Qi anything but completely unruffled. That is just Qi’s nature. The way Qi was staring at Willow, however, made me wonder if Qi had ever actually used any of those knives on another person. I am not sure if Qi was even breathing; Qi was that still and that focused on her. I turned my gaze towards Chun’s home and started to speak.

“Do you know your history, Tsai? History was my favorite subject, as it happens. In fact, I read through most of the historical tomes we had at the palace in Ba Sing Se and I can promise you that was no small feat. The library was extensive.” I brushed an imaginary piece of lint off of my trousers. “How much do you know about Hou-Ting XVI?” I flicked a glance towards Tsai. He was staring back at me in a kind of horror.

“Oh, history. Delightful,” spat out Willow. “What’s next? How to suck off policemen?” Tsai gasped. I ignored Willow and continued.

“Well, it was some time ago and there were, after all, a great many Hou-Tings before I took the throne, so I’ll forgive you for not knowing who she was off the top of your head.” I gestured dismissively with my hand. “No need to get into great detail, but the salient part of her history I wish to draw your attention to is that she fell in love and married an earthbender.” I tsked. “Terrific scandal at the time, of course. What if children of the union should be benders? You can simply imagine how people reacted. So a small group of nobles got together and decided to remedy the situation. Her husband was found dead one day not long after the wedding. He’d been poisoned.” I smiled. “Ah, nothing says Earth Kingdom nobility like a good poisoning! It’s one of the favored weapons, you know. In fact, that’s how my own father was done away with, although at the time it was widely put about that he accidentally choked to death.” I leaned over towards Tsai and whispered conspiratorially. “Don’t believe it. My great-aunt had him killed, compliments of the Dai Li.” I sat back up. “Well, that’s neither here nor there. Back to Hou-Ting XVI. She was, by all accounts, very distraught about the death of her husband. She abdicated, ensuring that her younger brother, Hou-Ting XVII, took the throne in her place. She left Ba Sing Se and disappeared. When asked, her brother told everyone that she had retired to a life of meditation and reflection.”

“Thrilling story,” said Willow, rolling her eyes.

“Oh no, that’s the tragic part. The thrilling part came later. You see, a series of accidents started happening to the families of the nobles who had plotted against her husband. A child who wandered away from her nanny, found drowned at the bottom of a well. A wife trampled in the street by out of control ostrich horses. An oldest son set upon by thieves, his throat cut. It wasn’t just immediate family, either. Grandparents, aunts and uncles, cousins - entire families were slowly weeded out over the years. Never any of the nobles who had actually done the plotting, however. No, they were left alive. Of course they were.” I turned to look Tsai in the eyes and I smiled. It was most certainly _not_ a nice smile. “They were meant to suffer. They were meant to see everything they had ever loved torn away from them, from the tiniest of babies to the oldest of grandmothers. These nobles, they finally went to her brother, Hou-Ting XVII, and begged him to help them, to somehow intervene on their behalf. He told them there was simply nothing he could do, that even a King cannot control fate. And then he told them that since they had no heirs, their lands and titles would be given to other families. They left the palace, nameless and destitute. Alone.”

Tsai was staring at me. I shrugged gracefully with one shoulder. “Mind you, no one ever saw Hou-Ting XVI again. So perhaps she really was living a life of meditation and reflection. It might have been just poor luck, hmm?”

“Your Majesty,” he whispered.

“Now of course these are civilized times we live in. I suppose if I wanted to show my displeasure I could threaten you with the untimely and public reveal of something faintly sordid, like the fact that you spend a great deal time at an establishment that caters to men of certain tastes.” I waggled my finger at him. “Not that I judge, mind you. After all, as has been clearly established, I do sordid things with a common policeman. What I don’t do, of course, is pay money to have commoners tie me up and beat me for sexual pleasure.” I glanced at Willow, who was staring at her husband, mouth open. “Oh, don’t look so shocked, Willow. After all, he’s not breaking any laws. The establishment itself is legal and pays its taxes. All on the up and up! After all, if _you_ can’t satisfy him, then why begrudge him a little money for something that can?”

“You told me that the bruises were from training,” she said, and when he reached towards her she slapped at his hands, her face furious. “How could you? At that place? What will people say of you? What will people say of _me_?” She burst into tears before turning and running down the steps of the pavilion, back to the house.

“Secrets and lies,” I said sorrowfully. “They’ll ruin a marriage, you know. But never fear, dear Tsai.” He looked back at me, a stunned expression on his face. “Royalty does not engage in such squalid diversions as _threats_. Royalty certainly does not espouse _blackmail_.” I sniffed. “Nasty little thing, blackmail. Far beneath me, I assure you. No, I would never do that. That little tidbit will never go any further than this garden. You have my word.” I smiled at him. “My word as a prince of the house of Hou-Ting.” I let the smile drop, and I leaned towards him. “However, as a king? Well, I couldn’t guarantee what I might do as a _king_. Such fickle creatures, kings. They tend to think they can do anything they want to, kings. Not surprising, of course, seeing as they are above the law. Why, a king might even cut your wife’s filthy little tongue right out of her mouth for the insult she gave to the king’s consort and children, not to mention the king's dearest friend! No, it is probably best for everyone if I remain simply a Highness instead of a Majesty, don’t you agree?” I reached into my jacket and pulled a piece of paper from an inner pocket, holding it out to him. He automatically took it and unfolded it, looking down to read it. His face went even paler than before. I smiled at him again. “Perhaps you can convince your friends of the same. When you next meet, of course. Next week in Ba Sing Se, yes? At the suite at the Imperial Jade Hotel?”

“How…” he whispered, and I laughed. I was actually amused at that point, Progeny. It was a real laugh.

“Oh, come now! Tsai! Did you think I didn’t know? Did you _really_?”

“Your Maj-” He swallowed. “Your Highness. I apologize for any offense I may have -”

I cut him off with a hand wave. “Yes, yes, I know. Run on back to the house now, Tsai. This conversation no longer amuses me.” He bowed, deeply, and started to hurry away.

“Oh, but Tsai?”

He turned to look at me, his eyes haunted.

“The only reason we are even having this conversation is because of my love for Chun. I should genuinely hate to cause her a moment’s worth of pain for any reason whatsoever. That said, if you - or any of your friends - so much as touch a hair on _any_ of my children’s precious heads, your lives will immediately be forfeit, without the benefit of conversation. Do I make myself _entirely_ clear? I won’t say it again.”

He jerked out a nod and spun to make his way rapidly back towards the house. I closed my eyes. I sat for a few moments, simply breathing in the silence of the garden.

“That a true story? About that queen and her brother?”

“Yes, as it happens. Absolutely true. Every word.”

Qi was silent for a time. I continued to concentrate on my breathing.

“That’s one fucked up family you got,” said Qi, and I heard the scratch and hiss of a match striking. I opened my eyes to see Qi lighting up a cigarette. “I know you hate ‘em, but I need one after all that. I can walk away a bit, if you want.”

I shook my head, closed my eyes again and sighed. “I didn’t really enjoy that, you know.”

“That ain’t true though, is it?” I opened my eyes and frowned at Qi, who stared back at me. “You _did_ enjoy it. I know you well enough to know. You just don’t like that about yourself, do you? That’d you’d enjoy tearin’ them people down. Not that they didn’t need some tearin’, mind.” I inhaled sharply and Qi took a deep drag and politely blew the smoke away from me. “You don’t _want_ to enjoy it, course. It puts you in mind of bein’ a king.” Qi gestured with the cigarette. “The ruthless parts. The ugly parts. Not to mention, your husband would have lost his shit if he’d seen all that. You don’t show him that side, do you?”

I shook my head. Qi took another drag.

“Well. He ain’t really devious, is he? Not cruel. Don’t get me wrong, I ain’t saying he wouldn’t be good in a fight. Better than I would be, for damn sure. He’s got that lightnin’ of his for one thing, that’s how he killed that Red Lotus waterbender, took down that Colossus. Don’t want to even think about what he’d do to anyone who hurt you or the kids. Kill ‘em soon as look at ‘em. Oh, he’s ruthless, he’d do whatever it takes. But he wouldn’t stab anyone in the back. Fair fight, that’s him. But you? Objective is to win, no matter what. That’s dirty fightin’. That’s what you just did. Dirty fightin’ with words.” Qi nodded at me. “I’m a dirty fighter too. I respect that.”

I laughed a little. “I’m not really a fighter, Qi.” I held up my arm. “Fight with these? Nonsense!”

Qi’s head shook. “Cat owl’s out of the bag. Don’t try to fool me with that weak little thing you do. You told me you were good at this game, and you weren't kiddin', were you? You’re a dirty fighter. You tellin’ me you wouldn’t follow through? That if any of those Royalists hurt the girls or took Zhi you wouldn’t have them killed? That if you even _thought_ they’d hurt the kids you’d kill them before they even got started?”

I stared back at Qi and my expression must have given me away, because Qi nodded in satisfaction.

“That’s what I thought.” Qi carefully tamped out the cigarette and considerately tucked the stump back into a silver cigarette case before meeting my eyes. “Your secret’s safe with me. I won’t be tellin’ your husband. Won’t be tellin’ anybody. But I’ll know.”

“You’ll know what, Qi?” I felt like I couldn’t breathe.

“That you want everyone to see you as a prince. A silly little prince that no one needs to be afraid of, that no one takes seriously. But you’re really a king. Kings, they’re ruthless when they need to be. Cruel, too.” Qi laughed a bit, that gritty little laugh Qi makes. “Not that I’m an expert on kings or nothin’. But even still.”

I couldn’t take my eyes away from Qi. “I don’t want to be that person.”

Qi’s head shook. “Be who you are. I’m not sayin’ that you aren’t that man that loves to go shoppin’ and throw parties, because I know you’re that man. You’re that man that wears jasmine perfume and sits readin’ with the street rats and loves his husband and his babies. That’s you. What I’m sayin’, though, is you’re also the man who just sat here and with a few words threatened - no, didn’t threaten, _promised_ \- to kill a man and cut his wife’s tongue out. I’m sayin’, that wasn’t an act. You weren’t pretendin’. You meant it when you said it, and you made that little man there piss his pants because he knew you meant it, too. Can’t speak to the rest of them Royalists, but he sure as shit ain’t gonna be a threat to you or the kids no more and you know it as well as me. That’s the king, right there. I’m just sayin’ that it don’t do you no good to hate that part of you. Go on and make your peace with it. Don’t mean you have to be the king every day. Just pull him out when you need him.”

“My relatives were terrible people, Qi,” I said, and my eyes filled up. “Terrible, cruel people, the Hou-Tings. Rotten to the core. My great-aunt was cruel because she enjoyed it. I don’t want to be like that.”

Qi nodded. “I know it. But you ain’t like that. You ain’t cruel because you enjoy it. You’re cruel to protect what needs protectin’. You be proud of that part of you. Those kids, they can’t protect themselves. Even the Butterfly still needs her Papa to keep an eye out for her, and that girl’s bendin’ is nothing to fuck around with. You got steel in you, even if it is hidden under all them suits and fancy haircuts. I’m just sayin’, you better be at peace with that. Even if you don’t like it about yourself.”

“What if I start to enjoy it, though? What then, Qi?”

Qi moved across the pavilion to drop down in front of me, knees smacking into the wood. Qi looked up into my eyes. “Told you. I’d do anythin’ for you. If I think you need pullin’ back I’ll tell you. If I think you’re doin’ wrong I’ll tell you. No matter what that means for me. Because I’m yours. Been yours since that day you tossed me the keys to that yellow Satomobile and told me to drive as fast as I could. _Trust me_.”

Without thinking I threw my arms around Qi. Qi stiffened and I started to draw back, chagrined - I’m always far too impulsive, it’s one of those things that usually manages to get me into trouble - but suddenly Qi’s arms slid up to wrap themselves around my waist. I leaned forward to whisper into Qi’s ear. “Oh, Qi. Of course I trust you, you _know_ I do. It’s myself I don’t trust, not you. I trust you and I love you, too.”

Qi’s cheek rested against mine for the very briefest of moments before Qi sprang up, putting down a hand to help pull me up from my seat. “Well. Enough of that. We best go in now, Boss, before the baby wakes up and starts wailin’ and Zhi drives Lady Chun around the bend with all his questions. Wipe your eyes and put your prince face back on. We still got a visit to get through.”

I blotted at my eyes with my handkerchief, took a deep breath, and pasted on my best smile. “Will I do?”

Qi nodded. “You always do. Let’s go.”

I followed Qi back into the house.


	7. In Which Things Of A Surprising Nature Are Discussed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is reunited in Zaofu and several things are revealed; a temper is lost and feelings are brought into the light.

Gaoling (en route to Zaofu)  
Early Summer, Snake Month, 20th Day, 184 AG

As Qi and I made our way back to the house we came upon Chun, Zhi, Rohan and Katsura. Zhi had a jar in his hands; even from a distance I could see it held something large and faintly iridescent inside. I confess that I shuddered, just a bit. It is one thing to threaten Royalists; it is quite another to contemplate the accidental release of an insect that large in my near vicinity. I tell you these things so you can rest assured that I am still just your foolish great-grandfather, Progeny. Oh! Insects! I can never like them!

Zhi saw me and his face lit up. “Papa! Oh Papa! Look what I found!” He ran towards me, waving the jar enthusiastically. I made every attempt not to shriek and hide behind Qi. I managed myself, however, and pretended interest in the nasty thing. Which apparently was some sort of strain that only bred in this region. I glanced over at Rohan, who was holding a book in his hands.

“What do you have there, Rohan?” I asked, and _his_ face lit up.

“It’s a book about trains,” he said, his voice cracking again. “Lady Chun gave it to me.” At this point Zhi cried out and pointed, and Rohan and Katsura both obligingly went to examine his find.

“I meant it for Zhi,” Chun said to me quietly as she approached me, tucking her arm into mine, “But Rohan was so enthusiastic about the train I decided to give it to him, instead. I’ll give Zhi a book about insects that was my father’s.” She shook her head, bemused. “I don’t believe any of us have ever opened it. Zhi will get far more use out of it than I ever will, certainly.”

“Are you sure?” I asked. Chun patted my arm.

“Of course I am. Books are meant to be read and enjoyed, not left to collect dust in libraries.” Well, I could not argue that with her, Progeny. I feel the same way, of course. “I have a gift for Naoki I’ll give to you to take back for her. And something for Meili, as well, when she wakes. Luckily I had already made something for Qi, here.” Chun smiled over at Qi, who actually smiled back at her. Qi does not usually bestow such easy smiles on people. Obviously Chun had won Qi over. Zhi let out with an excited yelp and then began to enthusiastically explain something about wings (insofar as I could follow) to Rohan and Katsura and Chun laughed. “What are you going to do with that child?” she asked. “Send him off to the same school as Naoki?”

I sighed. “I don’t know. Mako of course wants to send him there, but I’m not sure. I don’t know how well he would do there. The structure of it has been very good for Naoki - you know she’d do nothing but bend all day long if we let her - but I am not sure it is an environment which Zhi himself would do well in.”

“Have you thought about tutoring him at home?” She smiled. “I know it is such an upper-class thing to do, but you clearly thrived that way. You did so well in all of your studies. I can’t imagine you in a school where you would have had to pace yourself to let the other students catch up.” She caught Qi’s look at me and she laughed. “I wasn’t allowed to contact Wu myself but I had regular letters about his welfare from one of his valets. I bribed the man extravagantly, of course.”

My mouth dropped open. “Chun!” Qi grinned at her, clearly delighted.

“Well,” Chun said primly. “You needn’t look so shocked, Wu. Did you really think I would be able to let you go so easily as all that? My own Meili’s boy?” She clutched my arm tightly. “Oh, Wu. If there had been any way I could have taken you out of that palace I would have. I wasn’t the only one, you know. Your valet wrote me that Firelord Izumi tried to get your great-aunt to let you visit with her for a time. I think she worried about you as well.”

I nodded. “Izumi told me that herself.”

Chun sighed. “Hou-Ting wasn’t having it, of course - I believe she’d seen the error of her ways with your father and she intended on keeping a sharp eye on you. She let your grandfather’s wife take over the raising of your father and that woman just ruined him in order to revenge herself upon your grandfather and your grandmother. She gave your father whatever he wanted, let him do whatever he liked. He was a terrible man. Of course I am biased because of your mother but believe me, I don’t think there was anyone in that palace that thought he was anything but depraved. I wasn’t sorry to hear that your great-aunt had had him killed.”

I pulled back from Chun. “He choked to death. It was an accident.”

Chun - elegant, gracious Lady Chun - actually snorted at me. “Oh come now, Wu. No one actually believed that. Well, none of the nobility, anyhow. Within twenty-four hours of his death his concubines had all been shipped home - with a very generous stipend, may I add - and his rooms were cleared and his personal belongings destroyed. Probably best for all concerned. He didn’t dare physically harm your mother, of course, but I have it on very good authority that he did not take such care with his concubines. I cannot say that I think that Hou-Ting was any kind of a good guardian for you, but at least she made sure that your father would not corrupt you. She may not have given you any kind of love and affection, but she did make sure that you would be a very well-educated king. I must at least give her that. Your own father could barely read or write, you know. He refused to go to his lessons and no one made him. No one missed him when he was gone, I promise you.”

“Kind of makes me glad I don’t have family,” said Qi.

“Nonsense, Qi. You have a family now.” Chun reached over to pat Qi’s shoulder. Without changing her tone at all, she continued. “So, I will assume you put Tsai in his place? I’ve never cared much for him, you know. I would have wished for someone different for Willow, but he’s who she chose, and I would be a terrible hypocrite if I did not let her marry for love, would I not? I’d be very glad if he stopped those meetings with the Royalists, however. I don’t think there is much malice in him, mind. He’s one of those people who are enthusiastic followers. I’m sure he got caught up in all the ideas these foolish young Royalists espouse. I do hope he will back away from that madness now.”

I stared at Chun. “You knew?”

She took my face in her hands. “Of course I knew,” she said fiercely. “Do you think I haven’t been watching out for you as best I could since the day you were born? You should have been _mine_ , Wu. Mine and Meili’s. I’ve always thought of you as mine. I certainly would not let my idiot of a son-in-law do anything to harm you.” She sighed. “It’s my fault that Willow resents you so, I’m sorry to say. I always talked about you and worried about you so often when you were young, and then that first time you came to visit me? One of the happiest days of my life. Poor Willow. She’s always felt competitive with you, even before she met you. That resentment of hers in on my shoulders. I regret it so. I know it is too much to hope for that she did not say something nasty to you, but I do hope you won’t take it to heart.”

“He took care of your son-in-law, Lady.” Qi nodded at her. “Don’t think you need to worry about him now.”

“Well. Good.” Chun kissed me on both cheeks and then leaned over to drop a kiss on Qi’s extremely startled face as well. “Now then. Let’s gather those children inside and I will fetch the book for Zhi. We need to make sure you get to your train on time or else none of us will ever hear the end of it from Mako!” With that she made her way over to the children, smiling and beckoning them inside.

“Now that’s what I call a lady,” said Qi smiling after Chun. “I _like_ her.”

“Well. This has been quite the illuminating day, Qi. I feel as if I need a nap. Perhaps I could join Meili on the sofa.”

“Too late for that,” said Qi, and I heard Meili’s wails from inside the house. I hurried my way back inside.

Chun did manage to get us to the train on time, filling Qi’s arms full of gifts. I didn’t see either Willow or Tsai again. And yes, there was a part of me that regretted telling Willow about her husband’s extracurricular activities. I hadn’t planned on it, you know. It had come up when the Dai Li that had been assigned to follow Tsai kept track of his movements, but I wasn’t judging him for it. I truly was not, Progeny. It was certainly none of my business and it was, as I said to Willow, legal. I do not regret the things I said to him otherwise - he _must_ understand that I am serious about protecting my children - but I only brought up Tsai’s visits to that establishment because I was angry and I wanted to hurt Willow. It was beneath me. It wasn’t even so much what she said about Mako and the children - they were not there, and were thus not hurt by it - but the things she said to Qi made me so angry that I struck back. I mentioned my regrets to Qi on the train and Qi disagreed - Qi told me all was fair in love and war and I cannot blame Qi for that attitude, growing up the way Qi has. However, it was a distinctly Hou-Ting thing to do, and I am rather ashamed of myself for it. Well. Nothing I can do about it now. Any hopes I may have had of befriending Willow were gone, however. Although perhaps that was never going to happen anyhow.

Chun had given me a book of poetry that she told me was written by a poet local to Gaoling. I had never read any of her work before and was looking forward to it. Meili had a set of fans - one for her, and several doll-sized ones - that matched the fan that Chun had carried that day. Meili was delighted, and kept fanning herself on the train. (Until she fell asleep, that is.) Zhi’s insect book was deemed more than acceptable and Rohan spent most of the trip back to Zaofu poring over his book about trains. She’d even remembered Qi - Qi had gotten a scarf that Chun had embroidered herself, vivid orange silk covered with what looked like an odd collection of gears and such. Qi was rendered speechless by this gift; something that I’ve never witnessed before! Qi told me that the gears were parts of a car engine. Chun must have copied them from a photo somewhere, I am reasonably certain that she does not actually tinker with engines herself! There were gifts for Mako and Naoki as well, although of course I did not open them. For Lin there was a letter and a large package of truffles for LoLo. Gaoling is rather known for its particular strain of truffles; LoLo would make good use of them, I know!

By the time the train got back to Zaofu Meili was sound asleep and Zhi was dozing on my shoulder. Even Rohan had been yawning the last hour of the trip. As we pulled into the station I looked out and saw both Mako and Lin waiting there. Mako’s hands were on his hips - never a good sign - and Lin stood next to him, looking guilty. I knew what that meant, of course. Lin had tattled on me.

“Uh oh,” said Qi.

“Uh oh, indeed,” I murmured. “This should be fun.”

“What’s fun, Papa?” Zhi struggled to sit up.

“Why that Daddy and Lin are here to fetch us, darling! Come along now, gather your book and your jar.” I nodded at Qi while I scooped up a sleeping Meili and Qi gathered our things. As we exited the train Zhi immediately ran for Mako, waving his jar at him, chattering on about the beetle inside. Mako shot me a look before crouching down to look more closely at it. I shot Lin a look, and she had the grace to look even more guilty than before.

“He dragged it out of me,” she said. I frowned at her. “Well, there was a reason I hired him in the first place. He’s a good detective!”

I was unamused, Progeny. “Where’s Naoki?”

“She’s with LoLo.”

I shifted Meili a bit on my shoulder - my goodness, but sleeping children are dead weights - and then Mako had her, lifting her easily up in one arm. She woke, however, and started to cry.

“Hush, honey, it’s Daddy.” Mako smoothed back her hair with his free hand. “You’re back in Zaofu. You tired?”

Meili pushed her face into his shoulder, whimpering, and he kissed her. I, however, got a scowl.

“Not now, Mako, the tram is here,” I said, and escorted the boys aboard.

“Did you eat?”

“We ate on the train, Daddy. And guess what! They have these special little holders so the salt doesn’t go flying all over the table!” This comment was punctuated by a yawn so large that I heard Zhi’s jaw crack.

“Mmmmmm,” said Mako. He glanced over at Rohan and gave him a smile. “Did you enjoy the train?”

“I really did,” said Rohan. “It was really nice of Wu to invite me. Lady Chun gave me a book about trains, too! She’s very kind, Lady Chun.”

“Hmph,” was Lin’s only answer to that. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked grumpy.

“I told you, Rohan, Granny Chun is the _best_.” Zhi thought for a moment. “Well, I love Granny Su, too. They’re just different. But equally good grannies.”

Lin sniffed. “What am I, three day old mochi?” She was attempting a light tone, but I could see she was actually offended. Zhi abandoned his precious jar to climb into her lap and throw his arms around her.

“But Lin, you’re the best of all, even if you aren’t my Granny. You always answer all of my questions and never get mad at me. I love you the _most_.”

“Hmph,” was her response, but I could tell she was pleased.

“Chun embroidered that exquisite scarf for Qi,” I said. It was draped around Qi’s neck. “I have gifts for everyone else, too.”

Lin looked sour. “Guess I can’t compete with embroidery.”

I scooted myself over until I sat next to her and tucked my arm in hers. “Lin Beifong! You aren’t jealous, are you?”

Her only response was to glare at me and then stare pointedly at my encroaching arm over Zhi’s head.

“Scarf’s real pretty and I like it,” Qi threw in unexpectedly, “But it won’t help me in a fight.” Qi tapped at the wrist sheath, hidden under those loose cuffs.

I leaned my head against her shoulder. “Oh, Lin.”

“Get your fool head off of me,” she said, but of course I didn’t. I would have hurt her feelings if I had.

The tram pulled into the Beifong compound and Kai was there to collect Rohan, who had been smothering yawns with less and less success. Rohan thanked me very politely once again for taking him and walked off with Kai, telling him about the train and Gaoling. Meili was sound asleep on Mako’s shoulder; Zhi stumbled along with his jar and his book until Qi handed them over to Lin and swept Zhi up to carry him the rest of the way. Naoki was waiting for us in her pajamas already; I gave her the present from Chun, which was a headband embroidered with a butterfly dancing in flames. Naoki was so completely delighted that she announced she was sleeping with it and immediately tied it around her forehead. Mako and I got Meili and Zhi into their own pajamas and into their beds; Zhi fell asleep while trying to brush his teeth, poor boy. Naoki was kissed and put to bed as well.

I handed Lin and LoLo their gifts; LoLo was very pleased with the truffles indeed. Qi had already disappeared. We said our good nights and Mako and I went back to our room. Mako hadn’t said anything in front of anyone else but that’s your great-grandfather for you, Progeny. I knew I was in for at as soon as the door was closed, let me assure you.

I handed Mako his gift from Chun before he could get started; he automatically took it and put it aside. He opened his mouth to let me have it, I am entirely certain, but then a knock sounded at the door. Both of us turned our heads to stare at the door in surprise. Mako walked over and opened the door. Qi stood on the other side, which brought about a far stronger feeling than mere surprise, I promise you. I can assure you, in all of the years that Qi has lived with us, that Qi has most certainly _never_ graced our bedroom with Qi’s presence. In fact, the very few times that Qi has even used the stairs up to the second floor have always involved a sleeping child being quickly transferred to said child’s bedroom. Qi sticks to the first floor.

“Need to talk to you,” Qi said to Mako. As much as it pains me to admit it, Progeny, I am afraid that I gaped at Qi. Royalty does not normally _gape_ , Progeny. You may take this as my way of letting you know the sort of deep astonishment I was feeling at that particular moment. “Can I come in?”

Mako just stepped back away from the door. He didn’t say anything either. I believe he was as shocked as I was. Qi walked in and Mako closed the door. Qi took a deep breath and looked at Mako. “You know it ain’t my way to get in the middle of your own business. It’s none of mine. But I want you to know I didn’t know nothin’ about what was goin’ on today afore I got on that train.”

Mako shook his head. “I didn’t think you had, Qi. I know how Wu is.”

Well! I like that!

“I ain’t sayin’ that to cover my own ass. I don’t need no excuses for the things I choose to do. I just want you to know that I would never agree to do anythin’ that I thought might put those kids in any kind of trouble or danger. It’s important to me that you know that about me.”

Mako stared at Qi for a moment. “I already knew that, Qi.”

Qi nodded firmly. “Well. I needed to up and say it anyhow.”

“I understand,” Mako said. He was quite serious about it. “Thank you for telling me.”

Qi nodded for a moment. “Well. Okay. Thanks for lettin’ me tell you. I’ll be sayin’ good night now.” Qi walked to the door and then stopped and turned slightly, not making eye contact. “You should know, your husband, he took care of his business today. I ain’t gettin’ in the middle of your married things, mind. But he made sure he and his was protected. I just think you should know that, too.” Qi opened the door. “Night.” The door closed quietly.

“Well,” I said. I really didn’t know what else to say. Imagine, Progeny! My own Qi! Holding my hands, calling me by my name, defending me to Mako. I still am unsure what to think of it all, even as I write this. Oh, Progeny, I think perhaps your great-grandfather _is_ a fool. I have always assumed that Qi had a bit of a crush on me because of the showy way I rescued Qi from the streets. I assumed that Qi would outgrow it and I never worried about it. Oh, Progeny. Oh, I fear perhaps I was wrong about the depth of Qi's feelings. Or even what those feelings are, and for whom. Oh, I don’t know what to think. I need to speak to Nuo, but it will have to wait. In any case, I did not have much time to think about it because of course your great-grandfather was preparing himself to shout down the roof. Let me assure you, Progeny, that when your great-grandfather goes on a tear he most assuredly means it. Sometimes it is better to cut him off at the pass, as they say.

I held up one hand. “Mako, I know you are going to shout at me, but I must tell you that I’ve had a very trying day and I am not in the mood to be shouted at.”

He opened his mouth, took a deep breath, scowled, and closed it again. His fingers went up to the bridge of his nose.

I continued quickly before he could change his mind and let the shouting commence. “I did not know that Tsai was going to be there until I got a telegram yesterday. As you know, normally he and Willow are in Ba Sing Se so I had no way of knowing or even assuming, really, that they would go out of their way to make a trip to Gaoling.”

Mako continued to scowl. His eyebrows started to take upon a threatening cast. Normally I would find this rather arousing but alas! Now was not the time.

“I went today because for one thing, I really wanted to see Chun and she was so looking forward to seeing the children. I also went because I wanted to gauge for myself whether or not Tsai was any kind of threat. I don’t believe he is. Willow might cheerfully lop my head off, but I don’t believe Tsai will be bothering us any longer.”

“And why is that?” Mako was trying very hard not to shout. I would have commented positively on the effort being put forth; however, from vast experience I know that doing so would end very badly indeed.

“I had certain information about him that he would not wish to be made public.”

“What the fuck…wait, are you saying you _blackmailed_ him?” Mako’s mouth dropped open in outrage.

“Certainly not! Royalty does not _blackmail_ , Mako! The very idea!” Honestly! The things people accused me of!

“And how the hell did you get blackmail material on him in the first place?”

Oh dear. I was rather hoping he wasn’t going to ask that. “Well.”

“Well? _Well_? Don’t you well me!” And there went the shouting. “Where are you getting intel about Royalists?”

“Oh, _intel_! Oh I do like that, Mako, it feels all sort of secret police or something!” I forgot myself for a moment, but I’m certain I can be forgiven, Progeny. Intel! What a deliciously covert sort of word that is! I am sorry to report, however, that your great-grandfather was most distinctly unamused.

“You think this is a game? You took Zhi and Meili there today!” Oh dear, he was on a tear now.

“Mako, I cannot explain things to you when you are shouting at me.” I went and sat on the bed and started to remove my cravat.

“Don’t you do that! Don’t you sit there and pretend like nothing’s wrong!”

“And what is wrong, I ask you? I’m here, aren’t I? The children are safely in bed sleeping!”

“I fucking hate it when you play dumb like this! You know what I’m pissed about! You took the children with you today to meet up with some Royalist and I’m supposed to be fine with that?”

“Mako! We aren’t at home! Quiet down before the entire Beifong compound hears you!”

Mako opened his mouth to start shouting again, but our bedroom door swung open to reveal a tear-stained Zhi. “Daddy, are you and Papa having a fight?”

Mako immediately turned and went to the door, putting his arm around Zhi. “Why aren’t you sleeping?”

Zhi’s lower lip wobbled. “I was sleeping but then I heard you shouting. I don’t like it when I hear shouting. It makes my tummy hurt.”

Mako pulled him close and kissed him. “I’m sorry we woke you, Zhi. I’m so sorry. I promise, no more shouting tonight.”

I walked over and kissed him as well. “Darling, sometimes parents have arguments, but you’re right, we shouldn’t be shouting. Let Daddy take you and wipe off your face and give you a drink of water and then we’ll put you back to bed, all right? We have a big exciting day tomorrow, everyone needs plenty of sleep!” I met Mako’s eyes over Zhi’s head and he gave me a bit of a nod before taking him into our bathroom to clean him up and give him some water. We both walked him back to bed and snuggled him back in, Mako sitting on the edge of his bed and smoothing his hair back. Naoki of course hadn’t woken; that child could sleep through a Fire Nation attack. Meili was so worn out that nothing was waking her up either.

After we’d settled him down and closed the door behind us, the door across the hall opened and Lin popped her head out. “You might want to keep your voice down,” she said with a glare at Mako. “Or do you want everyone in Zaofu to know your business?”

Mako grabbed the bridge of his nose and hung on for dear life.

“Get your asses in here,” she hissed, and motioned us into their room. She was wearing that terribly disreputable bathrobe of hers; LoLo was reclining against the pillows on top of the bed wearing his usual brightly-colored caftan, his reading glasses perched on the end of his nose, his hair braided for the night. She shut the door. “They could hear you in Omashu, Mako.”

Mako grunted and threw himself into one of the armchairs. “Sorry,” he muttered.

Lin pointed at the other chair. “Sit,” she ordered me, and you can well believe I sat, Progeny. A Beifong woman speaks to you in that tone, it is best to obey. “Now don’t you even try any of that twisty verbal shit that you pull on your husband on me,” she said, with a glare. “You tell me what happened today, and make it snappy. There’s a wedding tomorrow and because _someone_ was out getting drunk and tattooed I didn’t get much sleep last night.”

LoLo tried to look repentant. He failed.

“I didn’t really get a chance to see it this morning,” I said, leaning towards LoLo, who sat up with a happy grin and started to move towards the edge of the bed.

“WU!” said both Lin and Mako at the same time.

“Well, no need to get so worked up about it,” I said, but I decided not to push my luck. There was no sense in having both Lin and Mako angry at me, Progeny. Mako being angry with me was quite enough, let me assure you. So I told them. Not everything, mind; there is a Dai Li agent, Jian-min, who was one of the soldiers that brought me to Republic City when Ba Sing Se fell. He works as a groundskeeper at the park across the street from the house; he is very much under cover and he simply must stay that way. I cannot even tell your great-grandfather, much as it pains me to keep it from him. It does pain me, Progeny; I do not like to keep these kinds of secrets from Mako. Nevertheless, this is how it must be. Jian-min is there to keep a strict eye on the comings and goings around the house. Naturally he is known by his employers to be an earthbender; it is very common, after all, for earthbenders to work as groundskeepers and such. I am quite certain that no one he works with is aware that he can also throw rock fists about, however! He is completely and utterly devoted to the children and me. I have other Dai Li undercover throughout what used to be the Earth Kingdom as well as Ba Sing Se; one of them, Dusit, is a member of the White Lotus as well. All that I told Mako, Lin and LoLo, however, was that a former member of the Dai Li was keeping an eye on Tsai as a personal favor for me. I don’t think Lin bought it for one second; she knows more than Mako about the White Lotus and that sort of thing, after all. But she was willing to let it go for now, and for that I was grateful.

I hope it goes without saying that I did not share the conversation I had with Tsai and Willow about Hou-Ting XVI. Your great-grandfather would have most likely have keeled over dead in shock if he had heard about _that_. I also did not discuss what I had promised Tsai would not go past Chun’s garden. I keep my word when I give it. No, I stuck to what I knew about the Royalist group that Tsai was associated with. Finding out that I was still in contact with the Dai Li was quite enough for Mako to take in one evening. He was unhappy when I started talking, and quite visibly distressed by the time I had finished. Oh dear.

“Chun wrote and told me some of what she found out,” Lin said. She took what I assumed was Chun’s letter off of her night table and held it up in front of her before scowling. “Where did I put the damn things,” she muttered, looking around, and LoLo took off his own reading glasses and handed them to her. She took them with a grunt of thanks and put them on. “She says that there is a group there in Gaoling, but that they consist of only four people, three of whom are in their eighties.”

“Ba Sing Se is the biggest problem,” I replied. “Although there are still issues going on in the southeast. The southwest isn’t an issue, for the most part. Certainly anyone involved in the mining industry isn’t going to push to get anyone back on the throne, they are making a far better profit now than they were when they were paying taxes to the crown. Same goes for the northwest, it seems to be fairly stable. The northeast falls in with Ba Sing Se, much as they’ve always done. The more remote regions could care less, really. It’s not like the Earth Monarch was anything more than a drawing on a scroll for any of them anyhow.”

Mako stared at me. Lin nodded absently, still scanning over the letter. “Well, in any case, she says that she’ll continue to update me with any information she can gather.”

“Are you keeping things from me?” Mako looked at both Lin and me like he was going to cry, and oh Progeny! Oh! I can take your great-grandfather shouting at me until my dying day. I can. But to have him look at me like that, like I had hurt him and betrayed him, made me feel like someone had thrust a dagger right through my heart.

Lin put the paper down at looked at him over the tops of the reading glasses. “Mako, you of all people should understand the need to keep some things under wraps. Do you come home and tell Wu every single detail of every single case you are working on? Of course you don’t. You can’t.”

“It’s not the same! It’s my job!”

“This is my job too,” I said quietly. “I know I’ve abdicated, but I’m still a Hou-Ting. I still represent my family and my family’s interests. For that matter I’m still considered the king in Ba Sing Se.  I can’t turn my back on it. Don’t you think I would if I could? I can’t tell you everything, Mako, because in the same way that you are sometimes my husband and sometimes a cop, I am sometimes your husband and sometimes the king. But I would very sincerely hope that you could trust me to never knowingly or willingly put any of our children into any danger whatsoever. If you don’t trust me to do that, I don’t really know what to say.”

Mako put his head into his hands. LoLo sighed and got up, padding over to put a hand on Mako’s shoulder. “Mako, you know Wu isn’t a fool. It’s not about you trusting him anyhow, it’s about you needing to feel in control of the situation. You can either run yourself into the ground about it or you can let it go.”

Mako looked up at him. “Easy for you to say.”

LoLo laughed at this, and cuffed Mako’s shoulder. “You know, Lin might not be your mother, but the resemblance between the two of you is pretty uncanny. Listen. Before she retired she had one of the most dangerous jobs in the city. You think I never worried that she’d be a target of one of the Triads or worse? I had to let it go and trust that she’d do her job and make it home safe. Wu does the same for you every single night. You ought to do the same for him. Think about it.” He grinned. “But think about it in your own room, please, because if this lady doesn’t get enough sleep tonight she might murder her sister tomorrow and nobody likes murder at weddings.”

Lin snorted at this. “You’re the one that might get murdered. You’re still on my shit list, dammit.”

“There, you see? Man gets a woman’s name tattooed on him, ends up on her shit list.” He shrugged, eyes twinkling. “What can a man do?”

“Tattooed on his _ass_ ,” grumped Lin, but she wasn’t fooling any of us.

“Thought you liked that ass, old girl.” LoLo smirked at her and patted his own behind in what could not be construed as anything but a lecherous manner.

Mako and I made eye contact and came to the joint conclusion that it was _far_ past time for us to leave. We said our good nights and made our way back into our room - quietly, this time. Once our door was shut Mako surprised me by taking me into his arms. “I don’t like any of this,” he said into my ear. "I'm trying. I'm really trying. But I hate it."

“I promise I will tell you what I can,” I said. “But not tonight. Your brother is getting married tomorrow, and I for one am going to have a busy morning doing hair. You know I promised Opal I would.”

“I know,” he said, but he didn’t let me go for another moment or two. “Thank you for taking Qi, at least. When you left I went right for Lin. I knew she was up to something with you. She’s a terrible liar.”

Your great-grandfather is a terrible liar as well, Progeny, but it was certainly neither the time nor the place to bring it up. There, you see? I have gained at least some sense into my head over the years. “Well. I would always trust Qi,” I replied, and Mako nodded, finally letting me go.

“Let’s go to bed,” he said, and as soon as we had done so I let him hold me until I, at least, fell asleep.


	8. In Which We Prepare For The Nuptials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wu plays hairdresser and discusses things that distress him. Also: Huan gives gifts, toilet paper is set afire and Nuo loses her temper. 
> 
> Twice.

Zaofu  
Early Summer, Snake Month, 21st Day, 184 AG

I was very abruptly awoken the next morning by a voice in my ear shouting, “Wake up! Wake up!”

Before I could even do more than try to get my eyes open, Mako had already leapt out of the bed. “What the fuck?” he shouted, fists at the ready, looking wildly around the room.

“Jeepers, Daddy, you kiss Papa with that mouth?” Ah. It was my eldest.

“Naoki, is there a very good reason as to _why_ you are shouting in my ear this morning?” I was not best pleased.

“Well, there’s a wedding!” Naoki said, and grinned. Her butterfly headband was still securely tied about her forehead. I squinted over at Mako, and then fumbled for my spectacles. Poor man, he was just standing in the middle of the room, a bit lost. I glanced at the clock on my night table.

“Young lady, you march yourself right back out of this room. It is six in the morning. No one needs to be up this early today, wedding or no.” I gave her my most severe look.

“Well, I’m excited! And I can’t sleep!” She threw herself very dramatically onto the floor. Honestly, the way that child makes such a fuss sometimes! Such melodrama! I don’t know where she gets it from, I simply do not.

“Mako, come back to bed. Everything’s fine, Naoki just got a little over-excited.” Oh, your poor great-grandfather, Progeny! It really does take him some time to wake up fully in the morning. I looked down at Naoki. “Fine, then. Go and run two laps around the compound. No short cuts, mind! Two laps around the compound and then come back here and we can get some breakfast.”

“In my bare feet and pajamas?” She sat up, thrilled.

“Yes. In your bare feet and pajamas. But!” Here I held up a warning finger. “Don’t you dare shout or do anything else to wake anyone up. And if you feel the need to erupt in flame, do not do it near anything flammable. I do not wish to hear from Su later that I will need to replace one of her scorched rosebushes or some such.”

“Papa, you are the best! The best!” With this I was given a kiss and the child rushed out of the door. Naturally she neglected to shut it behind her. Just as well, really, she would have slammed it and most likely had woken up the entire wing. I got out of bed and shut the door and gave Mako a little push back to the bed. “Mako. Go back to bed. Emergency over.” Mako stood there for a moment before lumbering over and dropping himself back into the bed, pulling the covers up over his head. Since I was up - and I am deeply sorry to say, Progeny, that I am not one of those extraordinarily lucky people whose names we shall not mention but which start with an M and end with an O who can simply just go back to sleep, when I am awake in the morning then I am awake for good, alas! - I went ahead and did my waterbending forms and took a shower.

I had promised Opal I would do everyone’s hair for the wedding. Well, everyone that wanted it done, naturally. Your great-grandfather certainly wasn’t going to let me style his, Progeny, which is a pity, really. Mako’s hair is quite thick and surprisingly soft. Not that I don’t ever play with it, mind; your great-grandfather is like a great overgrown cat sometimes, he very much likes to make a nest in the bed and be petted. Lovely man. But in any case, I had promised to do Opal’s hair and the three little flower girls, and Su’s and Nuo’s, if she wanted me to. And naturally Lin’s, although she does _not_ want her hair done. It was part of the whole Lin looks nice for one single wedding day and Wu must wear spectacles for the rest of his life exchange, however, so she will still still and pretend to smile and be grateful while I fix her hair!

(I am still wounded, Progeny! Wounded to my very core by that woman’s duplicity! I shall never forgive her! Never!)

In any case, I did not have much time to think on Lin’s Great Betrayal because Naoki returned and I had to get the other children up (as well as your great-grandfather, who was extremely ungrateful for the wake up call, as he always is) and breakfasted and such. Mako finally opened his gift from Chun; it was a very beautiful gold pen, inscribed with his name. The note said, “For use with your logbooks,” and oh, he was so pleased. Chun really does know how to give a gift, I must say. Mako immediately put it into his breast pocket and patted it with great satisfaction.

I told Nuo over breakfast to just send her girls to our room unbathed; I thought I might as well just get them all done in one great whack. Mako was making his escape to Bolin’s room; Zhi announced that he was going with him and not, and I do quote, “…staying where all of those girls like Iris will give me mean looks all morning.” Oh dear. Well, little Iris does take after her mother a great deal. She does tend to five year old bossiness. I am not entirely certain what it was Zhi did to offend her, but when I asked him he sighed unhappily and said, “I think it’s because I’m alive,” and LoLo just patted him on the back and told him it was best to leave those kinds of women alone.

The aforementioned Iris arrived with her mother as well as Orchid and little Rose; there were, at one point, five little girls from the ages of two to ten shrieking and giggling in my bathtub. My _gracious_. Thankfully Nuo was there to help me manage things. The noise of it all! Then nothing would do but Naoki would show the twins how she could light the toilet paper on fire from across the room; they responded by attempting to bend one of the sink faucets into an entirely different shape, which ended with water everywhere, Nuo in a temper, Orchid sobbing and Su rushing into my bathroom to reiterate that there would be no bending whatsoever inside her home.

Having bending children is _exhausting_ , Progeny. Su put the faucet back to rights and sent someone for more toilet paper before she left again; Nuo disappeared for a moment to gather herself, Meili finally got Orchid to stop sobbing (how she managed it I am not sure, but knowing Meili it most likely involved hugging and kissing) and little Rose simply sat in the cooling bathwater, playing with a rubber turtleduck, completely unconcerned with what was going on around her.

The first thing I did was dry and comb what little there is of Rose’s hair. All three of Nuo’s girls were decidedly scant of hair as babies; Su has told me that all of her children were the same. I would not have believed her if she had not shown me photographs; even Huan, he of the glorious mane, was bald as an egg. Shocking, really. You would never know it to look at Iris and Orchid now, but little Rose still has very little hair to work with. I tied a jaunty pink ribbon around a lock of it and hoped for the best.

Meili of course has her curls. I make sure they get the same pomade that mine do; I comb them when wet, apply just a bit of pomade and let them be. Once they had dried today I pulled them to the side with a large blue ribbon that will match the little ruffled dress I had made especially for the wedding. Oh, she is just a darling, I must tell you, Progeny. Her dress is that particular shade of cobalt blue that matches those big blue eyes of hers. I probably overuse the color for her but I am firm believer in finding what flatters you and sticking to it. Why do you think I only wear green and yellow? Just imagine me in blue or red! With my coloring? Absolutely _not_.

The flower girls were all wearing dresses in a shade of very soft pale green, tied with pink sashes. Opal had asked me to put their hair into braided crowns; Wing would be coming by with the fresh flowers for them. I had matching ribbons as well. Naoki is not particularly fond of having her hair fussed with, but she puts up for it for the most part. I did catch her giving many admiring looks at Ikki’s bob at breakfast, however; it would not surprise me in the slightest if she decides at some point that she would like her hair cut as well. I do not mind. I think she would look quite smart with a bob and it would certainly be less trouble! Of course that does not reflect how Mako might feel about it. I fear poor Mako is not going to do well at all with Naoki’s impending entrance into the world of being a young lady instead of a young girl. Why just the other night Asami told me to send Naoki her way when she was ready for a brassiere and Mako looked like someone had hit him across the head with a large rock.

I quickly combed through Naoki’s hair and started to braid it up, weaving the ribbons through the braids as I went. Meili very helpfully sat on the counter top and handed me hair pins.

“What do you want me to do with yours?” I gave Nuo a look. She was sitting in her robe on the toilet seat, her hair unbound. It goes to her thighs. It is simply gorgeous. I have asked her if she has ever thought of cutting it; she said that if she ever did she is afraid she would break Wing’s heart. I can well believe it. I think she would break _my_ heart if she cut it.

“Oh, I don’t know. It will just come out of its pins anyhow, you know it will.” Nuo’s hair is very fine and slippery. There is not a hair ornament in this world that will hold it for long.

“Darling, put your head forward for me? Ah, there you are, thank you.” I thought for a moment, fingers twisting through Naoki’s hair. “Well, what if I marcel it in the front and then pin it in the back? Asami does it that way sometimes, it looks smashing.”

“Do you think it will take the wave?”

“Well, I am heating the curling tongs for Lin anyhow, so no harm in trying.”

Once I had finished with Naoki I took Iris. Iris is, as they say, a wiggler. I had to practically sit on her to keep her still enough. It was at that point that Wing came in with the flowers that had been set aside for everyone’s hair. He made appropriate oohs and aahs over all the little girls, kissed his wife, grinned and then very saucily kissed me as well before running out of the bathroom as I threw a hairbrush at him, laughing. Those Beifong boys! I tell you! I finished up Orchid’s hair just as the child minders that Su had hired showed up. Five little girls went off with many admonishments as to keeping their hair tidy until it was time for them to put their dresses on and then I was alone with Nuo. I was just about to tell her about Qi when Huan came in.

“Oh,” he said, looking around the bathroom. “There aren’t any more little girls here.” He seemed a bit bewildered by this.

“Wu already finished them and we sent them on their way,” Nuo said. “Did you need them?”

Huan pulled out a leather case and opened it. “I made these for them.” Nuo took the case and I peered over her shoulder.

“Huan! Oh Huan! These are stunning!” Nuo was smiling. They were stunning, Progeny. Huan had crafted five little necklaces of silver; a butterfly, an iris, an orchid, a rose and a beautiful little koi for Meili. Each one had jewels set into it; Meili’s koi had sapphire eyes and Naoki’s butterfly had tiny rubies set in the wings. They were just breathtaking.

“Ikki says Rose is probably too little to wear hers yet and that you are to decide. And when the new flower comes I will make her one as well.” Huan smiled, pleased with our reaction. He pulled another box out of his pocket and gave it to Nuo. “I will fix yours when the new flower comes, too.”

Nuo opened it, took one look at it, and burst into tears. It was a gold necklace that had all three of her flowers entwined together. It was _lovely_.

Huan backed up and started to blink very rapidly. “Is it okay?”

“Oh Huan, it’s beautiful. I can’t even begin to say how beautiful.” Nuo sobbed. “Oh, don’t mind me, pregnancy always makes me cry away. It’s happy crying though, I promise.” I handed Nuo a hankie.

“Are you sure?” Huan asked. He still looked anxious.

“May I hug you?” Nuo asked, and Huan nodded. She threw her arms around him and hugged him, and then tugged on him until he bent over so that she could give him a kiss for good measure. He put his hand to his cheek but then smiled and gave Nuo a kiss back on _her_ cheek, which made her cry even harder.

“Did I break her?” he whispered at me, but I shook my head.

“She’s just pregnant. It’s a thing. Never mind, Huan, everyone is very happy.”

“Okay, good. Here’s yours.” My box had a gold cravat pin that had a butterfly, a spider wasp and a koi chasing each other in a circle. Now Progeny, you know I do not care for insects (and I am petrified of spider wasps) but I most certainly would make an exception for this one. It was my turn to cry now.

“I didn’t mean to make anyone cry,” said Huan. He looked between the two of us. “Are you _sure_ it’s happy crying?”

I mopped my eyes and sniffled. “It is, it really is.”

“Oh, never mind us, you know Wu and I are just foolish,” said Nuo, sniffling as well. “Here, put it on me.” Huan obligingly put it around her neck. “There. Huan, it is very beautiful and it was a lovely surprise and I am very happy. When the girls get dressed I will put theirs on as well. Ikki is right, Rose _is_ too little, but I will put hers aside for later.”

“I brought the comb for Aunt Lin that you wanted, too,” said Huan, and he put another case down on the counter. I blew my nose with great abandon.

“Thank you,” I said, and blew it again just in case.

“Are you going to do Nuo’s hair?” Huan peered at the curling tongs.

“Yes,” I said, looking at my cravat pin.

“Will you do mine as well?”

“Of course I will. Just tell me what you want. Actually, now that you both are here I am dying to tell you something. Oh! Not _really_ dying, Huan, I'm just very anxious to tell you, figure of speech.” He nodded in understanding.

Nuo narrowed her eyes at me. “I see. Huan, you sit down and let Wu do your hair first.”

“Okay,” said Huan, and he sat down in the chair I had set in the middle of the bathroom floor. I handed him the hairbrush. He took it and brushed out his own hair. I know from past experience that Huan doesn’t like anyone else actually brushing his hair.

“So,” said Nuo. She had sat back down on the toilet seat. “Spill it.”

“Well, you know I went to see Chun yesterday.”

“Wu, you know I love you more than life itself, but today, time is of the essence. Get to the good parts, please.”

“Right, of course.” I took up Huan’s hair in my hands and started to sweep it back and up while telling them all about it. Naturally, as my friends, they got a more scintillating version than what Mako, Lin and LoLo got (although I still did not share the part about Tsai’s little proclivities). I told them about what Qi had done on the train, in the garden, and Qi’s visit to our bedroom. When I had finished, Nuo was staring at me in the mirror, shaking her head.

“Oh come now, Wu. Everyone knows Qi’s madly in love with you. Anyone with their eyes open could see it.”

“I couldn’t see it,” said Huan.

“Well, no one would expect _you_ to see it, dear one,” said Nuo, and she dimpled at him in the mirror. “I didn’t mean _you_.”

“Okay, good,” replied Huan.

“Well, I don’t really know that I think that’s altogether true,” I said. “Certainly Qi had a bit of a crush, but I don’t know that I would go so far as to say _love_.”

Nuo snorted at this. “Even your husband knows it.”

“Well! That’s not true!”

“Of course it’s true! Nothing gets past Mako unless he lets it get past him. I have no idea why people think otherwise, he’s always so sharp and observant. You of all people should know nothing gets past him!”

“Hmph,” was my only reply to that.

“You’re pulling my hair a little,” said Huan, wincing.

“Oh, I am so sorry, Huan. Depth of feeling and all that.” I eased up on my fingers.

“Not to mention,” Nuo said, and here she gave me a challenging look in the mirror, “I think your Qi has always had a bit of a thing for Mako as well.”

“Never!” I gasped, scandalized, turning to her, and Huan let out with a little yelp as I took his hair  with me. “Oh, Huan! I’m so sorry!”

“Why is my head being punished for Qi?” asked Huan. He frowned.

“Darling, I’m so sorry, here, let me pin it and then take my fingers out of it before I tear your lovely hair out by the roots.” I quickly finished and pinned it. “You may put in your hairsticks now if you like, but it will hold up without them.”

“Can I have a flower instead?” Huan looked at the flowers Wing had left on the counter.

“Pick out the one you like and I will put it in.” Huan sorted through the flowers carefully as I turned back to Nuo. “Are you sure about Qi and Mako? Normally you know I would never argue with you…”

“Then _don’t_ ,” she said, and gave me one of her looks. She has brought grown men to tears with those looks. I have witnessed it. More than once. (In fact, I can tell you right now, Progeny, that I have been one of them.)

“I just don’t…well. Well. I really don’t know what to say.”

Nuo got up from the toilet seat and sat down in my chair. “Well, start my hair, at least.”

I obediently picked up the curling tongs.

“And don’t you get distracted and burn me.”

“Nuo!”

“Don’t pull her hair, either. It hurts,” said Huan. “Can I have this one?” He was holding up a very lovely rose, a creamy white that shaded into soft pink at the edges of the petals.

“That’s beautiful. Yes, wait until I’m done with Nuo and then I’ll put it in,” I said, and Huan sat down on the toilet seat.

“Why does it surprise you that Qi likes Mako?” asked Huan. “Mako is very handsome. And usually nice, even if he scowls a lot. And don’t girls like muscles?” This last was directed to Nuo.

“Well, some girls do and some girls don’t.”

“You do,” said Huan. “Wing is full of muscles.”

“Yes he is,” said Nuo, and she smiled a rather wicked smile to herself. “But what’s that to do with Qi?”

Huan contemplated his flower. “Well, maybe Qi is sad because Wu likes boys with muscles like Mako and Qi isn’t a boy with muscles.” Huan contemplated his flower. “Maybe Qi likes boys with muscles, too. Or maybe not always, because Wu doesn’t have any muscles at all. Maybe Qi is confused. I know _I_ _’m_ confused.”

Nuo and I stared at Huan.

“Maybe Qi thinks that Qi should be a boy with muscles for Wu to love Qi. And that would make Qi sad, because Qi can’t be that. It’s like how I feel sad sometimes because I worry that Ikki can only love people who don’t have a broken brain, and I can’t fix mine. It just stays broken.”

“Huan! Your brain isn’t broken!” Nuo reached over and grabbed his knee and gave it a little shake. “Don’t you say that!”

“It is,” said Huan, and the look on his face smashed my heart into pieces, Progeny. I have never seen Huan look so desperately sad. “It’s broken and wrong and no matter how hard I try I can’t fix it.”

Nuo slid off her seat and threw her arms around Huan. “Huan Beifong! Don’t you dare say that! Don’t you dare!”

“I try to fix it. I try. But it never works. And Ikki, she finds other people to have sex with. And I don’t care about that part of it, I never cared so much about sex, I don’t mind if she does that if she wants it. But she only picks people who don’t have broken brains and what if that’s what she wants all the time? I can’t be it, I’ve tried and tried. It would probably be easier for her if I had not-Huan brains. Not broken Huan brains. I don’t blame her if that’s what she wants. I’m just a waste of time.” His hands started to flutter.

Down went the curling tongs and I crouched down in front of him. “Huan! That’s simply not true!”

“Huan! I _forbid_ you to say that about yourself! You are _not_ a waste of time!” Nuo was so passionate she grabbed poor Huan by the shoulders and shook him a little bit. “Who said that to you! I know you didn’t think of that yourself!” Suddenly she drew back with a fierce expression. “Did Ikki say that to you? Did she?” Oh, those dark eyes were flashing.

Huan shook his head. “Ikki never says anything mean. Well. Once she told me I was being a real pain in the ass, but I was being a real pain the ass that day so it was only the truth.”

Nuo ignored this. “Who on earth would have told you that you were a waste of time? Certainly never your mother…” Her eyes narrowed and then she gasped. “Oooooh, that _bitch_! That fucking bitch! I know who told you that!” And with that Nuo launched into a tirade about Kuvira that started out with disparaging remarks about her family of origin and ran the gamut, laced with liberal profanities that she most certainly did not learn at the Black Jade Academy For Young Ladies as well as many detailed threats of violence (which in Nuo’s case is most likely less of a threat and more of a promise) that turned the air blue around us and sent her caroming about the bathroom in a fury, her long hair flying about and her breasts heaving in her wrath. She looked magnificent, Progeny. Also terrifying, it must be said. But _magnificent_.

Huan and I stared at her. “She scares me a little when she does this,” Huan whispered to me.

“Me too,” I whispered back.

“Wing likes it, though.”

“Takes all sorts.”

Huan got up and filled one of the tooth glasses with water. “You should have some water,” he said, holding it out to her. She took it and sat back down in the chair with a grunt, her cheeks flushed and her eyes still flashing. She took a long drink and then pointed at Huan. “I don’t want to hear you repeating anything Kuvira might have said about you. Do you hear me? That woman is poisonous and nothing she ever said had any value at all.”

Huan blinked. “Well, she might have said something that had-”

“NONE AT ALL,” shouted Nuo, and Huan and I stared at each other, alarmed.

“Okay, Nuo,” said Huan. “Just don’t yell at me, it scares me.”

Nuo took a deep breath and let it back out. “Sorry. I feel very strongly about it. You are one of the finest men I know, Huan, and I won’t hear otherwise.” She puffed up like a infuriated little songbird.

“Nuo, you are being terrifying again. Now calm down and drink your water and let me do your hair.”

Nuo drank her water. And tried to calm down. I picked up the tongs again and wove a chunk of her hair around them.

“Well,” she said after several minutes of calming silence and several waves being set into her hair. “Huan’s probably right about Qi.”

“Am I?” Huan looked both surprised and pleased at the same time.

Nuo nodded. “Anyone would find it hard to compete with Mako, he really is unfairly good looking. And such a powerful bender. Not to mention poor Qi came off the streets.”

“I would like to remind you that Mako came off the streets as well,” I said, and I shot her a look in the mirror.

Nuo waved this away. “Oh pish-tosh, Wu, you don’t have the first idea, living up in the Upper Ring the way you did. There’s streets and then there’s _streets_. Mako and his brother were middle-class before their parents died. You’ve only to listen to them speak to know it. Qi is straight from the streets and doesn’t even have being a world famous pro-bender or an intimate of the Avatar to fall back on. Really, Wu. You have no idea how intimidating you can be. I know you don’t think of yourself that way, but you are royalty, my love. Most ordinary people would hardly even consider speaking to you, no less sitting in the same room as you. Qi can hardly feel comfortable around the sorts of company you keep. Those people all consider Qi your servant anyhow.” I opened my mouth to say something and she deliberately cut me off. “I am not saying that _you_ consider Qi a servant! But as I said, not everyone is Mako. When people call Mako a gold digger it spurs him on to show them the exact opposite. He’s very competitive, Mako, it’s what made him such a good pro-bender. But Qi? Qi is the very opposite of competitive. Qi’s no fighter that way. Qi knows that Qi is not your social equal, and probably feels it quite deeply.” She twisted in her seat to look up at me. “Take that accent, for example. Are you telling me that someone as adaptable and intelligent as Qi clearly is could not improve that dreadful accent? It can be done, as I happen to know. Didn’t you tell me that Qi picked up reading and writing very quickly?”

I nodded.

“Well, there you have it. I am telling you, Wu, I think Qi keeps that accent to remind everyone - and that includes Qi, too, by the way - that Qi is simply not your equal. Not to mention calling you Boss all the time. If that’s not drawing a clear line between the two of you I don’t know what is.”

I put down the curling tongs and frowned. “But I don’t feel that way. I consider Qi my equal.”

Nuo smiled and took my hand in hers and kissed it. “Darling, you are a _prince_. You don’t even think about it, not really. You come from such privilege, I don’t think it even occurs to you. Not because you are _thoughtless_ , but because it’s the only way you’ve ever thought. Mako, because he is Mako, can force himself into your world, the same way I’ve forced myself into the Beifong world, which is just miles and miles above the social status I was born into. But Mako and I, that’s who we are. Fighters, the both of us. We rise to a challenge. Qi, though? That’s simply not who Qi is. Qi is a survivor. Survivors do their best to fade into the background so no one will notice them. Fighter versus survivor. Mako versus Qi. It’s not the same thing at all, Wu. Not at all.”

I sat down on the counter. “But…I don’t…I have never…”

Nuo took my face in both her hands and kissed me on the forehead. “If anything, _you_ should be able to understand that about Qi. You are also a survivor, which is why no one tried to assassinate you until you were nearly twenty, which is a pretty good track record for an Earth Monarch. I am very grateful they failed, mind.”

“Me too,” said Huan.

“Now, close your mouth, Wu, you look like one of those koi you are obsessed with. We can talk more about this later, but for now you need to finish up my hair, because Opal will be coming soon and if she’s coming then Su is coming and I don’t want to be here when that happens.” I took up the tongs again and took up another piece of hair.

“Me either,” said Huan. “This morning at breakfast Opal told Mom that if she said one more word to her about the wedding finally happening that Opal was going to burn the dress and run away to join the circus since that seemed to be how Beifong women handled things and then Mom looked like she was going to start yelling but Dad stepped in.”

“Your poor father,” said Nuo, rolling her eyes. “Well, at least they are leaving on their honeymoon tonight. Hopefully your mother will calm down after that. I already told Wei this morning that he was in charge of getting her pleasantly drunk at the reception.”

I laughed at this. “Well, if anyone can do it, it’s Wei.”

“Wing has been so patient - you know how he is - but last night he came very close to losing his temper with her. And Wing hardly ever loses his temper, so that’s telling you something!”

I twisted up Nuo’s hair and pinned it securely. “Here’s hoping it will stay. What do you think?” I had marcelled her hair in waves down to the nape of her neck, and then braided and pinned the mass of it into a low knot there. She looked gorgeous, if I do say so myself.

She turned her head and beamed at her reflection. “I love it, Wu.” I took up a large blossom of what Wing calls Nuo’s Rose - it’s a luscious dark pink color - and pinned it there at the side of the knot.

“You look ravishing, as usual. Come here, Huan, let me pin your flower as well.” I had puffed Huan’s hair back from his temples and into several small braids, finishing it up with a tucked in twist to the back. His white and pink rose went into the top of the twist. Huan’s hair for all intents and purposes stays on its own; like all of the Beifongs he has very thick and wavy hair. It practically does itself. I am hideously jealous, Progeny.

It was at this point that Su and Opal came in and Nuo and Huan made a hasty exit. Opal had a beautiful coronet of opals that Huan had made for her; I dressed her chin length hair with marcelled waves and set the opals atop it. Opal has never been much for elaborate hairstyles, much preferring something simple. Easy elegance is what has always suited her the best. Su did her own hair; I helped her put in the comb Huan had made for her, a spray of opals to match Opal’s coronet. They were not arguing, for which I must say I was entirely grateful. (I very strongly suspect Su may have already made a dent in a champagne bottle.) When I had finished them I went in search of Lin. I found her in her own room, sitting in her bathrobe, reading one of my romance novels that she had brought along with her. She looked up at me and sighed.

“So it’s my turn in the torture chamber, eh?”

I rolled my eyes at her. “Where’s LoLo?”

She put the book down and took off her reading glasses, putting them on her night table. “He went to go and greet Izumi and Iroh.” She got up and followed me into my own bathroom, sitting down in the chair with a sour expression. “So what kind of foolery are you planning for me today?”

I put my hands on my hips. “Since when have I ever made a fool of you? Not to mention, you are not to say a word of complaint to me. This was an unfair trade off! One day of you wearing what I ask is hardly a fair trade for a lifetime of spectacles.”

She grabbed at my wrist before I could pick up the curling tongs. “Wu, you have to know how worried we all were about those damn headaches you were having. They were happening every day!”

I sniffed.

“Don’t you sniff at me! Those headaches were not worth your damned vanity! Do you think I enjoy listening to your husband weep and wail about how worried he is? Because, for your information, I _don_ _’t_. I’m not a spirits-damned advice column, you know. Not to mention Qi skulking around the house, muttering about the Boss’s headaches from around corners. Even Naoki was talking about them. And don’t you even try to tell me you would have gone to the occultist under your own steam, because you and I know better. If I hadn’t forced the issue you would have never gone.”

I sighed. “I know, I know.” I motioned her head around. “Sit still so I don’t scorch you. Oh, by the way, Huan brought you something.” I pointed towards the case. “I told him what colors, but I haven’t looked at it yet.”

She took the case off the counter and opened it. Inside was a hair comb; it was a beautiful thing, strong and delicate at the same time, swirls and loops entwined around pale green jewels the same color as her eyes. Lin stared at it for a long time, saying nothing, before snorting at it. “Well. Like sticking jewelry on a goat gorilla,” she muttered. “What’s the damn point?”

“It’s beautiful, and so are you,” I said, and she smacked me on my thigh.

“Zip it, Wu.”

I marcelled her hair into soft waves and fastened the comb in carefully. “There. You see? Beautiful.”

She turned her head to and fro, looking at herself in the mirror, and grunted. “It’s all right, I suppose. Still don’t see the point of all this, but if it makes you happy, then what the hell.”

I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on her shoulder, looking at her in the mirror. “I’m so glad I know you,” I said. She swatted at my hands.

“You’re a pushy damn man, you know that?”

I smiled at her in the mirror. “It’s been said more than once.”

She stared at me in the mirror for a moment and then reached up to pat my cheek. “You’ve come a long way.” I just laughed at her. I started to pull back but she stopped me. “Look. I’m no Lady Chun. I can’t serve tea or embroider shit or smell like lavender. I’m just not that kind of woman. I would have been a rotten mother. I didn’t have a very good example and spirits know I was always married to the damn job anyhow. But you’re a good father and good husband, too. I didn’t think much of you when I first met you, but hell, I was a self-righteous little do-gooder when I was sixteen, so who am I to judge?” She sighed. “I’m fond of you, damn it. And thank you. For doing my hair and the dress and everything. I always feel like a bit of an impostor in a dress like that, but that’s my thing and nothing to do with you. It’s a beautiful dress, so thank you.”

I laid my cheek against hers for a moment. Oh, Progeny. I have never had a mother, as you know. And Lin is certainly not mine. But I can’t imagine a life where she was not sitting at my kitchen table, grumbling and pretending that she does not love us all. She patted my cheek again and then stood up. “Well, I’ll go get the damn thing and you can help me into it. I’d ask LoLo, but his area of expertise is getting women _out_ of dresses, not into them.” She grinned at me suddenly. “Tattoo on his ass. I _will_ kill him for that. Still kind of sexy, though.”

While I waited for Lin I changed into my own suit for the wedding. Just as I was finishing tying my cravat (pinning it with the pin Huan had made me; oh, Progeny, I do love it so!) the child minders brought the girls back in to get their own dresses on. Lin returned with her dress and helped me with the girls, although she left the sash-tying to me. Naoki and I had a bit of a skirmish over the butterfly headband; I told her she was not allowed to wear it during the wedding or at the reception and she was not best pleased with that answer. However, I did tell her she could wear it the rest of the trip insofar as I was concerned, which mollified her slightly. I gave them Huan’s necklaces to wear as well. The girls sat on the bed and watched as I carefully helped Lin get into her dress.

I am sure you will see photographs, Progeny, but let me tell you, the dress was lovely. It was a shade of icy green that almost exactly matched Lin’s eyes, cut on the bias and flaring smoothly over her hips to the floor. It had a few pleats that started at her waist and went to the floor; very flattering indeed. The neckline was in a deep v-shape and it was sleeveless; however, it had a capelet that skimmed over her shoulders and draped to her waist in the back. Lin has a marvelous figure that she rarely shows off to its best advantage; most of her clothes are geared towards comfort with plenty of room for her to bend in them. This dress was made to fit her figure, however, and it fit her perfectly. It was elegant and stylish. Of course there was no question but that she would wear flats; Lin has never worn heels in her life and would most likely break her neck if she tried now. The flats were silver and just the toes peeped out from under the gown. Her hair was softly waved and the comb was set into the side of it. She looked stunning.

“Pretty Lin,” whispered Meili, her eyes huge. “So pretty.”

Naoki nodded. “You look like a fashion model,” she said. “Wow! Ka-pow!”

Lin just grunted and then applied a fresh coat of lipstick in the full length mirror in the bedroom. “Well, don’t just stand there, Wu, put on your jacket and escort us out.”

I have found it the best policy to do what a Beifong woman tells me to do, so I put on my jacket, gave my hair one last check in the mirror (Lin sighed and tapped her foot at me when I did) and offered Lin my arm.

Naoki offered her arm with grave courtesy to Meili. “Princess Meili? If I may escort you out?”

“Wait,” said Meili, and she stood in front of the mirror to pat down her own curls and give a single twirl about of her dress. “Okay, now.” She took Naoki’s arm.

“Unbelievable,” muttered Lin.

A knock came at the door. “Lin? You in there?”

“Come in,” I called, and LoLo opened the door.

“Ah, there you-” LoLo stopped dead in his tracks to stare at Lin. “Look at _you_ ,” he breathed, and he shook his head. “Raava’s light, woman. _Look_ at you.” He walked around her, still shaking his head. “Lin!” he said, and he gestured at her. “I’m speechless.”

“Your lips are still flapping,” said Lin, but her cheeks were pink.

“Girls, isn’t she the most beautiful woman in the world?”

Meili nodded seriously and Naoki grinned. “Not even Auntie Opal is as pretty.”

“All right, that’s enough of that from all of you,” Lin said, and scowled, her cheeks getting even pinker. “Zip it, Lozan.”

LoLo put his hand to his heart and grinned, dimple coming into play. “Oh, now I’m Lozan, am I?” He winked at Naoki. “Now she means business.” Naoki giggled.

“Hmph,” grunted Lin.

“Wu, if it’s all the same to you, I’d like to take this lady on my own arm.” LoLo offered his arm up.

“Naturally,” I said, smiling, and I relinquished Lin’s arm, giving her a little bow in the process. “With my regards.”

“Assholes, the both of you,” grumped Lin, and she jammed her arm into LoLo’s. “That’s enough out of you, I mean it.”

LoLo kissed her cheek gently and used a serious tone for once. “You look beautiful, Lin. The dress, the hair…it’s truly stunning. _You_ _’re_ stunning.”

“Hmph,” she said again, but she looked pleased.

“Ladies?” I said, and held out my hands for my daughters. “Shall we? Let’s go find Daddy and Zhi.”

In all our finery, we made our way out the door.


	9. In Which The Wedding Finally Commences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bolin gets nervous and handkerchiefs are properly distributed.
> 
> Both parties say "I do."

Zaofu  
Early Summer, Snake Month, 21st Day, 184 AG

When we got to Bolin’s room - which was Opal’s old bedroom, Opal herself was with the bridal party on the other side of the house - it was to find Bolin sitting on the edge of the bed, head between his knees.

“If you’re going to puke, better do it now,” said Mako, standing right next to him and staring down at him. “Just try not to get any on your shoes.”

Poor Bolin just moaned.

“What the hell is the matter with him?” asked Lin. Mako shrugged.

“Oh _honestly_ ,” I said, and shot him a look. “Get out of the way, Mako.” I pushed at him. I say pushed _at_ him, Progeny, because there is simply no way that a push of mine would ever actually _move_ your great-grandfather. He is far too large for that.

“San, darling, could you fetch your father a glass of water?” I asked. San obediently trotted into the bathroom.

“Is Daddy okay?” asked little Norbu. His face was pinched up with worry. “Is Daddy sick?”

“Darling, I think your father is just a little nervous,” I said, leaning over to straighten up his tie. “Why don’t you go over there and show LoLo your new suit?” LoLo, bless the man, took the hint immediately.

“Why, that’s a handsome suit, Bu. Did you help pick it out?” LoLo gestured to him with a smile, and Bu immediately went to him.

“Eeew, it would be so gross if Uncle Bo puked all over Auntie Opal,” said Naoki, wrinkling her nose up. Well! Just like her father! Where is their sympathy, I ask you?

“Naoki,” I said, and I gave her a look, “Perhaps you could show your father your present from Uncle Huan. _Over there_.” I pointed at the other end of the room. I crouched down next to Bolin.

“I got a present too!” said Zhi, and he and Naoki immediately started to compare gifts. (Zhi had a silver tie pin with the spider wasp on it; Mako had a gold tie pin that matched mine, except in a straight bar across as opposed to a circle.) Meili climbed up onto the bed and plunked her little self right next to Bolin.

“Poor you,” she crooned, and patted his back very gently. “Poor you.”

Bolin looked up at Meili. His face was slightly green. “Hi, sweetheart,” he said. “Uncle Bo isn’t feeling so good right now.”

Meili reached up her little hand and stroked his hair back from his face, just like Mako does to the children when he puts them to sleep or comforts them. “Poor poor poor,” she said, and then she leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. “No more sick. No more. Uncle Bo feels better now, okay?”

Bolin gave her a tremulous little smile. Meili leaned in, put her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear. That got her a bigger smile in return, and he hugged her.

“Nerves?” I asked.

“I don’t know. Normally I like getting up in front of people and talking. Maybe I ate something bad. Or I’m nervous. Oh! Or I have some unusual disease that’s only showing up now! Some sort of stomach disease! It could be fatal!”

“Should have eloped,” said Mako, shaking his head. “Solved a lot of problems, saved a lot of money.” Now _really_ , Progeny. I do love him as you well know but sometimes I would like to ask your great-grandfather who on _Earth_ raised him. Unfortunately we all know the answer to _that_.

“Well, he did _not_ elope and I think you are being less than helpful, Mako,” I said, and I gave _him_ a look. “Perhaps you could go and find something more productive to do, like making people weep or ripping the wings off of bugs.”

“Daddy!” Zhi was horrified. “Do you rip the wings off of bugs? Oh, _Daddy_! That’s not nice!”

“No! I don’t! I never…your Papa is being a smartass. I don’t do that, Zhi.” You and I shall note, Progeny, that he did _not_ deny making people weep.

San came back with the glass of water, which I took from him. “Thank you, darling, that was very helpful.”

“Drink a nice water,” said Meili, kissing her uncle’s cheek. “Feel better now.”

Bolin obediently drank some water.

“All better? Now? Uncle Bo is okay?” Meili gave him her sweetest smile, which is very sweet indeed. She scrunched up her brow the way she does when she is thinking and slithered off of the bed to go and speak to Bu.

“It will be fine,” I said, patting Bolin in the shoulder. “This is the day you’ve been hoping for. And just think! A few more hours, you’ll be married, pleasantly drunk, and off on your honeymoon. We haven’t been to that new resort on Kyoshi yet, although Yumi assures me it is quite the swanky spot. I do want a full report when you return.”

Bolin bit his lower lip. “I wanted to have some of that pink champagne waiting because Opal loves that stuff, but with the pregnancy and all I can’t. So I asked them to put roses in the room. Like bunches of them everywhere and rose petals on the bed? And also to make sure there was plenty to eat in the room because it will be late when we get there and she gets kind of mean when she’s pregnant and hungry.” Well, I can tell you that much is true, Progeny, I have been on the wrong end of Opal a few times in the aforementioned state. It wasn’t pretty.

“I think that sounds perfectly lovely,” I said, and patted him again. I did, too.

“And I bought her a real pretty nightgown. I got Asami to help me pick it out. It has a matching robe-thingie. It’s green with little leaves all over it.”

“What a brilliant idea. Especially enlisting Asami’s help.”

“She says she looks like an elephant koi, but I think she looks beautiful when she’s pregnant,” Bolin said, looking up at me. He was very earnest indeed. “And she said how much she liked the massage she got at her Last Night party so I called the resort and that first morning she is going to go to the spa there and get massaged and stuff.” He brightened a little. “Me too! They have a couples thing! I get a massage too! I’m kind of hoping I can get my toenails painted, I always wanted to.”

“Bolin, it’s very thoughtful and romantic of you. Truly. I think Opal will be so pleased and happy. I know I would be.” I shot Mako a look. “It’s nice that at least _one_ of you got the romance gene because we all know your brother certainly didn’t get it.”

“Hey!” said Mako. “I’m romantic!” All of the adults - plus Naoki - gave him looks with varying degrees of skepticism. And when I say varying, Progeny, what I really mean is that we all looked at him like he was sputtering a great deal of nonsense. Which he was! Romantic my royal behind!

Meili came over, cradling Pabu carefully in her arms. Pabu is getting on the elderly side now; after all he is about seventeen years or so, which is very old indeed for a fire ferret. He’s got more white on his face now than he does red. I do not wish to think of what poor Bolin will do when Pabu goes, I truly do not. He will be devastated, I am sure. Pabu had been dressed for the day in a very smart looking jacket and tie, complete with a jaunty little hat. “Pabu loves Uncle Bo! Pabu makes everybody better!”

Bolin smiled, and took Pabu out of Meili’s arms. “Hey there, buddy,” he said, lovingly smoothing down his fur. “Big day for us today, huh?” Pabu chittered back at him.

San reached over and stroked a finger down Pabu’s fur. “Is Pabu going with you and Mommy?”

Bolin shook his head. “No, Uncle Mako promised to take him. He’ll stay with all of you until we get home.”

I reached into my pocket and took out five clean and pressed handkerchiefs. “Now here, put these in your pocket, Bolin. Just in case.”

“Thanks, Wu!”

“Don’t mention it,” I said with a smile. I had another five in reserve for myself and another five which I was going to give to Mako. One can never have too many handkerchiefs at a wedding, I find. I myself usually use up at least two or three. I clapped Bolin on the back in what I sincerely hoped was an appropriately jocular manner. (Your great-grandfather has informed me, on more than one occasion, that a bracing pat on the back is not the same as a transparent excuse to fondle someone. He is referring back to the days when he was my bodyguard and I was always using any excuse to get my hands on him, of course. As if he is one to talk, Progeny! Really! Although come to think of it, your great-grandfather does not _transparently_ fondle me. He just comes right out and does it. Usually with a complimentary smirk.) “Now then! You look absolutely splendid. There’s a full house out there, so put on your best game face and go and marry the woman you love. Quick, before she changes her mind or kills her mother or something.”

That got a laugh out of Bolin. “She might do it, too.” He stood up and tucked the handkerchiefs into his pocket, switching Pabu to his shoulder. “Thanks, Wu.”

I beamed back at him. “Of course.” Well really! What was I going to do, leave him to his brother? By the time Mako was done poor Bolin would most likely have vomited as well as wept. I do love your great-grandfather, Progeny, but comfort is not, as they say, one of his strong suits.

It was at that point that Wing popped his head in to tell us that everyone was starting to gather up. He took Bolin and the boys with him and Mako told him he’d deliver Naoki over to Opal before joining them. I took Meili and Zhi’s hands and followed everyone out to where the wedding was being held. Because the weather is so lovely this time of year the wedding was being held outside in one of the Beifong pavilions. As we came around the corner we spotted Qi lurking in the hallway. Oh, Progeny! Qi had really gone all out on Qi’s suit. It was in an apple green and silver brocade, contrasted with dark pink piping. The waistcoat was in a complimentary bright silver, and Qi’s tie was in pink as well. I saw a tie pin; when I got closer I could see little golden gears. Huan had not forgotten Qi, either.

My hand flew up to my heart before I could stop it. “Qi!” I exclaimed. “Oh, Qi! The suit! _The suit_!”

That got a grin out of Qi. “Yeah, it’s okay.”

“I may expire of envy on the spot! The very spot!”

Meili’s eyes were huge, and she dropped my hand to walk forward and place her own hand onto Qi’s waistcoat. I have no idea what sort of fabric was used, Progeny, but it fairly glittered and scintillated in the light. “Oooooh,” said Meili reverently. Well, at least _one_ of my children can appreciate fashion. Because the spirits know her elder siblings could care less.

“You like that, Fishy?” Qi smiled down at her.

“Ooooh,” was her only response, which got a little gritty laugh out of Qi, who picked her up and settled her on Qi’s hip. Qi nodded at Lin. “That’s a real beautiful dress. You look awful nice today.” Qi’s cheeks turned just the slightest shade of pink.

Lin opened her mouth and I expected one of her scathing remarks, but she surprised me by smiling at Qi. “Thank you. So do you.” Qi’s head ducked a little bit and the cheeks went a slightly darker shade of pink. I cannot think why! Qi never blushes!

“All here,” piped up Meili. “We are all here. All here. All pretty.”

I looked around at us. LoLo had Lin on his arm; I noticed for the first time that he had his hair pulled up and back with a clasp that was clearly made to match Lin’s comb. It was gold with rubies, done in the same delicate pattern. Naoki was holding Mako’s hand; I had Zhi’s hand in mine, and Meili was on Qi’s hip. We were all there, Progeny, and suddenly I felt my eyes fill up with tears. You cannot imagine, Progeny. I was such a lonely child, and all I ever wanted was a family to love. And perhaps our family is slightly unorthodox, but it is _our_ family nonetheless, and I love it.

“Already? The wedding hasn’t even started yet.” That was your great-grandfather, of course, but he said it with a smile.

“We are a very turned out family,” I said, digging for one of my handkerchiefs. “We look very nice.” They all stared at me. I waved the hankie in the air. “Oh, never mind.” I dabbed at my eyes.

LoLo smiled. “Well, we are a nice looking family at that,” he said, and he leaned in to kiss Lin on her cheek.

“Hmph,” Lin replied automatically, but she looked pleased.

“We’re a nice looking family that needs to get a move on,” said Mako. “I need to get Naoki over to Opal before Nuo comes to hunt us down.”

“Yes, yes, of course. You go. We’ll see you after the ceremony.” I kissed Naoki before tapping Mako on the shoulder. “Do try not to say anything unfortunate to anyone, will you? In fact, perhaps it’s just best if you embraced your inner silence.”

Mako glared. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh come on, Daddy,” said Naoki, and she rolled her eyes at him. You would never think it at first glance - Naoki looks very typically Fire Nation and Lin of course is Earth Kingdom nobility, much as she’d like to deny it - but when she rolls her eyes like that Naoki resembles Lin so much it is uncanny.

Qi raised one eyebrow at Mako and said, “Best to just up and shut your mouth before you make everyone cry.” Well. Qi does have a gift for speaking Qi’s mind, as I believe I have mentioned before.

“Hmph,” said Mako, in an exact imitation of Lin’s own disgruntled tones.

Suddenly there was a Nuo in the hallway. A Nuo in a very lovely and fluttery dress of cream with a pink floral pattern, might I add. Nothing too busy - Nuo is far too short too carry off a busy pattern - but rather larger flowers that were very flattering. It showed off quite a lovely expanse of décolletage as well, which did not go unnoticed by either Mako or LoLo, much to my amusement. “Mako! Naoki! Whoosh whoosh!” Her hands motioned them away, and Mako took Naoki’s hand and moved with great alacrity. As one does when Nuo whooshes one. As one does.

We continued on until we were at the area near the the pavilion. People were not being seated quite yet, so there was some milling and chatting. I spotted Firelord Izumi at the same time that she spotted me; she turned to a boy standing next to her and the two of them came towards us.

“Prince Wu, you of course remember my youngest grandchild? This is Prince Sozui. Sozui, you remember Prince Yaozhi, I believe. This is his sister, Princess Meili.”

Sozui bowed very correctly; just enough to acknowledge someone of commiserate rank. Zhi bowed back and Meili attempted a little bow as well from her place on Qi’s hip. “Oh! Have we met? I don’t remember you, though. You can just call me Zhi, everyone else does. Well, except when I am in trouble. Then I am Yaozhi. But I’m not in any trouble right now. Or at least I don’t think so.” Zhi smiled.

Sozui stared at Zhi a bit. He’s a very well made boy, Sozui. He’s twelve now; not particularly tall, but already handsome in that rather severe upper class Fire Nation way. Pale skin; straight dark brown hair, eyes that shaded more towards yellow, the same dimples as both his mother and his Uncle Iroh, the same sort of stark bone structure that Mako has. (I have wondered, more than once, about Mako’s mother, Progeny. I have seen the photograph of her that Mako’s grandmother gave him, of course; it hangs in our home. She does certainly appear upper class to me. One can never tell, of course; I myself am much darker than your average Earth Kingdom noble, thanks to my maternal grandmother who was the Northern Water Tribe chieftain’s second cousin. Oh! Have I not mentioned this? Well, all in the history books, of course. It was part of the reason why my mother was considered so very marriageable. It certainly explains my hair! But yes, my grandmother - who was a non-bender, as it happens - brought with her some very important political connections, not to mention all of those overseas shipping contracts that I inherited. And yes, before you ask, I am of course distantly related to the loathsome Eska and Desna and to Korra herself as well. Well really, there is only so much nobility to go around, one must mingle the nations a bit, you know. Never mind, it is terribly confusing without a family tree to look at. Go to your library and find one if you are all that interested, but I assure you, all of the nobility is related somewhere. The upshot is that I have Water Tribe ancestry. I suppose they all sighed a huge sigh of relief in Ba Sing Se when I did not pop out a waterbender! I would have been quite useless to them if I had, I couldn’t have ruled! Anyhow. I digress.)

Sozui’s mother is Izumi’s oldest child, Mizuko. Mizuko is not well. It is my understanding that she was always rather fragile; prone to moments of great sadness as well as moments of almost frenzied activity. She married and had her oldest daughter, Juziya, a year later. She was not well at all after Juziya was born, falling into a very deep depression. Things did improve slightly for her as time went on, but after Sozui was born seven years later she did not recover. She now lives in a peaceful home in the countryside where she is properly cared for and is doing very well, from what Iroh has told me. Her husband, Prince Consort Yuji, spends his time with her there as well as at court with their children. Because of her fragile health Mizuko will not be the Firelord; instead, Izumi has raised her granddaughter Juziya to take her place on the throne. I have never met Mizuko, for which I am genuinely sorry. Izumi’s own husband died when Mizuko and Iroh were in their teens; Izumi was pregnant with her younger daughter, Ursa, when he died. I have met Ursa on a few occasions, but she spends most of her time studying with the Fire Nation shamans, so she is not often home. Iroh, of course, escorts his mother everywhere. He’s never married; according to LoLo, he doubts Iroh ever will marry. LoLo says Iroh is simply not the marrying kind. I’d well believe it.

“Lozan, what is this I hear from Kya about a tattoo?” Izumi arched an aristocratic eyebrow, smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. “Whatever will your mother think?” LoLo’s parents worked as chefs under Zuko and then Izumi before they retired. They still lived in the Imperial City, in the same house LoLo had been raised in.

LoLo just sighed dramatically. “Oh, Firelord, I think she gave me up as a lost cause years and years ago.” He grinned at her.

Lin snorted. “Damn fool man. Izumi, it’s good to see you.” Lin and Izumi have known each other forever, of course, due to their parents. “So this is Sozui, is it? I haven’t seen him since he was knee-high to a canyon crawler.”

Izumi shot LoLo a look. “Well, if you and Lozan would visit more often you might see him more often.”

LoLo put on an expression of mock outrage. “My mother told you to say that, didn’t she?”

Just at that moment I heard Naoki’s voice. “Papa! Papa! I need you!” She was running towards me. “One of my braids came loose!”

I sighed. “Well, were you upside down? I told you to mind the dress and hair until after the photographs had been taken!” I motioned her to turn around and pulled some hairpins out of my pocket. Of course I had extras. I know my own child, thank you very kindly. “Hold still, then, and let me pin it. Ah, Sozui? Do you remember my oldest daughter, Princess Naoki? Naoki, this is Firelord Izumi’s grandson, Prince Sozui. You’ve met him, but you were quite young.” Sozui made a correct bow.

“Yeah, I remember you. Hello,” said Naoki. Well, she couldn’t really bow in return, I had my hands in her hair. “Ow! Papa! It’s going into my brain!”

“Well, I wouldn’t need to push them in so deeply if you’d just hold still!”

“It’s not really going into her brain, is it?” Zhi looked alarmed.

Naoki grinned at him. “My brains will come out my eeeeeeaaaaars.”

“Papa! Papa! Is that true?”

“It ain’t true, Zhi, stop your fussin’. She’s just tryin’ to get a rise out of you.” Qi shot Naoki a look. Sozui stared at Qi in a way that was not particularly becoming of royalty. His grandmother noticed; she laid a reproving hand on his shoulder.

“There. Now do exhibit a little decorum and _walk_ back to Auntie Opal. Darling, I know you are excited, but feet on the ground, if you please. You can hold back on any flame throwing until _after_ the ceremony. Now, please show that I have taught you at least some manners and give Prince Sozui a bow.”

“My Grandmama says that you are a firebender, Princess Naoki?” Sozui couldn’t take his eyes off of her.

Naoki bowed properly before tilting her chin up and looking at Sozui appraisingly. “Yeah, and I’m a good one. I guess you’re a firebender, too?”

Sozui pulled himself up with a scowl. “I am a Prince of the Fire Nation! Of course I am a firebender!”

Naoki gave him a look and then sniffed at him in such a perfect imitation of Lin that I saw LoLo struggle to hold back his laughter. “Well. There’s benders and then there’s _benders_. Guess I’ll have to see which kind _you_ are.”

“ _Naoki Hou-Ting_!” came Nuo’s voice from the distance, and Naoki winced.

“Got to go before Auntie Nuo takes off my head. See you!” A kiss to Meili’s cheek and then off she went, running, despite my extortions to the contrary.

Izumi introduced Sozui to Qi - who gave both Izumi and Sozui very correct bows, much to my surprise, Qi does not usually show much deference to anyone - and Iroh made his way over to us.

“Lozan! How could you and Bumi go out without me?” He grinned. Oh, those dimples, Progeny. I admit to you, those dimples make me rather weak in the knees.

LoLo grinned right back. “You weren’t here!”

“I’ll thank the two of you not to discuss your escapades in front of the children,” said Izumi, with a reproving look. She looked at Lin. “According to Kya, Bumi could hardly even move yesterday. He’s not twenty any longer, you know!”

Lin rolled her eyes. “None of us are. This old fool could hardly drag himself out of bed as it was.”

“Not _too_ old, apparently.” LoLo winked at Lin in the most salaciously outrageous manner possible. Lin whapped him one on his upper arm.

“Oh, _Lozan_ ,” tsked Izumi, but she was smiling as she said it.

We continued on, mingling. I did not know everyone there; some of them were Baatar Senior’s family, of course, and others were from Zaofu. However, I did spy Mako’s family and made my way over to them, getting a hug from Aunt LiLing and carefully putting my arms around Grandma Yin. Meng-Meng was there, looking gorgeous in a dress of pale blue; she had on some sort of expensive scent that I made a note to ask her about later. It was divine. Chow Junior was also there with his wife and their new baby. Chow hadn’t married for years; I think his mother truly despaired of getting any grandchildren for awhile there. He’d shocked everyone by coming home from a long overdue vacation with a brand new wife. They’d only known each other for a week before they got married but according to LiLing they were very happy indeed, and of course the baby is a lovely, chubby little boy of three months. I didn’t see Tu but Shu was there, standing with her father. She’s fourteen now, and has grown into a very charming young lady indeed. Meng-Meng thinks she flirts too much; the words _boy crazy_ were uttered in my presence. Well, my goodness, I was boy crazy myself at fourteen and I seemed to have survived it. Guess how many times I tried to spy on the Dai Li in the baths? Oh! So many times!

The older they get, the more it seems clear that Shu and Naoki are not related, despite being found next to the woman who was Shu’s mother, at least. Shu knew her as her mother; however, Shu did not know Naoki at all, and when asked, did not acknowledge a baby sister. The girls look absolutely nothing alike. Now of course that is not proof; after all, Mako and Bolin do not much look alike, although when Mako actually shows his teeth in a smile he resembles Bolin very much. (Not like the five Beifong siblings; you could not mistake them for anything but related.) Who knows, however. The months after Kuvira destroyed half the city were chaotic and while I did do my very best with the evacuation I know for a fact there were still people left in the city for one reason or another that perished, not to mention buildings going to pieces at unexpected times afterward. Perhaps Naoki's real mother died and Shu's mother cared for her? Well, the point is moot. I don’t believe we will ever know where Naoki came from. It’s not something that seems to bother her overmuch. At least not at this point.

“Hi Wu!” said the aforementioned Miss Shu. “Hi kids!” This was directed towards Zhi and Meili. Meili scowled and turned away to bury her face into Qi’s shoulder. Meili does not much like Shu, which is quite unusual for Meili. Meili likes almost everyone; she is a very generous and friendly little soul. I suppose it is because Naoki and Shu have never gotten on. Some of it was jealousy, I am certain; Naoki is a bender who has a prince for a father and lives in Republic City. Shu lives with Chow and LiLing on the vineyard south of the city and wants nothing more than to live in the City itself. On the other hand, Shu is very well developed for her age and boys follow her about already (much to LiLing’s dismay). Naoki does not say so, of course, but I think she feels the fact that she is only ten without any kind of bosom at all quite keenly.

We chatted pleasantly for a few minutes before I spied Huan and excused myself for a moment, leaving the children with Lin, LoLo and Qi. Huan was standing and talking to his brothers; I approached at the same time that Mako and Kai did. Kai looked quite splendid in formal airbender robes, his tattoos on display.

“Are we going to start seating people?” Mako asked Wing before nodding at me.

“Nuo will give the all’s clear when it’s time,” Wing said. “I hope it’s soon because otherwise I think Opal might actually murder Mom in front of all these guests.” He glanced at Wei. “You ready?”

“She’ll be drunk before you know it.” Wei gave a showy little bow.

“Where’s Ikki?” I asked, craning my head to look around.

“She went to say something to Jinora,” said Huan. “Oh. There she is.”

Ikki came walking up to the pavilion in an absolute showstopper of a dress. It was a soft apricot silk, cut on the bias and it looked as if it had been painted onto her hourglass figure. Sleeveless, it bared quite an expanse of her very generous bosom in cut out swirls and dipped so low in the back that one could very nearly see where her spinal tattoo started, widening out from her knees to flare softly to the ground. She had on her bracelets, of course, and a headband of silver that Huan had clearly made for her. She was breathtaking, I must say. Even I was taken aback.

“Oh shit,” Mako blurted out. “I can’t…I can’t look at that dress! That’s little _Ikki_ in that dress!”

“ _You_ can’t look? _I_ _’m_ the one who can’t look,” said Kai, and he clapped his hands over his eyes.

“She told me she bought it when we were in the Fire Nation,” said Huan. “But she never put it on before.”

“Raava in a teapot but that’s a hell of a dress,” said Wing, shaking his head and smiling.

Wei was grinning. “Well, well, well. Look at who grew up and went clothes shopping?” He looked over at me and laughed.

I laughed back at him. “I’m pretty sure _we_ _’re_ not the intended target.”

Wei shot a glance at Huan, who was staring at the ground instead of Ikki. “No kidding.” He gently squeezed Huan’s shoulder. “I’m pretty sure _you_ are the one she’s hoping to impress, you know.”

“That dress is confusing me,” said poor Huan. His fingers started to flutter just slightly.

“Join the club,” said Kai.

“I don’t understand why. Her wingsuit is very tight but it doesn’t confuse me. Maybe it’s the cut out parts? Her wingsuit lays against her skin but it doesn’t show the skin. I don’t understand why it makes me feel differently.”

“The mysteries of the evening gown,” said Wing. “I don’t think we’re meant to understand it, just admire it. And I’m admiring it, believe me.”

“Can we not talk about this any more?” Kai was looking everywhere but at Ikki.

At that point Nuo came clipping out from the main house, motioning towards Wing. She took a long look at Ikki and then turned to glance at Huan; seeing Huan staring at the ground she sighed with fond exasperation before looking back at her husband. “If you boys would care to put your tongues back in your mouths, you could start seating the guests.” Another look at Ikki, who had stopped to chat for a moment with her parents and Rohan. Pema was openly admiring the dress but Tenzin seemed speechless. “My, my, my. Now _there_ _’s_ a dress. I couldn’t carry that off in my wildest dreams, more’s the pity.”

Wing took her into his arms and planted a kiss on her. “I don’t think it’s a pity.” He smiled at her and she laughed, wiped her lipstick off of his mouth and then stepped back to flap her hands at him. “Whoosh whoosh, Wing. Let’s get this thing over with while we’re still young.”

We were all seated. Qi sat to one side of me; Meili in my lap and Zhi between Lin and myself. We were in the very front row, with the Beifongs to the other side of the aisle. Mako was standing on a raised dais with Bolin and Kai; San and little Bu were there as well. I was more than a little touched that Lin was sitting with us instead of with her sister and her family. I considered saying something to her but then thought again. I’d only make her cranky. I did notice that she was holding Zhi’s hand, though. I’m not even sure if she realized that she was.

Mako propelled Bolin to the front of the dias and steadied him a bit. Wing really outdid himself with the flowers, I must say. Simply stunning. I must tell you that your great-grandfather looked stunning himself, Progeny. A few years back Asami convinced him that he should be wearing shades of red and they suit him beautifully. I could never carry off red! His suit today was a very dark red color, and it had been tailored to fit in all the very right places, my gracious. Now Progeny, I do think you understand by now how much I love your great-grandfather. I would love him even if he was spindly with overlarge ears and and terror of a nose. After all, he loves me that way, does he not? But between you, me and history, I am very satisfied indeed at having such a deliciously good-looking husband. I should like to go back in time and tell fourteen year old Wu to never despair; he will _not_ be required to marry an unknown aristocratic girl and furthermore, the handsomest man in Republic City will share his bed every night. Fourteen year old Wu would have never believed me, I’m sure.

San and Bu stood next to their father. San looked unruffled as usual; nothing seems to work that child up. Bu was clutching at Bolin’s hand nervously. I don’t believe he enjoys the spotlight. The music started up (Su had hired a small orchestra; she really was pulling out all the stops today) and we all turned around in our chairs to watch for the flower girls.

Naoki led the twins, rose petals being scattered to great effect from three small baskets. Naoki was a trifle enthusiastic about her petal distribution; in fact, a few people reeled back from the fragrant assault.

“You’re doing it wrong,” hissed little Iris to Naoki.

“Shut up, Iris! I am not!”

“Yes, you are! Mommy said not to throw them all out at once!”

“Don’t tell me what to do! I’m not Zhi that you can boss around!”

“It’s not my fault she bosses me around!” cried poor Zhi from his seat next to me.

“No fighting! No fighting!” implored Orchid.

“Let me go first!”

“I’m first! Back off before I pop you one, Iris!”

“LADIES,” came Nuo’s voice, and both girls immediately simmered down. Lin was shaking with silent laughter to the other side of me. As the twins passed us Meili very deliberately showed her tongue to Iris, who gasped in outrage and showed her own tongue right back.

“ _Iris Beifong!_ ” came her mother’s voice again, boding dire retribution. Iris’s tongue was snatched right back into her mouth.

“Meili, we do not stick out our tongues at people,” I murmured, and gave her a reproving look. It was only because I do feel my parental responsibilities quite keenly, Progeny. Iris _is_ a trifle overbearing, it must be said. I can only imagine what her mother was like at her age.

Nuo came down the aisle in her usual manner (she always does look like she is carrying a clipboard, even when what she has in her hands are flowers) and Jinora followed her. She looked simply lovely in formal saffron and red airbender robes, her hair pulled back and up from her face. She was smiling happily. I know that Jinora and Opal have grown very close over the years. Mako told me that Tenzin’s children had always been fairly isolated out there on the Island; they were the only children there and had never socialized with any other children at all. I can tell you, it is not a very nice feeling to not have any playmates. At least they had each other, which is more than I had. It’s changing now, of course; there have been a few children born to the new airbenders and there are still children being born airbenders seemingly out of nowhere due to Harmonic Convergence. (In fact Mako and I sent over a very young girl to Tenzin about a year or so back. She and her older brother had been street children. Varvara was taking to airbending very well and her older brother, Seiho, had been enrolled in the school that Pema had established there to accommodate the growing number of children - airbenders and non-benders as well - on the Island.)

Opal was resplendent in a gown of deep green silk. It was modern, of course; the citizens of Zaofu have always embraced modernity, and Opal is no different. It was floor-length and naturally had to accommodate her burgeoning belly; it did so beautifully, draping softly and managing to make Opal look stately and graceful instead of like an overgrown melon. It was a stunning piece of couture. I doff my proverbial hat to the seamstress who managed it. She wore the opal headband Huan had made her without a veil. (She’d completely dismissed the entire idea of veil, saying that Bolin certainly already knew what she looked like.) She was carrying a bouquet of Wing’s roses, tied together in a way that looked like Opal had just gathered them herself. It suited her far more than a more formal arrangement would have. Oh, she was just heart-stoppingly beautiful, Progeny. Bolin took one look at her and burst into noisy tears. Mako immediately handed him a handkerchief. Did I not say those would come in handy? I have known Bolin for many years, after all.

“Daddy! Why are you crying?” asked little Bu. “Are you sad?”

“I’m crying because Mommy is the most beautiful woman in the whole world and I love her so much,” sobbed Bolin, and every woman in the place (as well as yours truly) immediately started to sniffle. Well. Except Lin. She just rolled her eyes. Not an ounce of romance in that woman, I am deeply sorry to say.

The ceremony itself was being presided over by one of Zaofu’s city council members. She has known Opal since birth, apparently. The ceremony was very simple and thankfully short. (Korra and Asami’s wedding incorporated traditional Southern Water Tribe elements; it took nearly eight hours. By the end of it Lin was whining and Mako had dozed off twice and had to be smacked into wakefulness.) Bolin sobbed the entire time. Thankfully most of us there understood that it was just his way; I am afraid that there were a few observing who might have gotten the erroneous idea that Bolin was somehow a reluctant groom.

Vows were exchanged; Bu piped up that he couldn’t see and Mako swung him up to sit atop his shoulders (he commented happily that he was the tallest person up there, which got a good laugh out of all and sundry), Pabu moved from Bolin’s shoulder to Opal’s (where he got a fond kiss), Naoki and Iris got in a few good pinches with each other before Nuo cleared her throat and gave them one of her looks (all pinching ceased immediately) and San obligingly took all of Bolin’s sodden handkerchiefs and stuffed them in his pocket whenever Mako would hand him a fresh one. They were officially introduced as the Beifongs (not that Bolin hasn’t been going by the name for years anyhow) and kissed; someone said, “Hurry up and break out the champagne before they change their minds,” (Tu, if Mako’s filthy glare in his general direction was anything to go by) and Su burst into tears and had to be comforted by her husband.

It was an extremely satisfactory wedding, Progeny. I went through _four_ handkerchiefs.


	10. In Which The Celebration Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reception begins; wagers are made and champagne is consumed.
> 
> Also: Princesses can do surprising things.

Zaofu  
Early Summer, Snake Month, 21st Day, 184 AG

After the ceremony was over the guests were escorted (I say escorted but naturally it was more like herded) over to another pavilion where the reception was being held. Nuo stopped us and informed us that we were wanted for family photographs; Qi tried to slip away unobtrusively but naturally Nuo was not having any of _that_. Qi is quite the expert at fading into the background but no one escapes Nuo. Ask me how I know!

There was much discussion over who would be standing where and such; Su got into a rather heated discourse with the photographer over it but Wei magically appeared with a glass of champagne which he cajoled her into drinking. “May it be the first of many,” muttered Lin into my ear. Finally we were all positioned to everyone’s satisfaction (well, perhaps not _everyone_ _’s_ , but _Su_ was mollified, so that was as good as everyone’s, believe you me) and we took several very solemn shots until Ikki started laughing and said it looked like we were all going to a funeral, in which case LoLo did something which I assume was very inappropriate (and most likely extremely naughty) to Lin which resulted in her telling him off (which only encourages him, and of course she does know this) and then he put his arms around her and kissed her, which actually got her to laugh, which caused general smiles amongst the rest of us, and the flash popped right then and there and I do hope that photo turns out well, because that’s the one I am sure I’d rather have.

The non-bridal party was dismissed and I am pleased to note that there were many roving servers with champagne which I naturally took advantage of. Now you must know, Progeny, that I very rarely drink at parties that I am hosting. A host must always keep a clear head at all times. If I do drink, it is perhaps one glass of champagne that I nurse throughout the evening for show. However, I was not hosting this particular wedding, so I felt entirely free to partake. Mako and Naoki were staying to have just the bridal party photographs done (I made your great-grandfather promise not to glower at the camera) and I found myself next to Yumi. Yumi was wearing a very flattering evening gown of her own in dark blue. She complimented Qi on Qi’s marvelous suit and crouched down to Meili’s level.

“Hey there, Squirt,” she said, and Meili reached out to touch her dress.

“A pretty dress, Yumi.”

“Thanks. Yours is pretty, too.” Yumi straightened up.

Kya walked up to us as well. She took one look at Meili and her eyes widened. “Is this…?” She glanced over at Yumi, who nodded. “She looks exactly like Iskani! No mistaking it.” She leaned down and smiled at Meili. “Hello, sweetie. I’m Kya.”

Meili stared at her. “Yours water goes whoosh?” Meili moved her hands in a very clear waterbending form, something she’s learned by watching (and sometimes participating) in my morning exercises.

“I’m a waterbender, that’s right. Are you a waterbender?”

Meili shook her head solemnly. Kya leaned closer. “Are you _sure?_ ”

Meili scooted back and hid behind my legs.

“Korra says she’s sure that she is, but she’s not bent at all. Or at least not that Mako and I have seen.”

Kya straighted up. “Well, it can be fairly intimidating and even frightening for some children. Although with Mako and your oldest girl benders as well you’d think she’d be used to the idea. She’s a waterbender, though, no mistake. It’s in her aura. If she takes after Yumi’s sister at all she’ll be a very good one.” She nodded at Yumi. “She really does resemble Iskani, I can’t get over it.” She glanced over at me. “When she does start to bend, let me know. I know of a few decent waterbenders in Republic City who could work with her. And Korra, of course.”

“Papa, can I have a drink of your champagne?” Naoki was at my elbow.

“ _May_ I have a drink. And you most certainly may _not_. Where is your father?”

Naoki pointed. “Over there with Uncle Wing and Auntie Nuo.”

“Are all the photographs finished?”

“I guess. Granny Su started to yell at the picture taking guy again and Daddy said we’d better go while the going was still good. Hey! There’s Rohan! Come on, Zhi, let’s go talk to him!” She grabbed Zhi’s hand and ran off before stopping herself short, wheeling around, and coming back for Meili. “You too, Fishy.” She squatted down and Meili crawled up onto her back with a giggle, wrapping her arms and legs around her. “I’m an ostrich horse!” Naoki shouted, and galloped off, Zhi tagging along behind.

I wandered over to Mako, taking a fresh glass of champagne on the way. By this time they’d been joined by Korra and Asami as well as Wei and Qi. Mako had one of his notebooks out.

“I’m going for Su to fall into the fountain first,” said Nuo. “But I’m eliminating Wei from the sleeping with someone inappropriate category. Because we all know it will happen; there’s no point in betting on it.”

“What are we betting on?” Ikki had walked up with Huan.

“First person into a fountain or any other body of water and the person who will sleep with someone inappropriate. Beifong family party tradition.” Wei grinned at her.

“Oooh, do I get to play?” Ikki laughed.

“Of course,” said Wing. “Mako’s keeping track. Tell him who, he’ll write it down. Except we’re taking Wei out of the sleeping with someone inappropriate category because there’s no point in betting against him.”

“Nope,” said Wei. He looked smug.

“Who was it the last wedding?” I asked.

“One of them air acolytes,” said Qi.

“At Kai and Jinora’s commitment ceremony? Oh, you bad boy,” said Nuo, and she smacked Wei’s upper arm.

“Have to be careful of those acolytes, believe me,” said Ikki with a snort. “Sex-starved, the whole lot of them. Too much time meditating, not enough time making out.”

“Hmmmm,” I said, thinking. “Well, put me down for Varrick in the getting a dunking department and Yumi in the fornication department.”

We all swiveled to look at Yumi standing next to Kya, chatting.

“But would we consider Kya as really _inappropriate_?” Korra asked.

“Oh, good point,” I said. “You’re right at that. Don’t write that one down, Mako, I have to rethink it.”

Bolin jogged up. “I only have a second, Su wants me to meet some sort of related people? I’m not sure? I’m just going where they tell me to go. But anyhow, put me down for Baatar for the fountain and Wei for the-”

“We’ve taken Wei out of consideration,” said Nuo.

“Oh,” said Bolin. “Shoot. Well, Opal says she wants Tu for the fountain and I’ll go and ask her about the sleeping with someone part because she said Wei, too.”

“It’s a hard job, but someone’s got to do it.” Wei looked very pleased with himself. That man! My gracious!

“Just find me later, Bo,” said Mako. “I’ll write them down.”

“Bolin! Bolin! I want you to come and meet Baatar’s second cousins! They’ve come all the way from up north!” Su was waving him down imperiously.

“Is it my honeymoon yet?” asked Bolin with a rather woebegone face as he dutifully trotted off.

“Wei?” Nuo looked at her mother-in-law and cleared her throat.

“I’m on it. Be right back.” Wei grabbed the champagne glass out of my hand.

“Hey!”

“It’s for a good cause,” he called back over his shoulder and we watched him walk over and put his arms around his mother, grinning at her and kissing at her cheeks. When she batted him away he handed her my glass of champagne and put his arms around her again. She drank it. He snagged another one from a passing server and deftly took the empty one out of her hand, replacing it with a full one. Su took a sip out of that one as well.

“Damn, he’s good,” said Ikki.

“Not his first time,” replied Qi.

“I’m not betting on anyone,” said Huan.

“Don’t worry, I never wager on friends either,” said Asami. Looking resplendent as ever in her signature bright red, might I add.

“Put me down for Bumi and Iroh,” said Korra, peering at Mako’s notebook. He wrote it down.

“Put _me_ down for that waterbender masseuse,” said Nuo, and she fanned herself with her hand. Wing started to laugh.

“Put me down, too,” I said, which got me a sharp look from Mako.

“Put us _all_ down,” said Ikki. “He was something else, wasn’t he?”

All of us who had attended Opal’s Last Night party stood there for a moment in respectful silence. Well, Huan was silent, but I attribute that to his still being utterly discombobulated with regards to Ikki’s gown. The rest of us, though. My _gracious_.

“Oh, are you talking about Sitiak?” asked Wei as he rejoined us. “I had to go to the spa yesterday and see what all the fuss was about. Now that’s what I call fuckable.” Wei fanned himself in an imitation of Nuo.

Nuo pointed her finger at him and scowled fiercely. “Don’t you even think about it. Leave someone for the rest of us.”

Wei threw his hands up into the air in an exaggerated shrug and flashed that cocky Beifong grin.

“This is why no one will bet against you,” said Wing, and the two of them laughed at each other. Wei wrapped his arms around Nuo and kissed her cheek, skipping away as she smacked at him in faux-outrage. Nuo really does adore Wei, I know. She once told me that she was extremely grateful that Wei does not in any way desire women; otherwise she might find herself in a bit of a difficult situation, as it were. Well, who knows with those Beifongs. It is my understanding that Toph herself was certainly never conventional; neither would I peg either Lin or Su as conventional either, despite Su being married. Nuo tells me that Wing has never been possessive or jealous of her - and indeed has told her flat out he does not mind if she wishes to satisfy her curiosity with other lovers. We all know about Wei, of course. Opal is fiercely possessive of Bolin, true, but I have always gotten the distinct impression that it is because she worries that other women will take advantage of his rather simple and very trusting nature (something Mako has always worried about as well) and not about her being somehow sexually possessive. Huan does not mind at all that Ikki has sexual partners besides himself; he is just saddened that she does not want him. (I quite firmly believe he is incorrect in this assumption, however. Nuo agrees.) I cannot speak for their oldest brother, of course. I have never met him. 

Alas! I am not at all as open-minded as these Beifongs. I have only ever been with your great-grandfather, who is most certainly _not_ open-minded when it comes to me. Mako is not overbearingly jealous, of course - he does not question me or try to restrict me in any way. He certainly has always been genuinely supportive of his two ex-girlfriends becoming a couple! He is not supportive of the idea of me having anyone else but him, however. I cannot say why! Well. It hasn’t been an issue. I most certainly admire the physique of the delectable Sitiak; but I can’t say that I would ever do anything beyond admire it. I’m afraid that outside of your great-grandfather I am not particularly adventurous. I suppose it is just how I am.

 

Su had planned an entire sit-down meal, which was served at tables that had been set outside. It was an exquisite meal, naturally. As if Su would have it any other way. Made even more exquisite by some of the truly excellent champagne that was being served. Oh Progeny, I am afraid that your great-grandfather is not always the most sensible man when it comes to champagne consumption. It is delicious and full of bubbles and sunshine and suddenly before you know it you are slightly unsteady on your feet and your husband takes your glass out of your hand and says, “Pace yourself, Wu, the night’s still young.”

I have never been quite successful at pacing myself, more’s the pity!

After the dinner was over the band began to play. Bolin and Opal took themselves out for the first dance, Bolin being very careful not to stomp on Opal’s feet. Oh, I caught the look on your great-grandfather’s face as he watched them. Mako was very pleased, I could tell. I know that people often struggle to determine how he is feeling by the look on his face - I used to be one those people myself! - but I read him very well after all these years. I tucked my arm into his and he smiled down at me.

“He’s so happy,” Mako murmured to me. I squeezed his arm in agreement. “I used to worry so much about him. The world eats people like him up and spits them out. Opal’s the best thing that ever happened to him.” I laid my head against his shoulder. I most certainly agreed. “Are you ever sorry?” he asked me.

“Sorry about what?” I asked.

“That we didn’t have a big wedding like this.”

“Oh, Mako. I loved our wedding. It was the most beautiful day of my life. I’ve never been sorry we had the wedding we did, not for a single second. I wouldn’t change a thing.” Your great-grandfather rested his own head against mine.

“Sometimes I’m romantic,” he said. “I wanted to get you a diary with koi on it. I went to every single bookshop in town. Every single one. But they didn’t have any, so I decided on the sparrowkeet one instead. I know I’m not much for flowers and poetry and that kind of thing. I never was. But I think about how much I love you and how happy you make me by being my husband every single day. Every single one. You make me the best man I could possibly be. I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you. You and the kids are my whole life.”

Oh, that did it, Progeny. My eyes filled up and I started to sniffle. Mako considerately fished out one of the clean hankies from his pocket and pressed it into my hand.

“Well, you don’t have to cry about it,” he said, and Progeny, I could not have loved him any more in that particular moment if I had even tried.

 

It was not long after that when the band left off playing and the announcement was made that Opal and Bolin were going to cut their cake. It was a truly towering piece of confectionery. There was a great deal of coconut. Your great-grandfather had already mentioned how much he was looking forward to it. He had mentioned it more than once. The cake was cut into and everyone applauded and then speeches were called for. Wing hauled Mako up out of his chair. “You’re on,” he said, and Mako scowled. Your great-grandfather is not at all one for speeches. He stood next to Bolin and Opal and cleared his throat and then glanced at me. I motioned to my own mouth with my fingers in a vain attempt to get him to smile. He did not take the hint. Ah well. I did try.

“Yeah. So. Um. I guess I need to make a speech. So. Uh. Well.” Mako dug around in his jacket pocket and pulled out a much-creased piece of paper and then frowned at it. “Well. I planned something but never mind. Look. The thing is, our parents died when we were little, and I promised myself that I would do the best I could to take care of Bolin and never let anybody separate us, ever. And things were not so easy for us for a long time. But Bolin? He always had a smile and a happy word for everyone. It didn’t matter how cold we were or how hungry we were, Bolin could always see the positive. No matter what. And I’m not like that. Well. You know.”

“We know, all right,” called out Korra, and Mako scowled at her. Asami shushed her. I resisted throwing my champagne flute at her head.

“Most people who know us, they think that I’m the one who kept Bolin alive. And that’s true. I mean, I  made sure we had at least something to eat and that we stayed warm enough. I had to hustle a lot, and I didn’t always do things I’m proud of. But it’s true that I managed to get us both to adulthood relatively unscathed. But what most people don’t know is that Bolin saved my life, too.” He looked down at his brother, sitting at the table with Opal. “I was headed in a bad direction. A really bad direction. But Bolin, he pulled me out of that direction and made sure that I kept my humanity. I may have saved our lives, but Bo, he saved our souls. I love him. I owe him _everything_.”

Bolin’s lower lip trembled and he jumped out of his chair to throw his arms around Mako. Mako hugged him back. And then handed him a hankie. Opal smiled and pulled Bolin to sit back down next to her as he cried.

“Bolin is all the goodness that I felt like I never had. And because he’s Bolin, he always shared that goodness with me. Unselfishly. When we first met Opal, I thought to myself, this girl is special. She’s the kind of girl who would treasure and care for his goodness as carefully as I always tried to. So I admit, I gave Bolin a little push her direction. I was right, too. She was perfect for him. She loves my brother and cares for him and has given him two beautiful children. Well, three, if you’re counting.”

Opal smiled at him. She took the hankie out of Bolin’s hand and dabbed at her own eyes.

“I look at my brother, and I see a good man. He was always a good brother to me and now he’s a good father as well as a good husband - well, okay, only technically a husband for the past couple of hours but same difference. And that is in no small part due to Opal. So I’d like to say thank you to Opal. To being the very best woman in the world. Thank you for loving and caring for my baby brother as well as you do. I love you for it, I really do.” Mako cleared his throat. “Uh. Well. Um, that’s all I have to say. Sorry. I’m a pretty shhhh…lousy speech maker. That’s why I usually leave this kind of thing to other people.”

Opal jumped up from her chair and hugged him. He hugged her back and turned bright pink. Bolin got into the hug as well. People applauded, a few dabbed with hankies (oh, you must know one of them was me, Progeny) and poor Mako got even pinker and practically ran back to our table to sit down.

“That was a very moving speech,” I whispered as I leaned towards him.

“Hmph,” he said, but he looked pleased.

 

Mako and I were actually sitting a song out at a table with Chow Junior and his wife - Mako had the baby in his arms and was making those silly little expressions at him that Mako makes at all babies (and which all babies love, Korra calls him the baby whisperer, and it is true, infants universally adore Mako and the feeling is mutual, I assure you) - when Orchid came hurtling towards our table, gasping for breath.

“Uncle Mako,” she wheezed out, waving her arms about.

“Darling! What is it?” I put a hand on her back. “Orchid, slow down a little.”

“Boy…hit…Zhi,” she managed, and then along came Iris, looking so exactly like her mother - right down to the determined march across the ground - that adults were moving out of her way. Very impressive for a five year old, I must say.

“Uncle Mako,” she called, her voice carrying across the pavilion, “One of the boys punched Zhi in the nose and Naoki is fighting him!” At this Nuo broke away from Wing on the dance floor and started to walk towards Iris.

“Oh, great,” said Mako with a sigh, and he carefully handed the baby back to his mother.

Iris put her hands on her hips. “She’s _bending_.”

“Oh, _shit_ ,” said Mako in a _completely_ different tone, and with great alacrity he leapt out of his seat. “ _Where?_ ”

“Back by Great-Grandma Toph’s house,” said Iris, pointing.

Mako looked confused for a moment - he does not know the compound all that well - but Huan materialized from a few tables over and put one arm around Mako’s waist and another around mine and did that trick of his where he moves very quickly indeed by flowing across the ground very smoothly. He has done it with me before - it is great fun - but never with Mako, who was more than a little startled, believe me. Huan got us back to the cottage in no time flat.

As we approached the cottage I could hear the hiss and roar that accompanies firebending. A sound I am now _intimately_ familiar with, I assure you. A gout of flame burst out from behind the cottage and Huan took us there. Zhi was sitting on the ground, nose bleeding freely, Meili’s arms around him. Meili had a very fierce expression on her face, so at odds with her usual friendliness that it took me aback for a moment. San stood above Zhi, feet planted in an earthbending stance. Norbu was standing next to him, sobbing.

Naoki was bending. Against three boys who were unmistakably earthbenders. At least one of them could obviously bend metal as a cable clumsily sliced through the air towards her. The cable was calmly deflected by Rohan. Rohan was clearly not engaged in the brawl but was obviously doing what he could with his own bending to mitigate any damage. He’s a very accomplished bender, Rohan, and I am certain that the damage would have been much worse if he had not intervened. Prince Sozui was standing next to him, held at the ready, eyes never leaving Naoki.

“NAOKI HOU-TING,” shouted Mako in a terrible voice. Naoki did not acknowledge her father, but rather kicked an arc of flame towards one of the boys who let out a shriek and fell back. Naoki’s face was utterly calm and focused, as were her movements. I have stated before that I am no bending expert, Progeny, but I have also stated that one cannot live in the same home with three firebenders without learning a great deal about the forms. Naoki was in complete control of herself, even I could see it. I could also see that she was pulling back on her attacks. To be frank, Progeny, she could have easily taken down three half-trained earthbenders on her own if she had been giving it her all. I know that you think that I am engaging in a spot of parental boasting, but let me assure you, I am not. She really is extraordinary.

Suddenly the earth around the three boys surged up and enclosed them. Huan’s hands flowed gently, held straight in front of him in that unusual way that he always uses when bending. He told me once that it was how his blind grandmother used her bending; it was she who trained him and he earthbends like a blind person would.

Naoki immediately stopped bending and went into a ready stance, never taking her eyes off of the wall of earth in front of her. Short of Bu’s sobbing there was a sudden silence.

“What happened here?” Mako asked, and oh dear me but he was furious.

Prince Sozui finally dragged his eyes away from Naoki and moved to stand in front of Mako, bowing. “Prince Consort. One of the boys took offense at something Prince Zhi said and struck him. Princess Naoki told the boy to leave, but he refused. He attempted to punch her and then…” Sozui’s eyes widened, “… _this_ happened.” He bowed at me. “I assure you, Prince Wu, that the Princess didn’t start it.” He turned his head to scowl at the rock enclosure. “And three against one isn’t fair at all.”

“They’re just lucky she didn’t pound them flat,” said Rohan. “She really didn’t start it, Mako. She tried to stop it.”

Naoki refused to take her eyes off of the rock enclosure. “Who put that rock there?”

“I did,” said Huan. Naoki visibly relaxed.

“Okay, Uncle Huan. Yours will hold,” she said, and it was only then that she turned away from it to look at Mako. The only sign of her agitation was two spots of bright color high up on her cheekbones. Naoki always does get those spots when she is particularly worked up. “I didn’t hurt anyone, Daddy. But I wasn’t going to let them touch Zhi again.” She jerked her chin up, and her eyes filled up with furious tears. “That damn coward hit Zhi. _Zhi!_ Nobody better dare ever hit Zhi!”

I gave myself a mental shake and immediately went to Zhi. I pulled out a handkerchief and pressed it to his nose. “Oh darling,” I said, and went to my knees on the ground to put my arms around him. He started to sob, then. “It’s all right, darling, shhh, shhh. Everything is all right now.”

Shu came out from behind the side of the cottage. “Oh, Rohan!” she said, and she put her hand on his arm. “You were really brave!”

“Uh,” said Rohan, clearly a bit confused. “Not really?” Shu just giggled and moved closer to him.

Naoki shot Shu a look of pure poison before looking back at her father. “I wouldn’t have bent, Daddy. They bent first. All three of them.” She sniffed. “Pretty lousy benders. Even San can bend better than that.”

San looked a bit gratified at this statement. It was at this point that Nuo came clipping up, followed by Wing. Lin and LoLo were not far behind, Kya with them. Orchid and Iris brought up the rear. Nuo looked like she was about to spit nails. She pointed at the rock enclosure. “Huan? Would you take that down, please?”

Huan complied. One of the boys brought up a rock as it came down; Wing twitched a finger and the rock dropped right back down.

“Don’t even _think_ about it,” Wing said, his face stern.

LoLo immediately went and scooped up Bu. “Now, now, the fight is over, everyone is okay,” he said, patting Bu’s back.

Kya crouched down and and I backed off so she could look at Zhi’s face. She drew some water out of a small pouch at her side. “Nothing broken, thankfully. He just got a good thump. He’ll be fine.” She soothed some water over his nose. “Does that feel better?” She asked, and Zhi blinked up at her.

“Yes ma’am,” he said, a bit nasally. “Thank you.”

Nuo was on a tear. “I am _ashamed_ of the three of you! For one thing, this is a wedding! These people are not only the guests of the Beifongs but the guests of Zaofu itself. Which one of you struck Zhi?”

Two of the boys looked over at the third, who swallowed nervously.

“That boy is five years old! Five! You are twelve years old, Jong. In what way did you even begin to think that a twelve year old has any business laying a finger on a five year old? Well, never mind answering, because it is very clear that you did _not_ think at all!”

“But he called me a kollio something!”

“I _beg_ your pardon?” Oh my, Nuo was in a fury. If I had been that boy, I would have stopped talking immediately. Clearly this boy did not have much sense.

“He called me a name!”

“I asked him if he was a fellow coleopterist,” said Zhi, his lower lip trembling. “He was pointing at a very good example of a pinacate.” At Kya’s quizzical look, he hastened to explain. “A stink beetle. A really big one, too.”

“Do you know what the word coleopterist means?” Nuo asked. She didn’t wait for an answer. “It means a person who studies insects. A bug watcher, as it were. He didn’t call you a name, he simply asked you if you liked beetles.”

“Oh.” The boy looked uncomfortable. “How was I supposed to know?”

“You might have _asked_ ,” snapped Nuo. “All three of you are in deep deep trouble, but you especially, Jong. Punching a five year old! I _never!_ And now you will apologize to all of the children present. All three of you will apologize, for fighting and causing a disturbance. And _you_ will apologize directly to Prince Yaozhi, Jong. After you apologize I will escort you to your parents, and I will have a few things to say to them as well, believe me. Do I make myself _entirely_ clear?”

All three boys nodded, and apologized. I am proud to say that Naoki stood tall and straight, like a princess should, and nodded while saying, very graciously, “Apologies accepted.” She did not offer to apologize back for fighting. I think Mako was about to say something to her about it, but Lin caught his eye and shook her head very slightly and Mako kept silent.

Zhi also accepted their apologies very earnestly and graciously (one of the boys really did look ashamed of himself, although the aforementioned Jong did not, the great filthy brute, I should like to punch him in his nose and see how he likes it!) as did the rest of the children. Iris’s acceptance was quite begrudgingly given, it must be said. Prince Sozui looked as if he did not want to at all, but his very good royal manners took over and he accepted their apologies rather stiffly. The only one who did not accept their apologies was Meili.

“Meili,” I prodded her gently, “Please accept the boys’ apologies.”

Meili shook her head, lower lip thrust out.

“Darling, it is the polite thing to do.”

“He hurt mine Zhi!”

“Yes darling, I know, but the boys have apologized for it, and now, in turn, you must accept their apology. It is how we do it.”

“No!” Meili is so very rarely angry that it is actually quite unsettling to see her that way.

“Meili,” said Mako in a warning tone.

Suddenly Meili whipped up her hand, her finger pointing at Jong and her face screwed up into a perfect Beifong Death Glare as, in her piping baby voice, she let forth with, “Go to hell you Vaatu-loving shit-encrusted motherfucker!”

There was a complete and utter silence. I felt my mouth drop open in shock. “ _Meili!_ ” I gasped, my hands flying to my mouth, never more scandalized in my life. In my entire life, Progeny! My entire _life_! She is only three years old! Such _language_! Even I have never uttered such words! I blush even to write them, I do!

Mako turned his head slowly to shoot Lin the nastiest glare I have ever seen from him, and I have seen plenty, let me assure you. Lin had her own hand to her mouth, horrified.

“She sounded just like Aunt Lin when she said that,” observed Huan. Oh, Huan. His timing is not always auspicious, I am deeply sorry to say. Wing started to snicker, despite the look he received from his wife.

Naoki grinned hugely. “Nice one, Fishy,” she said, and gave her baby sister a thumbs up.

“Now look what you did,” hissed Mako to Lin, and at that LoLo started laughing. Oh, he tried to stifle it, but it was largely ineffectual. 

“ _Contain yourselves_ ,” said Nuo to both Wing and LoLo, and she pointed towards the pavilion. “Wing! Let off of your inappropriate laughter and help me escort these young gentlemen - and I use the term loosely, let me add - back to their parents.”

Meili crossed her arms across her chest in a very good imitation of her father. “You a bad boy,” she told Jong. “A mean boy. I don’t like you. Not ever. You hurt mine Zhi!” With that she dropped back down to put her arms around her brother. “No crying, Zhi. All better now? A waters makes it all better?”

“He will be just fine,” said Kya. She gently ran some water over Mieli’s hands. “Does that feel good to you?”

“Nice waters,” crooned Meili, her eyes lighting up.

“Mako…” said Lin as she put a hand on his shoulder. “I didn’t…I wouldn’t…not in front of  _Meili_.”

The bridge of Mako's nose received a very severe pinching.

Lin cleared her throat and assumed a very guilty expression. "Well, not on purpose, anyhow."

Mako only pinched harder.

“Spirits, that was the funniest thing I think I’ve ever seen,” said LoLo, still laughing. Lin shot him the Beifong Death Glare. It had no impact. Wing, still laughing, helped Nuo escort the boys away. The twins followed their parents.

Sozui approached Naoki and bowed respectfully. “You are a very good firebender, Princess Naoki.”

Naoki scowled a bit. “You funnin’ with me?”

Sozui shook his head solemnly. “No. I mean it. I have never seen firebending like that. What was that thing you did? That thing where you moved your hands like this?” He stepped back and demonstrated without any flame.

“Oh, that’s an airbender thing. Rohan taught me.”

“Your arms are too stiff. Let me show you,” said Rohan, and he broke free of Shu’s clinging. He showed Sozui and then Naoki took Sozui’s arm and shook it to loosen it, explaining something to him. Sozui looked at her with utter devotion. Mako was too busy glaring at Lin to notice. Which is just as well. I do not think Mako would have been particularly pleased with the look Sozui was giving Naoki.

“Now then, let’s clean you up,” said Kya, and she bent away the blood from Zhi’s face and suit. She also considerately took away the blood I had gotten on my own suit when I had been holding him. “His eyes will probably blacken just a little bit, so don’t be alarmed. I’ll take a look at him in the morning, of course, but he’ll be fine.”

“Thank you very much for healing me,” said Zhi, and then he surprised Kya by hugging her. Meili hugged her as well.

“Come now, children, let’s go back to the party,” I motioned with my hand and they all came forward, except for Bu, who was still in LoLo’s arms. Suddenly it occurred to me that there were people missing. “Where are those child minders that Su hired, by the way? Why aren’t they here?”

Shu snorted. “Off making out somewhere, I think. We haven’t seen them for like an hour.”

I raised one eyebrow. “You don’t say.”

Shu shrugged.

“Oh, Su is going to have something to say about that,” I murmured, and LoLo whistled.

“Wouldn’t want to be in their boots,” he said. “Come on, kids. Let’s go.” He led the children away, Mako and Lin making sure there weren’t any stragglers.

Zhi stopped me by putting his hand in mine and tugging it. “Papa, I didn’t mean to make fun.” His eyes had filled up again. They were already starting to darken. “He was talking about the beetle and I thought maybe he liked the same thing I did.” Now the tears were overflowing. “I always make the other kids so angry. I don’t mean to make them angry. I just want to be friends, but I don’t know how. I’m so stupid. Everyone loves Meili and Naoki has lots of friends but San is the only one who likes me. I don’t know what I’m doing wrong.”

My heart broke into a thousand pieces, Progeny. The truth of the matter is that Zhi doesn’t really know how to relate to children his own age. His cousins and his sisters are used to him, but his vocabulary and manner of speaking put off other children. They think he is mocking them.

Huan crouched down to Zhi’s level. “No one liked me either when I was your age. I was strange and sometimes my brain said one thing but my mouth couldn’t speak the words in my head. I didn’t bend the right way and too many things hurt my ears and eyes and skin. My hands moved sometimes and I couldn’t make them stop. You know what I mean?”

Zhi nodded and fluttered his hands in an imitation of Huan’s hands. “Papa says it helps you think when you do that.”

Huan nodded back. “It does. But the other kids made fun of me. Sometimes they hit me and pushed me and hurt me with words. My big brother usually made them stop but he couldn’t always be there. Sometimes it was adults that hurt me, too. I knew that I was different from everyone else and I was really sad for a long time. Sometimes I just wanted to die.”

“Oh no, Uncle Huan!”

“It’s hard to be the different one, sometimes. Now that I'm grown, though, I like some of the things that make me different. The things that make me different make me special, too. And it's true that sometimes still my brain and mouth don’t work together and sometimes my hands start to go and things like lights and sounds bother me and people look at me funny and it hurts me and makes me sad. But I have friends to help me now. Your Papa and my friend Ikki, especially. Nuo and Yumi are my friends, too. I never thought I would have friends when I was small like you but I do now. I think you will have friends, too. I know it is hard to wait but it will get better. I promise. I hope you believe me. May I hug you now?” At Zhi’s nod Huan carefully reached out and hugged Zhi.

“I love you, Uncle Huan,” said Zhi, and Huan smiled one of his big smiles, the kind that show his teeth and make him look so much like his mother.

“Thank you for telling me. I love you, too.” He turned that smile up towards me.

Out came another one of my handkerchiefs.

 

By the time we got back to the reception Nuo had already dealt with the boys and their parents and had sent Wing and Wei off to look for the missing child minders. (Apparently two of them were in flagrante delicto in the bushes, as it were; the other was in the house minding a napping Rose and thus was spared The Wrath Of Nuo.) Nuo decided _not_ to inform Su that evening about what had happened, which was extremely sensible of her. I of course sat down and had two glasses of champagne. Well, I am sure I can be forgiven, Progeny. It is not every day that one hears that sort of language coming from one’s very small princess, after all. LoLo dished out all the dirt to Qi, whose eyes practically bulged when LoLo related what Meili had said.

“We all know where she’s hearin’ that,” Qi said, and Lin grabbed a glass of champagne from a server and downed it in one gulp. Even your great-grandfather drank a glass of champagne, and he doesn’t even like the stuff!

It was not long after we’d returned that it was time for Bolin and Opal to leave the party and head over to Kyoshi Island for their honeymoon. (They had been changing their wedding clothes while we were dealing with the children.) Bolin and Opal hugged and kissed both boys - they will be staying with us for the next two weeks - and everyone saw them off on the tram that would take them to the airfield where the airship was waiting to whisk them off. They made such a beautiful couple, Progeny! I might have shed another tear or two. The moment the tram took off Wei handed Su another glass of champagne. I believe I took another one myself.

It seemed a good time to send the younger set off for the evening. Mako and Wing gathered together all of the various small Beifongs and Hou-tings to take them back to the house and see to their getting into bed. Qi volunteered to assist, which I assumed meant that Qi and Mako would sneak out for a smoke and a gossip before returning. An extremely sulky Shu was sent off to the hotel where they were staying with Grandma Yin as well as Chow and his wife and the baby.

Rohan very politely approached Sozui and Izumi. “Firelord, I was wondering if Prince Sozui would like to stay here with us tonight.” At Izumi’s quizzical look he continued. “I have two beds in the bedroom they put me in and he could sleep in one of them. I mean, if you want to, of course.” This last was to Sozui, who turned to his grandmother with a very hopeful look on his face.

“Well, all of his things are back at the hotel…” Izumi said.

“Oh please, Grandmama! Please may I?”

Izumi’s face softened. “Yes, it’s all right. Just make sure that you at least _try_ to get some sleep tonight.”

“Thank you, Grandmama! I will! Thank you!” He and Rohan grinned at each other.

“We’ll find him something to sleep in, Firelord,” said Wing and he put a hand on each of the boys’ shoulders. “Come on then, you two.”

I kissed my own children goodnight and took another glass of champagne before sitting next to Nuo.

“Shit-encrusted motherfucker,” she said to me, and then she started to giggle. Nuo giggles just like a little girl, it is very charming indeed. I have always been charmed, at least.

“Oh, Nuo, stop. I will never recover! I can’t _believe_ she said that!” Perhaps I may have giggled as well. I am not entirely sure, Progeny. I had consumed a fairly large quantity of champagne at that point. And not nearly as much cake as your great-grandfather.

“I can believe it,” Nuo said. “Don’t I live with Su? And she’s not half as bad as Lin is." She tapped my champagne flute. "Hurry up and finish that champagne and take me out for a dance, Wu, I love this song.”

I make it a policy never to argue with Nuo. I finished my champagne in what I am ashamed to say was very nearly a gulp and took her out to the dance floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one of my lovely readers made some fan art of the scene in this chapter where Naoki was defending Zhi. (If you go and take a look at the original post you'll also find bonus portraits of Wu and Mako as well as a portrait of the three children; you should stop everything and check the entire thing out over on [Tumblr](http://beiweifong.tumblr.com/post/136860397926/some-doodles-ive-made-throughout-the-week-based)!) 
> 
> Re-posted with permission of the artist!
> 
> Here is Naoki's little explosion as well as Mako, Wu, Lin and LoLo's reaction (with bonus Naoki).
> 
>  
> 
>  


	11. In Which The Evening Ends And The Morning Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wu has some difficulties with memory recall and asks for some assistance. The morning creeps up unaware.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shout out goes to grittypillow for her suggestion about the winner of the fountain wager; another to musicboxbunny for providing the winners of the sleeping with someone inappropriate category. I had lots of fun writing your prompts and I hope you have as much fun reading them!
> 
> A bouquet of love and thanks for Jac, who helped me find Nuo's voice. She's the very best beta friend a writer could ask for.

Zaofu  
Early Summer, Snake Month, 22nd Day, 184 AG

Now Progeny, I have a confession to make.

I do not actually remember very much else about the evening. I remember seeing off Bolin and Opal; I remember saying goodnight to the children and I remember that Mako and Qi took them off to bed. I remember sitting at a table with Nuo and then taking her to the dance floor; I also danced with Asami, that much I remember. But I am a trifle hazy on the rest of it. I fear I perhaps consumed just a shade too much champagne.

I asked your great-grandfather if he would be so kind as to give the details of the rest of the evening after he and Qi took the children to bed and am now passing the diary over to him.

 

 ********************

Mako here. Like Wu says, Qi and I took the kids back to where our rooms were. My nephews were going to stay in the same room with our three. We took Rohan and Prince Sozui with us as well, although Rohan is more than old enough to put himself to bed. Meili was overtired and whining, Zhi wouldn’t shut up, Norbu was crying for his mother, Naoki kept trying to show Sozui a firebending move even though I had told her twice to knock it off and San complained he was hungry. Qi made a snack run to the kitchen and brought back some noodles for San. Then Naoki needed some. Then Rohan and Sozui decided they were hungry as well and they went to the kitchen. Wing came with spare pajamas for Sozui. Meili threw a temper tantrum while I was brushing her teeth and Qi managed to get her into bed despite it and she fell asleep within a minute. Then Zhi started crying, saying his nose hurt, so I rubbed his head for awhile and he fell asleep. Qi worked Qi’s magic and got Bu to sleep; once San had eaten some noodles he went to sleep without any trouble. That left Naoki, who informed me she wanted to sleep in the same room as the boys. Fat chance. She started to get worked up but I managed to get her into bed anyhow. I checked in on the boys and they were sitting up talking; I reminded them to keep it down and to not stay up all night and left them to it. Then Qi and I went for a well-deserved break and after about twenty minutes or so we rejoined the party. We had been gone a little over an hour, so what Wu had gotten into during that time I don’t know, but by the time I arrived he was drunk enough that he was trying to sing along with the band. I put an end to that pretty quickly (everyone can thank me now) and told him it was time for bed; he told me how much he loved me, loved Zaofu, loved the new tie pin Huan made him, loved Huan himself, loved Qi, loved Nuo and loved champagne. Oh, and also he loved weddings. Most of the party was dying down at that point anyhow. Wu always wants to be the last to leave any party but I was tired and I wanted to get some water in him so he wouldn’t be hungover the entire next day, no one likes sleeping next to a puker and he’s a puker when he’s hungover. I looked around for the Chief and LoLo but didn’t see them anywhere; I went to ask Nuo if she’d seen them and next thing I know, there’s a splash and some yelling and my husband is in one of the fountains, he went in face first with his head under the water. I was a little concerned - he doesn’t swim all that well when he is sober, and he hadn’t been sober for a few hours at that point - and I was just about to go in and get him when Yumi jumped in there after him and pulled him out. I thanked her for it and she told me I could put it on her tab. At first I felt pretty badly about her dress getting ruined but then Kya bent all the water away from both her and Wu so here’s hoping it will be fine. Wu was very sad that he was the first one to fall into a body of water but I told him to cheer up because I had actually bet that he’d be the first one in, so we won that part of the wager. What can I say? I know my husband. The news that we won seemed to perk him right up. Then he begged me to carry him back to our room so I did and by the time we’d gotten there he was snoring on my shoulder, so I took him in and laid him on the bed and managed to pull the glasses off of his face and get off all of his clothes and roll him under the covers (it’s a lot easier to do that with a toddler than a grown-ass man) and there went my hope for getting any. Oh well. He’s already puked once but he drank something that the Beifong’s chef makes up for hangovers (not his first time, I was informed, surprise surprise) and he seems to be okay now. Oh, now he’s reading this over my shoulder and telling me that this is supposed to be a diary, not a police report, but if he doesn’t like it then next time he shouldn’t drink so much champagne, then. Mako out.

********************

 

Well! That was an unmitigated disaster! I don’t know why I even asked him! I should have known better! Your great-grandfather has many fine qualities, but journaling is not one of them. Never mind, I shall go hunt down Nuo and ask her instead.

 

********************

This is Nuo, Wu’s dearest friend. Wu has asked me to write down what I remember of the evening after our children had gone to bed. Since I am pregnant I hadn’t had any champagne, unlike Wu. I’m still not sure how much champagne he actually had! If Mako had had any sense at all he would have taken Wu to bed along with the children, Wu was already moving well along past tipsy at that point.

Now then. Our respective husbands had taken the children off to bed, and Qi joined them. Qi is a bit of a funny one, always pretending to be some sort of a loner when it’s clear to anyone with eyes how much Qi loves and cares for those children. Wing and I have often speculated about Qi. Oh, not about Qi’s gender; that’s highly irrelevant as far as I am concerned. Rather, we’ve talked about how Qi fits into that family. Wu would come completely undone without Qi there, and I think Mako wouldn’t be far behind him even if Mako would never admit it. Wu has said to me more than once that he thinks Wei and Qi would make a good pair but that’s just nonsense. I do know Wei considers Qi a very good and even cherished friend but there’s no romantic feeling there on either side. Qi is so devoted to Wu and follows Mako around in lovesick misery and don’t think that Lin and LoLo don’t know about it, either, because of course they do. One of these days the three of them need to figure it out before that house comes crashing down around their ears. Well. In any case, that’s not what Wu asked me to write about, so I’ll leave it for now.

As I said, Wu was fairly drunk even before Mako and Qi took the children away; after they left he had another two glasses of champagne in quick succession. I dragged him out on the dance floor with me so he’d stop drinking. He’s a good dancer even when drunk, I’ll give him that! After a song or two I traded him off to Asami so I could sit down, my feet were starting to swell up a bit.

It was just my luck that Su chose that moment to sit right next to me. I did get stuck for awhile with her. She’s a sloppy drunk, plenty of “I love you’s” and “I couldn’t be happier to have you as a daughter-in-law's” and let’s not forget all of the hugging. Lin had been avoiding her behind pillars for hours. Lucky Lin. I had no idea where Baatar had gotten off to (Wing told me later he’d fallen asleep on one of the deck chairs by the pool) but I finally got Su to stop singing my praises and sat her down at a table with Firelord Izumi for a bit. Better the Firelord than me! I made a quick assessment of my people at that point. Yumi was still enthralled with Kya; nothing I needed to do there. Wei was moping about Bolin, of course. It’s simply never going to happen; everyone knows it but Wei. The best way to handle Wei in one of his moods is to distract him, however. To that end I directed one of the servers his way. I’d caught him giving Wei moon eyes all night; I told him to be obvious about his attraction and then immediately play hard to get if he wanted to spend the night with Wei. That combination never fails.

I was worried about Huan, who had been struggling all evening. Ikki’s dress was something to behold and since she was aiming to impress Huan I’d say she succeeded. But she’d do better just to talk to Huan directly about her feelings, Huan simply doesn’t have the kind of sophistication to pick up what she’s putting down. Well, she’s young yet. Su assumes the two of them are sleeping together and put them in the same bedroom. In the same bed! The second I found out I asked Huan if he wanted me to move Ikki into another bedroom but he said he didn’t, so I let it be. It’s not that I worry about Ikki using him in the same way as his first girlfriend, Ikki’s a lovely girl and clearly cares for him. I just worry because the both of them are quite inexperienced when it comes to relationships. I don’t mean just romantic ones, either. Outside of their siblings and their homes neither one of them really experienced much of the world until they took off together. I would like nothing more than to sit the two of them down and just lay it all on the table but Wing’s pointed out that it would probably do more harm than good when it comes to the two of them and he’s right. So I leave it be. But I do worry about Huan.

Wu was starting to stumble more than a bit. Mako hadn’t returned and I was beginning to wonder if I’d need to have Wing take him back to the main house. The band started playing some song he liked and he grabbed the mic and started to sing. The look on Huan’s face was simply priceless. I know how much he loves Wu, but he just can’t stand it when Wu sings. He stood up and walked away and I knew we’d not see him again for the rest of the night. Ikki watched him for a few moments and I wondered what she’d choose to do, and in the end she made her goodnights and followed him. The rest of her family had already gone by that time. In fact, there weren’t many people left. I was going to go and talk to the band anyhow, Su was drunk and Baatar was nowhere to be found, which meant it was up to Wing and me to bring everything to a close and I was tired and my back hurt, quite frankly, and Wing had been up and working for nearly twenty hours at that point. I wasn’t about to do anything about Wu singing at that moment, though, granted the singing was awful but he was keeping out of trouble. And away from the champagne.

Thankfully Mako returned with Qi at that point. He immediately went and took Wu off of the stage in that way Mako has with Wu, that sort of gentle manhandling that he always uses. (Wu said, very earnestly, “Oh but Mako, they need me to sing now!” and that got a good laugh out of both Qi and myself.) Mako half carried-half pushed Wu over to the side of the pavilion nearest to the fountain there and told him to stay put with Qi; he then came over to ask me if I’d seen Lin and LoLo. I hadn’t, actually, and had assumed they’d already gone to bed, but Mako didn’t seem to think so. Meanwhile, Wu had lunged into a table and had upset several glasses onto the ground; Qi was trying to pick up some of the broken glass and two of the servers had hurried over to help. I had my eye on that instead of Wu and next thing I knew, splash! In Wu went. Mako let out with a shout and went running over there in a total panic, arms waving everywhere, but Yumi just calmly hiked up her skirt and stepped in and pulled Wu right out of the fountain by the collar of his suit. Well, it’s not like she’s not had years of practice hauling Wu out of things, she’s an expert by now. Mako had to immediately grab him and check him everywhere for damage. Kya got a little show-offy and bent the water off of both Yumi and Wu. Getting water instantly bent out of his hair is not a look Wu needs to be going for. That was unfortunate, believe me. Wu started crying about being the first one to fall into the fountain but apparently Mako bet that he would, so the news that they’d won make Wu so happy that he started staggering around telling all of us how much he loved us. Like I hadn’t already gotten that from Su. Mako picked him up and took him off to bed, and that was the last I saw of Wu for the night. I was really starting to slow down myself and Qi told me that if I wanted to go to bed that Qi would stay with Wing and make sure everyone got off safely and Wing shooed me off, which I did appreciate a great deal and will tell Qi when next I see Qi. I could certainly use a Qi around, all Wing and I have is Wei and he’s easily distracted by anything large and manly. I hope Wu appreciates what he has.

******************** 

 

I’m very sure I did _not_ ask Nuo to insert her own wholly _unnecessary_ and _unwanted_ opinions into my diary! I read what she wrote and protested quite vigorously, might I add. As per usual Nuo just waved her hand at me and told me that I wasn’t the king any longer and she’d write what she liked and if I didn’t like it too bad and for me to be a good boy and go fetch her some tea. Honestly! I wish I could say that she was never this bossy when I actually _was_ the king but of course that simply isn’t true. And yes, before you ask, of course I went and fetched her the tea, Progeny. This is Nuo we are talking about, after all. One fetches her tea when she asks for it.

As you can imagine, I felt quite dreadful when I woke up the next morning. Oh Progeny! Every single time this happens I swear to myself I will never drink another glass of champagne again but of course I always do. Champagne utterly dissolves any willpower I might have. I tried to wake up your great-grandfather in order to assist me, but he point blank refused to be woken up and indeed growled at me in a most alarming way when I tried to shake him. I made my way out of bed…well, never mind the next part, Progeny, I am afraid it does not really show me off in the most flattering light. I knew from past experience that after events like this Chef keeps in the kitchen a great quantity of what he refers to as The Hair Of The Polarbear Dog which is some sort of hangover potion that tastes vile but does seem to help. I decided I was going to go and fetch some. I am not sure exactly what I was thinking, I could hardly put one foot in front of the other at that point. Not to mention I was sleeping without a stitch! I managed to find my dressing gown and belted it on; I shuffled out of the room without even remembering to put on my spectacles, never mind my slippers. I cannot be sure, but perhaps I was still just the slightest bit inebriated.

I promptly crashed into the wall next to the door and was thinking to myself that actually trying to walk to the kitchen was not, as they say, the most brilliant idea I had ever had, when Qi’s door opened.

“You look like someone shit you out,” said Qi in the most unsympathetic manner possible. Of course Qi is never hungover; Qi doesn’t drink.

“Oh Qi, I've fallen over and I can’t get up,” I said in the most pathetic manner possible, and Qi sighed, very put upon, and came over to help me up.

“Hush now before you wake up the kids,” Qi said. Well. Easy for Qi to say, Qi never does speak above much more than a whisper.

“I wanted to go to the kitchen,” I explained, holding onto Qi’s hands. “Chef always has his hangover cure.”

“You’d have to drink a lot of it,” Qi said. “Where’s your husband?”

“Oh Qi, I tried to wake him up but he just refused to do it. Qi! Oh Qi! I can’t see!”

“You don’t have your glasses on,” Qi said, with another sigh. “Look, can you just sit here and not move? Or talk? I’ll go on and fetch you your stuff to drink if you do.”

“Oh Qi! Would you? Would you really? Oh, Qi, I love you so!”

“Hush now,” said Qi, and Qi put Qi’s finger to my mouth. “You gotta hush, the kids are sleepin’. Hush.”

I kissed Qi’s finger. Oh Progeny, I did. I really did. I do not know what came over me at all. Qi stared at me for a long moment and then got back up and walked away towards the kitchen without looking back. Oh, I hope I did not offend Qi. I overstepped my bounds, I know. I do feel dreadful about it now that I have sobered up.

I leaned my head against the wall and tried to keep my stomach from emptying itself into the hallway. I sat like that for I am not quite sure how long before I heard a door open. I feared it was the children; how on earth I would explain their father sitting in the hallway in nothing but his dressing gown? However, it was Lin and LoLo’s door opening.

You can certainly imagine my surprise when neither Lin nor LoLo emerged but Bumi came tiptoeing out instead. Despite the wretched pain in my head my eyebrows shot to the sky.

“Shhhh,” came LoLo’s voice from inside the room. “Don’t wake up any of the kids.”

My mouth nearly hit the floor. Bumi turned and saw me. We stared at each other for a moment; he standing in the hallway half-undressed and his boots in his hands; me in nothing but a dressing gown, half-propped up against the wall.

“Good morning,” said Bumi, just as if we had run into each other outside of the tea shop at the Little Ba Sing Se mall.

“Good morning,” I replied, in the same tone. Well! Honestly! What else was I to say? He stood there for a moment while I sat there, both of us not quite knowing what else to do.

“So. How are things?” Bumi asked, and at that point Lin stuck her head out the door.

“Who the hell are you…oh. Wu.” She was wearing nothing but a sheet wrapped around herself. I nearly died of mortification, Progeny! I very nearly did! She glared at me. “What the fuck are you doing on the floor?”

Next LoLo stuck his head out. He had on Lin’s ancient and disreputable bathrobe. “Did Mako leave him in the hall or something?”

“Not likely,” said Lin, still giving me the Beifong Death Glare. As if I was the one who deserved it!

It was at that point that Qi came back down the hall, a large glass in Qi’s hands. I noticed for the first time that Qi was wearing a pair of baggy sleep trousers and something which, despite my lack of corrective lenses, I would swear was an old shirt of Mako’s that I thought had gotten lost by the laundry service. Well! Would you imagine that! Qi stopped dead and quickly sized up the situation. Qi’s mouth stretched up into a very slow and very big smile.

“How are you this morning?” said Bumi politely, with a little bow towards Qi.

“Not as well as you are, I reckon,” said Qi, who by the looks of it was completely delighted.

“Oh for the love of fucking Raava,” said Lin, and her lips went very thin. “Bumi! Get out of here before the children wake up and start asking questions!” Bumi blew her a very saucy little kiss, winked at LoLo, who grinned back, and sauntered off down the hall in his bare feet, looking extraordinarily gratified with himself. “And what are you looking so pleased about, Qi?”

Qi held up one hand. “Just gettin’ Wu somethin’ for his head. Don’t mind me.” Qi was still smiling.

“You need any help with him?” asked LoLo, jerking his chin down at me. He was completely unperturbed at the idea that he’d been caught in the act, so to speak.

“Nope, we’re good. You just head on back in there, get caught up on some sleep.” Qi smirked. “I know you old folk need plenty of it after lots of exercise.”

LoLo winked at Qi. “Very _strenuous_ exercise.”

“Zip it and get your fool ass back in there,” said Lin, elbowing LoLo in the chest. She scowled at me. “You’re still drunk. Go back to bed. And I don’t want to hear one single word out of you, either.” The last was towards Qi. Who wouldn’t stop smiling.

“Not a word,” agreed Qi, handing the glass down to me. “Drink it all down, now.”

“Hmph,” said Lin, and she very deliberately and quietly shut the door.

Qi slid down the wall to sit next to me, silently laughing.

“Oh Qi! I am dying! Simply dying of embarrassment!”

“Shhh, not so loud. And I don’t see why. Ain’t none of our business. Besides, they all looked like they were havin’ some fun in there.” Qi tapped the glass with one finger. “Come on, be a good boy. Drink it down. And don’t be pukin’ it back up in this hallway, I don’t want to be cleanin’ it.”

“It tastes bad, though,” I said, and pouted.

“Don’t drink so much next time then,” Qi said with a distinct lack of compassion, and I sighed and took a swallow. I made a face and Qi just pointed at the glass again. I finished it and Qi took the glass back.

“It’s noxious,” I said, closing my eyes. “Give me moment. I want to make sure it doesn’t come back up. Oh, my head hurts. What time is it, anyhow?”

“Little before six in the mornin’” said Qi, and I heard Qi yawn. “Didn’t get to bed myself until about four hours ago. Everyone’s gonna be tired today.”

“Qi?”

“Mmm?”

“Is that Mako’s old shirt you’re wearing?” There was a silence.

“You really want to be askin’ me that right now?”

I thought about this for a moment. “I guess not.”

Qi sighed. “Come on. I’ll get you up, you should go on back to bed.”

I reached out, with my eyes still closed, and found Qi’s hand. I held on to it for just a few moments before squeezing it and letting it go. “Qi?”

“Mmm?”

“You won’t leave me, will you?” Another silence.

“I won’t leave you.”

“Even if you wear Mako’s shirt?”

“I told you before, I won’t never leave you. I mean what I say when I say it. Besides, what makes you think I don’t have one of your shirts?”

“Oh.” I thought for a moment. “Is that where my lovely yellow silk shirt with the diamond pattern went to?”

“I ain’t confirmin’ nothin’. Now get up and go back to bed. I’m tired and I need some sleep before these kids wake up and start in on their noise.”

“Qi?”

“Now what?”

“I don’t think I can actually get up.”

Qi moved beside me and stood up before reaching down and hauling me up. “I swear Zhi weighs more than you do.”

My eyes fluttered open. “Surely not. Although San might.” Qi just snorted and opened up my bedroom door one-handed. I was escorted gently to my bed. “Come on, get back in.”

Mako sat up suddenly. “What? What?”

“Here. Put your own husband back to bed.” Qi leaned over to smack Mako on the shoulder. “Take over.” I flopped down on the bed.

“Oh, my head,” I moaned, and Mako stared down at me, confused.

“I’m goin’ back to sleep,” Qi announced, and left, shutting the door quietly. I lay there for a moment, staring back up at Mako.

“Mmmph,” said Mako, and he moved me over and then pulled the covers back over me. “Mmmgh.” He pulled the covers back over his own head.

I was going to ask him to help me out of my dressing gown, but I fell back asleep before I could even manage to tell him that I had won the bet by picking Bumi. 


	12. In Which People Learn To Mind Their Own Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wu joins his family and friends at a pool party; another wager is won and hangovers are cared for.
> 
> Also: Qi opens up, just a little.

Zaofu  
Early Summer, Snake Month, 22nd Day, 184 AG

I woke up much later that morning, if you must know, with a very fragile head, Progeny. It was very quiet and all the curtains were still drawn in my bedroom. I felt for my spectacles and my hand encountered a glass. I rolled over - gingerly! - and saw that there was another serving of Chef’s hangover potion. Bless whomever had left it. I drank it down and made my way very carefully to the shower. Thankfully my stomach behaved.

I emerged some time later clean and dressed. I did not have the mental fortitude to deal with my hair; I combed it back and hoped for the best. After all, it was only my friends and family here at the compound, so one would think that a perfectly groomed coiffure would be unnecessary after the night I had engaged in. Someone had set out the spectacle frames I had had made with the smoked glass - Mako, I assumed - and I put those on gratefully and eased my way out of the room to find my family. I did consider some breakfast but then reconsidered that idea _immediately_.

One of Su’s household staff informed me that the family was lunching at the pool area. I walked slowly out there - oh the sun! it was so very bright! - and as I came closer I could hear laughter and splashing. Baatar Senior had designed the solarium building itself, of course, but Huan had told me that it was his older brother who had designed the extraordinarily clever roof that retracts over the entire pool area when the weather is fine.

As I came closer I could see all of the children in the pool, including Rohan and Sozui. There seemed to be some sort of water war going on; Mako had San on his shoulders and Wing and Wei each had a twin; Naoki was atop LoLo’s shoulders, Kai had Zhi and Ikki had Meili. Korra had a rather wild-looking Sozui, who, from what I could gather, had to get fairly frequent reminders that bending was not allowed. What really startled me, however, was that Qi had little Bu atop Qi’s shoulders. I do not believe I have ever seen Qi in a body of water before; I certainly have never seen Qi in anything even coming close to resembling a swimming costume, even if said costume was rather shapeless and baggy. Rohan was acting as some sort of referee, I believe, although I cannot be sure. The noise was rather indescribable and my head protested in a _very_ insistent manner. Nuo was sitting in the separate paddling pool they have there with Rose and saw me coming. “All hail the conquering hero,” she said, and then she did a double-take and put her hand to her mouth.

“ _What?_ ” I said, with perhaps just the most minute smidgen of venom. Unworthy of me, I am sure, but I was not feeling quite my very best.

“Is that a new look for you?” She motioned in a very wide arc about her own head.

I glared through my smoked lenses.

“What the hell did you do to your hair?” That was Lin, who was lounging in a deck chair, one of my romances in her hand, her reading glasses perched on her nose. Well, really! After the shenanigans she got up to last night, I do not believe she needed to be making personal comments about anyone’s grooming!

“I’ll thank all of you to keep your comments to yourself,” I snapped, and threw myself into the chair next to hers. Which I immediately regretted. Dramatic entrances and exits are all very well and good, and I do prefer them. However, they are to be avoided if at all possible when one’s head feels like cracked glass. I closed my eyes and chastised myself for leaving the calm, dark silence of my bedroom.

“Nice of you to join us.” Ah, that was my husband. I opened my eyes to see him looming above me. Rohan had apparently taken over ferrying San about in the pool. “How are you feeling?”

“Rather wretched, if you must know,” I said. Well, for the sake of veracity, I must note that it might have been more of a whine.

“Did you drink that crap that Qi left you?”

“Yes.”

“You eaten?”

“Spirits no!”

“You should eat,” he said.

“Don’t bother,” I said, in the faintest of tones, closing my eyes and letting my hands fall limply to my sides. “I’ll just lay here and _die_.” He ignored me to walk over to the far side of the pool where there was a buffet table set up with an alarming amount of food.

“If it makes you feel like that then why do you drink so much?” Ah, Huan. I opened my eyes to squint at him. He had sat down in the chair next to mine; he was in a swimming costume himself, with his hair pinned up in its customary messy twist atop his head. Unlike everyone else but Sozui he was not wearing a singlet. I know they do not wear them in the Fire Nation; apparently Huan had gotten his swimming costume there.

“I don’t know,” I said. “I’m dying, Huan. _Dying_.”

There was a very loud snort which came from Lin’s direction.

“I don’t think you really are,” said Huan. “Why does your hair look like that?”

I glared at Huan. Wasted effort, most glares do not work on Huan. “If you _must_ know, this is my hair in its natural state,” I gritted out.

“You look like a poodle monkey,” he said, and reached out his hand to pat it. “Oh! It’s very puffy!”

“Huan!” I groaned, and I heard the unmistakable sound of Nuo giggling. “I thought I would be safe from hair mockery amongst my loved ones!”

“You thought wrong,” said Lin.

“I wasn’t making fun,” said Huan. “It really does look like a poodle monkey. Wing has a poodle monkey. Bubbles. Your hair looks like Bubbles.” I knew all about Bubbles; Wing had inherited him from a Zaofu citizen he was very close to when she passed away a year or so back. Wing and the girls loved Bubbles; Nuo put up with him very reluctantly. Nuo wasn’t really a pet sort of person. I had heard about Nuo’s sentiments with regards to Bubbles quite a great deal, you can believe me.

“It does look like Bubbles, now that you mention it,” said Mako. He had a plate with food. “I tried to find food that might go down better. Eat.” He sat very gently on the side of my deck chair.

I squinted past my headache to peer at Qi. “Wait…is Qi wearing my swimming costume?”

Mako nodded. “Qi asked if we had a spare and I didn’t figure you’d be using yours today. Is it okay?”

I waved my hand at that. “Of course it is, what is mine is Qi’s. I’m just a little _surprised_ , that’s all.”

“Eat,” said Mako and he speared a dumpling and put it into my mouth when I opened said mouth to tell him I didn’t want it. That was extraordinarily rude of him, Progeny! He knows I would rather shave my head bald than engage in such poor manners as to either speak with my mouth full or spit out any food! Royal princes do not do such things! Because your great-grandfather knows me better than anyone else in the world, he continued speaking while my mouth was full and I was thus incapacitated. “I’ve been teaching Qi to swim over at the gym near the station. Qi wants to try to learn how to use my surfboard, but I won’t do it unless Qi can swim first.”

My eyes bulged out and I chewed faster. Now that I reflect back upon it, I believe that Mako did that on purpose to make sure I would actually eat something. That was very devious of him, Progeny! I pointed my finger at him and waggled it while I tried to swallow.

“You’ll choke,” he said. “And yes, Qi and I haven’t said anything because Qi didn’t want anyone making a fuss, you know how much Qi dislikes it when people fuss. If you had known I was giving Qi lessons you would have fussed your ass off.”

“I’ll say,” threw in Lin. And who asked her, anyhow?

“Just…let it be, okay? Don’t fuss at Qi. Just let Qi do things at Qi’s own speed. Can you manage that?” Mako leaned in closer and tapped me very gently on my nose. “Keep your nose out of it.” He shot a look over at Nuo. “That means you, too. You’re worse than Wu when it comes to sticking your nose in it.”

“Well, I can assure you, Mako-” started in Nuo, with an outraged look upon her face.

“Both of you. Mind your business and let Qi be. If Qi wants your input, Qi will ask for it. Seriously, Nuo. Back off.”

“Hear, hear,” said Lin. She had put the book down and was giving Nuo a glare.

I finally swallowed my dumpling. “Oh Mako,” I said unhappily. He just leaned forward and smoothed the hair away from my forehead before kissing it.

“I’m sure Qi knows you aren’t trying to be mean,” he said quietly, just loud enough for me to hear. “But you know how much Qi dislikes it when people try to decide who Qi is or talks behind Qi’s back. That means you too, you know. It especially means you. More than anyone else. Think how you’d feel if Qi was doing the same to you. Just let Qi swim in the pool and have fun with the kids and _leave Qi be_.”

Tears started to well up in my eyes. And not self-pitying ones either, although I am prone to those. Oh Progeny, I felt like an utter and complete ass. I felt wretched. I do love Qi so and I was being thoughtless and gossipy and I do try very hard not to be gossipy about my own family members and people I am close to, so why did I think that Qi was somehow immune from that courtesy? I am ashamed of myself, Progeny, thoroughly ashamed. I thought quite seriously all day about going back and removing all of the things about Qi from my diary, but then I decided I would not. For one thing, my diary is my personal property and somewhere for me to record my most personal thoughts, and that means about anyone. So long as I keep my thoughts and musings contained on these pages and keep them to myself then it will remain just that, _private_. And for another, I am leaving it there as a reminder to myself that I can be cruel and hurtful if I am not careful.

“I don’t think-” Nuo began, her eyes snapping and her chin stuck out as it does when she gets angry, but Mako cut her off again.

“You didn’t think? That’s clear.” Mako turned away from me to look at Nuo head on.

I am very certain that _my_ chin hit the ground, Progeny. Lin sat up in her deck chair; Huan did what Huan usually does whenever there is conflict and melted away into the distance.

“I beg your pardon,” said Nuo in her sharpest tone, but Mako was unimpressed.

“Look, I’m sure you had the best of intentions. But go figure out someone else’s life if you feel the need. There’s a line between caring about your friends and trying to screw around with people’s lives because you think something should be the way you think is best and you’ve crossed it with Qi. So I’m telling you, back off.”

Nuo is not _at all_ used to people arguing with her, and her face started to flush. Mako sighed.

“Nuo, look. You once had a talk with me about Wu. Back in Ba Sing Se, remember? And you really pissed me off, but at the same time I knew you were right. It wasn’t something I wanted to hear, though. So I get it, I do. I really do. I’m asking you to do the same. I know you don’t want to hear this, but I know even more that you don’t want to hurt someone you think of as a friend. You stuck your nose in where it wasn’t wanted and you hurt Qi. Pretty badly, I think.”

Nuo’s chin wobbled and she took a deep breath. She nodded curtly at Mako, who nodded back at her. Little Rose, picking up on some of the tension, I believe, started to cry. Nuo immediately took her into her arms and tried to stand up, but she was a bit unsteady on her feet. Mako was there in a heartbeat, helping her to stand. “I need a moment,” she said, and handed Rose over to Mako. Without saying another word to any of us, she walked very quickly into the area where the dressing rooms were.

Wing watched his wife walk away - he had Orchid on his shoulders and was getting smacked on the back by a very enthusiastic Sozui - and frowned. “Problem?” he called, and Mako shook his head.

“Everything’s fine,” he called back, and then promptly sat down in the paddling pool and made a rubber turtleduck kiss Rose on the cheek, complete with a large kissing noise.

“I bet that kid has peed in there,” said Lin, with a look of malicious glee. Mako shrugged.

“Not my first time,” he said.

I was suddenly hit with wave of terrible fear. “Did Qi read my diary?” I was horrified, Progeny! I felt sick at the very idea, and that is not, for once, me giving in to a tinge of hyperbole. It really did make me feel sick.

Mako looked at me like I had lost my mind. “Of course not. It has nothing to do with you. Nuo went and shot her mouth off to Qi last night. While you were doing what you like to call singing? You know, the usual Nuo stuff, trying to tell Qi what to do with Qi's life, sticking her nose in it. I could tell something was wrong with Qi at breakfast, and so I asked. Qi didn't tell me all the details, but I can fill in the blanks.”

“I didn’t know that. I had no idea!” I hadn't, either. Qi hadn't said anything to me early in the morning when Qi got me the hangover cure. Then again, I was still fairly drunk.

Lin made a bit of an angry noise. “So that’s why Qi looked like a kicked goat dog this morning. No wonder. Damn that girl anyhow.”

Huan came back at a very rapid pace from the direction of the dressing rooms.

“Nuo is crying in there,” he said, looking very unhappy.

Mako sighed and stood up. “Huan, come and sit with your niece. Don’t let her drown.”

Huan came and sat down in the pool as Mako walked back towards where Nuo was. Rose stared at Huan. He stared back.

“Hello,” he said.

“No,” Rose replied. Huan nodded.

“That’s how I feel about it too,” he said, and she kissed him with the rubber turtleduck.

“Damn it all anyhow,” said Lin. “My sister won.”

“Pardon?” I asked.

“Oh, we had a little bet going over who Mako would make cry first. Bolin was out of the running, of course, everything makes that man spring a leak. You were out of the running too, Mako makes _you_ cry on a daily basis. My sister threw in for Nuo. I said Opal, and I thought I won during his little speech at the reception, but I got shot down. Everyone else said there had to be actual sobs and she only did a little measly eye-dabbing.”

“Lin! I can’t believe you would bet on us! _Honestly!_ ” What is the world coming to, I ask you! They are supposed to be a respectable older generation that we are to look up to! First shenanigans with Bumi; then making bets on Mako’s unfortunate tendency to make people cry!

She sniffed and turned the page in her book. “You’ll get over it eventually.”

“And I do _not_ cry on a daily basis.”

“Whatever you say, Prince Weeps-a-lot.”

Huan started to laugh. “Prince Weeps-a-lot, that’s pretty funny, Aunt Lin.” She winked at him over her book.

A horde of children came spilling out from the pool. “Papa! Oh Papa! There you are! Hi!” Zhi threw himself onto my deck chair, soaking wet, a happy smile on his face, both eyes showing a great deal of bruising around the bridge of his nose. Oh Progeny! His face! His precious little face! I must confess that I _was_ Prince Weeps-a-lot at that moment, but I really do feel that anyone with any kind of a heart would have shed a few tears in the same situation.

“Oh darling! Oh, your poor eyes!” I held out my arms despite his damp state and he crawled right in. Oh! I should like to chase down that brute that struck him and commit an act of violence myself!

“It’s okay, Kya checked them this morning and she says everything is a-okay. They don’t hurt. Well, not very much.”

“Oh, I had better check them myself,” I said, and I kissed them very gently indeed. “Hmmmm. I’m not sure.”

“Better do it again, Papa,” said Zhi, and he presented his poor little closed eyes for another kiss. Oh, Progeny! I can’t begin to tell you! I love my children so much that sometimes it feels like my heart will simply beat itself right out of my chest. I kissed them again, naturally.

“Nice hair, Papa,” said his older sister, and I shot her a look over the tops of my smoked lenses. She plopped herself down on the chair as well. “It’s extra special today.” Just like her father!

“My like Papa's hair,” said Meili, and there she was at the side of my chair, patting at my hair.

“Thank you, darling,” I said, and opened up an arm for her to crawl into as well.

“Papa is sick now?”

“No, I’m not sick now.” Which was a bit of a lie, but I was certainly not going to discuss it with the baby.

“You kids are gettin’ him all wet,” said Qi.

“I don’t mind,” I said, and I smiled up at Qi. Who smiled back. Qi does not often smile, you understand. Qi has the slightest gap between Qi’s two front teeth that is very appealing indeed. You hardly see it except when Qi smiles.

“I borrowed this,” Qi gestured at the swimming costume. “He said it was okay. Hope you don’t mind.”

I shook my head. “Not at all. Any time. Truly, Qi.”

“Come on, get off your Papa. You were just whinin’ at me you were hungry, Butterfly. Come on, I’ll get somethin’ for Meili, you two are big enough to get your own.”

“Can I really get my own lunch?” Zhi’s little bruised eyes got big. Naoki had already launched herself off of my chair and was fairly flying towards the buffet table.

“You can. Just don’t put everythin’ on your plate at once because you don’t need to be throwin’ food away if your eyes are bigger than your stomach. Just put a little bit and then you can get more if you want more when you’re done.”

Zhi nodded solemnly. “Okay, Qi. I will.” He wriggled down from my chair and walked with a great deal of five year old importance towards the food.

“You should eat too,” said Qi with a chin jerk to the plate that Mako had left for me. “Come on, baby, they got them noodles you like.” Qi held out Qi’s arms and Meili stepped right into them.

“My noodles?”

“Yeah, your noodles. You gonna eat some vegetables with ‘em?”

“No.”

“Yeah, we’ll see ‘bout that,” Qi said and they walked over together, Meili on Qi’s hip.

I lay there for a moment staring after them. “Is Qi always like this?”

“You mean taking care of the children?” Lin didn’t look up from her book. “Of course.”

“Oh,” I said. I watched as Qi filled a plate for Meili; said something to Wei and then placed some dumplings on Bu’s plate with a pair of chopsticks. “I don’t…I mean…”

“You haven’t noticed, you mean. No shit you haven’t,” said Lin, turning a page. “Not that it’s your fault, I guess. It’s how you were raised, you’ve spent your entire life being taken care of. You don’t really think about what other people do for you all that much, do you?” She shot me a look over the top of the book.

I didn’t know what to say to that. I felt quite terrible about it though, I can assure you.

“Now don’t go and make that face like someone’s kicked _you_. I just said it wasn’t your fault.” She stabbed me in the calf with her toe. “Come on, stop looking like that. We all like you well enough despite your upbringing.”

“I like you,” added Huan.

I lay back in my deck chair and tried not to sniffle. I most certainly should have stayed back in my bedroom, Progeny. I was starting to feel slightly maligned. 

“What can I bring you, old girl?” That was LoLo. Lin waved her hand.

“Whatever, you know I’m good.”

“You at the part where Lady Chiaki finds him in the garden yet?”

Lin put the book down and glared at LoLo irritably. “No! Don’t spoil me!”

“Oooooh, you’re in for a treat there!” LoLo winked at me and then skittered towards the table, laughing, as Lin aimed a kick his way.

“Do you want to eat something?” Huan was staring at his smallest niece in grave fascination.

“No,” she said, and handed him the turtleduck.

He stared at it in his hand. “What does she want?”

“I think she wants you to kiss her with the turtleduck,” I said.

“Oh!” Huan moved the turtleduck towards her cheek and made it kiss her, and then spoke with a very high squeaky turtleduck voice, “I love you, Rose Beifong!” Rose giggled. Huan smiled in delight. “She thought it was funny!” He made the turtleduck kiss her other cheek and say, “You’re a very nice baby!” Rose crowed with laughter, splashing her hands in the water. Huan laughed back at her, which only made her laugh harder. She grabbed the turtleduck out of his hand and then thrust it back at him. He took it and made it fly in circles before swooping back down to kiss her cheek. “I like how you laugh!” said the squeaky turtleduck. This elicited even more laughter from the both of them. I glanced over to see Ikki standing outside the pool, staring at the two of them splashing and laughing. The look on her face was so unguarded; so full of longing that it made my cheeks heat up. I felt like I had walked into something very private indeed.

“Mind your business,” said Lin very softly, softly enough that Huan wouldn’t overhear. She was looking at Ikki as well. “Stay out of it.”

“I will,” I said. And so I will, Progeny. And so I will. But let me say this much here, in this private book of mine: I’ve been looked at that way. I didn’t know then what that look meant; I thought Mako was angry with me at the time. I know what that look means now, however. It means that Huan is wrong when he thinks Ikki does not care. But I have, I think, learned my lesson. I hope I have. And so I will stay out of it.

Mako returned not long after that with a composed Nuo on his arm. I do not know what they discussed, Progeny; I did not ask and neither one of them offered to elaborate. I will say this, however; I was unaware that Nuo ever had a discussion with Mako about me back in Ba Sing Se!

It was past time for the two smallest girls to have a nap; Nuo offered to take Meili with her as well. She looked exhausted and she promised Wing she would lay down with the girls and have a nap herself. Jinora returned from her sojourn with Asami around Zaofu; I flagged her down and said that we’d be happy to give Rohan a ride home the next day in our airship. He was very happy about it, and Zhi promised that he would show him around the cockpit. (Note to self: give _very_ generous bonus to Captain Orino and crew.)

Mako had promised Naoki and Sozui that he would take them out and show them some sort of firebending move that Sozui especially wanted to learn and Rohan went with them; Su and Baatar came to fetch the rest of the assorted children to take them on a drive to the nearby mountains in the jeep. (Zhi had procured jars from somewhere and was very excited indeed at the idea of finding some new specimens.)

I went back to our room and took a brief nap myself. When I woke I felt considerably better; I put my hair into some semblance of order and managed a little food. After that I made my way to the far end of the Beifong compound. There is a very lovely spot with a bench under a large tree where you can see far out into the valley, I knew it from my time in Zaofu all those years ago. It is true, Progeny, that I do not normally enjoy time alone. I usually prefer to be around people, and Su and Baatar had invited me to go on the drive. However, I needed some time to think. So off to the tree I went.

I had been there for some time when a shape dropped down next to me. Qi.

“Real pretty,” Qi said, and I nodded. We sat there for a while, quiet. “They don’t have nobody on the streets in this city.”

I shook my head. “No. Nothing like that.”

“It’s real clean here, too. Not a lot of crime. All the kids go to school. I guess it’s got its downside too, every place does. Didn’t think much of their dancin’ girls jazz club. But I like the city.”

I smiled. “I do as well. I had hoped to live here once upon a time. When I had finished with the abdication and all.”

“How come you didn’t?”

“Ah, well, Mako, he loves Republic City, and his job is very important to him. So.”

“Yeah.”

We were quiet for a time before Qi spoke again.

“Sometimes I think I should just get in a car, drive far away. Where no one knows me. Start over again. Be someone different. You ever think about that? Just goin’ somewhere where nobody knows you? Bein’ someone different? Not the prince, I mean.”

“I don’t know. I’m fairly useless, you know. I don’t know how to do anything, really. I can recite the entire lineage of the Earth Monarchs from memory and draw up a very effective seating chart for a dinner party, but I have no idea how real people live. Well. Normal people, you know what I mean. I can’t wash a dish, I have no idea how laundry works, and I still don’t comprehend the logistics of money, not really. Mako has tried, but I just can’t seem to pick it up. I would be an utter failure at being someone different.”

That got a little laugh from Qi. “Guess I can’t really see you sweepin’ a floor.”

“Gracious, no!” I thought about it for a moment. “I suppose I do want to be someone else sometimes. Don’t we all? But I don’t know. I don’t know that I could be anyone but myself. I don’t always like myself, believe it or not. I know I’m self-centered and I take everything for granted. I take you for granted, for one thing, not to mention all of my wealth and being treated like a prince. I guess in the end we all just have to do the best we can with who we are.”

“I feel like I’m stuck with who I am. That I’m stuck with bein’ that kid you pulled off the street. And that kid, that kid was scared. Angry, too. Real bitter about life, always keepin’ secrets, always runnin’. I’m just worn out with always bein’ that kid.” Qi sighed, and fiddled with a button on Qi’s jacket. “He’s been teachin’ me to swim. Last time we all went to Ember Island, everybody went swimming, even She did, and I didn’t know how. Was stuck on the beach wearin’ more clothes than anyone else on that island, feelin’ like a fool, feelin’ left out. Feelin’ like the help, you know, like that Willow called me the other day. Anyhow, I didn’t want to say nothin’ to you about it, was afraid I wouldn’t figure it out. But I’m doin’ okay. He’s a good teacher, Mako. Real patient, never yells at me or nothin’.”

Progeny, you can well believe my eyebrows reached for the sky. _My_ Mako? Patient? Never yelling? I can hardly credit it! “That’s good, Qi. I am glad your lessons are going well.”

“One time, after lessons, we went back to get changed and my shirt, it’d gone missin’. Still don’t know what happened, don’t know why no one would want it! But anyhow, I didn’t know what to do, my jacket, it weren’t coverin’ up what I needed covered, and finally he calls over and asks me if all’s okay, and I tell him. And then he gave me his spare shirt that he keeps there at the gym with his things. And I should have give it back, I know, but it made me feel good. Made me feel included. Felt like a hug every time I wore it. It’s miles too big for me of course, so I wear it to bed. He never did ask for it back.”

“It’s fine, Qi. It wasn’t my business to ask you.”

Qi snorted a little at that. “Somebody wearin’ your husband’s shirt, you ought to ask.”

“I don’t mind if _you_ do. For whatever reason.”

“I just…you’re always sayin’ I’m a part of the family, but I don’t always feel like it. Some of that’s me, I know it is, it’s nothin’ to do with you. But sometimes I feel real lonely out there above the garage, like I’m not a part of the house. And you pay me, you know? You’re always the boss.”

“Qi, my own darling, why do you think I kept suggesting you go to work for Asami?”

“Oh. I thought you didn’t want me drivin’ you no more. It scared me. Like if I weren’t your driver, then who would I be? And you kept sayin’ that I’d still be welcome there, but I was afraid you’d change your mind and want me gone.”

I turned to Qi and took Qi’s hand in mine, looking into Qi’s own dear hazel eyes. “Qi! Never! Never even _think_ it! Never think it! And anyhow, I could always get another driver. What I can’t get, however, is another Qi. What would I do without you? Would would the children do? Or Mako, even? Oh Qi, it’s not about the job. It hasn’t been about the job for years and years now.”

Qi squeezed my hand, hard, and then looked away. We were silent for a time, watching the rivers wind their way down into the valley.

“You could move into the house if you wanted to, you know. Raava knows there is room. We’re not even using most of the third floor, it’s just sitting there empty.”

“Zhi’s keepin’ his bugs up there, by the by.”

“Oh no. Oh please no. Please tell me they are dead.” Silence. “Oh.”

“I don’t know. I like my privacy, but I’m all alone out there. I reckon I don’t know what I want.” Qi sighed, a mournful quiet sound.

“Well. You don’t have to decide right now. Either way is fine. Whatever you want.”

“I do like drivin’ you. That way I can keep an eye on you, know you ain’t gettin’ into trouble. Few times I haven’t done it, you’ve always managed to get yourself into a fix.”

I smiled. “That is true.”

“I don’t know. It don’t bother LoLo. You pay him and he feels part of the family. He’s told me so. Loves them kids and anyhow, I guess She’s part of your family and where She goes then LoLo’s goin’ too.”

“Well, LoLo has a very different background, I suppose that’s part of it. And yes, he’s very attached to Lin. And vice versa. Not that Lin would admit it, mind.” Qi snorted at that.

“I guess the difference is that I always feel like the help. And LoLo, he don’t feel that way. But I don’t know how to get to feelin’ the way he does. I wish I did, but I don’t. Anyhow. I got to think on it some more, I guess.”

I squeezed Qi’s hand again. We sat there together, hand in hand, watching as the small figure in the distance resolved itself into Mako, walking towards us. He sat down on the other side of Qi.

“Huan told me I might find you here. You talk it through? Get things worked out?” How your great-grandfather knew that Qi and I needed to talk things through is beyond me, Progeny, but that's how he is. Mako always has been far more observant than most people assume.

“Well, some of it, I reckon.” Qi kicked at the ground a bit.

“By the way, I might have arranged for Sozui to come home with us.”

“You _might_ have?” I leaned around Qi to give him a look.

“When he found out Rohan was coming back with us on the airship he looked like someone had stomped on him. I felt for the kid. So I talked to Iroh about it and he talked to his mother, long story short, he’ll stay with us for three weeks. He didn’t bring enough clothes or anything for a longer visit but I figured we could fix that.”

I waved my free hand. “Easily taken care of, leave it to me.”

“Apparently Iroh has to be back in Republic City for some kind of military thing in three weeks, so he’ll pick him up then, take him back to his grandmother on his ship.” Mako stood back up and held down a hand for me and a hand for Qi. “All right, shake a leg. Su’s planned some big farewell dinner for everyone and I’m not the man who wants to show up late for it.”

I let Mako pull me up. “So San will stay in Zhi’s bedroom, of course, and I had thought to put Bu in with Meili. I can put the boys in the guest room, then.”

“Boys?” Mako started to walk back towards the house, Qi and I following along.

“Oh come now, you think Rohan won’t want to stay if Sozui is staying? It doesn’t matter, we can easily host them both.”

“LoLo be happy to make enough food for them boys. You know he ain’t happy unless he’s feedin’ people.” Qi trotted a little. “Can’t you slow down? Not everybody got them long legs like you do.”

Mako slowed down very slightly. “Sorry. But do you want to be late for Su’s dinner? Because I don’t.”

“Surely I have time to change.” Mako didn’t answer. “Mako! _Mako_! Surely I have time to change for dinner!”

“Your funeral,” was all he replied.


	13. In Which We Enjoy Our Final Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner is eaten; a campfire is lit and a Healer does her work.

Zaofu  
Early Summer, Snake Month, 22nd Day, 184 AG

By the time we arrived at the Beifong’s formal dining room, nearly everyone had been seated. Lin and LoLo had the children with them and we quickly made our way over.

“Just in time,” said Lin. “Raava help you if you were late.”

Mako grunted. “Zhi, plant your butt in that chair and quit wiggling around,” he said.

“Daddy, how come I can’t go and sit with San?”

“Because his grandmother wants him to sit over there and I’m not in the mood to argue with her tonight.”

“Napkin on your lap, please, precious,” I said to Meili. “Naoki, is it really necessary to wear that headband at the dinner table?”

“Sure is,” she said, and grinned.

I gave her my most quelling look. “Let me rephrase that. Remove the headband at the table, please.”

“Aw! Come on, Papa!”

Qi turned and stared at her, stretching out a hand. With a pout she untied the headband and slapped it into Qi’s hand. It disappeared into one of Qi’s pockets.

Izumi entered, followed by Iroh and Sozui. Rather than taking her seat, she came towards us, Sozui in tow.

“So, Prince Wu. You’ve agreed to host my grandson. I warn you, he’s a bit of a livewire.”

“ _Grandmama!_ ” said Sozui, eyes sliding towards Naoki.

“He’s very welcome, indeed.” I smiled at Sozui but the smile was wasted; he was too busy staring at Naoki.

“There’s a pro-bending game in two weeks,” Mako said. “Wei’s team will be playing. I thought we might take him to that.”

“Really? Truly?” Sozui looked as if he might combust with excitement.

Mako smiled at him. “We have a box that I share with Korra and Bolin. I think you’ll like it.”

“We can see everything from there,” said Zhi. “It’s fun!”

Su cleared her throat from the head of the table. Izumi turned slowly and raised an eyebrow at her. “A throat clearing from a Beifong,” she said to Sozui. “Apparently we are to be seated. Next thing you know she’ll toss the silver goblets at us.”

Lin snorted at this. “If you’re lucky.”

Most of the wedding guests had left already. Huan and Ikki were already seated with Rohan; I know they planned on staying another week or so to visit. Wei was coming home with us, of course, as was Rohan. Korra and Asami had already headed back before dinner to Republic City, taking Meng-Meng with them. Yumi was still there, however, sitting next to Kya, Bumi on Kya’s other side. I leaned across Meili to Mako.

“Are we taking Yumi home?”

Mako looked surprised. “I don’t know. I assumed she spoke to you.”

“No, I haven’t seen her all day. Did she speak to you, Qi?”

“Nope.”

“Hmmm,” I said. “Where are Kai and Jinora?”

“Su told me there was a new airbender, one of the smaller kids that lives in the eastern dome. They were going over to meet her, I guess they haven’t gotten back yet,” said Lin.

“Auntie Nuo says that after dinner we’re going to have another campfire,” said Naoki. I looked across the table and met Nuo’s eyes.

 _“Are you okay?”_ I mouthed at her, and she smiled and blew me a kiss.

“Well, we’re all here. Kai and Jinora are having dinner elsewhere tonight.” Su was smiling and standing. “I want to thank all of you for coming. I know most of us were wondering if Opal and Bolin were ever going to…”

Now Progeny, I have a confession to make. One of the things that I learned to do very young was appear attentive whilst thinking about something completely different. I had to sit through very many long ceremonies, you see, and let me assure you, royalty can be very long-winded indeed. I am able to listen on the surface - I can follow the gist of what is being said - while doing something far more amusing, like assessing how expensive someone’s shoes are, whether or not their jewels are real or paste, or where on earth I am going to seat everyone at my next party. It makes your great-grandfather absolutely furious when I do this. Furious, you understand, because he himself has never picked up the trick of it. So I cannot relate to you whatever it was Su was going on about, because I was too busy thinking about where I was going to procure some clothing for a visiting Sozui and reminding myself to make a call about some floral arrangements that I had forgotten to make before I left for Zaofu. You know. That sort of thing.

Mako leaned over to mutter in my ear. “Pay attention and quit thinking about that damn waterbender.”

What have I said before about never trying to pull one over on one’s detective husband! How did he _know_?!?

“I was _not_!” I hissed back at him.

“Then why are your cheeks turning pink?” he asked, with an extraordinarily smug look on his face.

“Hush,” I said, and jabbed him with my elbow. Really!

“Hush,” repeated Meili, sitting between the two of us. Mako dropped a kiss on the top of her head and hushed. _Thankfully._

After we’d finished dinner Mako, Lin and Qi went off to our rooms to pack various Hou-Ting and Beifong bags. We were going to be leaving directly after breakfast; Mako has work the day after next. As we neared Huan’s old atelier Izumi flagged me down to let me know that Sozui was allergic to mango (the poor boy! I would be devastated! I am quite fond of mango!) and did not appreciate a dark room to sleep in. Thankfully he was with his uncle, helping Baatar get the bonfire set up, and did not hear her say that. I am sure he would have simply died of mortification. I know I would have at his age.

Note to self: find unobtrusive night light for Sozui.

“Lozan,” Izumi said suddenly, cutting herself off. “Why are you limping like that? Does the knee really bother you that much?”

LoLo waved her off. “No worries, Firelord. It’s fine, it just gets a little stiff now and again.”

Izumi frowned. “Have you not seen a Healer about it?” She turned to look about her, narrowing in on Kya. “I’ll ask Kya.” Off she sailed. “Kya? May I speak to you a moment?” The two of them huddled together, turning their heads to stare at LoLo.

LoLo’s brow furrowed. “Like I don’t get enough of it from Lin,” he muttered. He glared at me. “Why are all of you royals so damned pushy?”

My hand flew to my chest. “I didn’t say a word!” It’s quite unfair to lump me in with Izumi! She is _terrifying_! Certainly no one is afraid of _me_! Look at my husband! He feels quite empowered to be as grumpy as possible with me indeed!

Kya came walking up to us, pulling a stream of water out of a waterskin attached to her belt. She nodded at LoLo. “So Izumi tells me that’s an old injury? I’ve watched you the past few days, I can see you have limited mobility with it. Can you tell me what happened?”

LoLo shrugged. “Not much to tell. It happened about nine years ago. On board Iroh’s ship, in fact. We’d hit a bad squall, I was in the galley securing everything, and one of the casks of oil got away from me and landed on the knee.”

Lin walked up and took in what was happening with one glance. “Oh, good. I meant to ask you if you’d take a look, Kya.” She glared at LoLo. “Not that this one wanted me to.”

Kya smiled at LoLo. “Well, take a seat, let me take a look at it.” The water in her hands started to glow blue. “It’d be best if you rolled your pants up.”

LoLo sat down in one of the deck chairs that had been brought out and grinned up at Kya. “I’d offer to take them down, but I’d say it was wasted on you.”

Kya laughed and flicked a small spatter of water at his face. “Can’t you make him behave?”

“Believe me, I’ve tried,” said Lin, adding a very expressive eye roll. Izumi, who had followed Kya over, snorted.

Kya pursed her lips and started to roll the water back and forth over his knee. “Hmmm,” she said, fingers splayed. “This leg needs to be immobilized. I can sense where you’ve torn the knee over and over again. I’ll ease the pain and stiffness a little for now, of course, but if you aren’t going to lose the use of the knee and leg altogether you’ll need to have it encased and immobilized for month or two in order to let it heal properly.”

LoLo frowned. “What do you mean by immobilized?”

“I mean just that,” said Kya, her face stern. “I mean you are either in bed or in a pushchair. No standing and no strenuous activity. If you do this for a month or so, with daily immersive healing, I think we can reverse some of the damage. It will never be one hundred percent, of course, but you’ll be far more mobile than what you are used to. If you don’t, I’m afraid you’ll lose the use of the knee and leg within the next few years.”

“How would I cook?”

“You _wouldn_ _’t_ ,” said Mako, who had come up behind me without my noticing. “Right?” He looked to Kya for confirmation.

“Exactly right,” said Kya, still soothing the water over his knee.

“Out of the question,” LoLo said, in the balkiest tone imaginable.

“Don’t you dare,” snapped Lin. “If Kya says it needs to happen, then it needs to happen.”

“We can make arrangements with Chin’s, if need be,” said Mako. “I can cook too, you know. Whatever. It’s not a big deal.”

“I can cook some too,” threw in Qi, standing on Mako’s other side, watching what Kya was doing with interest. “Guess nobody’s gonna starve.”

“Well, _I_ am not offering to cook,” I said. “But we can certainly hire someone short term to fill in.”

“I’m not eating someone else’s cooking,” said LoLo. “I’ll be fine.”

“Not happening,” said Lin, her voice raising. Her lips thinned and the Beifong Death Glare made its expected appearance. “Don’t be an ass.”

I sighed and walked over to stand in front of LoLo. “As your employer, I am informing you that your services will not be needed until such time as the healer gives you clearance.” I tried to look very firm. 

“Wu!” said LoLo, one hand reaching out to me, and I was quite surprised at the hurt in his eyes. “Now don’t say that, my boy…”

“You’re on a sick leave,” I said. “And that’s that.” I felt terrible for saying it, though. I hope never to have LoLo look at me like that again. I took his outstretched hand in my own and squeezed it.

By this time the children had gathered around to see what all the fuss was about. Zhi slithered in between Izumi and Kya to clutch at LoLo’s good foot. “Please LoLo, I don’t want your knee to hurt! We don’t mind if someone else cooks! It won’t be as good as yours but it’s okay!”

“Yeah,” said Naoki, who had tied the butterfly headband back on. “It’s like Lin says! Don’t be an ass…” at Mako’s glare she quickly amended what she was saying,”…a silly head. Don’t be a silly head!” Mako pointed with two of his fingers at his own eyes and then turned the fingers back towards Naoki, who suddenly found something of great interest on the ground to stare at.

“Kya makes yours knee better?” That was Meili, staring at Kya’s hands flowing over LoLo’s leg.

“Well, sugarbun, Kya is going back to the Southern Water Tribe, so it wouldn’t be her trying to fix the knee anyhow.” LoLo reached out one arm and Meili crawled into his lap and nestled against him.

Kya cleared her throat and then glanced over to Yumi, who was over near the firepit, chatting with Bumi and Baatar. “Well. Actually. I had already talked to Tenzin and Pema last month about spending some time in Republic City. A couple of months or so. It’s been ages since I’ve stayed longer than a few days and Spirits know that I haven’t left the South Pole for longer than a week or two in years. Bumi has some airbender business as well and our plan was to sail up with the tide tomorrow.”

Mako and I exchanged a look. I didn’t need to be a detective to figure out how Yumi was going to be getting home!

“In any case, I can see to your knee personally. If that is all right with you, of course.” Kya looked at LoLo expectantly.

Lin snorted. “It will be just fine with him. Won’t it, you damn stubborn fool of a firebender?” She very gently cuffed LoLo upside the back of his head.

“I want you to stay off of this knee tonight,” Kya said to LoLo, and she looked very stern indeed. “In fact, the more you stay off of it, the better off you’ll be. Once we get up to Republic City I can sit down and really look at it and work up a treatment plan for it.” She turned to Lin. “Can you make him stay off of it?”

“Damn straight I can,” said Lin and Mako grunted an assent.

“Papa, you said there is a difference between telling because there are safety concerns and tattling because you want to get someone in trouble. If LoLo tries to walk around on his knee and we see it is that telling or is that tattling?” Zhi was very much in earnest.

“In this case it is _telling_ ,” answered Lin, before I could even get my mouth open. She scowled down at LoLo. “You had better not let me catch you trying to walk in front of these children and then giving them treats to ensure their silence. Especially not the baby!”

LoLo looked genuinely wounded. “Lin!”

“Hmph,” said Lin, and LoLo got another round of the Beifong Death Glare.

“Can I at least go and sit closer to the bonfire?” asked LoLo, with more than a little irritation. He tried to slide both himself and Meili down off the chair and Izumi leaned over and took his ear firmly in between her fingers and thumb.

“Sit still, Lozan,” she said, and narrowed her eyes at him.

“Ow!” poor LoLo protested, and I tried very hard not to laugh. Imagine having the Firelord grab your ear! Just imagine! No wonder Iroh is so obedient. I shudder to think of my great-aunt ever touching me, I really do. Thankfully she never did.

Lin looked around impatiently and then spotted Wei, waving him over imperiously. Wei sauntered over, eyebrow raised. “LoLo has to stay off that knee tonight. Can you move him closer to the fire?”

“Consider it done,” said Wei, and he easily scooped both LoLo and Meili up into his arms. Wei has very impressive arms indeed, I have always thought so. Thought so _silently_ , of course. Your great-grandfather is none too pleased when I admire the palatable musculature of other men. As if I would ever even consider Wei! It is not that he is not handsome, Progeny; of course he is, all of those Beifongs are good-looking, everyone knows it. It is merely that as much as I enjoy Wei, I enjoy him in small doses. Wei has far too much boisterous energy for my taste, for one thing, and for another, he enjoys being in the spotlight far too much. Not to mention that one of the more appealing aspects of Mako’s personality - well, appealing to _me_ , anyhow - is that he makes quite a fuss over me, something that Wei certainly never does for anyone. What can I tell you, Progeny? I do appreciate being fussed after. Consider it a weakness of mine, most likely born out of being raised as royalty and having numerous servants at my beck and call. Not that your great-grandfather is my servant, of course. For one thing, my servants back in Ba Sing Se most certainly would _never_ have shouted at me if I was running just slightly late, let me assure you. For another, none of them would have put their feet up on my coffee table whilst drinking tea and reading the sports pages and ignoring the sound of the children squabbling in the next room in the hopes that someone else would deal with it. Honestly! Feet on the coffee table! Are we country bumpkins? I ask you!

LoLo did not look pleased at all at being carried that way (naturally I adore it when your great-grandfather carries me that way and even though he would of course never admit it in a thousand years I am quite certain he adores carrying me that way as well) but Wei made outrageous kissy faces at him until even LoLo had to laugh. Once LoLo was situated comfortably Iroh obligingly lit the bonfire for Baatar and escorted his mother to one of the deck chairs that had been placed out there. Sozui came to discuss his visit with Naoki and Rohan; he was so excited that his ponytail was fairly bouncing about. If I am honest, I was a little sad watching him. My own childhood was so formal and constrained; I had no friends, no playmates, no companions beyond my servants and the ever-present Dai Li. I never left the Upper Ring and very rarely left the Palace itself. I certainly never went for visits. Well, one cannot change the past, of course. I am very glad indeed that his grandmother allows Sozui the freedom to travel.

That being said, it was with great amusement indeed that I watched the three of them. Rohan, as always, was quiet and calm; he takes after his mother that way, and his eldest sister, perhaps. I don’t mean that he was somehow stiff or reserved; he is a very warm and friendly boy, intelligent and kind. However, he does not have Ikki’s exuberance, certainly. Sozui, on the other hand, was passionate and animated. He strikes me as a rather impetuous boy, although I don’t know him well, of course. I suppose I may change my mind after the next three weeks!

And, of course, my own Naoki. Oh Progeny, I do love that girl. She is not the natural scholar that Zhi is - oh, she does well in her studies, of course, her marks at school are very good indeed, but she does not love book learning for the sake of learning. She sees school as a means to an end. She’s like a sponge, however, when it comes to her bending. Naoki eagerly learns from everyone; her father, LoLo, Yumi, Lin, Korra, Bolin, even Rohan. She is very open to criticism, taking it all in and learning from it. She has an amazing work ethic for a child as young as she is, and will practice over and over again until a particular move is ingrained and becomes as natural as breathing to her. Mako says he is sure she will outbend him sooner rather than later. Well. Naoki - thankfully! - has never had the crushing pressure of responsibility that was thrust upon Mako at such a young age. She’s never known want or fear in that way and of course that is reflected in her bending. She’s never arrogant about her gifted bending, however. Self-assured, yes! Oh my, yes! But never arrogant, and for that we must all thank her teachers. Mako has taught her creativity; Yumi has taught her discipline, LoLo has taught her all of the traditional firebender forms and I see Lin’s own earthbender tenacity reflected in Naoki’s attitude as well.

I suppose I must sound like a doting braggart of a parent, Progeny. I am! I will confess it! She has her faults, of course - she’s far too quick-tempered and does not always think before she speaks. But you will forgive me, I hope, if I sing the praises of my children. I believe I am allowed that, doting father that I am.

That being said, my rather sentimental musings about the children were interrupted by Mako sitting down next to me. He didn’t say anything, just curved his arm around my waist and pulled me a little closer.

“Packing completed to your satisfaction?” I asked, and got a kiss to my temple as an answer.

I looked around the campfire. Meili was blinking sleepily at the fire on LoLo’s lap, little curly head nestled into his chest. Bu was awake in his grandmother’s arms, but only marginally so. His head was nodding and his eyes kept slipping shut. Zhi was sitting with San and Orchid next to the fire, Baatar showing them something he was scratching into the dirt with a stick. Iris was being very Iris-ish and was standing with her small fists at her hips, scowling at Sozui showing Naoki and Rohan something which involved a very high kick in the air and some sort of hip swivel, which I was sure Naoki would learn in about three seconds. Rose was asleep in her father’s arms as well.

Huan sat down next to me. “So you are leaving tomorrow.” He had the little piece of meteorite he likes to fidget with sliding through his fingers.

“Mako has to get back to work,” I said. Mako unobtrusively got up and walked over to chat with Iroh. That was very kind of him, especially as I know that Iroh is not his favorite person.

“Yeah,” said Huan, unhappily. The meteorite stretched into a star.

I sighed. “I know. I miss you as well. But Huan, tell me, aren’t you happy to be traveling?”

He nodded. “I like it. I wasn’t sure if I would. But I do.”

“And everything is okay with Ikki? The traveling part, I mean.”

He nodded again. “She’s my friend. She doesn't lose patience with me.”

“I am so glad,” I said. I was, too. I like Ikki; I always have. Mako thinks very highly of her as well, which is saying something, certainly. Mako does not bestow his regard easily, I can tell you that much.

“Such long faces,” said Nuo, nudging Huan over with her foot gently applied to his ankle. She sat on the other side of him.

“Wu goes home tomorrow,” said Huan.

“Yes, I know. I’ll miss him too.”

“Perhaps some day when we’re all old we can live in the same city,” I said.

Nuo smiled, those dimples appearing. “But could one city really hold us?”

“More like could one city hold _you_ ,” said Yumi, with a laugh, walking up and dropping down to sit cross-legged in front of the three of us.

“Oh you just hush,” said Nuo, and that got a little smile out of Huan. “So, am I to take it that you will be _sailing_ back to Republic City?” She fluttered her eyelashes at Yumi, who grinned back at her.

“Well, it’s been awhile since I’ve been onboard. I wouldn’t want to lose my skills or anything.” She winked at Huan.

“Onboard Kya, maybe,” said Huan, and he smiled a slow smile at Yumi. Yumi threw her head back, laughing.

“I guess I can see what kind of influence Ikki’s had on you!”

“Huan Beifong, did you just make a smutty joke?” Nuo was delighted.

“Probably not a very good one,” he said, but he was still smiling.

“Oh no, it was a good one!” I said, laughing as well.

Oh Progeny! I know we are, perhaps, an odd group to see; Yumi so tall and imposing, Nuo so small but so very fierce, and Huan with his long hair and tattoos and his way of never looking at anyone he speaks to. Never mind myself, who is always overdressed for any occasion and who cannot keep silent to save my life. But they are my friends. The first real friends I ever had. I do love them so.

The rest of the evening was lovely. Su brought out food on sticks for us to roast over the fire and even Izumi roasted some peppers and ate them right from her stick. The children ran about in the warm summer evening, putting together a game of Hide-and-Seek that they all played, even little Rose (who hid behind her father and was very kindly never caught, of course). Wei, Wing and Huan sang old Earth Kingdom songs and even Ikki joined in on a few of them that she must have learned from Huan. Jinora and Kai returned and sat around the fire with us as well. We all talked into the night, long after most of the children had fallen asleep on us.

Su and Baatar helped us carry our lot back to our rooms - Naoki was the only one still awake, and she was glassy-eyed and stumbling, I put an arm around her to make sure she didn’t pitch forward into the dirt - and between Mako and Qi and I we managed to get them into their beds. We said our goodnights to Qi and went into our own room. After we’d brushed our teeth and gotten ready for bed - it was so warm I only had on my lightest of silk pajama bottoms - I sat on the edge of the bed with Mako and took up his special salve to rub into his hand and arm. I do this every night for him, it keeps the electrical burn scars supple, they are less dry and painful that way. Those scars are ugly looking things, Progeny. Sometimes, when I cannot sleep, thoughts of what would have happened if he had not survived that Colossus make their way into my head. It’s a terrible thing to think about; it always ends up with me in tears. I try not let my mind wander that way.

“So you and Nuo had a talk about me in Ba Sing Se, did you? Turn over your wrist, please.”

Mako smiled. “I figured you were going to ask me about that sooner or later.”

“And?” I soothed the salve in. For years I had had it imported from Ba Sing Se; last year I finally bought the recipe from the owner of the spa where it was imported from and had the compound made locally.

“Yumi had words with me as well.”

I pulled back to stare at him. “Yumi?”

Mako shook his head, amused. “Oh, Yumi was fine, it was a warrior to warrior kind of thing. Threatened to run me through with her katana if I didn’t treat you right, that sort of thing. We understood each other. Once it was said, we put it behind us. I like Yumi, you know I do.”

As I know Yumi likes Mako. “She threatened you with violence?”

“Yeah, probably less of a threat than a promise. Yumi doesn’t really do threats.”

I tsked at him but let it go. I suppose, when it comes down to it, that I really don’t understand that sort of thing. Mako and Korra have the same sort of dynamic, are very rough around the edges with each other. Well. Not for me to say. “And Nuo?”

Mako didn’t answer for a few moments, staring down at my hands rubbing in the salve. “She really let me have it. You know how she is.”

I waited. Sometimes, with Mako, you need to be patient. It’s not that he _won_ _’t_ speak, it’s just that he needs to gather his thoughts together before he _does_ speak. I, of course, just blurt out whatever is in my head. I’ve had to learn patience with Mako over the years. I kept rubbing in the salve. I am not very good at taking care of other people; it is true what Lin said, I am self-centered. But this one small thing is something I can do for Mako, and no matter how tired we are - or angry, or anything else - I always rub on this salve, every night.

“She told me how much I had hurt you by not answering your letters, by leaving you hanging the way I did,” Mako said, slowly, staring down at my hands. “Said that she and Huan and Yumi had to listen to you cry every night. Told me how much pressure was on you, how relentless all of your advisers were, not to mention how all of the representatives from all the provinces were riding your ass. She said you were hardly eating, hardly sleeping, that the last thing you needed was some trumped up firebending prick from Republic City yanking your chain. Told me that as far as she could see, I hadn’t done anything to deserve your love. She got all Lower Ring on me.”

My fingers stilled. “She hardly knew me at that point. She’d only been working for me for a month or so.”

Mako leaned forward to press a series of kisses across my cheekbones, something he knows that I love beyond reason, really. “She wasn’t wrong, you know. I hadn’t done anything to deserve you. Not at that point, anyhow.”

“Well, I’m not sure if I think that’s true,” I started, but Mako cut me off.

“It was true. I was being a prick, Wu. Nuo did me a favor, calling me out that way. I needed to hear it, get some sense slapped into me.” He laughed a little. “Scared the shit out me, too. I mean, Yumi, she’d come at you in a fair fight. Nuo? Let’s just say I would never want to be on Nuo’s bad side. You’d never know what hit you before you were down.”

“True. It’s funny how it works, isn’t it? And Wing is so sweet.”

Mako snorted. “Not so sweet that I didn’t see he and his brother throw the entire side of a building at some mechas back when Kuvira was trying to take the city. Oh, Wing’s a good guy, you know I like him. But he’s a Beifong. I wouldn’t mess with any Beifong, and that goes with Mr. Pacifist Huan, either. Raava knows what he is capable of.”

“Says the man who can generate lightning in less than a second.”

The fingers of Mako’s right hand entwined into the hair at the back of my head. “Yeah, but you already knew I’m not a nice guy.”

“You are the best man I know,” I said, looking him in the eyes. He shook his head.

“You mean Bolin.”

“I mean _you_ ,” I said, as fiercely as I could and he took my face into his hands and kissed me. He kissed me until my fingers fumbled the jar of salve and let it fall to the floor. He kissed me until my spectacles pressed painfully into the bridge of my nose; at my wince he pulled my spectacles off of my face, tossing them onto my night table. He wrapped his arms around me at that point and kissed me until I was breathless and he didn’t stop there, he pulled me down with him to the bed and kept on kissing, kissing through the sultry darkness of that summer night, kissed me until I begged him to put his mouth elsewhere.

And he did. He did.


	14. In Which We Return Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast is had and denizens of other cities return to their homes.
> 
> Also; someone is flirted with and not everyone is pleased with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who have been following along as I have been writing for your patience and support! I never meant to take this long to finish it but that's how life goes sometimes. All of your encouragement here and on Tumblr helped me to keep going and I thank you, very very much.

Zaofu (en route to Republic City)  
Early Summer, Snake Month, 23rd Day, 184 AG

I woke up late the next morning. Well, late for me, anyhow. Mako was already awake and was smiling down at me.

“Good morning,” he said, and my gracious, Progeny. His hair was sticking up every which way (as it always does when he sleeps) and he was stubbled and bleary as he always is in the morning, but he is my very favorite sight indeed. I had a few very deviant thoughts which did not at all concern themselves with my morning waterbender forms and I reached for him, but at that moment our door flew open and our eldest came sailing into our room.

“Are you guys kissing? Gross,” she said, her butterfly headband still plastered to her head. Who is going to remove it when it is time for washing, I ask you? I shall make Lin do it.

“OUT,” roared her father, finger pointing towards the door.

“Okay okay _okay_ , keep your shorts on, Daddy,” she said, and she hotfooted it out. “But you should know that Bu is awake and crying for Auntie Opal,” she shouted back over her shoulder right before she slammed the door behind her. Waking up everyone who wasn’t already conscious in our wing of the house, I am certain.

“This is why people put locks on their bedroom doors,” growled Mako, and he flung himself out of bed, reaching for his dressing gown. “No, you do your forms, I’ll deal with it,” he said, stomping out with an extraordinarily irascible look on his face.

I lay back in bed and laughed for a few minutes before getting up to do my forms.

 

Su provided us with a good breakfast, naturally. The children were all very excited and the racket in the dining room was quite astonishing. Mako drank three cups of tea and hid behind his newspaper. Lin looked extremely pained and Qi didn’t even bother to show up. Huan took a few steps into the room before shaking his head and turning tail and walking right back out again. Ikki just laughed and piled a plate high with food before leaving with the plate to go and find him. (”Check the atelier,” Nuo said helpfully, adding a few extra buns to the plate. Well, Nuo would know. After all, she had been living in Zaofu for several years before Huan left with Ikki. Nuo loves Huan very much.) Kya and Bumi and Yumi had already left with the early morning tide; Jinora and Kai were having breakfast with us before heading out. Normally Izumi leaves early herself; she was delaying her departure to see Sozui off on our airship, however.

“Papa,” Zhi said, kicking his feet under the table. “You won’t forget my jars, will you? I have my specimens.”

I should like to forget those damned jars! Alas, I cannot. Zhi worked very hard at collecting them.

“I won’t forget, darling. Auntie Nuo has made the arrangements to have our bags sent to the airship, but I told her to leave the jars. I thought you might prefer it if we carried them ourselves so that they do not get damaged.” By _we_ I mean Mako and Qi, of course. I am most certainly not doing it.

“Thanks, Papa,” he said and smiled at me. Oh, my little Zhi. In the fall San will start at the same school Naoki attends. I do not worry for him; San is an extremely adaptable child, friendly with everyone. Not to mention that if I know my Naoki, she will keep a close eye on her cousin. But what will we do with Zhi? He is a year behind San in school, of course, so we would not send him this autumn anyhow. But I fear he will not do well in school. I really do feel he would thrive at home with a tutor; Mako does not at all agree. We have argued about it before; I expect we shall argue about it again. Mako says that Zhi must learn to fight his own battles, but I cannot agree. Zhi is not a fighter. I do not think he will ever become one. I think the only thing accomplished by trying to force him to fight his own battles will be to break his spirit, and I simply will not have it. Well. Mako and I have another year to argue about it.

“What do you do with all of those bugs, Zhi?” That was Su, coming to sit with us, tousling his hair up. I must say, Su and Baatar have always treated my children as if they were their own grandchildren. I am very grateful, Progeny. Mako and I do not have much in the way of family. We will take whatever family we can get. This is why the children and I visit Zaofu quite regularly and our children see just as much of Su and Baatar when they travel to Republic City as Bolin and Opal's boys do.

“Study them, Granny!” Zhi beamed happily. “Do you know what I am going to be when I grow up?”

Su smoothed his hair back down with a fond hand and smiled. “Tell me.”

“An entomologist! I will go all over the world and study insects and maybe even find new ones that no one has ever seen before!” He was practically vibrating from excitement. “Oh, Granny! Did you know Uncle Huan brought me an arachnid with a glowy carapace? He found it when he and Ikki were visiting some caves! I can’t find it in the book that Granny Chun gave me. When I get home I have to go to the library and see if I can find it there!”

I hadn’t known that Huan had given him a spider. “Zhi, is that…thing…alive?”

He shook his head. “No, Uncle Huan said it was dead when he found it. It’s almost as big as Meili’s hand!” Meili obligingly held her hand out to show me.

“Ah,” I said. Well. Thank goodness that it would not be moving, at least.

“Well, if you are going to be an entomologist, then what will San be?” Su ruffled San’s hair as well.

San swallowed his mouthful of jook politely. “I’m going to study rocks when both me and Zhi are at university. That way, when he travels all over the world I can move rocks and things for him.” He took a bite of a bun. Su and I exchanged a look.

“You’re going to travel with Zhi?” Su asked, eyebrows arching. San nodded.

“Zhi can’t go by himself. He gets lost on the way to the toilet. If I don’t go with him then who will take care of him?” He said this in the most matter of fact way. Mako looked at him over the top of his newspaper.

“When did you decide that?” Mako asked.

“Oh, ages ago,” said Zhi. He and San smiled at each other.

“Huh,” said Mako. He nodded at San before putting his paper back up.

“And what about you, Miss Naoki?” Su winked at her.

“I want to have my own school. Like Yumi does. Or like your Mom did, Granny.” Naoki nodded. “Not just for firebenders. For anybody. Anybody who wants to learn.” She shrugged. “But I have to learn more before I can do it.”

“You don’t want to be a pro-bender?” Su asked. She straightened up Naoki’s headband.

“Well, maybe. For awhile. But I really want to teach people.” She cocked her head, thinking. “So, your Mom was the first one to metalbend, right?” Su nodded. “But now lots and lots of people can do it and that’s because your Mom taught at her school and then those people taught other people. That’s what I want to do. I want to learn things so I can show them to other people. Like how does Uncle Bo lavabend? I asked him, and he showed me. I can’t do it like he does, of course, he does it through earthbending and obviously that’s not going to work for me. But I don’t give up! I think to myself, can I do it through fire? I haven’t been able to do it yet, but I’ll keep trying. If I can learn then I can teach other firebenders to do it.”

Su smiled, and hugged Naoki. “My mother would have approved. Isn’t that right, Lin?”

Lin nodded at Naoki. “She certainly would have. Naoki knows I think it’s a good plan, we’ve talked about it before.”

“I just wish I could get someone to help me learn combustion bending. But I guess you had to blow up that lady combustion bender’s head though, huh, Granny?”

“Well, she was trying to kill Lin. I wasn’t going to let her do that.” Su and Lin exchanged a look.

“Yeah, I guess not. I’d rather have Lin around, for sure.” Naoki grinned at Lin, who snorted back at her affectionately.

“Combustion bending is an extremely difficult and dangerous proposition.” That was Izumi, staring down at Naoki. “There is a reason it is so rare.”

“Do you know any combustion benders, Firelord?” Naoki stared up at her.

“I know of one. One only. If there are any others alive I do not know of them.” Izumi’s tone made it clear she thought it very unlikely she would not know of them.

Naoki’s eyes widened. “You do?”

Izumi nodded gravely. “A fire shaman with the Sun Warriors.” She held up a finger. “But don’t even ask me to introduce you. The Sun Warriors don’t have contact with the outside world. I only met them when I became the Firelord.”

“Not even I can go,” said Sozui glumly.

“So what do you want to be when you grow up?” Zhi asked Sozui.

Sozui blinked. “I am a Prince of the Fire Nation,” he replied, as if this explained everything.

Naoki snorted to show her opinion of this. “And I’m a princess. Who cares? What kind of a dumb answer is that?”

Sozui opened his mouth in outrage but then shut it again with a snap. He looked both unhappy and confused. His grandmother looked at Naoki with approval; she looked back at her grandson and smiled just slightly.

“Well, Prince Wu, I am giving Sozui over to your care. Iroh and I have a long way to go and we really should be off.”

I stood politely and bowed. “Of course, Firelord. I promise we will take excellent care of him.”

She smiled. “I know you will. And he will behave himself, I am sure.” She cupped her hand around the back of his neck. Izumi is not a very demonstrative woman; it is my understanding that her mother was not either, and Spirits know that if the stories are true her parents did not have a very happy marriage. However, it was clear to me that she loved her grandson very much. I don’t think it was an easy thing for her to leave him in our care, despite her calm countenance. “You will behave, yes?”

“ _Grandmama!_ ” Sozui protested. Then he stood up on his tiptoes to throw his arms around her. “I love you,” he said, and her eyes softened.

“Be a good boy,” she said, and she kissed him on both cheeks. With a nod to me and to Su, she quickly walked away.

“See you in three weeks, boy-o,” winked Iroh, and he followed his mother out the door.

 

We all gathered together at the airfield once we were done with breakfast. Zhi’s jars had been carefully carried by Mako and Baatar and were already stored on the airship. I hugged both Su and Baatar and thanked them for hosting us. Lin also hugged her sister and Wing and Wei stood with their heads together. Ikki and Huan had arrived as well, and Ikki was hugging her sister goodbye.

“I’m not sure where we are going after this,” Huan said to me. “Ikki says maybe she would like to go and see the Northern Air Temple. So maybe there.”

“Is there anything left of it?” I asked. Huan shrugged.

“I don’t know, but she wants to go.” He stared at the ground. “I’ll send a letter when I know.”

“Oh, I will miss you,” I said, and I could feel my eyes filling up.

Huan grabbed me and hugged me hard enough to lift my feet off the ground. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek. He set me down and, eyes brimming, said, “I have to go now,” and he fairly ran away from the airfield. I did not take it the wrong way, Progeny. I know him too well for that.

Nuo sighed next to me. “Oh, he’ll cry all day,” she said. She reached up and tugged at the end of my nose. “And so will you, I’ll bet. Well. Never mind.” She hugged me and I rocked her back and forth in my arms. Oh, I miss Nuo so much. I do love her, bossiness notwithstanding.

“Oh, Nuo. I do hate goodbyes.”

She kissed me on the mouth. “I know you do, and you know I loathe saying goodbye to you as well.” She sniffled. “Oh, damn this pregnancy, it makes me all weepy.” She dabbed at her eyes with a hankie. “Now. I expect to hear all about Sozui. You’re still planning on coming down for the autumn holidays, yes?”

“Of course,” I said, pulling out my own handkerchief to wipe at my eyes.

“Good. And if you…” she trailed off. I turned to see what she was looking at. You will imagine my utter astonishment to see the very delectable Sitiak walking towards my airship with two very large bags slung over his indubitably broad shoulders. “What is _he_ doing here?” Nuo asked, eyes wide.

“I am sure I have no idea,” I said. And I didn’t!

Lin broke away from her sister and walked over to me, looking slightly guilty. “Damn. I’m sorry, Wu. With everything going on with LoLo last night it completely slipped my mind to speak with you. Apparently Sitiak made arrangements with Kya to apprentice with her for a few months while she’s in Republic City. He’s going to stay out on the Island with Tenzin. He’s not much of a sailor, so Kya asked if he could catch a ride home with us and I said yes.” She frowned. “I’m sorry. I should have spoken to you first.”

I waved it off. “Don’t be silly, Lin. You never need to ask my permission, what’s mine is yours. It’s fine, of course. We’ve plenty of room on the airship, it’s no trouble at all.”

Sitiak approached me and bowed. “Thank you for offering me a ride, Your Highness,” he rumbled. _My gracious_ he has a deep voice. “I appreciate it.”

“Ah. Yes. Well. Naturally. Indeed,” I babbled. Yes. I _babbled_. I am not proud, Progeny.

My husband appeared so quickly at my elbow that I think he may have actually flown. “What’s going on here?” His face was a very careful blank.

“Ah, Mako! This is Sitiak. He’s going to be apprenticing with Kya for a few months. Sitiak, this is Prince Wu’s husband Mako.” Nuo waggled her finger at Sitiak. “I am a little disappointed you won’t be here to massage me.”

Sitiak smiled down at Nuo. She was no taller than his nipples. Not that I was thinking of his nipples, of course! I want to make this clear! They were not in my mind! I am merely giving information about height differences! “I will be returning before you are in your third trimester, Madame Beifong. In the meanwhile,  I have spoken to Jin at the spa about you; she will be happy to cover for me until I return.”

“Well, aren’t you thorough,” said Nuo, eyes sparkling. Wing and Wei approached.

“We meet again,” said Wei, with a big grin. Sitiak bowed politely.

“Very nice to see you again,” he murmured before turning back to me. “Your Highness, I am to understand that Kya will be working at your home over the next month or so?”

Lin jerked her chin towards LoLo, who was standing next to Baatar and Su, chatting. “Yes, to take care of that one’s knee.”

“I will be working with her. However, I hope you know that my services as a masseuse are always available for you if you should require them.”

“Ah,” I managed. I heard the sound of coughing and out of the corner of my eye caught Nuo trying very hard not to laugh.

“ _My husband_ doesn’t need a massage,” ground out Mako. He looked as if he should like to set Sitiak on fire. Oh dear. Oh dear.

“On the contrary. His Highness carries a great deal of tension that is very unhealthy.” Sitiak bowed again. “I am at your disposal.” He was staring at me very openly, Progeny! It was making me a little breathless! My gracious! I didn’t quite know what to do with myself!

“Well, isn’t that nice,” said Nuo. She giggled. Honestly! And she is supposed to be my best friend! Where was her support, I ask you!

“Very generous,” said Wing, putting his arm around Nuo’s waist. He was laughing as well. Really!

Lin snorted, highly amused, and left us to walk back to her sister.

“I could use a massage myself,” tried Wei again.

“Unfortunately, I do not specialize in sports massage,” said Sitiak. He didn’t even look at Wei. Let me assure you, Progeny, this is not how it usually happens! Wei usually gets all of the attention when it comes to this sort of thing! He is a thousand times better looking than I am, certainly. “Your Highness is particularly tense about the shoulder and neck area. Do you suffer from headaches?” He slid the bags he was carrying down to the ground.

That surprised me. “Well, I used to have them every day. However, they did lessen once I got my spectacles.”

“Was this recent? Getting the spectacles?”

“He’s only had them for about a month,” said Qi. Qi was frowning at this point, looking back and forth between Mako and Sitiak.

“Ah, that explains it. You are still thrusting your head forward, most likely an ingrained response to trying to see better.” Sitiak pushed his head forward and squinted. “Like this, you see? It is very common. You most likely do not even realize you are doing it, it has become a habit.”

“Huh,” I replied. He reached out and put his fingers to the back of my neck. I fluttered my hands a bit. I was not expecting him to actually touch me, I can tell you that much!

“Yes, there is a great of tension here. You’ve quite a knot, Your Highness,” he scolded. “I noticed it the other night. It would explain any residual headaches you might be experiencing.” His fingers began to dig into my neck. I made what might be construed as a moan. “Ah yes, right here. You may lean into me, Your Highness.”

Mako made a rather strangled noise himself.

“Wow, who is this huge guy?” Naoki, of course.

“Naoki, this is Sitiak, he is going to be studying with Kya. Sitiak, this is Naoki. She is Prince Wu’s eldest.” Nuo refused to stop smiling.

Sitiak bowed, fingers still digging into my neck. “Princess,” he said in that very deep voice.

“Hey,” she said. “What are you doing to Papa’s neck?”

“Yes,” gritted out Mako. “What _are_ you doing?”

“I am a Healer,” Sitiak said. “I am trying to ease a painful knot your father has through massage.”

“Oooooh,” said Naoki, eyes wide. “Can anybody learn how to do that?”

Iris approached with Zhi and San in tow. “I don’t know who you are but you’re really big. How tall are you?” Iris peered up. And up. And up some more.

Sitiak laughed, a fairly loud booming noise. “I am just slightly over two meters tall.”

“Wow! That’s even taller than Daddy,” said Zhi. Which was most certainly _not_ helpful at that particular juncture in time.

“Hey, Captain’s wavin’,” said Qi. “Best to say our last goodbyes and get onboard.”

The next few minutes were a flurry of goodbyes; hugs and kisses, promises to write. Mako did a headcount and made all of the children stand in a row so he could make sure they’d all get aboard; he warned those that needed warning that there was no bending allowed aboard. (Let’s face it, we know which two he meant by that, and I am sure it was no coincidence that they were the two firebenders.) Iris and Orchid waved and waved (and tender-hearted Orchid wept to see her cousins leave). Qi took Meili on Qi’s hip, as usual. Wei helped LoLo up the gangplank while Lin clucked at him; Sitiak followed along behind them, discussing LoLo’s treatment with Lin. I was the last one left, giving Nuo an extra hug. I scurried up the gangplank as Wing and Su bent it closed it behind me.

Mako was waiting for me. The bridge of his nose was getting quite the pinching.

“Now don’t be like that! You know he was just being professional with me!”

“Professional my ass. He was flirting.”

“Mako! He most certainly was not!”

“Pretty sure he was.” That was Qi. Meili had obviously been left with someone else.

“Qi, you aren’t helping.”

Qi shrugged. “Man was flirtin’ with you. Not what I’d do with your husband right there, but I guess he figures he’s big enough it don’t matter.”

I crossed my arms. “Well, for your information, I do have a big knot there. You can feel it if you want to!”

Mako frowned. “Well, why didn’t you say anything before?”

“Mako, I don’t know that I realized it on any conscious level. I am no healer.”

Mako reached behind my neck and felt around. “Well. There is knot there.”

Qi leaned over to look before using a finger to poke me. “Huh. Yeah. Lookit that.”

“Well, don’t _poke_ me! Goodness! That’s certainly not going to help me!”

“Sorry,” Qi mumbled. “Didn’t mean to hurt you none.”

“Probably another husband-kisser.” Mako was referring to an unfortunate incident involving me, a wealthy Republic City entrepreneur and his car late one night. Considering that Mako went on to investigate him for fraud and that the man in question was now serving a jail sentence, one would think Mako could drop it. And besides, Mako knows full well in that particular incident the flirting was most unwelcome and certainly one-sided.

“Mako,” I said unhappily. I do not know why your great-grandfather gets like this, Progeny. Spirits know I do not have a tenth of his good looks. If anyone should be jealous it should be me! People are always hanging all over Mako!

“Guess it’s okay if one of us is around if he wants to rub on him,” said Qi to Mako.

“Qi!” I said. Since when did Qi have an opinion one way or another!

“Well, I leave you to it when I’m at work,” Mako said.

Qi nodded. “You know I don’t let him out of my sight.”

“I am _right here_ ,” I said. They ignored me.

“Come to think of it I better leave it to you altogether,” said Mako.

“Might be for the best,” said Qi, and they nodded at each other in that way that the two of them have.

Mako took a deep breath. “I had better check to make sure there isn’t any illegal firebending going on.” He leaned over and kissed me on the forehead before he walked away. I sighed.

“Qi, you and Mako are being foolish. No one was flirting with me.”

Qi’s head shook. “Sure he was. Don’t get me wrong, I know He’s got himself a little jealous streak over you. Usually it ain’t needed, and He knows it too. But that waterbendin’ man, he was flirtin’ and furthermore, he was doin’ it right in front of your husband.” Qi aimed a kick at the wall. “Front of me too, though he wouldn’t know it mattered none.” Qi looked back up at me. “Well, never mind that.” Qi waved a hand. “Come on, if you got a knot in your neck that man can pay for his passage by gettin’ it out. But he ain’t takin’ you out of my sight.”

“Qi…” I said.

Qi sighed. “Look. You ain’t always the best at noticin’ how people are bein’ around you. Sometimes, people, they take advantage. You grew up all sheltered that way, you know? It’s not that you are stupid or nothing, Spirits know you are smarter than me. It’s just you usually think the best of people. Like Zhi does, you know? And that man, he was flirtin’ with you. If it had been Nuo he’d been doin’ that with, Nuo would have flirted back while makin’ sure that man knew she was off limits.” Qi snorted. “Or _not_ , you know how them Beifongs are. But anyhow, Nuo’d know how to make it clear if she was or was not available. But you don’t know how to do that. And your husband - and me, too - we know that. So we keep watch for you.” Qi looked me in the eye. “I know you think that waterbender’s good lookin’. Hell. I think so too. But do you really want him to do somethin’ about it?”

I shook my head. “Qi! Of course not! I may admire him but you know that’s not my way! You know I would _never_.”

“Exactly my point. I know you would never and so does your husband. You don’t know how to make it clear, though. I don’t think you realize. See, when you’re being the little King, you get this cold look on your face, all distant-like. But that’s a face you put on, you know? When you’re just bein’ you, just being our Wu, then you’re like a little baby, all your feelins showin’ up on your face. That’s why we worry, him and me. People take advantage. You follow? And maybe this waterbender, maybe he’s a nice guy and won’t even try. But if he did try, if he started tryin’ to stir things up with you, then I know for a fact you’d just freeze and not know what to do. Am I wrong?”

I shook my head.

“There now, see? That’s what I’m talkin’ about. I can see exactly how worked up you are on your face right now. Come on now. Don’t look like that, ain’t nobody mad at you. Let’s go get that big old knot out of your neck, okay? Come on.”

Qi put an arm through mine and tugged me gently along the passageway.

Sitiak did work the knot out of my neck. He offered to take me into one of the cabins but LoLo surprised me by saying he’d like to observe, so Sitiak set me up on a chair in the lounge and did it there. I caught LoLo and Qi exchanging a look. Progeny, does everyone in my house really keep such an eye out for me? I suppose they must.

I suppose that is what it means to have a family. I suppose that is what it means to be loved.

It is becoming clearer and clearer to me that I don’t really notice what they all do for me, Progeny. I _must_ do better in the future. I simply must.

After the massage was done Qi and I went up to the observation deck to join Mako and the children. Meili and Bu were wrapped up together in blankets, sharing a deck chair with Mako. Rohan was perched up on the railing, eyes huge, with the biggest smile I have ever seen on his face. Naoki tried several times to climb up to perch next to him but Mako put a stop to that and rightly so; Rohan is an airbender and can certainly manage himself on a railing. Naoki is agile, but one slip and it would be all over. Finally Rohan came down from the railing to run about with the younger children. He looked to be having the time of his life.

It was getting past the dinner hour by the time we arrived back in Republic City. The children were tired and hungry and cranky. Wei offered to take Sitiak and Rohan over to the Island for us, which I appreciated. (And if Wei had designs on the delectable Sitiak then more power to him.) Rohan was going to speak to his parents about coming to stay with us; Mako said he’d call when we got home and confirm with them that Rohan was welcome. The rest of us piled into taxis and went home. By the time LoLo had called Chin’s for dinner and Qi had gone out to pick it up Mako and I had thrown the smaller children into baths and ordered the two older ones to bathe on their own. Six children can certainly make a great deal of noise when bathing! Lin went upstairs and made sure the guest bedroom was ready for Sozui. We sat around the big table LoLo has in the kitchen and ate takeout from the boxes (Sozui was completely delighted, apparently he had never done this before) and Naoki took Sozui out to the backyard to show him the koi while Mako and I got the smaller ones to bed. Eventually we chased the two of them to bed as well. I made sure to leave a light on in the hall and left Sozui’s door open a crack. Naturally I told him some story about needing to air out the room and leaving the light on so he could find the toilet in the night. Well. Even twelve year old boys have their pride.

Mako was yawning by the time we got ourselves to bed.

“You are going to be tired tomorrow at work,” I said. He shrugged.

“It’s okay. You’re the one that has to go out and find clothes for Sozui,” he said.

“Yes, Qi and I will go first thing in the morning. I need to make some calls and find someone to cook for us as well. I know LoLo won’t like it, but he’ll just have to make do.” I crawled into bed. “Spirits, I’m worn out. It was quite a busy few days.”

Mako’s fingers ran along the back of my neck. “Is it better?”

“It’s sore right now, but he told me that was to be expected.”

“Okay.” Mako kissed where his fingers had been. “Go to sleep. I love you.”

“Mako…” I started, but he kissed me again.

“Shhh, now. I have to get up early in the morning to make breakfast for everyone, so I need to get some sleep. Whatever it is, it can wait until the morning.”

“I just wanted to tell you that I love you,” I said, and he pulled me into his arms.

“I know,” he said. “Now go to sleep.”

Mako fell asleep almost immediately, but I drifted for a time, half dreaming. I thought of Qi, and how much we had connected in just a few days. I thought of LoLo getting some mobility back in his knee. I thought of Huan’s face when he saw Ikki in that gorgeous apricot dress and of Bolin’s face when he saw Opal in her wedding gown. I tried not to think of Willow or the Royalists.

Eventually, in the safety and the warmth of my husband’s arms, I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The incident with the husband-kisser is detailed in parts 23-25 in my [30 Day OTP Challenge: Love Is In The Details](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4821509/chapters/11387194) set of stories.


End file.
